The Journey's New Addition
by absolnite
Summary: Skylar Sycamore, the Kalos Professor's daughter, comes across our Kalos team. She joins along, yet finds herself becoming the person she always wanted to be; somebody confident who isn't afraid to talk. Feelings arise for her fellow travel partner Clemont, but is it mutual? Discontinued. Only one chapter unwritten. PM me if you'd like to know the ending.
1. One - Beginning

**A/N:** _So, welcome to my story! Thanks for checking it out, hope you enjoy. It is rated T for minor violence and romance. When you see a character's name under the chapter title, that means it's who the chapter it focused on.  
_

 ** _And as a note to future readers- if there is anything in this story that does not work with the plot of Pokémon XYZ, then please be aware that at the time of the latest chapter's upload (chapter 41) the final episode of Pokémon XY was just released. So please be aware of that for all future chapters, as I won't be changing anything to fit the story line of that!  
_**

 ** _Also, the story is currently unfinished and in the process of editing; therefore, please disregard any errors for now._**

* * *

 **Chapter One – Beginning  
**

 _Skylar - Sylveon_

It seemed just like another normal day to everyone. It didn't seem like anything special was going to happen... But that was about to change.

Ash, Bonnie, Clemont and Serena were enjoying the nice weather at their campsite.

They had recently woken up, and were getting ready for brunch. Clemont was cooking; yet still in his pyjamas. Bonnie was attempting to wake up Dedenne, whom was still tired even though it was almost lunchtime. Ash was stretching while petting Pikachu, and Serena was in her tent getting ready for the day my brushing out her short hair.

Then out of nowhere... a high-pitched scream was heard.

Clemont dropped the frying pan with eggs he was holding, and looked around. The scream obviously didn't come from Ash- he hoped he didn't scream that high. But Bonnie was fine, and so was Serena.

Clemont was the first to react: his eyes widened and he turned towards the area where it came from; a dirt path that led through the forest.

"Let's go!" he said, and ran clumsily (like he usually did) with everyone else.

They ran across the path, and Ash was about to bring out Talonflame to find the victim when they heard a loud roaring noise, and some protests from what seemed to be a Pokémon.

They all ran towards it, only to see a large Pangoro cowering over a small teenage girl curled up into a ball. A Sylveon stood protectively in front of the girl, and a Pancham was pulling on the Pangoro;s leg, trying to get it to move away.

It seemed like the Pangoro was somehow mad at the girl, and wasn't about to leave anytime soon.

The Pancham noticed the gang's arrival and turned to them. "Pan pan cham!" It said frantically, as if asking for help.

Clement responded before Ash did- and brought out Luxray. "Use Wild Charge and push it back!"

The electric type obeyed, and attacked the Pangoro- who just got even angrier.

The girl lifted her head, and looked around with wide eyes in surprise.

"Luxray, use Thunder Fang!" Clemont yelled, looking over at the girl in concern.

Ash commanded Pikachu, who was on his shoulder: "Help Luxray out with Quick Attack!"

The Pangoro pushed Pikachu away, and it flew backwards. It countered Thunder Fang, and Luxray recoiled.

The girl stood up suddenly, a frown on her face. "T-that's enough! Leave e-everyone alone!" She stammered. You could see in her pale blue eyes that she was terrified.

The Pangoro roared, and the Pancham pulled on its leg, begging it to leave everyone alone.

The others watched in awe as the girl commanded her Sylveon with a "Dazzling Gleam!" It was certainly dazzling; yet had a blinding light that could hurt your eyes.

The Fairy-type attack dealt much damage on the Dark and Fighting Pangoro, and it fled before it could take any more damage. The Pancham bowed as if to apologize, then ran away to catch up with its evolved form.

The girl turned towards them; she wore glasses and a locket necklace, along with a lavender sweater, dark blue jeans and sneakers. Her head was tilted downwards, and her face was mostly hidden by her long black hair.

Serena spoke up first. "Are you okay? How did that happen?"

"I… Well…" The girl said quietly, and softly. "My Sylveon wanted to be friends with that Pancham, a-and they started to play... B-but its mother, Pangoro was mad... I-It was afraid my Sylveon would-would hurt it. So it got mad at me… But I-I'm fine. Thank you so much for your help."

Bonnie tilted her head, wondering why this girl was so shy- and why she stuttered so much.

"What's your name?" Clemont asked, glad that was all over as he returned Luxray to its Poké Ball.

"I-I'm Skylar… Skylar Sycamore. And this is m-my partner, Sylveon."

"You mean Sycamore as in _Professor Sycamore_?" Bonnie asked.

"Y-yeah. He's my dad." She admitted, moving some hair out of her eyes.

The others introduced themselves, but when Skylar saw Ash's Pikachu her head lifted as she examined it. "W-wow, I've never seen a Pikachu in real life before! It looks r-really strong!"

Ash smirked. "Oh yeah, Pikachu is definitely strong! We've been around all kinds of regions. Would you like to have a battle?"

Serena looked over at Ash and smiled. This was typical of him, asking random people they just met to battle.

"U-um…" she appeared nervous all of a sudden and moved away. "I don't know…"

Ash's smiled dropped. "Why not?"

"I've never had a r-real trainer battle before..."

"We'll see about that. It's good practice, you know! You can get stronger!" Ash responded.

Skylar nodded slowly. "Okay, fine… But can we do it later...?"

Ash nodded, then the girl continued: "Y-you wouldn't mind showing me the way back t-to Lumiose City from here? I'm kind of lost."

Clemont's head tilted. "Lumiose? Why would you want to go back there? We're on Route 5."

Skylar smiled a little, but kept her face hidden behind her long hair. "I was c-chasing a new Pokémon I found when I got l-lost." She showed them a Poké Ball that she took out of her bag.

"Aww, I wanna see!" Bonnie pleaded, looking up at Skylar for permission.

"M-maybe it can battle with Ash?" She suggested, and Bonnie seemed satisfied.

"How about you stay and have lunch with us, then we'll go with you to Lumiose?" Serena, suggested, sending Skylar a warm smile.

"A-are you sure? As long as I'm n-not intruding!" She shook her hands in protest.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Clemont said. "C'mon, our camp is this way!" Ash said, running towards it.

Skylar's Sylveon jumped onto her shoulder, and she followed.

* * *

"So, you're saying that your Sylveon doesn't like being inside its Poké Ball?" Bonnie asked, looking up at it in awe as they arrived.

Skylar nodded. "Y-yeah. When it was an Eevee it was okay with it, th-though... Until it evolved."

"Just like Pikachu!" Bonnie said, pointing at Ash's shoulder.

"W-wow, really? I haven't seen another Pokémon like that..."

Ash turned towards her, sitting down on the picnic bench. "So what kind of Pokémon Trainer hasn't had a battle yet?"

"I- um... I'm new. And I'm d-doing research." Skylar admitted, looking away. "And I-I don't talk to anyone..." she mumbled the last part, so it was barely audible.

Clemont continued cooking, however, the inventor felt the need to speak up after that statement. "What do you mean you don't talk to anyone?"

Skylar turned away, and shrugged. "I guess no one w-wants to…"

Silence followed, and no one spoke for a few moments. Serena smiled softly. "What are you researching?"

Skylar's mood seemed to improve greatly. "M-Mega Evolution, like my dad. He wants me to travel and f-find out what Pokémon can Mega Evolve, a-and its origins here in Kalos."

"Wow, that's so neat! What have you found out?" Ash asked expectantly.

"N-not much, so far." Skylar admitted. "But…" She brought out her Poké Ball. "My dad thinks this Pokémon could potentially M-Mega Evolve, once it's fully evolved i-in the first place."

Bonnie's eyes lit up. "Really? What Pokémon is it?!"

Skylar smiled. "Y-you'll see when Ash and I have our b-battle."


	2. Two - Combat

**Two – Combat  
**

 _Skylar - Ash_

"W-wow, this food is great!" Skylar said, eyes wide. She turned to Clemont. "How did you make this so well?!"

Clemont's glasses grew foggy, and he scratched his head. "Thanks. I guess I'm just naturally good at cooking."

"E-every time I try to cook, I burn the food…" Skylar said with a small smile- and everyone laughed minimally.

Ash nodded. "Yeah, me too. But what's up with your stutter? Can't you just… Stop?" Ash didn't recognize how rude he was being; Serena nudged his arm.

However, Skylar didn't seem affected by that. "I-I can't. It's just the w-way I talk, I'm not r-really used to talking a lot…"

 _'Again. She mentions how she doesn't socialize with others very much...'_ Clemont thought.

After everyone finished and their brunch was cleared, the time to battle had come.

Skylar's heart was pounding, and she was incredibly nervous. "Okay, so a two on two battle?" Ash suggested, to which Skylar said a quiet: "Y-yeah!"

Sky's chose her partner, Sylveon. It jumped gracefully from her shoulder and onto the grass.

Ash smirked, then released Hawlucha.

Serena sighed. "I sure hope he knows that Sylveon has the advantage…" Bonnie mumbled.

Skylar was confused. She knew quite a lot about battling, and that using a Pokémon at a type disadvantage was usually _not_ a good idea. ' _Maybe his battle style is different?'_ She thought.

Ash decided to go first. "Hawlucha, Karate Chop!"

"D-Dodge and use Misty Terrain!" Sky said, not quite used to the feeling of letting out commands this way.

Sylveon successfully used the move, and the ground and surrounding area was surrounded in pink mist. Hawlucha stopped, looking around wildly for Sylveon.

Bonnie looked around, wide-eyed. "Wow! So pretty!"

Ash had battled a Sylveon before; he knew to look out for the ribbons that could be used like limbs. But now, he had a strategy.

"Go for it and use High-Jump Kick!" Ash commaded- Hawlucha jumped so high that it could see above the mist- it finally saw Sylveon, and descended to strike it.

"Draining Kiss, before it hits!" Skylar commanded.

Sylveon was unfortunately hit, but the energy-stealing attack worked, and Sylveon was healed minimally.

Ash was running out of ideas, since he thought that would work. "X-Scissor!"

Use Dazzling Gleam!" Skylar managed to say- she was so into the battle that she seemed like another person. Her stance was more aggressive than her previous one, and her stutter was gone.

Hawlucha closed its eyes at the last moment, so it still took damage- yet X-Scissor still landed.

Sylveon was getting weaker, but not as bad as Hawlucha was.

"Finish him off with Last Resort!" Sky commanded, a determined look on her face.

"Karate Chop!" Ash said with equal force.

Sylveon tackled Hawlucha- the attack did much more damage than the Karate Chop, and Hawlucha fainted.

"Hawlucha is unable to battle! That means the winner is Sylveon!"

Ash returned Hawlucha to its Poké Ball. "Wow, you're stronger than I thought you'd be. But this isn't over yet!"

Skylar kept Sylveon out in the battlefield, while Ash nodded at Pikachu who was on his shoulder. The electric type climbed down and was now on the battlefield.

Skylar's more confident look was gone; she was back to being nervous all over again.

Sky let Ash go first. "Pikachu, Quick Attack!"

"Draining Kiss!" Skylar said, in an attempt to heal.

But Pikachu was way too quick, the attack landed.

Sylveon was just barely holding on. It kept its balance by pushing on the ground with its ribbons.

"Wrap it up with Iron Tail!" Ash said.

"Try and grab its tail with your ribbons!" Sky said with wide eyes, worried.

However, Sylveon failed and was struck with a super effective Steel-type attack.

Sylveon fainted. Sky quickly went over, picked up her partner and fed it a Sitrus berry from her bag. It was alright for now, so Sky picked up Sylveon and laid it on her shoulder to rest.

"But like you said… The battle isn't over yet." Skylar responded, feeling a little more nervous than before but still determined to try and win.

Skylar took out her Poké Ball, then threw it. "Swablu, come out!"

A small blue bird-like creature with wings made out of clouds appeared. A voice rang through her head: _'Bad choice! That's a type disadvantage!'_ but she wasn't sure what else to do. Swablu was her only other Pokémon, and she had just caught it.

"Pikachu, use Electro Ball!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu launched a yellow orb towards Swablu, who had a determined look on its face.

"Dodge and use Disarming Voice!" Swablu let out a noise that damaged Pikachu's ears, disorienting it for a moment.

"Iron Tail!" Pikachu shook its head and went to slam it onto Swablu.

Iron Tail met with Swablu's head- and dealt quite a bit of damage.

Swablu retracted, and had tears in its eyes. But it wasn't about to give up yet.

"Sing Pikachu to sleep!" Skylar said, a determined look in her eye. There was no doubt in her mind that Ash was a great battler; yet she wanted to win. Her former shy self left her mind, and she focused only on the battle.

Pikachu couldn't move after hearing Swablu's gentle lullaby, and its eyes drooped- then Pikachu swayed and fell asleep on the ground, then began to snore.

"Pikachu, get up!" Ash pleaded, looking between Pikachu and Swablu.

"Finish him off with Peck, Swablu!"

Swablu kept using Peck repeatedly- Pikachu didn't wake up. Soon enough, Pikachu went swirly eyed.

Skylar smiled brightly, then hugged Swablu. "You did awesome!" Then she saw the looks the others were giving her, broke away from her Pokémon, and went back to her shy self by hiding her face behind her hair in shame.

"I… I'm sorry…" she apologized, and returned Swablu.

Ash picked up Pikachu, and did the same as what Sky did with Sylveon. "Are you kidding me?! That was awesome, and you said that was your first battle!?" He said in disbelief.

"U-umm… Yeah." Skylar returned Swablu, and let Sylveon rest on her shoulder.

"That was soooooo amazing!" Bonnie ran over and said, looking up at Sky with admiration.

"You really think s-so?"

"Yeah! Not very many people can beat Ash, let alone people who are new trainers!" Serena said happily, which caused Ash to smile from what she said.

Clemont approached, but didn't say anything. _'How is it that someone can beat Ash like that… She must be really talented.'_ "Maybe you could-" He said quickly, then shook his head. "Nevermind." _  
_

After everyone packed up all their stuff, they headed towards Lumiose City.

' _I… Really like everyone here. They're all really nice, and I want to stay with them.'_ Sky thought, but knew she would never even find the courage to ask.


	3. Three - Joining

**Three** **–** **Joining**

 _Skylar_

They arrived at the Pokémon Center, after an uneventful walk. Everyone sat back and relaxed while their Pokémon were healed.

"Um… L-later, Is it okay if we go see my dad?" Skylar asked shyly to the rest of the group.

"Yeah, of course!" Ash and Serena said at the exact same time- causing everyone to laugh.

Bonnie thought about Sky's and Ash's battle. ' _She's really strong, even if she seems really shy. I think she's the one_ _…_ _'_

Bonnie got out of her seat and got on one knee in front of Skylar. "You're amazing! Will you be my brother's keeper?"

Ash and Serena watched, trying not to laugh as Clemont got all flustered again and his glasses became foggy.

His Aipom arm stretched out and pulled Bonnie away, and his face was red as he led her somewhere else. "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that!?"

Skylar's face was red as well. _'What did she mean by "keeper"!?'_

Clemont came back with Bonnie right behind him- she was smirking at Skylar's reaction.

Clemont sat down next to her. "I'm sorry about my sister's behavior." He said slowly.

"I-It's fine." Sky gave him a small smile in return.

Nurse Joy gave them back their Pokémon. Sylveon and Pikachu were sitting on a tray together outside of their Poké Balls.

After Sylveon and Pikachu hopped onto their owner's shoulders, and Dedenne was released and placed in Bonnie's bag, they set off for Professor Sycamore's lab.

* * *

When they arrived, they were faced with a displeased Professor Sycamore looking down at his daughter- this made her seem even shorter than she already was- with her just making five feet tall.

"Skylar, what are you doing here? I told you to go on your journey and stay on it- this is the fourth time you've come back. You need to go out there and learn what it's like to be away from home-" He stopped this when he saw the others standing behind her. He then developed a small smile.

Sky didn't answer, just stared down at the ground with her cheeks burning. She didn't want her new friends to think ill of her.

The others smiled back. Bonnie waved, and Clemont spoke up. "It's nice to see you again, Professor."

Professor Sycamore nodded, then turned back to Skylar. "Were you able to find out anything new?"

Sky nodded, eager to show him what she had found. She brought out her Poké Ball. "Swablu, come on out!"

Professor Sycamore's eyes widened when he saw the Cotton Bird Pokémon chirping happily in greeting. "You actually found and caught one? They're quite rare here in Kalos!"

Skylar nodded. "Yeah, there was a whole h-horde of them that challenged Sylveon… But this one seemed t-to wanna come with me."

"Let's get some readings-" The Professor said, but Skylar placed a hand on his arm.

"No, Dad. Y-you know it hasn't evolved yet, right? You can't." She spoke up, shaking her head.

The Professor sighed. "Yes, of course. I was too eager, as always. So what did you come here for, then? Besides showing me Swablu?" He asked.

"I… U-um…." She turned to look at the others, and then back to her father. "P-privately?"

Skylar's father seemed surprised once more. "Alright." He looked over the others. "You may all do whatever you like while you're waiting, maybe visit the Pokémon?" He suggested, and Bonnie ran off to do so. Shrugging, the others followed.

Clemont looked back as he walked. _'What's wrong with her_ _…_ _? This must be pretty serious, the professor seemed really shocked_ _…_ _'_ He was so distracted that he didn't even see the wall he was walking directly towards- Bonnie pulled on his arm so he didn't collide with the wall. _  
_

Skylar returned Swablu, and took a deep breath. Sylveon remained, however, standing next to its trainer's feet. "Dad… I want to travel with the others." She managed to say with a gentle voice. She had to prove she was serious.

"You mean with Ash, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont?" The Professor asked, then laughed. "I'm not the one you have to ask- they are!"

"I-I know, it's just…" She looked away.

"You're too shy to ask?" He suggested.

Sky nodded in agreement. "W-when I battled with Ash… I felt so c-confident, for once. My stutter was gone. I felt like… Like a w-whole other person... And I managed to win." She looked up at him. "I want to become s-someone who isn't always afraid. And I think they can help me."

The Professor smiled. "I'm proud of you for that, Sky. You go on and ask them; I'm sure they'll say yes."

Skylar smiled, and hugged him. "I love you, Dad." Then she went off into the garden to find the others.

* * *

Bonnie was playing with some Ledyba, and Clemont was sat down on a bench. Ash and Serena stood over to the side together, just watching.

Skylar decided to go and ask Clemont- he wasn't overly enthusiastic like Ash, Bonnie or Serena- she was still getting used to being near people like that.

Sylveon continued to walk at Skylar's side, its ribbons wrapped around her arm as they walked.

She sat down next to him with her heart pounding. Sky felt so incredibly nervous that she could get sick at any moment- rejection was her main fear at the moment.

Clemont looked over at her. Sky was about to speak up...

But a giant hot-air balloon crashed through the roof, sending glass flying everywhere.

Skylar jumped up, and stared at it. "W-what the-"

"Prepare for trouble!" "And make it double!" Voices rang out, familiar to everyone but Sky.

"To protect the world from-"

Bonnie, with an angry expression, picked up a large rock from near the indoor stream and threw it at the balloon. It bounced off harmlessly.

"Hey!" Jessie yelled. "How dare you interrupt our amazing motto!"

"No one cares about your stupid motto, get outta here and leave these Pokémon alone!" Bonnie yelled, and stuck out her tongue.

James crossed his arms. "That's no way to talk to Team Rocket!"

"You're in for it, twerp!" Meowth called out.

Skylar gasped. "Did that Meowth just TALK?!"

Clemont looked over at her. "No time to explain. Can you help me get these Pokémon to safety while Ash and Serena hold them off?"

Skylar nodded, and rounded up the flying-types with Swablu and Sylveon's help.

"Bonnie, help us out!" Clemont called out. "Get the water types!"

Bonnie did as he said, helping the Azurill, Magikarp, Goldeen, Psyduck and so on get to the lobby as it wasn't safe in there anymore.

All the other Pokémon seemed afraid and nervous, but went along with them.

Clemont helped all the other Pokémon, and soon enough the garden was empty except for Team Rocket, plus Ash and Serena who were fighting them.

"I'm going back to help." Skylar said with a determined expression, then turned around and ran for the garden.

"Wait-" Clemont called out, but then realized it was a waste of time. He had seen that look on her face, and knew she wasn't going to change her mind.

Ash and Serena weren't doing too well; it was a 3 on 4 match- Braixen and Frogadier were working fabulously together with Pikachu but it wasn't enough against Meowth, Wobbuffet, Gourgeist and Inkay.

"Sylveon, Dazzling Gleam on everyone!" Her Pokémon listened, and sent those attacks. Gourgeist fainted.

"Who are these people?" Sky asked Ash and Serena, but her vision was turned on Team Rocket.

"They're bad guys who are always stealing people's Pokémon." Serena answered, surprised. "They came here before, shouldn't you have been here-"

Sky blinked. "That may have been the time I was..." She shook her head. "Nothing important. Let's just get them out of here!"

"Wrap your ribbons around Meowth!" Meowth tried to scratch Sylveon but his paws were held tight.

"Use Water Pulse!" Ash yelled, and Forgadier launched one towards Inkay.

"Now, use Flamethrower!" Serena commanded, and Braixen hit Inkay as well- the Revolving Pokémon fainted as well.

"Ugh!" Jessie complained. "This new twerp is was too strong! Wobbuffet, get ready!"

Skylar wasn't sure what Jessie meant by "get ready", but Ash attacked before she would have to do anything.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail on Wobbuffet!" Ash said, and Pikachu jumped up as its tail turned to metal.

"Mirror Coat!" Jessie commanded, beginning to panic.

Mirror Coat did nothing; it ca only send back damage taken from _special_ attacks, not _physical_ **ones.**

"What?! How did that not work?!" Jessie exclaimed as Wobbuffet fainted.

Her question didn't get answered. Sylveon threw Meowth at their balloon, then Pikachu sent all of Team Rocket blasting off with a Thunderbolt.

"That Meowth didn't hurt your ribbons, did it?" Sky asked to her partner, to which Sylveon shook its head. "Sylvie."

Clemont, Bonnie, the Professor and all of the Pokémon returned to the garden. Assistants began to sweep up all of the broken glass before anyone stepped on it.

Skylar pet Sylveon, who smiled brightly- enjoying it. Clemont stepped forward as Serena and Ash began to converse, while Bonnie tried to play with the still panicking Pokémon.

"What were you going to ask me, Skylar?" He asked, fixing his glasses which had begun to fall off a little.

Sky smiled and brushed the hair out of her eyes. "Umm… I was wondering if I could… W-well, join you guys. On your journey." she tried to say quickly before she backed out of it.

Clemont smiled back. "Well, of course you can! I'd assume that Ash, Serena and Bonnie would love to have you along as well."

Skylar beamed. "R-really? Thank you so much!" Sky answered gratefully, suppressing the urge to hug him... She was incredibly happy.


	4. Four - Restlessness

**Four** **–** **Restlessness**

 _Skylar - Clemont_

Sky, the new member of the group, was elated. She quickly packed up some supplies that she would need, and then soon left.

"Wow, I'm so excited!" Bonnie cheered. "Maybe you can kick Ash's butt some more!"

Sky shook her head. "I just got l-lucky, that's all…"

Ash smirked. "You got me one time, but next time we'll beat you!"

Serena chuckled at their behaviour. "It's getting late. We should hurry back to where we camped last night, and set up again."

"So how long have you been travelling for?" Clemont asked.

"Not very long. P-probably a couple of weeks, but I've been going back to the lab every night. T-tonight, I promise I won't!"

"That's the spirit!" Serena cheered. "Wait- that reminds me… You haven't met our other Pokémon, have you?"

Skylar shook her head. "S-show me when we get to camp."

* * *

Eventually they ended up at Route 5, in the location they were before. Skylar hoped that the Pangoro wouldn't come back.

Serena brought out all her Pokémon: Eevee, Braixen and Pancham. "Wow, they're all so a-adorable! Oh, and you must've gotten that Braixen as a Fennekin from my dad, r-right?" Skylar said.

Ash was next- He brought out Hawlucha, Noibat, Talonflame, Frogadier, and Pikachu was on his shoulder. "They all look like you've trained them well." Skylar stated, looking them over. "And once again- that Frogadier must be from my dad as well!"

Clemont showed her his- Bunnelby, Chespin and Luxray. "Like Ash- they all look so strong! Except for your Chespin, he's more cute than strong, I think. And frmo my dad...?"

Chespin wasn't sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. Clemont nodded in response, but didn't get into detail on how Chespin became a part of his team.

Everyone began to get ready for the night, and so did Skylar. However, her eyes widened as she began unpacking her things. She forgot her medication at home. _'M-maybe I'll be okay for one night_ _…_ _I'm sure I can get to sleep tonight.'_ She thought, yet couldn't help but worry. _  
_

* * *

She was wrong. Her tent was dark blue and had star patterns- real constellations all over it. She found herself staring at the fake stars, but it didn't help. She felt her anxiety kicking in- like it usually did in the night-time, and she couldn't sleep.

Slowly, she tried not to wake Sylveon and put on her glasses, then got out of the tent and sat down on a soft patch of grass. Slowly, she turned her head to look at the _real_ stars.

It obviously didn't help with her sleep problem, but it helped her relax a little more and stop worrying over certain things, such as: _'What if they only have me here out of pity? What if Team Rocket goes back to the lab? What if that Pangoro comes back and attacks...?'  
_

She jumped, frightened. Someone had sat on the ground next to her and she was too absorbed in her her thoughts to hear or see them.

"Woah, calm down." Clemont said, looking at her in concern with a soft smile.

Sky took a deep breath and smiled back- yet it seemed forced. "Yeah, s-sorry. I didn't hear you c-coming."

"Why are you outside so late, and not sleeping?" He asked, feeling even more concerned.

She sighed and looked down. "M-my anxiety. I can't sleep from it without my medication, which I forgot. But why are y-you out here?"

Clemont shrugged. "I'm a bit of a night owl sometimes, and tonight I was tinkering and heard you get up. That must be tough, what's got you so worried?"

"I always assume things, and I just get really w-worried it's true." Skylar admitted.

"Like what?" Clemont pressed, wanting to help.

"Team Rocket... And if you guys even want me here- and... W-well, it's nothing."

Clemont's head tilted. "We all want you here. Honestly. And Team Rocket wouldn't go back to the lab. They're usually only after Ash's Pikachu. It's not nothing, Sky. You're worried and you shouldn't be- but that doesn't make how you feel unimportant."

Sky sniffed, holding back tears. She never really had someone speak to her like that, and tonight she just felt overly emotional. "I'm sorry about this. I'm just acting like a wimp again..." She chuckled slowly, but it was obviously forced. "I'm not even strong e-enough to hide my feelings. You're worried over nothing, Clemont."

"Sky, stop." He was frowning. "You're not a wimp, and you don't need to be sorry. I have a valid reason to be worried because you're a new friend who's feeling negative."

Skylar looked up at him. "You... You really think so? And... You think of me as a f-friend? I would think that well... You'd just barely tolerate me b-being here."

"Of course I do." His frown faded, glad she wasn't speaking like she was before. "You're obviously my friend, Sky. I know it was only earlier today that we met, but... You're travelling with us. That makes you everyone's friend. We do want you to be here, Sky. Don't think otherwise."

Sky turned away again, hiding her face. "Th-thanks, Clemont… It means a lot." She said, full of gratitude.

He smiled a bit more. "You're very welcome, Skylar."

"Y-you can call me Sky. All of you guys can…"

"Okay, Sky." Clemont yawned, but he didn't want to leave her like this on her own. "So… If you can't sleep, what are you going to do?"

"W-worry some more, probably… That's what happens…" She said sadly.

"Can you try something for me?" Clemont asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Y-yeah, what?" Sky asked, smiling a little.

"You should try to sleep. I have an invention I made for Bonnie awhile ago, but she doesn't need it now. You should try it. I'll be right back."

Clemont went back to his tent and brought out a small box that had a wind-up lever and a small see-through top. when you looked inside, you can see that it is a music box.

"It's quiet so none of us will hear it, but enough to help you sleep. Here." Clemont handed it to her, his smile back.

Skylar had never really gotten a gift from a friend before, she was overwhelmed with positive emotions. "Th-thank you so much!"

Clemont's smile grew bigger, and he scratched the back of his neck. "No problem! Goodnight, and if you need anything just knock on the tent. Ash is a heavy sleeper, so he won't wake up."

Sky nodded, waving to him as she carefully carried the music box to her tent.

It wasn't long before she fell asleep to the soothing melody.


	5. Five - Berries

**Five – Berries**

 _Skylar - Sylveon_

Skylar slept better than she'd ever had before- all thanks to Clemont's invention. She would have to thank him personally, yet she tended to other things before coming out of her tent. Like her hair- somehow, it had found its way into her mouth while she was asleep on some of the ends were covered in drool. Plus, having long hair, almost anything made it tangled.

Yawning and stretching, she reached for her hairbrush in her bag, and began to fix her hair. She wondered if Serena or Bonnie would have to deal with this sort of thing in the morning; even if their hair was much shorter than hers, which went down to her waist.

She found her glasses and put them on, then proceeded to get changed, this time wearing a black sweater and grey leggings; Just something simple for while they were moving about.

Sylveon soon woke up, and together they went outside to get some breakfast...

Only to find that despite being noon, everyone was still in bed.

Skylar sighed. _'Wow. They must always sleep in.'_ She then got the idea that maybe it would be nice if Sky could somehow manage cooking. With Sylveon's help, she didn't burn anything.

However, she didn't know where they kept their food.

So she decided to wake up Clemont for some help. _'He said that I could wake him up if I needed anything, right?'_

She went over to his tent and lightly knocked on it lightly- hoping that this wouldn't bother him or Ash.

She heard a light snore that sounds like "Chu…" and after some shuffling noises, Clemont came out while wiping his eyes.

"I thought you were going to sleep… Is something wrong…?" Clemont said sleepily.

Skylar giggled, something that Clemont hadn't really heard before. _'Her laugh sounds nice.'_

"It's lunch time, s-silly!" Sky smiled. "Me and Sylveon were going to make something for you guys. b-but I couldn't find any food."

Clemont looked up at the sky, and noticed that it was indeed daytime. He yawned. "Oh. It's uh, in my bag. One second..."

Clemont was about to go inside but he tripped in the doorway of the tent, and fell on top of Ash.

Ash miraculously remained asleep- and Clemont acted as if this was something that happened normally. He brought out a large bag made to keep food fresh. "It's all in there- you need any help?"

"I-I'll be fine, you go back to sleep." She advised, set up the grill that was inside the bag, and began to make some scrambled eggs and toast.

Sylveon helped Skylar by flipping anything that needed to be flipped with her ribbons so it wouldn't burn. "Thanks, Sylveon." Skylar sent her a smile, to which Sylveon nuzzled her trainer.

Sylveon also found some Oran berries for the Pokémon to eat along with their normal Pokémon food.

"I don't know how I-I'd live without you." Skylar joked, petting Sylveon. It responded with a smile and by wrapping its ribbons around Sky's arm and smiling brightly. "Let's go wake up the others."

Sylveon and Sky visited the tents, knocking on them to wake up the sleepy trainers. "You guys really know how to s-sleep in, huh…? Skylar announced as they all began to prepare for their morning.

Ash and Clemont both came out in their pyjamas and bedheads, but at least Serena and Bonnie tidied themselves up a little- by brushing their hair and such.

"Wow!" Bonnie exclaimed when she saw the nice food. "I thought you said you couldn't cook?" Serena asked, yawning.

"I can't. S-Sylveon m-made sure I didn't burn it- we also have berries!"

Everyone enjoyed their brunch, especially the Pokémon- who loved the taste of the Oran berries.

"We're on our way to Dendemille town soon, Sky. Is that alright?" Ash asked, not even looking at her since he was so absorbed in eating.

"O-Of course!" She smiled and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "It doesn't m-matter to me where we go." _'They're… Asking for my opinion?'_

"So… If your dad is Professor Sycamore, then who's your mom?" Bonnie blurted out suddenly.

Skylar's smile faded, and she appeared a little emotional all of a sudden. "My mom… She's not married or in a relationship with my d-dad. They never were. It-it was just a one-time thing, I guess. I still see her sometimes, but… Not often. She's b-busy."

"Oh…" Bonnie looked down. "Sorry."

"It's no problem." Skylar said, recovering from the emotion change already and going back to her normal demeanor. "D-don't worry about it."

The rest of breakfast was quiet, and almost a little awkward. Bonnie kept catching her brother glancing at Sky, and grinned. Maybe she wouldn't have to do anything at all.


	6. Six - Bullies

**Six – Bullies  
**

 _Skylar - Bonnie_

Everyone was travelling through the forest, after packing up all their things. Sylveon walked along with Sky, with its ribbons wrapped around her arm. Pikachu was on Ash's shoulder. Bonnie was petting Dedenne, and Clemont was talking to Ash about his newest invention he was planning to make. Serena and Skylar were talking about Pokémon showcases; Skylar seemed interested in what kind of performance Serena would put on, since her next contest was in the next town. However, the peaceful moment was ruined when a Pokémon's cries interrupted everyone.

"Kir kir, ia!" It didn't seem to be in danger, but almost yelling at something. Then they heard a response:

"Zig zoon!" This Pokémon seemed to have a mocking tone.

The others listened carefully, but Sky became worried and delved into the forest to find the source.

"Hey, wait up!" Ash protested, running after her- while the others followed behind him.

What Skylar found made her angry- there was a group of forest Pokémon that consisted of two Zigzagoon, a Trubbish, and a Litleo that acted like the leader. They seemed to be mocking a Kirlia, who was lying on the ground- it seemed like one of the Pokémon had shoved it.

Pikachu and Sylveon intervened, stepping in front of the Kirlia to defend it. "Pi pika chu!" "Sylvie!"

The Litleo snarled, but then began to back away. The others followed. It seemed they weren't looking for a fight- especially not with any captured Pokémon. _  
_

Yet before they were gone completely, the Litleo launched an Ember attack towards Kirlia. However, Sylveon was quick, and blocked it with its ribbons.

Skylar knelt down next to the Kirlia. "Are you okay? Do you need any berries?" She asked gently, opening her bag to look for her Oran berries she always kept on hand.

The Kirlia frowned and tried to get up- but then fell back down. Skylar inspected it and saw an injury on the back of one of its legs.

Skylar held out her hand with a berry- Kirlia took it and avoided meeting her eyes, as it took small bites. "Trust me, you'll feel better in no time!" Sky reassured, standing up.

The Kirlia finished the berry, and was even able to stand up easily afterwards. Kirlia thought that she seemed good enough- but Sky didn't have its full trust.

Sylveon began conversing with the fellow Fairy type, and then Sylveon found a stick and drew some signs in the dirt to translate. "Those Pokémon were teasing you because you were a male Kirlia... That's n-no reason to fight!"

The Kirlia nodded, but then began to wonde why some random trainer cared so much.

Pikachu and Sylveon began communicating with Kirlia, even though _he_ didn't say much. They seemed to get along well.

"We have to hurry and go, Kirlia... I'm sorry." Sky spoke after considering that they couldn't be late getting to the next town. Serena had a Showcase coming up very soon and they couldn't afford being late. "Bye...!"

The Kirlia merely watched with wide eyes as they left, standing still in its spot. When Sky looked back, however, the Kirlia was gone.

* * *

Skylar seemed distracted during the walk, but kept talking minimally. It wasn't until the remembered something that she approached Clemont.

"H-hey." She smiled. "I wanted to thank you."

"For what?" Clemont fixed his glasses as they were lopsided.

"The music box." She smiled brightly in return. "It helped me sleep really well." Skylar let Sylveon onto her shoulder once more, and its ribbons began to play around with her hair.

Clemont smiled back as well. "Glad I could help!"

Ash and Serena now led the group, with Bonnie in tow. Skylar and Clemont lagged behind for now, but Clemont asked Sky about her research with her father and she began to talk a lot more. However, Bonnie smirked and creeped up behind Ash and Serena.

She quickly grabbed Serena's hand, then Ash's, and pushed them together- resulting in the pair being shoved closer together.

Bonnie swan dived into the nearest bush. It hurt, but was happy that she wasn't seen. "Ninja Bonnie strikes again."

Suddenly, she felt movement underneath her along with muffled noises. She got up, and saw that she had sat on the Kirlia from earlier. "Whoops, sorry!" She apologized, and helped him up. "Why'd you follow us?"

Kirlia looked at the ground, and pointed at Skylar. "Lia." It said simply.

"You want… to go with Sky?" Bonnie asked, her smile growing wider.

Kirlia nodded, and Bonnie smiled. "Sure. But before you do that… I need your help with a little prank."

Kirlia agreed, thinking that it couldn't do much harm after hearing Bonnie's plan.

* * *

Around a few minutes later, Bonnie and Kirlia were ready to put their plan into action. Bonnie and Kirlia stayed caught up with the group by moving ahead from the side of the path that was all forest. Bonnie kept peeking and nodded when she saw Clemont and Sky hadn't budged, and were still talking. _Just as planned._

Kirlia used Psychic on Clemont, and made him fall face-first onto the dirt. Kirlia felt bad, but it made sure his fall didn't hurt very much.

Skylar rushed forward. "A-Arceus, are you okay, Clemont?!" Skylar never swore- speaking of the Alpha Pokémon felt unfamiliar on her tongue. She extended a hand to help Clemont up.

Clemont's glasses went foggy, but he took her hand and let her help him. B

But then Kirlia used Psychic again, and Clemont fell face-first onto **Skylar** this time.

They both fell onto the ground, Clemont on top of her. Sylveon had landed roughly in the dirt. Both of their faces were red, and they stared wide-eyed at each other.

Kirlia and Bonnie were trying their hardest not to laugh, and Serena and Ash were staring at them. "What the heck are you guys doing?!" Ash said loudly.

"S-sorry!" Clemont yelled, getting up and moving away backwards quickly, almost falling over again. "I'm really, really sorry!" He turned his head away.

Skylar sat up, her face red. "I-It's fine…" Sylveon, however, didn't think it was fine as it frowned deeply.

"He just f-fell on me by accident, Ash…" Skylar mumbled, but was confused. She knew Clemont was a little clumsy sometimes, but since when was he that clumsy? Falling down _twice,_ and nearly three times in a row?

Kirlia and Bonnie high-fived. "That was good, Kirlia. I was hoping they could kiss or something, but oh well." They both came out of the bushes then. Bonnie had an innocent look on her face. "Hey, Sky! Look who came to find you!"

Sky looked over and saw Kirlia- and she forgot about Clemont falling.

"You… You were looking for m-me?" She said in disbelief.

"Yeah! Kirlia wants to come with you!" Bonnie explained.

As Bonnie told a fake story of her seeing Kirlia following them in the woods, Kirlia walked up to Sky. It reached into her bag, found an empty Poké Ball, and put itself inside. The after shaking for a brief moment, the Poké Ball sparkled.

"Well, that was different." Serena smiled. "Usually the trainer catches the Pokémon, not the other way around..." Everyone laughed at that, and continued along.

The incident was forgotten by now, but not by Bonnie. She had more tricks up her sleeves- ones to bring Ash and Serena together... Along with Sky and Clemont.


	7. Seven - Constellations

**Seven** **–** **Constellations**

 _Skylar - Clemont  
_

With her new partner, Kirlia, Skylar felt extremely happy. New friends, the fact that she was travelling around Kalos, and a new partner. What else could she ask for?

When they settled down for the night and Clemont began to prepare some dinner (Skylar wanted to help, but Clemont said she didn't have to), Sky found that she had nothing to do.

That was when Ash approached her again- then suddenly, Serena was there too. "I was wondering if you wanted to battle again- but this time, a one on one with Kirlia."

Skylar smiled. "That'd be great! Let me just find out what moves he knows…"

She took out her Pokédex and scanned Kirlia after releasing it from its Poké Ball. "Okay... I-I know what moves it has."

Ash smirked, feeling pumped to battle. "I won't lose this time."

While Clemont continued cooking, Serena volunteered to referee. "I can't guarantee I'll be a good referee, but I'll try!" She called out. "Don't worry about it, Serena." Ash responded.

Kirlia stood in front of Sky, ready to battle.

"Talonflame, come on out!" Ash threw his the Poké Ball, and it released an intimidating Fire and Flying type.

Kirlia didn't seem fazed. It kept its battle stance and was ready to start.

Skylar wanted to strike first. "Use Psychic!"

"Dodge it!" Ash yelled, and Talonflame flew quickly out of the way before Kirlia could begin to control its movements. "Now, use Flame Charge!"

"Teleport out of the way!" Kirlia concentrated- it was a little delayed, but he appeared behind Talonflame, who crashed into the ground.

"Run over and use Draining Kiss!" Skylar commanded, seeing an opening.

"Dodge and use Steel Wing!" Ash yelled. Kirlia managed to kiss Talonflame and drained some of its energy, but Talonflame's super effective Steel move struck Kirlia and it fell back.

Kirlia was hurt badly, but still held on. "Draining Kiss, again!" Sky said with a frown, worried.

"Counter with Steel Wing!" Ash said, pumping his fist like he sometimes did while battling.

Kirlia jumped and tried to kiss Talonflame, but it missed. Talonflame's glowing wing struck, and Kirlia went crashing to the ground.

Sky reacted instantly; she ran over and caught Kirlia before it could hit the ground.

"Kirlia is unable to battle; so that means Ash is the winner!" Serena called out, smiling. "Both of you guys did so well!"

Skylar sprayed some Super Potion onto Kirlia to help it heal, while Ash returned Talonflame. "Thanks, Serena. Soon enough we'll have a tiebreaker, okay?" Ash held out his hand for a high-five.

Skylar lightly returned it. "Y-yeah, I look forward to it."

* * *

After a lovely a nice dinner made by Clemont, everyone was full and ready for bed.

As they got into their tents, Skylar stayed outside. While Clemont was going inside, he turned back and saw her- then stopped, turned around and went to her.

"Hey, don't you want to go to bed?" He asked, sitting on a rock next to her.

Sky shook her head. "I'm not tired yet. I like being out here with the s-stars, anyways."

Clemont smiled and looked up at them. "Yeah, I think astrology's pretty neat. I know some constellations."

"I know t-tons of them. What's your zodiac sign? I c-can show you if it's in the sky right now."

"I'm not entirely sure..." Clemont admitted.

"Well, that's no problem." Sky took out her HoloCaster and searched for something. "When's your birthday?"

After Clemont answered, Sky found out. "Oh- you're a T-Taurus. That makes sense."

"How so?" He asked, fixing his glasses.

"Well, Tauruses are patient and reliable. They're intelligent and enjoy creating things. H-However, they can be stubborn." Sky smiled. "A lot like you, I guess."

"Maybe." Clemont laughed a little. "Then what's your sign?"

"I'm a Gemini." Sky answered. However, the curious look Clemont gave her made her realize he wanted to know about it. "Well, since Gemini's symbol is the twins, they can sometimes show two different personalities. L-like my when I'm battling, maybe? They love to learn and are loyal. But... they're usually nervous and anxious. That kind of d-describes me, right...?"

"It's spot-on, actually." Clemont answered with a smile. "It's kind of ironic how both of those constellations are up there right now."

Sky pointed out both of them right away. "Since it's spring, yeah."

"Do you always watch the stars?" Clemont asked after following the direction she was pointing to.

"Every night. My dad put a window on my ceiling s-so I wouldn't go on the roof anymore." She giggled softly. "I'll always focus on MEga Evolution, b-but astrology interests me too.

Some more silence followed afterwards, as Sky turned her gaze to the stars again.

"Y-you don't have to stay out here with me, you can g-go to sleep Clemont…"

"I won't leave you out here on you own like this, not until you're going to sleep." He promised.

Skylar blushed a little, feeling flattered that he'd even want to. "Are you sure that's okay? I mean, I don't want you to get cold or anything, or be really tired tomorrow morning..."

Clemont smiled. _'No stutter in that sentence. That's good, she's getting less nervous.'_ "Yeah, I don't mind. It wouldn't be very nice of me to leave a friend out here alone and cold- unless you want me to leave."

Sky turned to look at him. "I'm just really glad you think of me as a friend..."

"Don't you remember what I said last night…?" Clemont pleaded. "I know we haven't met long ago, but I've gotten to know you a little better and my opinion still hasn't changed."

"It's just that… That all my old friends-" She made fake quotes with her fingers. "Were fakers. They hated me and o-only hung out with me because of my m-mom…" She looked away. "They always pushed my away and i-ignored me, so I left school when I was nine and s-stayed in the lab all the time. My d-dad started homeschooling me."

Clemont frowned deeply. "Well, they're horrible people to reject you like that. I promise you I won't, and neither will Ash, Serena or Bonnie."

She brushed a stray hair out of her face, tucking it behind her hair. "Thank you… Again. You guys have r-really changed my life over the past few days." She smiled again, feeling better. She stood up, and took the music box out of her bag. "S-see you in the morning…"

"Goodnight." Clemont nodded, and then went back to his own tent.


	8. Eight - Blinding

**Eight – Blinding**

 _Skylar - Bonnie - Clemont_

When Skylar woke up, she felt relieved that she wasn't the only person awake this time. She could hear talking in the distance from her tent. Sky couldn't tell who it was or what they were saying, but that didn't matter to her. As long as she wasn't alone for the morning.

She stretched her arms and yawned, then reached to pick up her glasses- and found nothing.

Her eyes widened- then she stopped to squint to make her vision less blurry. Yet she couldn't find them. _'This is bad... I can't see very well without my glasses! Did someone take them?! I'm sure I didn't lose them...'_ She looked over to Sylveon to see if she robbed them, but even leaning down on the ground Sky couldn't see them anywhere.

In the other tent, Clemont woke up after hearing somebody talking. He didn't particularly mind- it wasn't too early in the morning, so Sky was most likely awake.

He looked around to find his glasses, but they weren't to be found either. _'Why didn't I build the glasses locator when I thought of it?'_ He continued to look, but they didn't show.

Clemont and Sky came out of their tents at the same time, but didn't hear or see each other. Both decided to walk towards the talking- however, hearing something behind him, Clemont stopped. Sky bumped into him from behind.

Skylar froze, then moved back. She could see the unmistakable striped pyjamas. "Clemont? Is that you?"

Clemont was scared at first, but then felt relieved when he recognized Skylar's voice. "Yeah... What are you doing?"

"Sorry for bumping into you, but I can't find my glasses..." She responded.

Clemont sighed. "Someone's obviously taken them. Mine are gone too."

Skylar became worried. "I can't see well without them. Are your eyes b-bad too?"

Clemont nodded, and then remembered she might not have noticed that. "Yeah. I've got an idea of who did this; Bonnie."

"I'll go look..." She answered him, then turned towards Bonnie's and Serena's tent.

She made her way over to the _right_ tent, and looked in there. She came out a few moments later, and sighed. "No sign of the glasses, but Bonnie isn't in t-there."

Clemont was going to suggest somewhere else they might be, when a large balloon unexpectedly descended from the sky and cast a shadow over them- catching their attention. They looked up and saw the unmistakable outline of a Meowth balloon.

"Oh, great!" Clemont grumbled. "Perfect timing, as always." He said sarcastically.

Skylar suppressed the urge to laugh, and called out to Sylveon. It lazily came out the tent, not being happy about its awakening- until it noticed Jessie, James and Meowth yelling their motto, and instantly was prepared for battle.

Clemont went to his tent to find his Poké Balls- but that would take a while. He didn't even concentrate on staying quiet as to not wake the others- he just searched frantically for his partners so he could help Sky.

James smiled, and called out: "We're here for your Pokémon, twerps! So hand them over, right now!"

"Like that's going to happen!" Skylar yelled, feeling angry. She was unaccustomed to the feeling, but ignored it for now. "Sylveon, Dazzling Gleam!"

Meowth, who was piloting the balloon, was blinded by Sylveon's attack and crashed the balloon into a nearby tree.

Jessie had twigs and dirt in her hair, and looked extremely upset over it. "You're gonna pay for that! Gourgeist, let's get our revenge!"

"Inkay, you too!" James said, and together they sent out their Pokémon.

' _Two on one... this won't be good, and I won't be able to get any other Poké Balls...'_ Skylar thought, frowning.

That was when Kirlia appeared out of nowhere, beside Sylveon and ready to battle. "Kirlia? Where did you come from!? How did you get out of your-" Her tone was of disbelief, but she stopped herself when Inkay aimed a Psybeam attack.

"Dodge, Sylveon! Use Misty Terrain! Kirlia, you use Teleport and get behind them!" Mist swirled all around them, making it difficult to see.

"Use Leech Seed on that stupid Sylveon!" Jesse called out- but because Gourgeist had no idea where Sylveon was, it was no use.

"Inkay, use Foul Play when one of them attack!" Inkay prepared itself to counterattack, but Sky smirked. "Disarming Voice from behind it!" She said quickly. Before Inkay could react, Kirlia's attack did super effective damage and it couldn't strike back.

"Now, Draining Kiss on Gourgeist!" Skylar said, hoping Sylveon would find it... however, Gourgeist was nowhere to be seen.

Then Skylar got an idea. "Listen for them, Sylveon! You too, Kirlia! Then get close!" Her Pokémon obeyed, and soon enough found Team Rocket's Pokémon in the mist. They remained out of sight for now.

"Disarming Voice and Dazzling Gleam at the same time!" She yelled- and both attacks hit successfully.

Gourgeist and Inkay fainted, and the mist finally faded.

Ash and Serena had finally woken up from all the noise. However, Bonnie was still nowhere to be seen.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded, and the attack struck Team Rocket. "We're blasting off again!" They yelled simultaneously while flying away.

The last of the mist left, and Skylar found where Kirlia was standing and looked down at him. "I'm happy you could help, but how the heck did you g-get out of your Poké Ball?"

Bonnie then appeared out of nowhere, her head down. "Don't blame Kirlia. It was my fault."

Kirlia looked up at her in surprise, wondering why she was covering for it.

"What?! Bonnie, why did you release Kirlia?" Clemont asked.

"Me and Kirlia were trying to play a prank, but it was my idea. We took your glasses."

Clemont frowned, and was about to say something else- but Skylar held out an arm to stop him from talking.

"It's fine, Clemont. Just don't do it again, o-okay, Bonnie?"

Bonnie looked up at her with a smirk. "Okay, sister in law!"

Clemont looked at her questioningly. "What...?" Until it clicked and he understood. "Bonnie, give that up! And get us our glasses back!"

Skylar blushed at her comment. "Y-yeah, where are they?" She asked in a much gentler tone than Clemont's.

Bonnie shrugged and got the glasses out from under her pillow. She held them out for the two to retrieve, only she switched them up at the last second.

Skylar was wearing Clemont's glasses, which were way too big for her and slipped off her face. Clemont wore Sky's glasses, which were tight against his face.

Ash, Serena and Bonnie laughed even more- even Sylveon, along with Kirlia and Pikachu joined in.

Skylar sighed, and they switched glasses. "Let's make sure we hide o-our glasses in the night, so Bonnie won't take them a-again."


	9. Nine - Misunderstanding

**Nine – Misunderstanding**

 _Skylar - Swablu_

After the 'glasses' event, they were off towards Dendemille Town. Serena looked over it on her map device, showing Skylar. "I was there for my showcase, but we're going to return for now. It's pretty cold, so we should get changed before we arrive." Serena declared.

Skylar looked down at her large dark blue sweater that was too big for her. "I think I'll be okay..." Then her eyes widened when she didn't see the familiar chain aruond her neck. "I forgot my locket! Be right back!" She quickly ran off.

The others stayed behind and waited.

When Sky ran back to the others, her eyes widened. They were gone.

Instantly, she went into panic, her anxiety beginning to seep in and giving her negative thoughts- _'W-what if they left me?!'_ was the thought that stood out the most.

"Serena? Clemont? Ash! Bonnie! W-where are you guys?!" She cried out.

That was the last thing she said before her vision went to black.

* * *

She woke up to a pale yellow cat face sneering down at her.

Skylar quickly got up and scrambled away from Meowth. "W-what's going on?!" Suddenly, she remembered.

"Where are the others? W-what have you done!?" She cried out.

"Well, not so confident now, are we twerp?" Meowth sneered. "Hand over the Pokémon."

She looked around- she was in some sort of dark hallway corner.

Jessie and James appeared from the shadows. "You heard Meowth." The latter said.

Skylar shook her head. "N-no way!" However, her voice was quavering. She was terrified.

Then she began to think about the others, leading her to think about hers and Clemont's conversation... And she was reminded of something. She was on this journey to try and be a more confident person, right? So where was her confidence?

She quickly stood up, then slid away from the corner and began to run down the dark hallway. She could heard Team Rocket chasing after her- and she had no idea where she was going, so just took random turns.

She appeared to be in some sort of small building, with multiple floors. There was a staircase at the end of the hallway, but Sky reminded herself that she needed to stand her ground instead of just run. So she turned around and released her Pokémon, hoping that Sylveon and the others were safe and hopefully upstairs.

Team Rocket was just behind her, and she was cornered _again.  
_

"Kirlia, Disarming Voice! You too, Swablu!" However, the sound attacks had no effect- James threw a small black cube that created a barrier between them.

"This barrier blocks attacks, but not Pokémon. Get over here!" James taunted, and Jessie stuck out her tongue.

Kirlia stood its ground, but Swablu slowly floated over towards the barrier.

"S-Swablu? What are you doing?" Sky called out in worry.

It turned around, and began speaking angrily: "Swa, swa blu!"

Meowth scratched its head. "It's coming willingly?"

Jessie frowned. "Meowth, translate!"

Meowth jumped at her tone. "It says that the twerpette only caught it for Mega Evolution-" Meowth stopped speaking. "That thing can Mega Evolve?!"

Skylar's eyes widened as Swablu continued. "Blu wu swab!"

"It says that it would be better off with Team Rocket!" Meowth said with glee, rubbing its paws together.

"Swablu, wait!" Skylar cried out, reaching her hand towards it. Tears filled her eyes. "That's not why... You're with me now." She sniffed, walking closer. "I-It's true that my father wanted you for research, but... I always admired your species." She went on explaining. "Mom used to own an A-Altaria, and we were really close... Until it passed." She wiped at her tears,

Swablu's eyes widened. It stopped moving.

"I-I always loved Swablu and Altaria, and not because Altaria has the potential to Mega Evolve. And-and when you wanted to come along with me, I knew w-we could be great partners! D-don't go with Team Rocket, you know that they'll just treat you like garbage! I'm sorry for not treating you better, I-I was-" She stopped, sniffed, and stared down at the ground. "No. I won't make excuses. Y-you can do what you like, Swablu. I just wanted you to know I was sorry…"

Team Rocket watched Swablu expectantly, waiting for it to come to them.

Swablu took a deep breath, turned towards Team Rocket, and hummed a loud but sweet melody- and then they fell asleep.

"S-Swablu?" Skylar mumbled, in shock.

It flew over to Skylar and wrapped its cloudy, fluffy wings around her.

Kirlia hopped on Skylar's shoulder, joining in on the hug.

But the fight wasn't over yet.

Team Rocket slowly woke up, a bit disorientated. The barrier had faded by now; but as they came to their senses, James and Jessie brought out Gourgeist and Inkay.

"Psybeam!" "Dark Pulse!" They shouted simultaneously, wanting to take them by surprise.

Skylar's eyes widened, as did Kirlia's, but they didn't have time to react.

Swablu, however, flew out of the hug and hit the attack head-on to protect Sky and Kirlia.

It had trouble reflecting the attacks, and began to falter. But before anyone could do anything, the hallway was covered in a blue glow as Swablu began to change shape; growing larger.

Ash, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont, along with Pikachu and Sylveon all descended the stairs, and watched in awe.

The glow disappeared, and revealed an Altaria- a beautiful, large blue bird with huge cloud-like wings. It launched a powerful attack towards Team Rocket- who were blasted away with a chorus of "We're blasting off again!"

Altaria slowly turned around, a large smile on its blue face.

Skylar ran over and hugged its neck. "Together, we're going to become stronger. I-I want to be somebody who isn't shy or n-nervous… And I'm sure you have a goal too. But together, we're going to go on our journey- and we're going to achieve Mega Evolution together- only if you want to. **I promise** I'll treat you m-more respectfully."

Altaria hummed happily in agreement, as if forgiving her. Skylar moved away, hugging Sylveon as it jumped onto her shoulder.

"Let's get out of here, and begin our real j-journey, okay?" Sky spoke to all of her Pokémon, who nodded.

Altaria hummed in agreement, and began to lead them out of the building.

"W-what happened to you guys?" Skylar asked, as Sylveon returned to its normal spot on Sky's shoulder and Kirlia went back in its Poké Ball.

"While you were getting your locket, James put us in one of those nets and carried us away in the balloon. Then Jessie knocked you out. You should've seen Clemont, he was freaking out when he saw her do that." Serena explained, smiling.

Clemont blushed, looking off to the side. "I wasn't exactly freaking out-"

"Oh, give it up big brother. You were trying to rip the net apart- it was so bad that you punched Ash in the face by accident." Bonnie teased.

Clemont stared down at the ground, while Ash rubbed his cheek.

"I'm sure it wasn't th-that bad…" Skylar admitted.

Sky caught up to Altaria, who had found the exit. "First things first…" Sky smiled. "Key Stone, here we come!" They then took their step outside together.


	10. Ten - Flashback

**A/N:** _Thank you to writesstuff, a Guest, ultimateCCC and Kingdom Hearts Slayer for your fantastic reviews! Also, I'm happy to say we've reached 1.5k views?! That's amazing, thank you guys so much! When we hit 2,000 I have something special planned_ _That is, if we hit it. I hope this story does._

* * *

 **Ten – Flashback**

After Swablu evolved, Altaria and Skylar felt on top of the world, and nothing could bring them down.

Skylar was feeling as confident as ever- so much so she only stuttered _once_ every sentence, which she was feeling great about!

Her happiness had spread to the others, as well, who were feeling kind of miserable beforehand form being tied up by Team Rocket.

As Skylar (with Sylveon on her shoulder, as usual) skipped ahead with Bonnie and Altaria, she wondered what fate held in store for them now. Where would she find a Key Stone, or Mega Stone? What other Pokémon will join her on her journey, and will she achieve her original goal?

After exiting the creepy building, which turned out to be the windmill in Dendemille Town, they headed towards the Pokémon Centre to heal their Pokémon, and warm up with some hot chocolate.

As their Pokémon were being restored, everyone sad together around a circular table- sipping their hot drinks. Nurse Joy had offered them mittens and hats, to which they were all grateful for. She even had smaller hats for Sylveon and Pikachu to keep their long ears warm in the cold- and told them to stay close to their trainers so they wouldn't get too cold once they left.

"So…" Ash said after laying down his suddenly empty mug. "What was going on down there, before Altaria evolved? We… We-"

"We heard you crying." Serena finished for him, nodding. "Were you and Swablu- no, Altaria alright?"

Skylar looked down, her happy mood died down at the question. "N-no. There was a misunderstanding and Altaria was going to- going to join Team Rocket."

Everyone leaned out of their seats. "Whaaaaat?" Bonnie asked, curious.

"She thought I was only using it for Mega E-Evolution, and-and…" She sniffed, not really wanting to go on.

"Let's drop it, alright guys?" Clemont offered, looking down at her with a face of concern. Half of all the times he looked at her, he felt worried about her…

Silence followed, but then Bonnie had a good idea. "Hey, Sky, why don't 'ya tell us how you met your Sylveon, and how it evolved?"

Skylar smiled, but only slightly. "Alright…"

* * *

 _She had only been four years old at the time, just learning her numbers and letters before she went off to pre-school. It was the day before, and Skylar felt anxious- yet almost excited to meet new friends. She didn't realize that she wouldn't find any_ _ **real**_ _ones._

 _Her father went upstairs from the lab into their living area, a smile on his face and a Poké Ball in hand. He hid it behind his back when he came into Skylar's view. "Oh, Sky…? I have a surprise for you!"_

 _Sky zipped up her book bag after putting her new pencil case inside. "What is it, Daddy?" This was fortunately a time before she developed her stutter, and other insecurities and problems._

 _He showed her the Poké Ball. "I was out researching in the field today, when this little one came up to me. She reminded me of you, so I caught her for you." He gave it to her, a large smile on your face. "Your first Pokémon. Go ahead, see who's inside!"_

 _Skylar beamed. She had always wanted a Pokémon, even though she wasn't old enough to become a trainer. Holding it tightly in her hand, she planted a light kiss on the Poké Ball, and released what was inside._

 _A small, brown four-legged creature came out. It had bright, purple eyes and it looked up at Sky with anticipation. "Ee! Vee vee!" It called out._

 _Sky gasped. "Wow, Daddy- you got an Eevee?! It's soooooo cute!" She said, and hugged it. "Thank you so much!"_

 _Professor Sycamore nodded. "I'm sure you two will get along. And did you know that Eevee can evolve into eight other Pokémon? We call them eeveelutions. Do you want to-"_

 _Sly shook her head, and cut him off. "No way. I like Eevee the way it is, and she isn't changing because I love her!"_

 _He chuckled. "Alright, honey. I'll leave you guys to it." The professor left, knowing he made a good choice- they would grow to be great friends, and he was sure of it._

* * *

 _Skylar had become older, but she and Eevee were inseparable. It was against the rules to bring Pokémon to elementary school, but she still brought Eevee and kept her Poke Ball in her book bag all the time. The bullies brought their tough Pokémon too, and sometimes had secret battles where the teachers couldn't see. But they weren't fair, so Sky stayed away from them._

 _Sometimes, after the bullies had targeted her, she released Eevee when she went to hide in the bathroom. She comforted her, and in reality was her only friend._

 _But one day was particularly worse than the others. The bullies had decided to get physical this time- with their Pokémon, as well._

 _A Roggenrolla and a Pidgey launched attacks at her, and no one was even paying attention. The teachers didn't notice, or they didn't care- and students were just walking by as if nothing was happening._

" _Go on, defend yourself!" One yelled as he commanded his Pidgey to Tackle. "You're such a wimp, get a life!"_

 _That was the final straw. Sky ran towards her bag and quickly kissed Eevee's Poké Ball,like she always did, then threw the poke ball. She remembered battling strategies that her father had told her. This would be her first true Pokémon battle._

" _Eevee, use Baby-Doll Eyes!" Eevee made its cutest face, and it lowered the attacks of the others. Even the bullies seemed to become weaker. "Aww, it's so cute!" One of the minor ones said, and the leader glared at him._

" _Swift!" Even as a younger child, she felt confident and a new-found power when she battled. Stars were launched from all around Eevee, and hit both the other Pokémon._

 _And that was when a teacher decided to notice. She stormed over. "What do you think you're doing?! Pokémon are not allowed here, return them to their Poké Balls NOW!"_

 _Everyone seemed reluctant, but obeyed. Skylar thought she was going to lecture the bullies, but then she turned on her. "Ms. Sycamore, detention for a week during lunch time! And your Eevee will be confiscated!"_

 _According to the report that the teacher gave to the principal, Skylar had started the attack and the "poor" bullies had tried to defend themselves._

 _She was mad. Extremely mad- being framed for defending herself and having her only friend- her best friend taken away from her?!_

 _She told her dad, but he wasn't really sure what to believe- the teacher, or his daughter. In the end he just told her to wait it out and just deal with it; if he sent an inquiry to the school it would only make matters worse._

 _Skylar didn't go to school. She knew she would have to serve all of those detentions next week, but she refused to budge until Friday when her father returned to the school to get Eevee. She was depressed, lonely, and spent all of her time in her room. The professor was worried about her, but made sure she was well taken care of and that her school work was brought to her._

 _Sky was waiting at the door for him to return home. He offered her the Poké Ball, and Skylar released Eevee instantly- who hopped onto her and they shared a hug. "I missed you so much… I love you Eevee." Skylar said gently, smiling brightly-_

 _Then all of a sudden, a blue glow surrounded Eevee. It began to become larger, more defined, and grew ribbons all around its body._

 _Sky and Professor Sycamore both gasped. Then the blue glow disappeared, and revealed a Sylveon._

" _It… Evolved." The professor said. "Eevee becomes Sylveon through love."_

 _Sky was speechless. Eevee was gone, but Sylveon was here- and adorable, strong, and amazing symbol of their love for each other- they were so close that they were just like best friends. And now, she knew their bond would only strengthen._

* * *

 _Later on that night after spending the entire day with Sylveon, Skylar noticed the pouring rain outside, and the thunder rumbling. She wasn't afraid, but Sylveon sure was. She was trembling in the corner._

 _Sky got its Poké Ball. "Come on back inside. Then you won't have to be scared." She sent a return beam towards Sylveon, but she bounded away._

" _You… Don't want to go in?" Sky asked, and Sylveon shook her head._

 _Afterwards, Skylar found out that Sylveon would never go back inside its Poké Ball; she couldn't even take her to school anymore. It was because of their love; Sylveon never wanted to leave Skylar's side and be confined in a Poké Ball._

 _That's when the bullies started more physical attacks, but they weren't the worst of it. She'd only get a couple of bruises on the worst days. The bad thing was that many more people were beginning to think that verbal bullying was fine; and Sky was constantly afraid and became more and more depressed and lost her self-esteem._

 _That was until her father found out, sent a lawsuit towards the school, and started homeschooling Skylar._

 _Her life was much better after then, since she got to spend so much with her best friend; but her peer's taunts never left her head._

 _She would always be haunted by mean bullies attacking her with their Pokémon, and harsh words being thrown at her. But Sky would never forget the precious moments she spent with Sylveon; and she would always be with it._

* * *

After finishing her story, everyone felt touched- and a little emotional.

"I… I can't believe you had to go through all of that…" Clemont mumbled.

Sky shrugged. "It's over and d-done with now. Besides, I had Sylveon in the past and I have her in the p-present. A-And now I have you guys too. M-my life couldn't be better." She said with a bright smile.

"You really are something, Sky." Serena said with wide eyes. The others nodded in agreement, and Skylar blushed.

"T-thanks, you guys. I mean it."


	11. Eleven - Plan, Part One

**A/N:** _Yay, third update today! Let's keep 'em coming, as it is Friday night and I have nothing better to do!_

 _I'm only going to focus on Clemont's and Skylar's part of the story on this chapter- as they are the main ship here. Amourshipping will be at the end of this two-parter.  
_

 _WARNING: THIS GETS VERY CHEESY DON'T MIND ME_

* * *

 **Eleven – Bonnie's Plan, Part One  
**

After Skylar's emotional story, things went smoothly. Their Pokémon were returned, all in their Poké Balls- except for Pikachu, Sylveon and Dedenne, who all went back to their respective trainers.

Then Bonnie smirked. Now was the perfect time to start her plan, as there was a market going on in Dendemille Town currently.

"Hey guys, I've got a great idea!" Bonnie announced before they left.

"What is it?" Ash asked, looking over her.

"We're all running low on supplies, so here-" She handed Serena one list, and Skylar another. "You guys can split up and go shopping- even get some lunch, and I'll watch all the Pokémon!"

Clemont looked dubious, but the others seemed to agree. Clemont looked over the list. Berries, salt, pepper, Poké Balls- teddy bears?! Bonnie we don't-"

Bonnie cut him off by pushing him towards the door. "C'mon, Clemont! You and Sky go have some fun on your time out together and even go and get some lunch! Go!"

They both blushed, and Clemont sighed. "Whatever Sky wants to do is fine with me…"

Ash and Serena smirked, but they didn't notice. Sky nodded. "Y-yeah, I guess that'll be fun…"

Bonnie smiled as Clemont and Skylar handed them their Poké Balls, and Sylveon joined the others. Bonnie then began to push Skylar towards the door. "Perfect! Time to go, time to go!"

"Bonnie, don't-" Clemont began, but bonnie slammed the door shut and muffled his voice. She turned to Ash and Serena, still smirking. "You two lovebirds get a move on too!"

They blushed as well, but handed them the Poké Balls and went on their way.

* * *

Clemont and Skylar went to the grocery store, buying all the food items that Bonnie had written on the list. Clemont pulled the cart while Skylar found the ingredients and put them in.

Earlier Clemont had tried one of his inventions to pull the cart for him, so he could help Sky. Unfortunately it exploded and caused their hair to go extremely poufy- Skylar's was a complete mess since it was so long, but she didn't really mind. She just combed her finger through it and it was fixed, but still frizzy.

"I'm really sorry about my sister… She's really determined, huh?" Clemont admitted.

"It's fine. B-but what do you mean?" She asked, while placing a can of beans- _'Why would we need these anyway?'_ in the cart.

Clemont looked away. "I mean… About, um…"

Skylar was still clueless. "Yeah…?" She said as she put in a can of vegetable soup. _'This is something more reasonable.'_

"About you being my 'keeper'. She does that to all kinds of girls we meet, but…" He sighed. "She's determined with you."

Skylar blushed, and didn't speak- fearing what her voice would sound like. So she merely nodded.

"I-I'm sorry about her. I'm sure she'll get over it soon." Clemont apologized, shifting his feet awkwardly.

"She doesn't need to stop." She blurted, getting a small bunch of bananas- after she realized what she said, she froze and her face went red.

Clemont's did the same. "W-what?" He stammered, almost like Skylar did.

"W-what I mean is-is…" _'Why am I always so… So flustered around him? Quick, make an excuse...'_ "I mean that it's p-pretty cute, howdetermined Bonnie is. She d-deosn't need to stop…"

Clemong wasn't sure how to react. His heart didn't stop pounding so quickly, he was just so incredibly nervous- and the butterflies didn't leave his stomach. _'Since when did I start feeling like this around her?!'_

They remained quiet for the rest of the way, until everything on the list- from cucumbers to fly swatters, was in the cart.

"Where do you want to go to lunch?" Clemont asked her quietly as they carried all the groceries back to the Pokémon Center.

Skylar shrugged, once again fearing her voice would be too high-pitched or that she's stutter too much.

"How about… That diner?" He pointed to a small, cozy-looking brick building near the Pokémon Center.

Skylar nodded. "Y-yeah, it looks nice in there."

* * *

They returned the groceries, and Sky wondered about what they would do when they would have to carry all that stuff with them.

Bonnie rushed them out: "Nurse Joy's got some lunch for me, but you guys have to go buy some!"

As they walked along the sidewalk, side-by-side, a bunch of people ran past them- Clemont and Skylar had to squish right against the other's side just so they wouldn't bump into them.

Skylar turned around and realized that those people were paparazzi, and she gasped when she saw who they were going after.

She quickly grabbed Clemont's hand for support- squeezing it lightly as she ducked her head. "Don't turn around. L-let's go, quick."

Clemont was confused, but didn't question her- he was too busy trying to control his blushing.

They entered the diner, and Skylar visibly relaxed, but still seemed tense. She let go of his hand, blushing as well. "S-sorry about that… Let's just sit…" _'Please don't make her come here…'_

They sat down in a small booth across from each other. Clemont looked at her, wanting to smile- but he was so confused. "Um, what was that about?" He asked, looking into her eyes as if he could figure it out by just looking into them.

She stared at the floor. "Nothing. Forget it h-happened..."

Clemont nodded. "Alright, if you want me to."

A waitress came over, and smiled. "What'll you two sweethearts be having?"

Skylar wasn't sure if she meant that as the expression, or if she was referring to her and Clemont as 'sweethearts'- she wasn't sure which she preferred.

She pondered what to order- she didn't even know what they served here. But Clemont didn't seem to know wither- so he asked: "What do you have on right now?"

"Well, we have tons of stuff to order. Sandwiches, brunch, subs, fries, soup, burgers… So on."

Clemont nodded. "Can I have just a plate of fries?"

Skylar looked up. "C-can I have one too?" _'Nothing else really seems appetizing…'_

The waitress kept her smile. "Why don't you just split a large place amongst yourselves?"

Clemont looked to Sky for permission, and she smiled slightly. "I-I guess that's okay." She admitted, then Clemont said: "Can I have some water for a drink?"

"Me too." Sky added in quickly, and the waitress chuckled. "Do you want to share that too?"

"Uh… N-no thanks." Skylar stammered, feeling like either laughing or hiding in shame would be acceptable.

The waitress kept laughing as she disappeared behind the counter. Skylar kept blushing, slouching in her seat.

Clemont studied her. _'Wow, she looks really nice- even with her hair frizzy, she still looks cute-'_ His eyes widened. _'Snap out of it! What's happening to me? I never thought like anyone about this…'_

The two remained silent until the waitress came back with their food.

They even ate in silence; and it made them both uncomfortable. Both wanted to start conversation… The awkward tension was almost unbearable.

" **So what-"** They both said simultaneously. Sky jumped and Clemont went wide-eyed. Then they both started laughing.

"You go first." Clemont said after composing himself.

Skylar nodded. "I-I was going to ask what you wanted to do after this."

Clemont adjusted his glasses. "I was going to say the same thing… Maybe we could just…" He blushed, **again.** _'This is getting out of control…'_ "Umm, hang out somewhere else…?"

He said it so quietly that Sky almost never heard it- but then she smiled. "Y-yeah, that sounds fun. I just hope _they're_ gone."

"Who? The paparazzi?" Clemont blurted, then realized his mistake. "Sorry, never mind."

Sky turned her attention to the wall. "Yes." Was all she said, feeling that was necessary.

Clemont had an idea of who it was, but didn't even think about it for her sake. "How about we go to… The park…?" He scratched the back of his neck.

Sky looked back at him, her bright and adorable smile back. Even that sent even more butterflies down his throat and into his stomach. "Sure thing, Clemont."

* * *

 **A/N:** _I've come up with a ship name for Skylar and Clemont… *drumroll*-_

 _Thundercloudshipping! It's kind of long, but hey—I think it's good. Thunder because Clemont's an electric-type gym leader, and Cloud because of Sky's name._

 _But I want to know YOUR ship name for them! Please leave one in the reviews section, I love reading over them!_


	12. Twelve - Kiss, Part Two

**A/N:** _Thanks to ultimateCCC for the reviews! I'm glad to say we've hit 1.7k- which is amazing, we're getting closer!_

 _Also, just as a notice: about a month has passed since Sky joined._

 _AND I'm so sorry this is really short. It's late here right now, and I'm sleepy._

 **Eleven –The Kiss, Part Two**

* * *

Clemont and Skylar finished their food, and after Sky checked around, she was relieved to find that whatever celebrity that had been there was gone. But Clemont was really wondering who it was that caused her to panic so much… Even if he had a vague idea.

Together they walked to the snowy park area of Dendemille Town- it was chilly outside, but they didn't mind the cold.

Clemont brushed some snow off of a wooden bench looking over the 'garden' area, which was currently just an empty stone fountain with some snowmen lying around.

They sat around a few inches apart, but Sky shivered and fought the urge to move closer to him- no matter how much she wanted to, that would be _weird_.

"Sky…" Clemont started, and took a deep breath. He hope that he didn't make her mad. "About earlier…"

Sky stared off into the distance. She didn't say anything.

"Was that your mom, whoever the paparazzi were chasing after?" He asked quietly.

Skylar still didn't speak. She felt upset that he asked, but knew that she was being too vague- it wasn't fair to him. So after a minute's silence, she numbly nodded. "Y-yeah… That was her."

Clemont placed his hand on her shoulder- like he did on her first night with them. "I'm sorry for prying, but why didn't you want to see her?"

Sky turned her head to look over at him; and she knew she would have to tell him, it was only fair. But that didn't mean she had to say who her m0m _was._

"You know that I'm shy. S-so paparazzi and I don't mix… If they knew I was her daughter, they'd f-freak. I'd be all over the news, people d-don't know about me." She kept looking at him, explaining. "And… And my mom doesn't approve of me. She thinks I'm w-weak because I'm shy, and that I'll… I'll never be good in life. I know she's right, b-but it still hurts…"

Clemont was shocked. How could someone treat someone amazing as Skylar so badly? And to know that she always feels like this… It hurt him. Her self-esteem was ruined, but he was determined to repair it.

He scooted over closer to her, close enough so that their sides were touching. He took her hand to help support her, hoping she wouldn't mind.

"Don't believe her, Sky." He shivered as well, but focused on what he was saying. "Being shy is part of your personality; part of your life. You know you can't change it, and so should she. You're not weak whatsoever, Sky! You're strong, both in battle and in life. I know you'll be great. She's not right at all; I don't know how someone can think like that about you… She's sick." Clemont fixed some hair that was covering her eye. "I look up to you, Sky… You can overcome all the bad things that are thrown at you and still come out okay." He wasn't sure how to continue- he couldn't exactly put his thoughts into words.

"C-Clemont…" She mumbled, actually looking up at him through watery eyes. "Why c-choose me, of all people? I'm nobody, I'm-"

What happened next shocked them both. His heart was pounding, and the butterflies were going mad; but he ignored them. Clemont leaned down slowly, closing his eyes.

Sky's brain went kaput. She didn't know how to react: Do nothing, or lean forward were the two disputing sides; either way, the same outcome would occur.

Their lips connected as Sky leaned forward, closing her eyes as well. Time seemed to freeze for one brief moment- then it ended as soon as it happened.

Clemont pulled away. _'I… I shouldn't play with her feelings like this. It's… It's wrong.'_ He chose to continue where he left off, reassuring her. His face was like a tomato, but he continued. "You're not nobody, you're somebody amazing."

Skylar was disappointed, but listened to his tone carefully. He truly was being honest.

He stood up, and offered his hand to her. He avoided looking at her face, out of guilt. "Bonnie's probably expecting us. Let's go back."

Skylar took his hand instantly, and together they walked back towards the Pokémon Center in silence. _'I like the feeling I get when I'm near him... And hate it. It makes me so nervous, yet so happy at the same time... I think I found out what's wrong with me...'_

 ** _'I've got a crush on Clemont.'_**

* * *

 **A/N:** _OKAY I ORIGINALLY DIDN'T PLAN TO HAVE THE MINI-KISS IN THERE BUT OH WELL IT SEEMED RIGHT OKAY_


	13. Thirteen - Promises

**A/N:** _Thanks to ultimateCCC for pointing out that ThundercloudShipping was already being used- instead, I think StormShipping will work. I've looked it up, and it is only used as ship name for another OC, so it isn't canon and is available-ish…_

 _If that doesn't work out, then we can call it RaiunShipping. Raiun is Japanese for thundercloud- not in kanji form, of course._

 _Last chapter took a different turn than I planned, but it doesn't matter. Just a few minor changes to the plot will occur._

* * *

 **Thirteen – Promises**

Things were awkward between Skylar and Clemont. Clemont tended to avoid her when possible- thankfully not in a rude way, but he always seemed guilty about. Sky would try to make conversation but knew he was avoiding her for a reason- and she wondered what she did wrong.

It was time for dinner on that same day, and everyone seemed distant- even Ash and Serena acted unlike themselves. The only one who was really making conversation was Bonnie.

' _I wish I could've gotten a pair of binoculars and watched everyone to see what made them like this, but I had to watch the Pokémon…'_ She thought, with a frown. _'I think my plan went really wrong.'_

"So… What happened while you guys were at lunch?" Bonnie asked as they all ate their canned veggie soup.

Everyone tensed up, and no one spoke up. Bonnie was beginning to get worried.

"What's the matter with you guys!?" She blurted out, standing up. "I tried to get you all to _bond_ and now **THIS** happened?! I didn't ask for you guys to stop acting like friends!"

Clemont and Ash looked down at the floor, feeling guilty like everyone else.

Serena spoke up. "I'm- We're sorry, Bonnie. It's just that… That we don't want to talk about what happened, okay?"

Sky shook her head. "Serena's right, but Bonnie d-deserves to know. Me and Clemont just went to the park for a while, and… T-Talked."

Bonnie eyed her. "And what else happened?"

Skylar blushed and looked down, while Clemont watched Bonnie. "Something very personal happened to Sky, Bonnie. Something she would rather not talk about right now. It's… a sensitive subject." He explained about the paparazzi issue from earlier, but he wouldn't dare mention the other thing that happened.

Bonnie sighed. "Okay. Sorry, Sky. Sorry- well, everyone. Let's just pretend today didn't happen, okay?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Sky looked back up towards Bonnie. "Um… H-how are we gonna take all the groceries with us?"

"We're not. They were all for Nurse Joy- oh yeah, she said she'd pay us back, too."

Ash's face nearly landed in his bowl of soup. "And you couldn't say that earlier? I bought myself some yummy food, and got Pikachu some ketchup…"

Everyone laughed at that. Things were gladly back to normal- for now.

* * *

Over the past month since Skylar joined the group, she had been sleeping better than she ever had- and barely had any anxiety attacks. She still went out to stargaze every night for a little while before bed, and Clemont usually joined her for only a few moments before he went to bed- then she did, as well.

This time, however- as everyone slept inside their rooms in the Pokémon Center, Skylar went on the bench outside wearing her heavy coat over her pyjamas. It was cold, and the stars weren't as bright since they were in the city- but it was better than nothing.

It was still spring, even thought it was so cold in Dendemille town. She had some trouble finding Gemini and Taurus, but she found them both near the horizon- hers and Clemont's zodiac signs.

She didn't expect him to come outside, but for some reason he did. Clemont walked over and sat down quietly, although it was as far away as possible from her.

"Why are you ignoring me?" She asked quietly, but didn't look over at him in fear of his reaction.

Clemont turned his eyes towards the stars, as well. He found some comfort in looking at them. "I didn't think you would want to talk to me."

"Why wouldn't I? Clemont, we're friends. And after what you said to m-me earlier, I thought we would be e-even better friends… Or were you just lying?"

That was when Clemont looked at her, worried she was taking everything the wrong way. "Of course not! I wouldn't lie about something like that- I wouldn't lie to you at all!"

She sniffed, watching the North Star- brightest of them all. "Then why are you suddenly acting like we're not friends?"

"Because… Because I thought you would hate me." He admitted, looking at her face lit up in the moonlight.

Skylar looked at him instead of the stars, finding more interest in something other than the night sky- him. "I could never-never hate you, Clemont… What made _you_ think l-like that?"

Clemont took a deep breath, and looked directly into her light blue eyes- they were almost like the morning sky itself. "I-I kissed you… And I'm sorry about that." He whispered, so quietly that she didn't even hear.

"What?" She asked, feeling anxious.

"I said I'm sorry for kissing you." He blurted out quickly, looking away. _'She's gonna get mad for mentioning that… I know she will.'_

Sky's eyes widened and she blushed. She seemed to do that a lot more often than before… "Y-you don't need to be s-sorry for that."

Clemont was surprised, but feeling like his emotions were way out of control- so he regretfully responded with a simple "Okay."

Awkward silence followed; but then being unable to bear it, she spoke up. "So… Before you and Bonnie went with Ash and Serena, what were you two doing?" She was surprised she never asked that before.

Clemont's eyes widened. _'I never told her I'm a gym leader!?'_ "I… Well, we lived in Lumiose City, where I was inventing stuff…"

Sky noticed something was wrong. "What else…? I-I don't think you're telling me something, that's all… N-nevermind, it's fine."

"No, you should know." Clemont moved a little closer to her on impulse. "I… I'm a gym leader."

Now it was Sky's turn to be shocked. "You're a-a gym leader?! Why didn't you ever tell me?!"

"It, well it never crossed my mind!" Clemont protested, hoping she wouldn't be mad.

"I'm gonna guess electric type, then." She was nowhere near mad- she was _smiling_. "Just make sure you tell me big stuff like that, m-mister!"

Clemont chuckled. "Yeah, sorry."

"But if you're not there… W-who's taking care of the gym?"

Clemont nodded, understanding. "I built a robot for challengers to battle."

Sky thought for a moment, and then turned to him with a determined look. "When we get to Lumiose City, I'm challenging you."

Clemont smirked. "You're on, Sky. I can't wait."

After making the promise, the two went to bed- awkward thoughts gone, they were ready for a great battle.


	14. Fourteen - Singing

**A/N:** _Thanks to writesstuff and Kingdom Hearts slayer for your reviews! Glad you like the story so far 3_

 _I know this one is short… But I'm a little out of ideas right now. Hopefully later on I'll be more creative and have a third part for you._

 _Also, the song in this chapter is Shower by Becky G- I don't like it very much but it fits with the story._

 _One more thing- WE HIT 2K! The contest idea I had will be explained later on!_

* * *

 **Fourteen – Singing**

The next morning, everyone was in a much better mood.

Skylar, being an early riser, was the first one awake- and the first thing she did that morning was get in the shower. In the Pokémon Center, the bathrooms were located right next to the bedrooms- the boys on the left, and girls on the right.

As Clemont got up out of bed, Ash, Serena and Bonnie still asleep, he passed by the girl's washroom, and heard singing from inside.

They were the only ones staying overnight, so the only person it could be was Skylar.

Interested, he stood still outside the door, listening to what she was singing:

"You light me up inside, Like the Fourth of July… Whenever you're around I always seem to smile- and people ask me how, well you're the reason why… I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower!" Skylar sang, quietly. But her voice was _beautiful_.

Clemont heard the water shut off, and he bolted away before she noticed he was listening. That would be embarrassing…

He went to the kitchen, and began to make pancakes for everyone- even the Pokémon. He was enjoying himself, and kept her singing voice stuck in his head. He found the lyrics similar to what he was going through...

Skylar then came into the kitchen, wearing black leggings with a light purple t-shirt. She was barefoot and wore the locket she always wore- and her glasses, of course. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail, yet it was still wet and a little was in her face. "Good morning!" She said happily, walking into the kitchen with a bounce in her step. She came over towards Clemont, seeing that he was cooking. "Um- do you want any help? Y-you know I'm not the best cook, but…"

Clemont smiled brightly- like he did so often when she was here. "Of course. Can you get me the eggs?"

He didn't realize, but he was humming the chorus of the song she was singing. It just felt implanted in her head.

Skylar dropped the eggs as she stared at him, blush on her cheeks. "Y-you heard me!?"

Clemont froze, and blushed as well. "I… I was just walking by, I swear!" Then he decided to be honest- "I-I was only outside the door, but your singing voice is really beautiful…"

Her blush seemed to go even darker as she bent over and picked up all the broken eggshells. "I… Th-thanks…" She mumbled, still shocked. No one had ever heard her sing before- she just sang that song because she liked it, and it just felt right.

They continued to make the pancakes, Clemont mumbling instructions to her every now and then.

Soon enough everyone else was awake, and they sleepily released their Pokémon- then everyone ate the delicious pancakes together.

"Where to next, guys?" Ash asked as he ate a mouthful.

"Well…" Sky looked around. "Can we go to Santalune City?"

Serena coughed. "Why would you want to go there? It's kind of far, and we've already been there."

Sky looked down, knowing it was dumb of her to ask- she about to say "Nevermind." But Clemont backed her up:

"Sky has decided to participate in the Kalos league."

Ash spit out the food he was eating, and the Pokémon all looked up at her in wonder. Everyone was looking at her for an explanation.

"I-I want to b-be stronger, so… I want to catch up to y-you, Ash…"

"And you'll get to battle my big brother!" Bonnie cheered.

Ash smiled. "You're on, Sky! And once we both get all the badges- Kalos League, here we come!"

Sky nodded, a slight smile on her lips. "So… The first gym is in Santalune City. I-I know it's far, but we can all go back t-to the places you've been to, and learn even more a-about them…"

"I agree. It's a nice plan, and you might learn more about Mega Evolution- especially if we go to Shalour City, Sky!" Serena said. Sky looked over at her. "My dad told me that."

"Then let's get a move on, guys!" Bonnie said happily as she finished her pancakes. "We gotta hurry if we wanna get there soon!"


	15. Fifteen - Stargazing

**A/N:** _Thanks to ultimateCCC and a guest for your reviews! Thankfully this chapter will be longer than before, and more detailed. Enjoy!_

 _Also, I know my constellation knowledge is kind of messed up. If I get anything wrong, please let me know! Same thing goes with anything in the previous chapters._

* * *

 **Fifteen – Stargazing**

To get to Santalune City required them to go back to Lumiose City, and then go southeast.

Everyone agreed that it would be a good idea to visit Professor Sycamore, so Skylar called him and let him know- he said alright, but he seemed flustered for some reason.

That got Sky worried, so they all hurried to the laboratory. As they entered, Skylar was greeted with a hug from her dad, and handshakes for everyone else. He caught Clemont looking at Sky while her back was turned and smirked.

"Welcome back, everyone! You're welcome to stay the night in Sky's room if you like too!" He offered, showing them to the stairs. "It's getting late, so get yourselves ready for bed! The bathroom is the first door on the right."

Sky was excited for their almost 'sleepover' in her room, but needed to talk to her father. "Uh… Dad? Can we talk?"

He was surprised at her speech- even her tone seemed less nervous. "Yeah, what is it?"

"On the video call in the Pokémon Center before we came h-here… You seemed antsy. What was wrong?"

The Pokémon Professor looked away. "Well, you see- your mother visited yesterday. She wanted to see you too, and when she found out that you weren't here said that she wanted to meet up with you soon- so you should give her a call."

Sky's breath caught, and she froze. "M-mom wants me to call **her**?!"

He sighed. "Sky, we've talked about this. She really does care about you and she wants to see you."

"Yeah, more like-" Skylar cut herself off before she could say something she'd regret. "But why would she want to meet up with me? I only see her around once a m-month. And sh-she doesn't care."

Professor Sycamore put his hands to his temples, massaging them. "That's enough. Why don't you show me what you've accomplished so far?"

Skylar's overall emotion changed. She seemed happy all of a sudden. "Yeah, sure."

* * *

After Altaria agreed to stay the night in the lab so the Professor could analyze her, Skylar went upstairs. She quickly threw her clothes in the laundry and went to her large bedroom- the area of the lab that's ceiling was pure glass.

Bonnie hopped over to Sky, in her Tryrantrum pyjamas. "You're room's so amazing! I love your drawings!"

Skylar chuckled. "Those were from when I was a little kid. I still kept them, though." She smiled at the memory of her and Eevee coloring together- it had scribbled all over the page messily, but she didn't care.

Clemont and Bonnie had set up a large blanket area just for them, right next to Sky's bed- Ash and Serena had done the same, on the other side. Sylveon and Pikachu cuddled together on a pile of pillows.

Soon enough, once Sky has settled in her bed, she felt like she normally did- like she wanted to go outside and see the stars. Luckily the window was there- but it was dirty, and wasn't the real thing. So once she was sure that the others were asleep, she quietly got up out of bed, grabbed her glasses and put them on- then tiptoed to the fire escape, and began to climb to the roof.

Strangely enough, she didn't feel afraid at the concept of climbing up the side of the building like she would've been before. But after traveling in the others, dangerous things often happened- especially with Team Rocket after them.

She stopped next to the chimney of the building, leaning on it for support. She took off her glasses for now, wanting the real experience. Sky stared up at the _real_ stars. It was impossible to see Gemini or Taurus at the moment, as it was summer time.

She didn't mind. She recalled the other constellations, and just looked at the stars in general- without trying to identify them.

She had thought Clemont was asleep, but she heard rattling from the fire escape- and leaned over the edge of the roof to see him.

He looked form the edge of the fire escape to her- and smiled. "How'd you get up there from here?"

She shrugged. "P-practise. Need a hand?" She let one hang down from the roof, and felt a little worried about letting go- but then knew she wouldn't.

Clemont trusted her, so he took her hand, stepped onto the brick, and climbed as she pulled him.

He made it up there in no time. "Wow… That glass roof isn't good enough for you?"

Sky shook her head. "The glass is dirty, and it isn't like seeing them with your own eyes. Just take off your glasses and try." He noticed that she never even had hers on in the first place- they were laid down by her side.

Clemont nodded and did so. They were really blurry, yet it almost seemed better than looking through his glasses.

"See what I mean? L-looking at them naturally, with your real eyes and not through some glass- that's experiencing it for real." She explained, watching him.

"You're right. It _is_ better." He admitted, then looked over towards Sky- growing worried when he saw her anxious face.

Having anxiety was no easy thing- especially when there's a big event coming up… It made her worry; and Clemont had learned how to tell. "What is it?" He asked, moving closer to her for support.

She sighed. "My mom said that she wants me to call her… And wants to meet up."

Clemont tilted his head. "Well, that can't be so bad. She'll get to see how much confident you've gotten."

Sky considered that. "Well, I didn't really think a-about that, but still… Besides her monthly visits, she never wants to talk about me. And now she w-wants to meet up with me- Dad will probably make me see her tomorrow…"

"Tomorrow morning, let's go out somewhere together- just me and you." He blushed when he realized what he was saying. "Before you have to see your mom. We can just talk- or whatever you want to do."

Sky smiled. "You really want to?"

"Of course. Whatever you like, though." Clemont put his glasses back on so he could see her better.

Sky moved even closer to him, so their sides were just touching. "That would be great. Let's go to the Lumiose National Park, alright?"

Clemont smiled and nodded. "It's a plan."

"Only thing is… I know Sylveon will want to come. That's okay too, right?"

Clemont felt a little disappointed, but he didn't mind. "That's okay, I don't mind."

For the next hour, they just chatted about this and that- nothing particularly important. Clemont mentioned some invention ideas while Sky told him some Mega Evolution theories. Then they both decided to go back to bed.

As Sky settled into her bed, she looked down at Clemont's "sleeping" face. _'He looks kinda cute like that…'_ Blushing, she reached over towards Clemont's music box and turned it on. She fell asleep almost right away.

Clemont's eyes opened. She had noticed her staring and the red tint that had appeared on her cheeks. _'I know for sure that I like her now… But to what extent, I'm not sure…'_

' _All I know is that_ _ **I like her a lot**_ _.'_


	16. Sixteen - Pretty

**A/N:** _I think this is the fifth update today…? Sky's mother will be revealed soon- anyone have any theories?_

 _Because that's the contest I've made-_ _guess correctly who Skylar's mother is in the private messaging and you can get your OC featured in a future chapter!_ _The contest is over when I upload the chapter that reveals who she is- which may or may not be tomorrow. So hurry up, and enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

 **Sixteen – Pretty**

 _She was running. From what, she wasn't sure. But the booming growling sound she heard in the distance from behind her made it certain it wasn't friendly._

 _When she turned to look at her side, Clemont had appeared- and he was running, too. His face and clothes were filthy, just like hers. His glasses were cracked in some places._

 _He turned to her, a look of pure fear on his face. Together, they stopped running and he went over to her._

 _They kissed- actually kissed for real this time. Then he broke away. "You need to get away. Hurry, run! I'll distract it!"_

 _The creature that was growling- which appeared to be a huge shadow-like monster approached him. She yelled his name, but it was no use. The monster slashed his chest, and he fell down._

 _She reached for him, still screeching his name- then the monster turned towards her with a huge, nasty grin._

" _You're next, Skylar."_

* * *

"N-no, C-Clemont…" Sky mumbled in her sleep.

Bonnie woke up, and watched her in awe- she was thrashing around from the nightmare.

She kept moving, and eventually just rolled off of the bed entirely- and landed on Clemont himself.

That had woken them both up, shocked and disorientated; but still blushing.

Bonnie laughed. "Wow, that was kinda funny! Don't do that all the time, Sky!"

Sky turned away, with a red face. "It's… It's not funny. I had a nightmare…"

Clemont wiped his eyes, covering his face partially with his blanket. Then he reached for his glasses, as did Sky at the same time

"Sorry, Sky." Bonnie said sincerely, but she still thought her falling on top of him was a _little_ funny.

The others had woken up from the chaos, but Ash mumbled something about a Mareep and went right back to sleep.

* * *

Everyone eventually (it took a while to get Ash and Pikachu up) went their way down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

Sky was still a little jumpy from her nightmare, but Sylveon seemed to noticed and wrapped her ribbons around her trainer's hand for support.

"Thanks, Sylveon." Skylar said after a yawn, and she went to the cupboard to get her usual bowl of Ho-O's. _(Get it? Since it's the Rainbow Pokémon?)_

"Not today, Miss Skylar!" The Professor said, chuckling lightly. "We're having your favorite- waffles!"

Skylar was going to point out that they had pancakes the previous day for breakfast- but then realized it didn't matter. Either way, she loves pancakes and waffles.

She sat down at the large dinner table with the others, still in her pyjamas- lavender coloured with an Audino pattern. Everyone else was wearing their signature clothes for sleeping.

They all ate their chocolate-chip waffles together happily. Clemont told everyone else of their plans to go to the national park later on, to which everyone smirked at.

"So what are you planning to do at the park?" The Professor asked in a mischievous tone.

Skylar blushed. "Dad, shut u-up!" She whispered.

Clemont didn't seem to notice his tone, or Sky's comment. "Uh… I'm not sure, maybe talk?"

Bonnie pointed at the two of them. "Any other plans?"

Sky gave her a death glare- but didn't mean any harm with it. It really conveyed: "Please stop."

Serena decided to speak up as well- "Um… Me and Ash were gonna go out, too…"

Bonnie was about to say something before Ash stood up. "C'mon, let's go."

And they left to go upstairs and change before anyone could say anything, to Bonnie's disappointment.

Skylar, Clemont and Bonnie took their example and went upstairs to get ready for the day, while the Professor cleaned up.

Sky dressed into a knee-length lavender flowy dress, with white converse sneakers and a headband that matched. She also wore cream-colored tights. And instead of her usual black ones, she had lavender glasses today instead. And of course, her signature locket was around her neck. Clemont decided he would ask about her locket later- usually it was hidden under her shirt but now it wasn't.

However, when Sky came out of the bathroom while she was wearing that, and straightening her hair, Clemont gaped and stumbled over.

"You, um…" He scratched the back of his neck, which was becoming a habit for when he was embarrassed. "You look really nice, Sky."

She smiled and blushed, like normal. She then grabbed her bag as Sylveon climbed onto her shoulder and braided her hair for her with its ribbons- as if it was a normal thing. "T-thanks, Clemont. Ready to go?"

He nodded, his bag ready as well. "Let's go."

* * *

It was a beautiful day- the perfect opportunity to get outside, as well.

The truth is- Sky was never confident enough to approach any kind of dress, but today felt kind of special. _'It's almost like… Well, a date before I date. I hope me and Clemont can go on a real one someday… But that's wishful thinking.'_

They stopped at the large fountain in the center of the park- it was almost like the one in Dendemille Town, but it wasn't drained and was much larger.

Together they sat down on the edge of the stone surface, not minding that it was a little uncomfortable.

Clemont decided to speak up now before he forgot: "So what's your locket about?"

Sky smiled lightly, and picked it up- looking down at it. Sylveon watched as well as she opened it, chanting a happy "Sylvie!" When she saw the photo inside.

There was two photos: One of Sky with her Dad, who seemed to be on some sort of tropical place- and another of a much younger Skylar with Sylveon just after it had evolved.

"How old were you then?" He asked in awe. She looked so different- her hair was short, she didn't have any glasses, and she had a freckled face. Braces were visible on her teeth as well.

Sky turned to him, after closing the locket. "I was six. So that was t-ten years ago…" She smiled. "Amazing how time p-passes, I guess. I've changed so much."

He nodded in agreement. " **Still pretty, though**." He blurted, and then shut his mouth closed. _'Did I just say that!?'_

Sky blushed, now looking at _him_ in awe. "You think I'm p-pretty?"

He nodded numbly, looking at the trees in the distance. Sylveon just tuned out of the conversation, not wanting to invade in on their privacy.

"W-well…" She wasn't really sure how to say this correctly, so Skylar just went for it: "Y-you're pretty handsome, t-too…"

Both went quiet, still processing the words that the other just said. It wasn't until a small blue Pokémon bounced on its tail towards them, calling out: "Azu!"

Sky jumped, surprised by the sudden entrance. It was an Azurill.

The Azurill looked up at the Sylveon on Skylar's shoulder and glared. "Rill, rill!"

Sylveon hopped down, glaring at it as well.

"Do you… Do you two want to battle?" Sky asked, to which both Pokémon nodded.

Sky got up. "There's a battlefield nearby. Let's go!"

The Azurill went to one side, while Sylveon and Skylar went to the other. Obviously, there were no referees needed in a wild Pokémon battle, so Clemont just watched from the side.

The Azurill started off the match with Charm- it made Sylveon's attack become lowered.

Sylveon was so in the mood to battle that it didn't wait for Sky's command- it just used the move it thought it should; Moonblast. It was powerful, but didn't do much on the fellow fairy-type.

Sky's eyes widened. "Since when did you learn Moonblast?!"

Sylveon seemed to snap out of it when she heard Skylar's voice, and waited for a command.

The Azurill sent a Bubble Beam towards Sylveon. "Use your ribbons to pop them before they hit!" Sylveon obeyed, but still got a hit a little. "Draining Kiss!"

Sylveon went over towards Azurill on kissed it on its cheek- draining its energy and healing Sylveon.

Before it could move away, the wild Pokémon used Slam.

Sylveon recoiled, and Sky said: "Use Misty Terrain!"

Clemont had to squint to see through the battlefield, then realized he couldn't.

"Dodge any attacks and wait until the mist fades!"

Sylveon obeyed, dodging random bubbles that were strewn everywhere. Clemont began to wonder what Sky was trying to do- using Misty Terrain for no reason.

The mist began to fade and Azurill was now in view.

"Finish it off with Last Resort!" Sylveon did so, and Azurill fell over.

Skylar quickly grabbed a spare Poké Ball, planted a light kiss on it, then threw- Azurill went inside, and stayed.

Sky cheered. "Yes, I caught it!" She ran over and picked up the Poké Ball, then released Azurill.

She crouched down to be at its level. "You ready for an awesome adventure, Azurill?"

It nodded determinedly. "Awesome." Sky said, and returned it for now. She went back over to Clemont. "Sorry about i-interrupting that…"

He shook his head. "Don't be. That was a great battle!"

Suddenly Sky felt her HoloCaster ringing- and froze. No one called her on that except for her dad, and he wouldn't call her right now.

She answered it on a voice-only call. "H-hello?" She called out.

"Skylar?" The voice answered, and Clemont couldn't help but realize it was familiar- yet he couldn't place who it was. "Is that you?"

"Y-yeah. It's me, mom…"

* * *

 **A/N:** _Note to the multiple guests who are replying-_

 _This is a story purely focused on and OC being paired with Clemont. There is minor Amourshipping mixed in, but it only minor. I'm planning on having an entire two-parter focused on only them later on, but that won't be for a while. Possibly not until before Ash and Sky enter the Kalos League. It only has Amourshipping listed because there are small moments already in existence, and will be a larger shipping moment later on, okay? So if you're here for the Amourshipping, feel free to stick around- or not._


	17. Seventeen - Reveal

**A/N:** _Only one person found out correctly who Skylar's mom is- so ultimateCCC won the contest! PM me if you want to have an OC in the story_

 _This chapter is fairly short, and sadly might be the only one today- I think. There may be another if I have time._

* * *

 **Seventeen – Reveal**

"You forgot to call me." The voice said, almost sadly. "Did your father remind you?"

"No…" Sky answered. "Um, w-when do you want to meet up?"

"Now, if that's alright. I'm in Café Soleil." It responded. The voice was regal-like, and was serious.

"O-okay, mom. Can I bring my friends, too?" Sky asked, looking over at Clemont.

"If you want to. See you soon." Sky's mom hung up, and she felt visibly relieved.

"C-can we go find Ash and Serena, too? And get Bonnie to come?" She put her head in her hands. "I… I want you all there with me."

Clemont nodded, pushing her hair out of her face. "I'll come with you for sure. I think Ash mentioned they were going to another café too- let's start with… Maybe Café Kizuna?"

Sky nodded. "Yeah, they'd probably go there."

* * *

After finding Ash and Serena, then heading back to the lab to get Bonnie, they all walked together towards Café Soleil.

During the walk, everyone could sense Skylar's nervousness, and tried to cheer up.

Sylveon kept her ribbons all wrapped around sky's arm for comfort, and Clemont stayed right by her side as they walked. Bonnie told stories about the Pokémon she played with in the lab, specifically Garchomp- which made Sky happy. Garchomp had a good bond with her, but not as much as her father's bond with it.

Sky then took a Poké Ball inside of her bag, planting a light kiss on it then releasing the Pokémon inside. Azurill came out, causing Bonnie to turn around and gasp- looking between Sky and the Poké Ball with wide eyes. "You caught an Azurill?!"

Ash and Serena stopped walking to watch. Sky nodded numbly, she seemed distracted with her own thoughts. "Yeah. Me and Clemont were just… Um, t-talking when it challenged Sylveon to a battle,

Sylveon and Azurill glared at each other. No doubt they would act as rivals for the time being.

"It's so cute!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Can I give it a hug?"

Sky smiled- yet it was only small. Obviously the issue of meeting up with her mother made her upset, and the others definitely noticed. "Ask Azurill if it's okay."

Bonnie did so, and Azurill jumped into her arms. No doubt they would be get along well.

Sylveon suddenly got a little jealous and gracefully hopped from Sky's shoulder to Bonnie's head- it didn't hurt, however; Sylveon was extremely light.

The two fairy-types began to bicker for Bonnie's attention. It couldn't help but remind them all of how Chespin and Pancham fought.

Eventually they both gave up, Skylar returned Azurill and they continued walking.

Soon enough they arrived. Sky looked around the room, then sighed. "She's not here yet. She's probably busy with s-something."

They all seemed a little down after that as they sat down at a table set up for 6 people- on chair was unoccupied.

Sylveon sat on Sky's lap and it acted almost cat-like when Skylar began to pet her.

Then soon enough Dedenne and Pikachu wanted to join in- so Sky absentmindedly petted their heads- they both seemed to like being scratched behind the ears.

' _She seems so distracted, even petting the Pokémon. It's as if she does this so much…'_ Clemont thought, the look of worry on his face clearly visible.

And suddenly, as if in a trance- every single head in the room turned towards the door; even some man who was in the middle of eating stopped to look.

A woman wearing almost all white entered- white wing-like accessories coming from her back. She had short brown hair, and light blue eyes that matches Skylar's perfectly.

The woman walked over towards them, swinging her bag lightly as she walked. The necklace with a small stone inside was viewable- a Key Stone.

The group's eyes all widened. They knew this person.

She smiled, and sat down at the empty seat. "Good afternoon, everyone. It seems I've already met your friends here as well, Skylar." She turned towards her daughter. "Lovely to see you again."

Clemont watched her, wide-eyed. Even the other people in the café watched her.

 _ **This woman was the Kalos Champion, Diantha.**_


	18. Eighteen - Challenge

**A/N:** _Second update today- enjoy, and thank you very much for reading!_

 _This chapter is VERY LONG to make up for the short one from earlier, too._

 _Thank you to Kairi671 for your lovely review!_

* * *

 **Eighteen – Challenge**

"Y-you're Diantha." Serena stammered, to which she smiled. "Yes, I've noticed. And you're Serena, right? I watched your last showcase. Fantastic job!"

Serena blushed, feeling flattered. Ash gawked between Diantha and Sky. "You never told us the **Champion** was you mom!"

Diantha turned towards Skylar. "Why not?"

"I-I just thought they'd well, I don't know… Overreact…?" Sky suggested, hiding her face.

"No wonder you're so good at battling!" Bonnie exclaimed. "You have champion blood in you!"

Sky blushed, and found interest in the floor. During the silence, Clemont remained silent. He wasn't really sure what to say- if he should say anything at all.

"Well. I've heard much from your father about your journey." Diantha admitted, looking down at Sky. "That's why I wanted to meet up with you, Skylar- I want to challenge you to a battle. I'd love to see how much you've grown."

More silence followed as everyone else waited for Sky's reaction.

Her heart pounded. A challenge from the champion- her mom? Should she accept? _'I would obviously lose, but… I think it would be kind of fun- and I don't wanna let down the others…'_ She thought, then made up her mind.

She took a deep breath. "Yes, mother. I think that would be great."

Diantha smiled, then stood up. "Wonderful- let's go now. And no need to be formal, darling- mom will do."

Sky nodded, and followed her example. They headed to the nearest private battlefield in Diantha's limo.

Ash, Serena and Bonnie indulged in the complimentary treats, but Clemont wasn't interested.

"I'm worried about you…" He said to Sky. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Sky smiled a little. "I'm super n-nervous, and anxious. But I want to do this. I-I know she'll beat me, but this will be a g-good experience… Right?"

"I'm not sure." He admitted. "I'll referee, though- so I'll be right there if you need me, okay?"

Sky smiled. "Thanks for y-your support. I'm really grateful."

* * *

They arrived at the battlefield; Clemont at the side to referee, while the others sat in the benches. Sky and Diantha took their separate sides. Sylveon stood behind Sky, ready to battle when it was needed.

"You do realize- if you somehow manage to beat me, that you'll become Champion?" Diantha said, smiling.

Sky froze. "I don't want to win against you, then. I don't want to be Champion."

Everyone was mildly surprised- even Diantha. "Alright… Then this won't be a normal, traditional battle. How many Pokémon do you have, Skylar?"

"I have four…" She admitted.

"Fully evolved and all trained?" Diantha asked, to which Sky shook her head.

"In that case, I'll use a team of weaker Pokémon. It's only fair- but I'm still using Gardevoir."

Sky nodded. She knew Gardevoir was her mother's partner.

Diantha sent out a Tyrunt, and Sky knew who to use first- her newest Pokémon, in its first battle… Azurill. She kissed its Poké Ball, then sent it out. Azurill itself even seemed nervous, but battle ready.

Skylar felt her battle confidence seeping in, infecting her mind. Her knees stopped shaking. Her breathing speed was normal- yet her heart was pounding with excitement instead of nervousness. All she focused on was the current battle- and every now and then turned her gaze to Diantha or her friends.

"Great choice with type advantages; but that won't be everything in this battle." Diantha went first- "Dragon Tail!"

Tyrunt's tail turned green, and glowed. Azurill's eyes widened as it was much larger than it.

"Use Bounce to dodge!" Skylar commanded. Azurill hopped on its tail, high into the air, so Dragon Tail missed.

"Use Crunch as it comes back down!" Tyrunt steadied itself under Azuruill, the bit down on its tail- causing Azurill to cry out in pain. "Now throw it back to the other side!" The Tyrunt span around, and got ready to let go-

"Use Charm!" Azurill leaned up and caused Tyrunt's attack to be lowered- and a little distracted. It still threw Azurill, but with minimal damage.

Diantha smiled, and put her hand on her chin. "Good strategy. I also like your attitude in battle, Skylar."

Sky didn't react, but answered: "You haven't seen anything yet!" In an almost arrogant attitude.

"Wow." Clemont said as watching her. It was like he had said before; in her first battle with Ash- she was a whole other person in combat.

"Roar!" Diantha commanded, and Azurill returned to its Poké Ball; releasing a random other one- however, the Poké Ball that was launched out of her bag had nothing in it. That meant the chosen Pokémon was Sylveon.

"Ah, your partner. Let's begin again- it's your turn." Diantha said loudly from the other side.

Sky gave a moment of thought, thinking of her next move. Last time Sylveon had learned a new move- Moonblast. Now she wondered if learning a new move would be a good idea…

"Time out, for one minute." Sky called out, then kneeled down next to Sylveon and smiled. "How about you forget Draining Kiss and learn this?" Sky picked out a TM from her bag- it was TM45, Attract.

Sylveon nodded, and then Sky set it up- it had worked successfully.

Diantha watched, realizing she must have come up with a special strategy if she was changing her _Sylveon's_ moveset.

Sylveon stood ready, as Sky returned the TM to her bag. "Let's do this. Sylveon, use Attract!" She hoped that the Tyrunt was male- otherwise the move wouldn't work, for a stupid reason.

Hearts flew around Tyrunt, until it became dizzy and its eyes became hearts- it would be nearly impossible for it to do anything.

"Tyrunt, return!" Diantha said almost immediately afterward. Then she released another Pokémon- an Amaura.

"Use Thunder Wave!" She called out.

"Dodge!" Skylar said quickly, but it didn't work. Sylveon had become paralyzed, struggling to remain standing.

Diantha seemed happy, but Sky was still smiling- only it had grown smaller. She still felt worried. "Pour the rest of your energy into Misty Terrain!"

Light blue mist surrounded them, blinding the battle's view- yet miraculously, the mist healed Sylveon's paralysis.

"Use Attract once the mist fades!" Sky commanded- and together, they waited.

Then all of a sudden, Ice Beams shot from everywhere- in all directions. Sylveon was having trouble dodging all of them, but somehow managed.

Sylveon then used Attract as the mist faded, but it had no effect on Amaura.

Diantha looked surprised, but was ready. "Ancient Power!" Glowing rocks were launched towards Sylveon.

"Use your ribbons to defend!" The rocks still hit Sylveon's ribbons, causing quite a bit of damage- but she was still holding on.

"Use Moonblast!" Sky called, hoping her plan would work.

The attack was quick, and neither Diantha nor Amaura reacted in time- the attack hit strongly, and Amaura's Special Attack was lowered.

But neither side was finished yet. "Nature Power!" In this situation, it was Tri Attack- which hit Sylveon head-on.

Sylveon was once again struggling to hang on. "Hold out just a little longer!" Sky shoutes in encouragement. "Last Resort!"

Stars were shot towards Amaura- almost like Swift, but extremely powerful. Diantha shouted "Counter with Ice Beam!" But it was no use. Last Resort was much powerful, and caused Amaura to faint.

Clemont was silent, and didn't even realize he was supposed to announce the victory until Sky cleared her throat. "Oh! Amaura is unable to battle, so that means Sylveon is the winner!"

Sylveon gave up trying to stand, and fell down. Sky ran over and held Sylveon- then placed her on her shoulders. "Get some rest…"

Sky kissed her Poké Ball, then sent out Azurill- who was ready to battle.

Diantha chose her Pumpkaboo- releasing it. "Good battle so far, Skylar."

She nodded in agreement, but was concentrating. She was at the disadvantage- Pumpkaboo being a grass type, while Azurill was a water type.

She smiled. "Use Bounce!" Azurill hopped into the air, then prepared to come crashing down on top of Pumpkaboo-

"Use Seed Bomb on it!" Large seeds were sent upwards towards Azurill, who fell down roughly on the ground.

Sky thought. _'What do I do now? None of its other moved will do any other good…'_ Then her eyes widened, and she got an idea.

"Use Bubble Beam in the air, then use Bounce on top of the bubbles!"

Ash's eyes widened. "I see what she's doing now… Awesome combination move!"

Serena didn't realize. "How will that help?"

Diantha and Pumpkaboo watched in sync as Azurill began to go higher and higher- but the bubbles reflected the light around it almost like a bunch of mirrors in a fun house, and Pumpkaboo couldn't tell where Azurill was anymore.

"Now fall down and use Slam!" Azurill dove, slamming down on top of Pumpkaboo- a supereffective move since Bounce was a flying-type move.

Diantha watched in shock as Pumpkaboo struggled to continue- then ultimately fainted. She was leading four to two.

"Pumpkaboo is unable to battle, so that means Azurill is the winner!"

Diantha returned Pumpkaboo. "That was fascinating, I'm impressed. Come on out again, Tyrunt!"

Tyrunt's infatuation trance was over, but it still looked over at the weak Sylveon with concern- then focused on the weakened Azurill in front of it.

"Use Earthquake!" Diantha commanded, and the ground shook- causing even more damage to Azurill. "Bubble Beam!" Skylar said, but it was no use. The bubbles just popped form the force.

Azurill couldn't get in close for a normal physical attack, and it didn't have any other ranged attacks. So after the prolonged Earthquake, Azurill fainted.

"Azurill is unable to battle, so Tyrunt is the winner!" Clemont announced quietly, watching the battle in awe.

Skylar kissed her next Poké Ball, and sent out Kirlia. Diantha smiled. "Interesting. Do you plan of having it evolve into a Gardevoir- or is it male and would like to become a Gallade?"

Kirlia frowned. It wanted to become a Gallade- but it turned to look at Skylar. "Gallade, of course. It's been teased too much about being male, so whatever it likes is fine."

Kirlia smiled, and felt completely determined for the battle.

Diantha nodded. "Then let's begin. Use Crunch!"

Tyrunt ran over towards Kirlia, ready to strike with its teeth-

"Teleport away!" Sky commanded, and Kirlia appeared on the other side of the battlefield in an instant.

Sky had never trained any of the Pokémon yet; finding Team Rocket to be enough training. But now she realized training would be important now if she was going to be in the Kalos League- Kirlia was so tired out from just one Teleport.

Tyrunt just turned around towards it and charged, almost acting like a bull-

' _A bull…'_ Skylar thought. _'That's it!'_ "Just jump over it!" She said to Kirlia, who did so- Tyrunt kept running and its head crashed into the audience stands.

Even Ash, Serena and bonnie felt the vibrations from the force of the impact. Tyrunt had definitely taken a lot of damage; but wasn't done yet.

"Use Earthquake!" Diantha said, and Tyrunt stomped- causing the ground to shake.

Kirlia lost its balance and mobility, but was still fine. "Use Psychic on yourself until it's over!"

Kirlia did so, but its energy was drained- Kirlia felt tired.

"Use Dragon Tail!" Diantha said, and Tyrunt began to charge again, yet more carefully this time.

"Disarming Voice!" Sky commanded, and Kirlia made a loud singing-like noise which damaged everyone's ears- but mainly Tyrunt's.

Tyrint kept trying to charge afterwards, its tail getting ready to launch-

"Disarming Voice again!" Sky said, which Kirlia did- causing Tyrunt to give up and fall over.

"Tyrunt is unable to battle, and that means the winner is Kirlia!" Kirlia cheered, but felt its eyes drooping. Skylar returned it to its Poké Ball. "Get some rest in case I might need you again." She said softly, smiling. _She was winning- but now came the hardest part._

Diantha brought out her partner, Gardevoir. She didn't hesitate in beginning the beautiful process of Mega Evolution.

Sky watched in awe. She had only ever seen Garchomp Mega Evolve when her dad showed her- but this one was different. Both were equally astonishing, but watching Gardevoir change form was **amazing**.

Skylar breathed again after noticing that she wasn't. She slowly kissed the Poké Ball before releasing its contents- like always- and revealed Altaria.

Altaria chirped, feeling determined to go into battle.

Sky chanted a repetition of Altaria's new moveset into her mind- _Fly, Moonblast, Dragon Pulse, Sing…_

"Use Sing!" Sky commanded first thing, but the mega evolved Pokémon was quick and put its hands over its ears. No effect.

"Use Shadow Ball!" Diantha commanded, and a purple orb was shot towards Altaria.

"Use Fly to dodge!" Sky said, feeling nervous.

"Future Sight!" Diantha said, and they prepared for a future attack.

' _We've got to finish Mega Gardevoir before that Future Sight attack- but that won't be easy whatsoever…'_ Sky thought. "Crash down onto Mega Gardevoir!"

The attack hit- for once Mega Gardevoir wasn't so quick. But it didn't seem to do much of anything.

"Dragon Pulse!" Skylar said, not really sure what else she could do now. This would be a tough battle.

Diantha didn't even need to say anything- somehow, they had silent communication. Mega Gardevoir dodged the attack- and the Future Sight attack hit Altaria with plenty of damage.

It was still holding on, luckily. "Moonblast!" Sky commanded.

Gardevoir shot its own Moonblast towards Altaria. Mega Gardevoir's was stronger, and launched itself towards Altaria- causing it to drop down to the ground, fainted.

"Altaria is unable to battle… So the winner is Mega Gardevoir." Clemont said- watching Sky. Diantha noticed and smirked towards them both.

Skylar reluctantly brought out Kirlia again after planting a kiss on its Poké Ball. Kirlia was still worn out.

"This'll be easy. It's already weakened." Diantha said, but wasn't smiling. She seemed disappointed for the battle to end. "Shadow Ball." Diantha said simply, and Kirlia was so worn out that it couldn't do anything. The attack struck, and Kirlia fainted. "I'm sorry…" Sky mumbled, and returned it. "I should've forfeited…"

Clemont watched her with concern. "Kirlia is unable to battle, so that means the winner is Champion Diantha."

Ash, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena all applauded politely, even though they were cheering for Sky to win- a very improbable outcome. She still had lots of training to do.

Mega Gardevoir returned back to Gardevoir as it and Diantha approached.

She shook hands with Sky. "You're an exceptional battler, Skylar. You really surprised me. I think you'll have great potential as a trainer, and possibly even future Champion." She smiled warmly.

' _I think I misjudged her…'_ Sky thought. _'She was probably just toughening me up. No one can do well in life if they're too shy and nervous all the time…'_

The others approached, all bearing large smiled as well. Sylveon woke up and hugged sky, ribbons wrapping around her as she nuzzled it.

"I've made up my mind." Diantha said, and everyone turned to look at her. She reached into her bag and pulled out a small, white box. "I'd like you to have this, Sky. Keep it in that locket of yours."

Sky took the box gently, and opened it. She gasped.

 **It was a Key Stone.**

* * *

Since they were still in Lumiose, Professor Sycamore offered for everyone to stay in Sky's room again for the night. He made them some delicious tofu burgers for supper, and was delighted when he found out that sky had finally obtained the first step towards Mega Evolution- a Key Stone.

Like usual, Sky and Clemont sat together underneath the stars. It was just like a normal night, only now Sky felt so much different. So _changed_. She admired her mother so much better than before, and almost felt a little guilty for misjudging her.

"So… A Key Stone, huh?" Clemont asked, looking down at her locket.

It fit in there perfectly- like her locket was made for it. It even glowed a little now from the stone's aura.

Sky smiled. "Yeah. I'm still in s-shock."

"That battle was amazing, Sky. You deserve it." He said honestly.

Sky blushed. "Thanks, C-Clemont. I can't wait for _our_ gym battle, to be honest."

He nodded. "Yeah, it's going to be great. You should have seen mine and Ash's…"

"Oh, I bet it was s-something." Sky commented, then tore her gaze away from the stars and to him instead. "Making the decision to come with you guys changed my life, you know that? Without you guys I'd be a-afraid of my own shadow still…"

Clemont chuckled lightly. "Yeah, maybe. But I'm so glad you're here now too. I wouldn't change it for the world."

* * *

 **A/N:** _HOLY ARCEUS THE WORD COUNT IS OFF THE CHARTS… WHAT HAVE I DONE?! XD I hope you like all almost 3k words of this!_

 _ALSO OMIGOSH I JUST CHECKED THE READ COUNT… We hit 3 thousand reads?! That's amazing! Thank you all so much!  
_


	19. Nineteen - Ambush

**A/N:** _I'm sorry there wasn't an update yesterday, guys. It was a stressful day and I just didn't feel up to it._

 _Thank you very much to the guest who reviewed!_

* * *

 **Nineteen – Ambush**

On the way to Santalune City after their encounter with the Champion- or Skylar's mother, our heroes have stopped to take a lunch break. This time, however, was different. They sat all together on a picnic blanket in the middle of a large, flowery meadow. Even all the other Pokémon were released, and were eating a little further away.

Chespin and Pancham were fighting over their Pokémon food like usual, and Pikachu tried to break them up. Sylveon and Azurill thankfully were not fighting- but they could possibly any minute as they were sending glares at each other. Kirlia ate peacefully with Frogadier, Hawlucha and Talonflame while Dedenne and Noibat camped out on Luxray's back- he didn't seem to mind. Eevee sat next to Bunnelby- like usual, since she was so afraid of everyone else… Especially with all the newcomers. But Bunnelby didn't mind.

As they all ate jam sandwiches, making a small amount of conversation, Clemont heard some rustling from behind him. He turned around quickly, but there was just a bunch of flowers. Shrugging, he assumed it was one of the other Pokémon playing a prank, and turned back around.

"So… Any strategies for your battle with Viola, Sky?" Ash asked, wiping his mouth of jam.

She shrugged. "I'm n-not sure. But I need two things from you, Ash: Some advice and a training p-partner!"

Ash smirked. "Oh, yeah! Clemont, Serena? Maybe you can battle Sky too!"

Clemont shook his head. "We made a deal. No battling until our gym battle."

Ash turned to Serena. "Maybe you can battle her?"

Serena thought. She didn't want to disappoint Ash, plus battling Sky seemed like a lot of fun. "Yeah, sure."

Ash and Sky were discussing Viola and her Pokémon- but Ash didn't give her any other tips. "Keep it fair, right?"

Sky scoffed. "I-If it were me who had already battled her, y-you'd be begging for tips!"

Ash shrugged. "Yeah, probably…"

Everyone laughed then. Clemont was so busy socializing afterwards that he forgot about his half-eaten sandwich- until he looked down at his plate and frowned. It was gone.

"Already, who did it?" He asked, pointing at his plate.

Bonnie laughed. "Are you sure you didn't eat it?"

"No, I only had some. Now it's gone…" Clemont admitted, checking around for the stolen sandwich.

Sky looked behind Clemont, and saw a flower move. "Th-there's a Pokémon behind you…" she whispered, pointing to the flower.

Clemont slowly turned around, expecting to see one, but never. "Where?" He said back, looking around.

Sky pointed again. "Right there! The b-blue flower!"

Clemont noticed it then. A blue flower shuffled around. "Come out from where you're hiding. We won't hurt you!" He assured it.

A small Pokémon floated out of the grass. It was holding a large, blue flower almost like a parasol, and in its other hand held the half of Clemont's sandwich.

Sky already knew which Pokémon it was, but Serena slowly raised her Pokédex.

" _Floette, the Single Bloom Pokémon, and the evolved form of Flabébé. It flutters around fields of flowers and cares for flowers that are starting to wilt. It draws out the power of flowers to battle."_ The Pokédex read.

Sky watched in sympathy. They had some Flabébé and Floette in the lab, and they all looked so much healthier than this one- this Floette was obviously mal-nourished.

She approached a little. "Hey, there. You can eat that, I'm sure Clemont won't mind." She said softly, not stuttering. The Floette's eyes widened and it quickly ate it. Sky took some Pokémon food out of her bag. "Did you want some more food?"

Clemont and the others watched in awe. _'Wow. She's so gentle, and kind to that Floette… It's easy to tell she cares so much about others- let alone Pokémon.'_ He thought.

The Floette slowly floated over, watching cautiously as if waiting for someone to strike. Then as Skylar poured up a bowl of Pokémon food, it went over more quickly and ate it quickly.

"You were really hungry, huh?" Sky commented, smiling as it ate at a speed that was somehow twice as fast as Ash's eating.

Suddenly, an object flew through the air- and landed straight on Floette as it was eating, and encased it in a cubic cage.

As everyone recoiled and looked around for the source, a familiar voice called out from the air: "That's Pokémon's adorable; I'll be using it in my contests!" everyone turned and saw- Team Rocket, yet they were in a _helicopter_.

As they said their motto, many of the Pokémon rushed over to help free Floette. But it was no use.

The helicopter flew down low, then Meowth ran over and grabbed the cage. "I'll be taking that, twerps!"

Sky looked to Sylveon, who was ready. "Attract on Meowth!"

Sylveon ran- much quicker than Meowth, and stopped in front of it, then used Attract.

Meowth's eyes became hearts, and he dropped the cage. "So… So pretty…" It mumbled, in a daze.

Jessie pulled at her hair in frustration. "I'll do this myself! Gourgeist, let's go!"

James landed the helicopter, and ran over as well. "Inkay, come on out!"

"Use Attract again!" Skylar yelled, and Sylveon did so-

Yet it only affected Inkay. Sky cursed under her breath. "Sylveon, Moonblast on Gourgeist!"

"Shadow Ball!" Jessie called out- the two orbs collided with a small explosion, yet didn't do anything else.

Clemont, Ash, Serena and even Bonnie all stepped forward, next to Sky. They all suddenly linked hands- Ash holding hands with Serena, who also held Sky's hand, who held Clemont's, who also held Bonnie's. They had agreed on doing this beforehand if they ever saw Team Rocket again- they were a team, and they wanted to show it.

All their Pokémon were ready.

Bonnie went first: "Dedenne, Thunder Shock!"

Clemont was next: "Luxray, use Discharge! Bunnelby, Mud Shot! Chespin, Pin Missile!"

Then was Sky: "Sylveon, Moonblast! Kirlia, Disarming Voice! Azurill, Bubble Beam- and altaria, you use Dragon Pulse!

Serena went ahead: "Braixen, Flamethrower! Pancham, Dark Pulse! Eevee, you use Swift!"

And finally, Ash: "Talonflame, Razor Wind! Frogadier, Water Pulse! Hawlucha, stay behind! Noibat, Supersonic!" He took a deep breath. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

All **fifteen** attacks were launched towards Team Rocket, who were blasted away so far away that everyone wondered how they would ever find their way back.

Hawlucha was disappointed, but understood. It didn't know any ranged attacks, and Ash didn't want it to get hurt.

Sky's eyes were wide, and she turned to Clemont. "Wow… That was amazing. Best launch yet." Then she bent down over towards Floette's cube. "Let's get you out of here, o-okay? Clemont, can you disable this?"

Clemont nodded. "Yes, ma'am." He joked and tinkered around with the cage's controls for a few minutes until finally, Floette was released.

Floette gratefully smiled, as if saying thank you. All the other Pokémon cheered, and Floette finished eating.

"Hey, Floette?" Sky asked once it was finished, sitting down on the picnic blanket next to it. Clemont joined her.

Floette looked up, and watched her speak. "I'm going on a journey now. I'm trying to learn about Mega Evolution and enter the K-Kalos League." Sky smiled. "And I was wondering if you would like to tag along."

Floette seemed interested, but warily pointed at the empty bowl of food. Sky chuckled a little. "Of course you'll get food! You see how well the o-other Pokémon are treated, right?"

Floette nodded, seeming to have made its decision. Skylar brought out a free Poké Ball, and lightly threw it at Floette- who kept its smile. It now had a real home, even if they were travelling.

The Poké Ball barely shook before it glowed, a signal the Pokémon was successfully caught.

Sky beamed, clutching the Poké Ball as she planted a light kiss on it- but not releasing Floette. They were getting ready to leave now.

Clemont smiled as he watched Sky pack up the picnic items, and clean up the Pokémon food bowls. Bonnie noticed and smirked.

Soon enough, they would reach Santalune City. And that was when she would make her next move.


	20. Twenty - Drowning

**A/N:** _Wow… I really didn't expect_ _ **this**_ _. Four thousand reads?! I'm literally freaking out. I'm so happy- thank you all so very much!_

 _Also- thank you very much, writesstuff! I'm so glad you like the story ^-^_

* * *

 **Twenty – Drowning**

They were almost at Santalune City. Sky trained along with Ash earlier, but she was still nervous; even if she had won against Ash's Talonflame with Altaria.

She stood side by side with Clemont, like usual. They were discussing some Mega Evolution topics- like where she would look for a Mega Stone for Altaria, or another Pokémon. But Clemont couldn't help noticing she seemed distracted.

They were currently walking along a dirt path on the side or a large, quick river. Serena had her map out, studying the path. "Looks like we have to keep following the path, past the waterfall. Then there are a few other paths we have to take." She stated out loud.

Ash nodded, walking next to her as well. "Alright. Let's try not to take the wrong ones."

Bonnie walked in between them, with Pikachu, Sylveon and Dedenne. They all skipped along cheerfully.

It became really peaceful, and Sky felt more at ease hearing the river and bird Pokémon in the area. It really helped her feel at home- not like her actual home, but she felt at home with her only friends as well.

She wished the moment could last for a long time; her being next to Clemont, with her Pokémon by her side and with her other close friends. This is what she dreamt of having as a younger kid- people besides her small family that cared about her, which she could talk with.

However, it couldn't. She could be pretty unlucky sometimes.

Jessie and James, along with Meowth in its signature hot air balloon just _had_ to show up.

They both said their motto loudly, but it was still hard to hear. Sky would have laughed if she wasn't so desperate to stop their plan- which she wasn't sure about what it was yet.

Ash reacted first. "Pikachu, use Iron Tail on the balloon!" Pikachu jumped up and did so, but it did nothing.

"Pikachu-proof technology!" Meowth said, then laughed. "You twerps don't stand a chance! James, launch the arm!"

James didn't look to o happy about Meowth commanding him, but he used a control to send a giant hand towards Pikachu- who had just landed on the ground in front of the river.

It descended quickly- but not quickly enough. Sky, who did the first thing that came to mind, jumped in front of Pikachu- the hand grabbed her instead.

Jessie whined: "Come on! We don't need the stupid twerpette!"

Ash, Clemont and Serena reacted quickly- releasing a Pokémon and saying a command.

Team Rocket's eyes widened. James yelled: "Retreat!" As Jessie launched a smoke ball to cover their location.

Sky yelled out things like: "Let me GO!", some of them not so nice either, but it was no use. They were flying lowly over the forest now, too far away from the others.

Sky swore she saw Talonflame fly off in another direction- but it didn't see them. Soon, the balloon landed, leaving Skylar in the hand's grasp.

She struggled as they tied her up, and took her bag and other Pokémon. "This is wrong, let me go!"

"We'll be taking your Pokémon, but…" Jessie thought. "What will we do with the twerpette, James?"

He shrugged, and so did Meowth. Eventually they huddled up away from sky so she couldn't hear their plan.

She looked around for anything, _anything_ that could help her escape. Nothing useful, just grass.

She tried calling out for the others too, but it was just muffled noises. They had gagged her as well.

Eventually they finished debating, and the trio frowned while looking at her. "I don't need any more competition in the showcase. So we're gonna leave you somewhere, alright? You better hope your stupid twerp friends find you…" Jessie smirked. "We'll be taking your Pokémon, too."

Sky struggled even more, she felt some ropes loosening, but it wasn't enough. They boarded the balloon again, picked her up with hand, and flew off quickly back towards the river.

Team Rocket had planned to drop her off right next to the path- they weren't heartless monsters who would potentially kill her. They only tied her up so she didn't run or try anything funny.

They lined up with the path, and Meowth peeked over and yelled: "Drop!"

Obviously Meowth needed its vision checked, as Sky was plummeting straight towards the river. Her eyes widened in fear as she fell, and time seemed to slow. _'I can't swim.'_ ran through her head, and she couldn't think of anything else.

Then she overcame that, trying to remain confident by thinking of Clemont, Serena, Bonnie and Ash. Sylveon and all the other precious Pokémon.

As she fell, she struggled against her bonds a little more: her mouth became uncovered, miraculously. She looked around and saw her precious friends not too far away: they were running towards the balloon, but didn't see her.

Then she yelled the first thing that came to mind: **"CLEMONT!"**

They all looked down a little more and finally saw her falling towards the river: the river that would lead towards the _waterfall._

Sky crashed into the water, which was deep enough for her to not get hurt on impact- but the fall that was coming up would certainly kill her.

She kicked her legs as much as she could, but it was all useless. She couldn't do anything.

Team Rocket left much faster than normal, not wanting to be involved of the aftermath of this- yet they all hoped she didn't _die_.

Clemont ran more quickly than everyone else for once, shoved his bag off his back and dove into the river after Sky.

It didn't take long to locate her, and he swam over and grabbed onto Sky. He struggled to pull them both above the surface, but managed. Now the only problem was getting out alive.

Ash, Serena and Bonnie had caught up- reaching their hands across to try and reach.

Thankfully, Frogadier (the Pokémon Ash chose earlier) threw his frubbles across the river like a bridge, which slowed them down a little- but wouldn't last forever.

Sylveon extended its ribbons to wrap around Clemont and Sky, and it struggled to reel them in.

Then all the others gathered behind Sylveon and helped it pull; Clemont and Sky had finally reached the edge of the river, both okay.

Clemont quickly got to work on removing the ropes around Sky, anger rushing through his head. _'How could Team Rocket do something like this?! They would've_ _ **killed**_ _someone for their Pokémon?!'_

Sky coughed out water that was in her lungs. The only thing she repeated constantly was: "M-my… Pokémon!"

Clemont looked up as he was releasing Sky's arms. "Ash and Serena, you guys go after Team Rocket! Bonnie, stay here and help me!"

Ash and Serena ran after them, with Frogadier, Pikachu, Talonflame and Pancham. Ash commanded Talonflame to slow down the balloon, and from there they battled Team Rocket.

Together both siblings released Sky. She was shivering madly, having only worn a light tank top and shorts as it was such a nice day; Clemont was pretty cold too but he was wearing his jumpsuit. Now, his only concern was Skylar's safety. "Bonnie, get some towels…" He mumbled, helping Sky sit up.

Bonnie nodded and hurried. Sylveon came over and sat in Sky's lap, while Sky leaned on Clemont's arm and curled up into a ball. "Th-that was scary…" She whispered, teeth chattering.

Clemont nodded, trying to help her keep warm. "I know… I thought I lost you."

She slowly looked up at him. "Are _you_ o-okay?"

Clemont frowned. "You just went through all that and you only care if I'm okay?"

Sky nodded. "You w-were in the river t-too, so…" She stopped, eyes still wide from the shock.

Bonnie came over with two towels, one for Sky and the other for Clemont- but besides both the female's protests, he placed both on Skylar. Bonnie sat down next to him as well.

Sky stared down at the ground as she came to a realization. "A-all the other Pokémon… They're gone…" Tears ran down her face. "T-Team Rocket's bad, th-they're going to hurt everyone…"

Clemont couldn't help but worry about that either, but tried to stay optimistic. "Ash and Serena went after them… I'm sure they'll be fine, okay?"

It didn't seem to affect her. "I-I shouldn't have been such an idiot… I could've saved Pikachu, but then gotten a-away, it's all m-my fault!" Heer tears were making a mess all over her face now.

Clemont wiped her tears away. _'I've never seen her cry like this before… It's making me want to cry too.'_ "Everything will be fine, I… I promise."

For once, that seemed like a promise Clemont couldn't keep.

* * *

Serena quickly stuffed all the Poké Balls in her bag after they fell out of the balloon- Talonflame had tipped it upside down.

Team Rocket had fallen out, and while they were distracted from the fall, Ash made Pikachu send its strongest Thunderbolt towards them- making them and their balloon blast off.

Ash clenched his fists. "I can't believe them. They almost killed-killed Sky!"

Serena nodded, eyes wide. "Have they ever… Tried anything like this?"

" **NO!"** Ash yelled, and punched a tree.

Serena backed up. "A-Ash? Are you okay?"

He seemed to visibly calm down when hearing her voice. "I… Sorry, Serena. Let's just get back, Clemont and Bonnie might need help."

* * *

Sky had recovered, and had stopped shivering. She was still anxious about her Pokémon though.

When she saw Ash and Serena returned with her bag stuffed full of Poké Balls, Sky gasped and ran over- despite Clemont advising her to stay put and rest since the ropes caused many rope burns on her arms and legs. She was smiling brightly. "I'm so glad you guys are okay… Th-thank you, so much!"

She returned all of her Poké Balls to her bag. Serena suddenly hugged her. "Im so glad _you're_ okay! You could've drowned!"

Sky hugged back. "W-well, yeah… but Clemont saved me…"

Serena smiled knowingly. "I don't think he can always be your knight in shinign armor though, Sky."

Sky blushed, but stuck out her tongue playfully. "I'm gonna make that joke if Ash ever has to save you again!"

Serena blushed then too. Things seemed back to normal, even after such a traumatic experience.

And Sky felt free of all her worries; at least for a little while.


	21. Twenty One - Warmth

**A/N:** Thanks to ultimateCCC for your review! This chapter's pretty short, but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Twenty One – Warmth**

Night time had finally arrived on the day where Sky nearly died- she still felt jittery but overall she was okay; beside the rope burn marks on her arms and legs, however.

Everyone sat around the small campfire they'd made, in front of their tents. Sylveon and Pikachu were already asleep in their owner's tents after feeling sleepy. It had been a long day for everyone.

Ash told stories of his old adventures with Brock and Misty, and everyone listened intently. Serena didn't like the sound of Misty, but tried to ignore her apparent jealousy.

After he finished his story about his first gym battle, Bonnie fake yawned (it was obvious) and stretched. "I'm sleepy… Goodnight." Then she _ran_ into her tent, after winking at Clemont.

Serena shrugged and followed along with her. "Me too. Goodnight, everyone." She closed the tent after that.

Ash looked at Sky and Clemont, then smiled. He may be the densest person alive, but he knew Clemont- he acted differently around Sky, so leaving them alone might be a good idea. He then went into their tent, knowing Clemont wouldn't come in for a while. He usually stayed outside with Sky until she went to sleep anyways.

Clemont sighed. "Bonnie was pretty obvious about that…"

Skylar nodded. "I guess so. But I d-don't mind."

Clemont looked at the wounds on her arms. Anger overwhelmed him. _'If they ever hurt her again…'_ He then looked at the campfire. It was going down, and they would probably be out here for another half hour.

He turned to the woods. "I'm going to go get some firewood, okay?"

Sky visibly tensed, then looked up at him. Clemont was a little short, but she was _very_ short compared to him. Sometimes it bugged her, sometimes it never. But she pouted, staring into the trees. "C-can I come too?"

Clemont was surprised, but then realized she probably didn't want to stay here _alone_. "Of course. Let's go…?"

She nodded, and together they went into the woods.

Clemont sighed. For some reason, there weren't any good branches anywhere. Ash of Serena must've already been to this area for finding wood, because there wasn't a scrap.

Sky shivered, not out of being cold but because she was scared. She instinctively grasped Clemont hand as she looked around quickly.

"Are you okay?" Clemont asked quickly, abandoning the search of firewood to check on her.

She quickly shook her head. "S-sorry… But can we go back?"

Clemont couldn't say no to her face. "Yeah… Sorry about that."

They reached the campfire again, but the fire was out.

"I-It was scary…" She mumbled. "Sorry we couldn't g-get any wood."

"That's fine." Clemont said as they both sat down, still holding hands. "We don't need fire that badly."

They probably did. It was a cold night, and they both shivered; out of cold this time.

' _First, a cold river. Now just cold weather…'_ Skylar thought miserably- but then she realized one part of her body was not cold, her hand. It was incredibly warm- and gave her the nicest feeling.

Eventually the urge to have all of her body feeling like that overwhelmed her, and she hugged Clemont.

His eyes widened in surprise, but he lightly hugged back without saying a word. They both felt that incredible warmth all over.

Sky mumbled a soft "Thank you." into his shoulder.

"For what?" Clemont replied, confused.

"Saving me, of course… Y-you saved my life." She said gratefully, surprised that she didn't even mention that earlier.

Clemont smiled. "Of course. I would never let you… Die." He had trouble saying the last word.

Sky broke away, and faced him. Their hands were still interlocked. "Th-thank you so much, Clemont…"

Her heart was pounding, but she quickly placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "G-goodnight."

She walked quickly to her tent, afraid to see his reaction.

Clemont sat there, rubbing the cheek that she kissed. It was only small, but it shocked him. Eventually, he got up and went to his and Ash's tent. He had to push Pikachu slowly off his sleeping bag, then got in.

Thoughts overwhelmed him, but he managed to get to sleep after thinking about stars- and Sky.

Skylar snuggled close to Sylveon, and turned on her music box. The soothing music lulled her, but she didn't fall asleep quite yet.

' _I know_ _ **I've definitely got a major crush on him**_ _… But I know he doesn't like me back, so… What am I going to do?'_


	22. Twenty Two - Similar

**A/N:** _Wow… We've reached five thousand reads?! I know I'm probably sounding repetitive, but this is amazing! I never thought I would get this far with any story of mine… I'm really so grateful. Thank you very much!_

 _Next chapter will be the gym battle! I would really like some feedback- do I write the battles alright? I don't think I'm good at action scenes, but I'm wondering what you all think. Constructive criticism is very welcome!_

 _One more thing- thank you to ELDYLO and Glaceon A. Darkheart for your reviews! And Shadow Frost- No, I know it seems like it at the moment but I promise Sky will catch a ghost-type. And one of her team members will leave, making room for a future Pokémon- but no more spoilers! Thanks for your review!_

* * *

 **Twenty Two – Similar**

Finally, they had reached Santalune City. As they stood at the entrance, Serena read from her map: "It says many beginning Trainers gather in this friendly city to start a Pokémon journey. Although for us, it isn't exactly beginning the journey."

Bonnie shook her head. "All of started a while ago. But we can still have fun!"

Clemont turned to Sky. "When will you have your gym battle?"

"T-Tomorrow. I still need m-more training…" She stared off towards the gym, wondering what awaited her there. Victory? Defeat? Being declined of her challenge in the first place?

Clemont nodded. "In that case, we should find a place to settle-"

He was interrupted by the sounds of what sounded like mocking laughter nearby- they all turned towards where it came from.

It was the Trainer's School- yet there was a small crowd of kids outside it. There was a group of about three boys and one older girl, who were crowded around a small, young girl who was wearing a mint green dress and was lying in the dirt. Each child had a Pokémon of their own, but the girl who fell down didn't have one.

"Ha-ha! You don't have a Pokémon because you're so dumb and weak! You shouldn't even be in the school- you don't belong here!" The girl said, hands on her hips.

Sky was the first one to react; she walked briskly over towards them, frowning. She pushed past one of the kids and reached the little girl who fell, and offered a hand to help her up.

"T-thanks…" The girl mumbled, and Sky's eyes were wide in realization. Almost the exact same thing happened to her so many times as a child- yet she never had anyone to help her.

The group of bullies were all scowling, and so were their Pokémon. The girl who acted like the "leader" had an Umbreon. The others had a Poochyena, Koffing, Machop and Scraggy. The circle turned into a semi-circle facing Sky and the girl.

The others approached, standing side by side with Sky and in front of the little girl. Sky scowled. "Th-this is wrong. Go back in the Trainer's School, now." As much as she wanted to teach them a lesson, she didn't want to start a dispute.

The girl in the middle laughed. "Check her out! She's just like stupid little Ella over there! All stutter and nothing else!" The boys chuckled along.

Sky clenched her fists. After years of putting up with bullying, and now becoming more mature and confident on her journey- she had enough.

"Let's all battle. Bonnie, get back with the other girl." Sky said seriously, as Sylveon hopped off of her shoulder to prepare for the battle. "Let's make a deal. We win, you leave her alone. You win, we leave." Sky glared at the leader, who smirked and nodded.

"Two on two, one Pokémon each. Joey, c'mere." The leader said, then the boy with the Machop approached.

Sky looked at the three people beside her. She wanted to battle them herself; but who else?

Serena stepped back, not being a good battler anyways. Clemont was determined to help, as was Ash. But then Ash stepped down. Everyone surprised he was turning down a battle- but he shrugged. "I'll let you two do it."

Clemont locked eyes with Sky, and they knew they were both ready- they had made a promise to not battle each other; but battling beside each other was an exception. Clemont sent out Bunnelby.

The leader went first: "Tackle on Sylveon!"

"Dodge and use Attract!" Sky said, and Sylveon did so- however, it didn't work on Umbreon.

"Machop, Karate Chop on Bunnelby!" The boy said, and Machop aimed and fired- but missed. It clearly needed more training.

"Bunnelby, use Dig on Machop." Clemont said, determined to stop them. Bunnelby burrowed underground, leaving Machop confused- Bunnelby then hopped out of the ground, and Machop stumbled. "Now, Mud Shot!" Clemont said, and Bunnelby launched many orbs at Machop, who fainted.

The boy whined, but returned Machop.

"Umbreon, Sucker Punch on Bunnelby!" The leader shouted- Umbreon ran over and punched Bunnelby. The move was successful and did tons of damage, but Bunnelby seemed alright.

"Misty Terrain!" Sky said, and covered their makeshift battlefield in light blue mist- the Pokémon couldn't see.

Clemont yelled: "Go underground and find Umbreon!" But the result of the move was unknown- nothing could be seen.

Eventually the mist cleared- and revealed a fainted Bunnelby. Clemont's eyes widened, and he ran over to Bunnelby. "Come back inside…" He returned it, then went right back to Sky's side.

Now it was only Sylveon and Umbreon against each other: and Sky was at the type advantage. But over her journey she learned that although type advantages and disadvantages made a big difference, it didn't guarantee victory.

"Sucker Punch!" The move was a priority move, so it always went first- Umbreon ran over and punched Sylveon, then retracted.

It wasn't very effective, but still did plenty of damage. _'That Umbreon sure is strong…'_

"Moonblast!" Sky commanded, and Sylveon sent a pink orb towards Umbreon- and it hit.

Umbreon took a lot of damage since it was a super effective move- but then its trainer said: "Use Moonlight." And then Umbreon healed half of its HP.

Sky would feel frustrated under normal circumstances- like how she would act when Jessie's Gourgeist used Leech Seed, for example. But now she knew what to do- and there was no mistaking the smirk on her face.

' _She's obviously got a good plan… But what it is, I'm not sure…'_ Clemont thought, studying her expression.

"Last Resort!" Sky announced, and the leader frowned. It seemed like she didn't know what the move did.

Sylveon approached, and sent stars towards Umbreon- almost like the move Swift, but much more powerful. It overpowered Umbreon- and caused it to finally faint.

The leader gasped, and returned Umbreon. "You cheater! No fair!"

The little girl from earlier stood up suddenly. She was covered in dirt but for now, didn't seem to mind. Her entire demeanor changed- and Clemont got a sense of déjà vu. It was like Sky under certain circumstances- become a different person entirely when she felt strong emotions.

She stood in front of Sky and Sylveon. "Th-that's enough. Y-you made a deal n-now follow it…"

The leader and the other bullies grumbled, but went back outside, and would hopefully leave the girl alone forever.

She turned to Sky, and petted Sylveon. "Thank… Thank you so much. It means a-a lot."

Sky smiled. "Of course. They better leave you alone…"

The little girl looked concerned. "Y-yeah, me too. I'm Ella, what's your name?"

Sky nodded. "My name's Skylar, b-but you can call me Sky."

Bonnie ran up to them. She was around the same age as Ella. "And she's one of the greatest battler ever! Her, Ash and my brother- even Serena- are the best!"

Sky blushed. "I-I'm not the best…"

Bonnie ignored her. "How about we go get some lunch, Ella?"

Ella seemed a little overwhelmed by Bonnie's energetic personality, but nodded. "Y-yeah… I'm on lunch break."

* * *

After some chit-chat and Bonnie proposing that they should be friends, to which Ella agreed to, they left the small diner they went to.

Ella stopped outside and said she wanted to talk to Sky- Bonnie felt a little disappointed but went along with the others to the hotel they were staying at.

Sky looked down at Ella, confused. "W-what is it?"

Ella reached into one of the pockets of her dress, and took out a small stone with some sort of jewel inside, and held it out to Sky with a smile. "H-here. I want you to have this. I f-found it on the beach one day, and k-kept it since… It's my way of saying thanks."

Sky observed it with wide eyes. "A-are you sure?"

Ella nodded. "Of course. You deserve it."

Sky smiled lightly, and took the stone. "Thank you so much, Ella… I'll take good care of it." She then placed it inside a small pouch in her bag. "I'll g-get a safer spot later."

Ella nodded, but then frowned suddenly. "I wish I had a P-Pokémon… That way, I could defend myself…"

"Why doesn't one of your parents catch one?" Sky suggested it, then regretted it.

"I live with my aunt." She said with a grim expression. "She won't let me, says it's too much effort and s-stuff like that…"

Sky was about to give her some advice when one of her Poké Balls opened from inside her bag- and released Azurill, who bounced over towards Ella happily.

Sky's eyes widened. _'Azurill's leaving?!'_ she thought, but then relaxed. _'It's… It's for the best, I mean… If it wants to go with her…'_

Sky watched the two play together. It really reminded her of when she met Eevee… It made her upset to do this, but she couldn't be selfish. "Here." She held out Azurill's Poké Ball. "If it w-wants to go with you, keep Azurill."

Azurill looked up at Sky sadly, but nodded.

Ella gasped. "R-really?! I can keep it?!"

Sky smiled only lightly. "Sure you can. Take good care her her, Azurill, okay?"

Azurill smiled determinedly- then waved to Sylveon… Being rivals, this was the first friendly thing they've done since they even met.

Ella smiled, and returned Azurill. "T-thank you so much, Sky! Let's have a battle when you g-get back alright?!"

A bell toned in the distance. "A b-battle would be great. Hurry o back to school!"

Ella ran back towards school, Poké Ball in hand. Sky felt sad seeing Azurill go, but knew that she would never regret giving Ella her potential lifelong friend.

As Sky walked slowly towards the hotel, she watched all the other students gawk at Azurill. They had probably never seen one before.

 **It made her wish that her childhood could've been as good as that.**


	23. Twenty Three - Advice

**A/N:** And here it is- Sky's first gym battle! How will she do? Let's find out!

Thanks to a guest for your review, and enjoy this super-long update- at 2,500 words!

* * *

 **Twenty Three – Advice**

As they walked towards the Santalune Gym, Sky held her new badge case in her hand lightly. It encouraged her a little, yet also made her even more nervous. She had received it earlier from Nurse Joy- it was a light purple color. Slowly, she took a deep breath and explained what had happened sadly to the others- how Ella gave her a pretty rock with a jewel inside; and how Azurill chose to go with Ella.

Clemont tried to feel empathetic for her, but he really couldn't. He didn't know what is was like to leave a Pokémon forever- the closest he had come was leaving his Pokémon with Clembot. Ash seemed to understand, however- he had probably gone through the process of releasing Pokémon many times.

Then suddenly they stood in front of the gym. Sky's heart was pounding and she felt extremely nervous- this was her first gym battle. What if she messed up?

Together, side by side, they all stepped in. Sky couldn't express the gratitude she felt towards her friends- who would support her, accept her, and admire her; no matter if it ended with a win or lose.

She gasped, looking around at all the beautiful photos in awe. "Wow! These are so amazing!"

Viola and her sister Alexa were sitting down on one of the couches in the hallway, and their heads turned towards them when the door opened.

They both stood up at the same time: "Welcome to the Santalune Gym, everyone!" Viola said happily. "Ash! What are you doing here again?" Alexa asked, with Helioptile on top of her head.

Ash smirked. "I'm not here to battle again, but I'm here to watch!"

"Watch who?" Viola asked curiously, not seeing Sky as she was hiding behind the rest of the group. Slowly, she stepped forward. "C-can I challenge you?" She said slowly to Viola- even though throughout her journey in Kalos she had become more courageous with her speech and overall demeanor, old habits die hard.

Viola smiled. She wasn't used to challengers who acted shy- she had never battled one. "Of course. Let's go right ahead, then?"

As they walked towards the gym's battlefield, Alexa approached the group and held out her hand to Skylar. "Hi there, my name's Alexa. What's your name?"

"M-my name's Skylar- but you can call me S-Sky." She shook her hand lightly.

"When did you start travelling with the others?" Alexa asked as Helioptile hid behind Alexa's hair.

"A-A couple months ago. They saved me and my S-Sylveon from a misunderstanding with a Pangoro." Sylveon smiled from Skylar's shoulder, chanting: "Sylvie!"

Alexa's head tilted, and Helioptile almost fell off. "Wow." Alexa blinked. "You seem really familiar. Are you related to anyone famous?"

Sky tensed up- and stopped walking abruptly. "U-um… Sort of…"

Alexa stopped. "What's the matter?" even Sylveon wrapped her ribbons around Sky's wrist for comfort.

Skylar sighed. She would never tell anyone about her mother- but she trusted her closest friends to know the truth. _'Maybe I can tell her about my dad…'_

All the others, including Viola watched her as she calmed down. "My dad's Professor Sycamore…"

Alexa was still confused about her sudden emotion, but smiled. "I thought you kind of looked like him."

Sky nodded, and Viola was wide-eyed, yet smiling. "Does that mean you have any Pokémon that can Mega Evolve? I'd love to battle one!"

Sky shook her head, and opened her locket. "I've got a Key Stone, but no Mega Stones. S-sorry."

Viola nodded in understanding. "That's fine, I was just curious. Let's begin the battle!" Viola walked over to her side of the battlefield.

Ash, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont began to walk over towards the audience seating area- but Sky called out: "Um… C-Clemont?"

He turned and stopped, confused. "Yeah?"

Sky hesitated. "Do you… Do you think I'm strong enough?"

His eyes became wide, he was so shocked. "Are you kidding me, Sky? Of course you are. You can do this, I know you can."

Her shoulders relaxed. She trusted Clemont opinion one hundred person- usually. She could feel herself going into 'battle mode', and smiled lightly. "Thank y-you…"

"Good luck!" He smiled back, relieved that she was alright. Clemont then began to walk towards the seating area with the others along with Alexa.

A referee went to the center of the battlefield. "The gym battle between Skylar the challenger, and Viola the Santalune Gym Leader will now begin! Each side will have the use of two Pokémon, and the battle will be over when either trainer's Pokémon are unable to continue. Only the challenger may substitute Pokémon!"

Viola smiled, clutching her first Poké Ball. "My lens is always focused on victory, no matter what! Surskit, let's go!" She threw the Poké Ball: revealing a small insect with four skinny legs, and a yellow antenna.

Sky ran through the database in her head: she always tried to store information on Pokémon and remember it as best as she could. _'Surskit is… A Bug and Water type?'_ She thought.

Sky extended her arm, and Sylveon ran down it and onto the battlefield. "You ready, Sylveon?" She asked, and her Pokémon nodded in response.

The referee raised her arm: "Now, battle begin!"

Sky's expression showed determination: completely different from before. When you're doing something you love, it really can change the way you act- Viola and Alexa were pretty surprised to see even her stance change into a more confident one.

"Sylveon, let's try using Attract!" Skylar shouted. Sylveon made hearts appear, then sent them over towards Surskit while moving her ribbons around elegantly.

Unfortunately, it didn't work. "Surskit, use Sticky Web!" Surskit launched white projectiles towards Sylveon, which created spider webs on the ground once they hit. "Dodge them!" Sky yelled, and Sylveon succeded.

Viola smirked. "Your Sylveon is pretty nimble, and very photogenic. But we have ways of stopping it! Surskit, Ice Beam on the ground!"

Clemont sighed. The exact same thing had happened during Ash's battle with Viola- and it had ended in him losing. He came back and won after some training, but he couldn't help but wonder how Sky would cope with this.

Sky's eyes widened as the battlefield was covered in ice- Sylveon had trouble standing while Surskit was the nimble one; skating around the ice majestically, circling around her.

She thought: _'What can I do? Moonblast is no good, she might miss- Attract didn't work, and Misty Terrain did nothing; she can't use Last Resort yet…'_ She closed her eyes, and tried to think of something else as quickly as she could. Then suddenly, as if a light bulb appeared over her head, her face brightened.

"Use your ribbons like extra limbs to keep your balance!" Sky said, and Sylveon did so- it smiled. With eight legs instead of four, falling down from the ice's force would be much harder now. "Now, use Moonblast!"

Everyone else was certainly surprised: Ash had overcame the ice battlefield in a completely other way than this- when Pikachu planted itself in the ice, it could barely move.

Viola was too surprised to encourage Surskit to dodge: the pink orb that Sylveon pushed towards the Bug-type struck it, making Surskit fall backwards and drift on the ice towards Viola. It stood back up, still ready to fight.

Viola overcame it, watching Surskit. "Use Signal Beam!" It struck Sylveon, but it managed to stand its ground while it absorbed the heavy damage.

Sky took a deep breath: ' _It's now or never…'_ "Misty Terrain!"

On top of the blue ice appeared light blue mist, rendering the battlefield foggy. It was impossible to see anyone now; even Viola and Skylar were encased in it.

"Stand your ground." Sky advised to Sylveon, who was in front of her. "Keep an eye out for any attacks."

Surskit skated along the battlefield so quickly it wasn't long before it saw Sylveon- and on Viola's command used Sticky Web. Sylveon didn't see it coming and its legs and _ribbons_ were stuck to the ice.

The mist began to clear. "Picture-perfect opportunity!" Viola called out. "Signal Beam!" Surskit launched a colorful beam towards Sylveon, but this wasn't over yet:

"Use Last Resort!" The stars launched by Sylveon were enough to counter the Signal Beam and hit Surskit; but it still wasn't enough. Surskit still barely stood, as did Sylveon.

"I have to admit, I'm surprised. First you change how you act, and your battle style and quick-thinking: it's helped you quite a bit. But this is where it stops. Ice Beam!" Viola said, pointing directly at Sylveon.

Sylveon was hopeless to do anything and was hit- causing its eyes to become spirals. It was unable to fall over sine it was glued to the battlefield.

"Sylveon is unable to battle! That means the winner is Viola!" the referee called out, pointing towards the Gym Leader.

Sky gasped and ran over. "S-Sylveon! Are you okay?!"

Sylveon responded with an: "Eon…" as Sky released it. She picked up Sylveon and placed it on her shoulder, letting it get a nice rest.

Sky smiled lightly. "That was a great battle, Viola. But I still have another Pokémon; I can still win this."

"That's the spirit, Sky!" Bonnie called out, waving from the seating area.

Sky picked up a Poké Ball from her bag, planted a light kiss on the red surface, and threw it at the battlefield; Altaria appeared, flying high above the icy battlefield.

Alexa's eyes widened. "Who's that Pokémon?"

Serena smiled. "I already know, but here:" She took out her PokéDex, and scanned Altaria. It read: _"Altaria, the Humming Pokémon and the evolved form of Swablu. As Altaria flies across the sky, it resembles a soft cloud. It hums using its high voice."_

Altaria's humming could even be heard from above. It was so loud because it was excited for its first true battle- and not one with Team Rocket.

"Surskit, Ice Beam!" Viola commanded, wanting to get in the first strike.

"Counter with Dragon Breath!" Sky said, and Altaria launched a powerful white beam with rings around it to counter- it overpowered the Ice Beam and struck Surskit, making it recoil and fall over.

"Surskit is unable to battle; that means the winner is Skylar!" The referee said, pointing at Sky with a smiling expression. She wasn't the only one enjoying the battle, as everyone else in the audience was on the edge of their seats, ready to watch the rest of their battle.

Viola's eyes widened as she returned Surskit to its Poké Ball. "Wow. Your Altaria certainly is powerful. But I can overpower it with my Vivillon!"

Sky wanted to start things off: so she said "Use Fly!" And Altaria flew upwards, towards the ceiling.

"Use Psychic to bring it back down!" Vivillon's eyes glowed blue and so did Altaria; it was forced back down to the ground, striking it roughly.

Altaria recovered and flew back upwards. "Use Dragon Breath!" Sky told it, and Altaria launched the attack towards the butterfly Pokémon.

"Dodge and use Solar Beam!" Vivillon began to charge using energy from the sun.

"Use Fly again while its distracted!" Sky said, while Altaria flew up, then came crashing down upon Vivillon while it was preparing its attack.

Vivillon then feel towards the ground and hit it as well; the two opponents were equal. Viola smirked. "Time to end this! Use Sleep Powder!"

Sky's eyes widened, but she reacted quickly before Altaria was affected: "Counter with Sing!"

Before the green powder could reach Altaria, it hummed a lullaby, causing Vivillon's eyes to droop. The powder then reached Altaria, who still hummed in its sleep.

Both Pokémon were asleep: and unable to battle.

Everyone was shocked. It was a tie. Both Pokémon were fully asleep and swirly-eyed, having given up.

"A-Awarding a Gym Badge for a tie depends on the judgment of the Gym Leader…" the referee stammered, eyes wide.

Both trainers returned their Pokémon. Ash, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont and Alexa approached Viola and Sky as they met in front of the entrance to the battlefield.

Sky watched Viola nervously. It was up to her whether or not she won.

"That battle was marvelous." Viola said calmly. "I honestly have a feeling you would have won if Vivillon didn't use Sleep Powder. You really surprised me, Sky. That's why I want you to take this." She held a Bug Badge in her palm, offering it towards Sky.

Her eyes were widened and she slowly took the badge from her, as if she was afraid Viola would change her mind. "Th-thank you!" She said as she placed it in her badge case.

"Of course. You earned it." Viola said honestly. "And before you go, can I get a picture of your Sylveon after it's healed? It certainly was… Well, picture-perfect."

Everyone laughed, but Sky still felt nervous even _after_ the battle.

' _It's because I really didn't win that battle… If I can't win against my first gym leader, it's guaranteed I won't win against the others, since they're stronger…'_ She thought.

As they headed back towards the Pokémon Center, Clemont could notice Sky's behaviour. He usually could always tell when something was wrong- for some reason, he was good at reading her emotions, but not other people's.

"Sky? What's wrong?" He said softly, staying behind with her as they walked behind the others who were raving about the battle. They knew when it was the right time to leave Clemont and Sky alone.

She frowned. "I couldn't win that battle, not officially. V-Viola was supposed to be the easiest gym leader- so I definitely won't be able to b-beat the others…"

Clemont laid a hand on her shoulder- a gesture he did more often than he'd realized. "Don't put yourself down, Sky. Ash lost against Viola the first time too- not that I'm comparing you to him. You're strong in your own way, and I know you'll do great."

Her frown faded and she looked up at him. "You always know the r-right thing to say, you know that, right?"

Clemont chuckled and scratched the bag of his neck. "I guess so…"

Sky made sure the others weren't looking, and quickly hugged him while blushing. "A-as always, thanks for all the a-advice, Clemont."

He blushed and hugged her back, until they broke apart. "O-of course."

Bonnie had saw through the corner of her eye, and smirked. _'Maybe I don't need to do anything. They seem to be getting closer on their own…'_


	24. Twenty Four - Reunion

**A/N:** This chapter will include Xepherr's OC in it- thank you for submitting it!

Just a note: From now on, I will accept other OCs- yet they will only be included in one or possibly a few chapters. There won't be any long-term ones, as I think Skylar's enough.

* * *

 **Twenty Four – Reunion**

That night, Clemont and Skylar were outside of the hotel under the stars. Nothing unusual, as they did this nearly every night.

However, tonight Sky felt more anxious than usual. She wouldn't be able to sleep, even with Clemont's music box.

"C-Clemont, seriously… I don't think I should continue…"

"Sky, please!" He pleaded. "I'm not going to pressure you into it, but you really shouldn't give up." Clemont looked her in the eye to show he was serious. "I believe in you, okay? You and Ash will make it into the Kalos League, I know it… You should keep going with your goal."

She sniffed. "I-I don't know…"

"You said you joined us to be a more confident person- and you're doing so well with that. But while you were with us, did you develop any other goals?" He asked gently.

' _Well… I want to do well with the Kalos League, figure out Mega Evolution, tell Clemont how I feel-'_ She thought, then blushed all of a sudden. She just replied with a simple: "Yeah."

He nodded. "And I'm guessing one of them has something to do with the Kalos League, right?" Sky nodded numbly.

"Exactly. It's the same with me, Sky… Before me and Bonnie met Ash my goal was to be a good gym leader and to help Lumiose City become a great city- but since then, I've… Found another goal." He looked at the tree to the side, but knew she would catch on. Sky was pretty observant.

She tilted her head in a cute way, hair shifting to the side as she stared up at him curiously. "W-what's that?"

Clemont panicked. "Um… I want to…"

Sky looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. "C'mon, t-tell me!"

Clemont sighed. **"I want to be best friends with you."** He said softly, which was half of the truth.

Sky's eyes widened. "R-really?" She said in disbelief, to which Clemont nodded.

"Well, y-yeah. Of course." She stated, feeling incredibly nervous again. Now it was _Clemont's_ turn to be surprised.

"You actually want to-" Clemont started, but was silenced when Sky leaned over and hugged him- that unmistakeable warm feeling filling him again. This was the second hug today, and he felt incredibly lucky.

"Th-that was my goal too." Sky said, but it was only half of the truth, again. "I-I'm so happy you really wanna be best friends…"

Clemont smiled, patting her back gently as her head perched on his shoulder. A while ago, eh would've felt completely awkward doing this, but now he just ignored that feeling. He wanted to know what it was like to have her hugging him for as long as possible.

They stayed hugging for so long that after Sky yawned, he felt her body go slack. ' _She fell asleep… Without her music box. And while_ _ **hugging me**_ _.'_

His eyes widened. No one would be awake by now, not even Nurse Joy or Wigglytuff.

Clemont slowly picked her up- she was incredibly light. Then he clumsily carried her up the stairs- he kept stepping on stairs that creaked and almost tripped up a few times.

Eventually he reached their bedroom. Inside there was four beds- one for Clemont and Bonnie (who usually shared beds, being siblings), one for Ash and Pikachu, one for Serena and one for Sky and Sylveon.

Serena was awake- and held back laughter when he saw Clemont carry Sky in and lay her gently on her bed next to her partner, then place a blanket over her.

Clemont turned towards him, scowling. "Give it up... She just fell asleep." He whispered.

Serena rolled her eyes. "Sure…"

Clemont then got in bed with Bonnie, and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

The next morning, Sky was up first- nothing unusual there, either. She usually fell asleep late and woke up early. A messed-up combination, but she dealt with it, not really being that tired in the mornings anyway.

She grabbed her glasses then lazily brushed her hair, which was sticking up in all sorts of places. Sylveon woke up as well and jumped on her shoulder.

Leaving her long light blue nightdress on, she went to the lower level of the hotel with Sylveon to find the self-service kitchen the hotel had. She saw another girl sat down at the long table, but passed by her and began to make a large serving of scrambled eggs with her partner Pokémon- with its help, she didn't burn the food.

"Cooking for a group?" Another voice said, and Skylar assumed it belonged to the girl she saw earlier.

Sky nodded numbly. She didn't speak, her shy nature intervening.

"Sounds nice." The feminine voice responded. "Are you all trainers?"

Sky nodded again, and she continued mixing the eggs together with a whisk, as Sylveon made sure the ones already on the frying pan didn't burn. Sylveon even season them with some spices that were in a cupboard.

"Your Sylveon's pretty talented." The voice said, as if wanting to keep up the conversation- even if it was only one-sided.

Sky realized how rude she was being and responded. "Y-yeah, I know. Without h-her I'd be eating charred food all the time."

The voice laughed, and Sky turned to look at them. It was a teenage-aged girl with white braided hair that went all the way to her waist. A side bang nearly covered one light blue eye. She wore a navy blue hat with a Fletchling tail feather on it, with an orange V-neck, dark blue jeans and black boots. She had a backpack laid gently on the table beside her- Sky assumed she was a trainer as well.

Sky and Sylveon finished making the eggs, and placed them all on a large plate, ready to be served once the others woke up. "Did you want any?" Sky offered, gesturing to the eggs as she made some toast. Sylveon made sure the toaster was not on a high setting.

The girl shrugged. "Sure. Only a little, though." Sky nodded and prepared two plates of eggs while she waited on the toast- then got a bowl of Pokémon food for Sylveon. She then buttered the now ready toast, placing it on the plates, and put one in front of the girl and one in front of the chair across from her- for Sky.

"So what's your name?" The girl asked, munching on the toast.

Sky pushed some hair out of her eye, and watched her. She seemed _really_ familiar. "My name's-"

She got cut off by Ash and Pikachu running down the hotel stairs. They must've been starving, because they both quickly got some breakfast and Pokémon food, sat down, and began scarfing it down.

A few moments later, Bonnie, Dedenne, Serena and Clemont followed. They thanked Sky and Sylveon for all the food, then they all sat down at the table.

Ash looked at the girl. "Who're you?"

She chuckled. "My name's Flynn Rose. I just met your friend their a few minutes ago-" she pointed her fork at Sky. "What did you say your name was?"

Sky dropped her fork, staring at her in disbelief.

Clemont frowned. "Sky, do you know her…?"

Flynn's eyes widened. "Woah, did you just say Sky…? As in, Skylar?"

Sky nodded. "I-I can't believe…"

Flynn gawked. "Skylar Sycamore?!" She got up suddenly, then went over to Sky and hugged her- she hugged back lightly in surprise.

Flynn smiled brightly, staring down at her. "How's life been?"

Sky smiled back. "G-Great. How was Sinnoh?"

Flynn was going to respond, but Ash stopped eating (miraculously) and pointed between them. "Can we get an explanation?"

Flynn blinked. "Oh, yeah. Me and Sky were neighbours before we started school- and friends. But then… I had to move to Sinnoh. We never saw each other again."

Sky nodded. "Y-yeah. I should introduce you guys…" She gestured to the others except for Clemont. "That's Ash, Serena, Bonnie, Pikachu, Dedenne and my p-partner Sylveon." She smiled again, more brightly and pointed lightly at Clemont. "And this is my b-best friend, Clemont."

Serena and Bonnie smirked knowingly. Ash stared over at Clemont in disbelief. Sylveon watched the other's reactions, almost giggling. Dedenne and Pikachu ignored them all and continued eating.

Clemont looked at everyone, smiling a little. He decided that her and Sky would explain later.

Flynn eyed Clemont with a serious expression. "Best friend, huh…?"

Sky and Clemont both panicked, fearing her reaction.

Flynn suddenly smiled. "You better treat her right, then…" She turned towards the other Pokémon, seeing them with the Pokémon food. "I think it's time my partners ate as well."

She released five Pokémon: a Lucario, Riolu, Drifloon, Absol and Ninetails. Thankfully, the kitchen was quite large and could fit everyone's Pokémon.

Together, everyone got bowls of Pokémon food ready- giving them to Flynn's Pokémon.

Clemont released Chespin, Bunnelby and Luxray. Ash released Talonflame, Frogadier, Hawlucha and Noibat. Serena released Braixen, Pancham and Eevee; while Sky released Kirlia, Altaria and Floette. They all began socializing with each other, enjoying the new company; but Pancham and Chespin were of course, fighting over food.

Flynn turned to the humans in the group. "One of us should have a battle…"

Sky smiled and volunteered, but Flynn shook her head. "One of your friends- someone I don't know yet."

Ash obviously stepped forward, but so did Clemont and Serena. Flynn smirked. "Alright. Double battle. Me and… Hmm, Serena on Clemont and Ash? That way, it'll be boys on girls."

Everyone agreed with that. Flynn added in: "I have to go back to Sinnoh soon, so one Pokémon each. Sky and Bonnie, would you like to referee?

Bonnie cheered. "I'll be like the cheerleader!" Sky pointed at herself. "Y-you want me to referee? But I've never-"

Flynn shook her head. "It's good practise, and it'll help you learn. Now, let's go to the battlefield."

* * *

Serena and Flynn stood on one side, with Ash and Clemont on the other. Bonnie had found some pompoms and were waving them around madly, cheering for everyone: "Go C-L-E-M-O-N-T! Go A-S-H! Go F-L-Y-N-N! Go S-E-R-E-N-A!"

Sky smiled. "Nice spelling, B-Bonnie." She took a deep breath, and begun with the speech she heard so often: "The b-battle between Ash and Clemont versus Flynn and Serena will n-now begin! Each side will have the use of one P-Pokémon per person, and the battle will be over when one s-side's Pokémon are unable to battle."

"Great job, Sky!" Clemont and Flynn said at the same time- to which everyone laughed.

Ash chose Pikachu, Clemont sent out Bunnelby, Serena chose Pancham and Flynn chose Ninetails.

Ash raised his PokéDex to Ninetails, and it read: _"Ninetales, the Fox Pokémon and the evolved form of Vulpix. With its nine tails and thick golden coat, Ninetales is said to live a thousand years."_

"Wow." Ash said, putting his Pokédex away.

"B-Battle, begin!" Sky called out, while Bonnie tried to do cartwheels and fell down. Sky helped her back up.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack on Ninetails!" Ash said, as Pikachu gained a burst of speed and attacked Flynn's Pokémon.

"Protect!" Flynn said, and the attack was ineffective.

"Bunnelby, use Dig!" Clemont called out, and Bunnelby burrowed underground.

"Pancham, use Stone Edge!" Large, glowing stones erupted from the ground, on one of them truck Bunnelby underground and carried it upwards.

"Use Thunderbolt on Pancham!" Ash said to Pikachu, who aimed one- but it landed on a glowing stone instead.

"Flamethrower on Bunnelby!" Flynn said, and launched one towards Clemont's Pokémon- he shouted: "Counter with Mud Shot!" This worked successfully.

"Dark Pulse on Pikachu!" Serena said, and it struck Pikachu, knocking it backwards.

"Thunderbolt on Pancham!" Ash commanded after the stones disappeared. Pancham took a lot of damage.

"Safeguard." Flynn said softly, mainly focusing on the rest of the battle.

"Use Dig again, on Ninetails!" Clemont yelled, and Bunnelby performed a super effective move on the fire type. As Bunnelby soared in the air, Clemont said again: "Mud Shot!" Which hit Ninetails and caused it to faint.

"N-Ninetails is unable to battle, so the winners are Ash and Clemont!" Sky announced, while Bonnie booed then cheered to support both teams.

Serena's eyes widened. It was just her against Ash and Clemont, and she didn't stand a chance.

"Pancham, Arm Thrust on Bunnelby!" Bunnelby dodged.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail on Pancham!" Ash commanded, then Clemont followed up with a "Wild Charge!"

Both attacks were too much for Pancham, who fainted. "Pancham is u-unable to battle, so the winners are Ash and Clemont!"

Ash and Clemont high-fived. "Awesome work, Ash." Clemont complimented, to which Ash merely nodded and walked off to talk to Serena.

Flynn smiled and went to Sky. "I have to go board my plane now, but I promise that next time we meet up we'll battle again, alright?"

Sky nodded, looking up at Flynn. "Y-yeah. It's a plan."

* * *

After saying goodbye to Flynn and having lunch at a nearby café, everyone stood in a circle, deciding where to go next.

"I-I need a break to train…" Sky said suddenly. "I-I think I wanna go to Lumiose to visit my dad…"

Clemont studied her expression, then nodded. "Me and Bonnie can go with you, and visit our dad too."

Serena smiled. "I actually wanted to visit my mom soon, too." She turned to Ash wish a frown. "But what will you do, Ash?"

He shrugged. "I guess I can go with you…?"

Everyone agreed on that. Then Sky's eyes widened. "Be right back." She darted towards the Poké Mart nearby, and came back a few minutes later with an electronic device in her hand.

"S-Since we can't always use the video phones, here-" She handed Serena a HoloCaster. Her eyes widened. HoloCasters were a lot of money. "Sky, I can't take this-"

"Y-yeah, whatever." Sky shrugged. "It's r-really nothing- just so we can a-all keep in touch, okay?"

Serena nodded and placed it in her bag. Then she remembered what happened earlier. "What did you mean before, when Clemont was your best friend?"

Sky's eyes widened. "W-well, we just kind of… Wanted to." Clemont nodded in agreement, and Sky got a fearful look on her face. "Th-that's okay, right…?"

Serena laughed. "Yeah, of course. I was just wondering."

After going back to the hotel and picking up the rest of their things, they all parted in their own separate ways- planning to meet up back in Santalune again in a week's time.

Serena and Ash set off. Serena looked over at Ash. "What do you think of Sky and Clemont as a couple?"

Ash considered that. "Well… I never really thought about it."

Serena facepalmed. "Really, Ash? Sky just randomly said they were best friends this morning. Obviously, some stuff has happened between them."

Ash shrugged. "Not sure. But they do seem kinda nice for each other…"

Serena nodded in agreement, smiling. "Yeah. I think Bonnie's noticed that too, I hope she doesn't give them a hard time on their trip to Lumiose…"

Little did they know, she would give them a 'hard time'. She found that best friends wasn't quite enough, and she was getting impatient.

* * *

 **A/N:** _As you may or may not have realized, the next chapters will be the Amourshipping two-parter that I mentioned earlier! However, I made some plot ideas and instead it will be a THREE-parter! Stay tuned!_


	25. Twenty Five - Poison, Part One

**A/N:** First part of the major Amourshipping plot in the story! I hope you all enjoy.

I kinda had to change the rating of the story to T after this chapter… It's just a little graphic; no blood, however.

Yeah, I probably made you freak out with that warning: but there's no character death, I promise! Even if it seems like that will happen…

Nevermind.

* * *

 **Twenty Five – Poison, Part One**

Ash and Serena were on the way towards Vaniville Town, where Grace was waiting- they had called her earlier to let her know.

Suddenly, the HoloCaster that Serena owned began to ring- she quickly took it out of her bag and answered the call, which revealed a hologram-like figure of Delia, Ash's mother.

Ash jumped back in surprise. "Mom?!" Pikachu waved, saying: "Pika pi!"

Delia smiled. "Finally, I get a hold of you- first Professor Oak, then Professor Sycamore, then your nice friend Sky… She was nice enough to give me your HoloCaster number." She turned towards Serena. "And who might you be? Are you the Serena that Ash keeps talking about?"

Ash frowned, his cheeks getting a little red. "Mom, why are you calling?"

Delia blinked. Mr. Mime could be heard sweeping in the background. "I forgot to say I called Grace- your mother, right, Serena?" She smiled. "We talked and she told me you two were visiting her; so she invited me to come along too! I'm going to get on the plane to Lumiose City tomorrow, okay Ash?"

He nodded. "Alright, thanks Mom."

Delia turned back to Serena. "Now, as I was saying… you must be Serena."

She smiled. "Yeah. Nice to meet you, Ms. Ketchum. I remember you- I saw you when you picked up Ash from summer camp."

Delia looked confused. "Summer camp? You mean Professor Oak-"

Ash cut her off. "We got to go, Mom! Talk to you later!" Then he reached over and hung up, breathing a sigh of relief.

Serena frowned. "What was that about, Ash?"

He looked down. "She doesn't know that we met in the summer camp… If she did, she's tease me about it."

"Tease?" She put the HoloCaster back in her bag. "Why would she do that?"

Ash turned away and didn't answer. "Let's just… Keep going, I guess."

Serena wanted to keep questioning him, but let it go. They walked along Route 3 in quiet until they finally reached the Santalune Forest; they would have to go through to get to Vaniville Town.

Serena sighed. She'd had a lot of trouble with forests during her journey… Especially with the Trevenant event.

"You ready?" Ash final asked, looking ahead into the forest. "I don't think it'll take that long to get through, and then we'll be on our way to your mom's house okay?"

"Do you think we'll have to spend the night in there?" Serena asked quickly.

Ash shook his head. "Nah. I think we can make it there by sundown."

Serena nodded. "Then let's go."

Together they stepped into the forest, Pikachu looking around at the Pokémon in the trees.

After around half an hour, Serena proposed that they take a break- Ash agreed, saying him and Pikachu were pretty hungry.

They found a nice log to sit on, and Serena got some granola bar snacks for them to munch on- plus some Pokémon food for Pikachu.

They all ate peacefully, listening to the calls of the bird Pokémon.

Suddenly, the chirping stopped. Serena looked around curiously, and she heard a thumping noise nearby. It kept continuing, much like footsteps.

Her eyes widened. "Ash, we gotta get out of here-"

But before he could react, a large Scolipede appeared. It stared at Pikachu's food, the charged at them and began eating.

Ash, Serena and Pikachu moved away quickly. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Ash said. "That was Pikachu's!"

The Scolipede growled as its hrons began to glow, then it charged- it was using Megahorn.

Serena moved out of the way in time, but Ash wasn't so lucky. The horn struck Ash in his stomach, and avoided Pikachu.

He fell over, clutching his stomach in pain. "Ow…"

Pikachu, now furious, sent an ultra-powerful Thunderbolt towards the Scolipede, who fled.

Serena ran over to him, panicking. "Ash! Are you okay?!" She kneeled down next to him, examining the wound. Her hand went to her mouth: It was a large wound, and probably hurt a lot- yet there was poison left over from the Scolipede. This was bad.

Serena got to work with her first aid kit- but there wasn't much she could do for such a large injury. Pikachu was trying to comfort Ash by hugging him.

But what made her really worried was Ash's comments: he kept saying he was fine; but he was obviously lying.

Serena looked around unsure of what to do next. She couldn't carry Ash all the way to Vaniville Town; and there was no Pokémon Center nearby. None of them had any large Pokémon that could carry him, either.

She quickly took out her HoloCaster, beginning to worry. Her mother didn't have a HoloCaster- the only numbers she had on this one was either Sky or Delia; who were both far away.

Quickly, she called Sky: who answered after around a minute. She seemed to be in the middle of a battle- until Serena heard Meowth yelling something and knew it was Team Rocket. "Th-this had better be important, I'm kinda busy, Serena! Dragon Breath!"

This made Serena even more worried: Sky, Clemont and Bonnie could be in trouble, too. "A-Ash got hurt really badly, and he's poisoned! I-I don't know what to do!"

Sky's hologram looked panicked. "W-well… I don't know what to do either… I-I'll call you mom and let her know, okay! Just make s-sure he's bandaged and d-doesn't move! Use Moonblast!" Sky then hung up, and she hoped that she got Grace here quickly.

Ash squirmed around. "N-no! Stop… Beedrill, no!"

Serena looked down at him. "Ash, what is it? There aren't any Beedrill!"

He appeared dazed, as if he couldn't see or hear her. "Don't hurt Serena!" He yelled, causing some Pidgey in the trees nearby to run away.

"Ash, snap out of it!" Serena yelled, shaking his shoulder lightly. It wasn't doing anything.

As much as he didn't want to, Pikachu minimally shocked Ash. His hair stuck up, yet that seemed to do the trick. Ash looked up at Serena.

"Serena… What's going on? Why does my-" He looked down towards his bandaged stomach and his eyes widened. "What-"

"A-A Scolipede poisoned you…" Serena sniffed. "I don't know what to d-do, but my mom should be coming here soon…"

Ash shook his head. "No way. I can get up, really-" He tried to get to his knees but then recoiled: "Ow… Nevermind…"

Serena frowned. "Sky said you have to stay still. I-I really hope you'll by okay…"

Ash winced. "I don't think so…"

"Why not?" Serena asked worriedly.

"I can't feel my legs." He stated simply.

Serena's hands flew to her mouth again as she covered it. "N-no, Ash… You can't-"

He flinched again, his breathing slowing down. "S-Scolipede poison is deadly…" He mumbled.

 _'So this is it… It isn't fair. I didn't get to tell Serena. I never really achieved my dream. I don't even get to say goodbye to anyone- how is this supposed to be fair?'_ He thought- but all he really felt was doubt. _'Something could happen, right? There's always the possibility that I can hold on...'_

* * *

 **A/N:** _I'm really sorry; I'm no good at writing stuff like this…_

 _I just didn't really feel any inspiration, and when I tried to edit it I was stumped. Sorry about the crappy update… And the cliffhanger._


	26. Twenty Six - Life, Part Two

**A/N:** _Well. Here we go. Hopefully this chapter will be better than the last._

* * *

 **Twenty Six – Life, Part Two**

Pikachu called out: "Pika…!" In a worried tone. Then he turned to Serena, and made an expression that said: _"Do something!"_

"I-I don't know what to do, Pikahcu! He-He might…" She wiped away tears quickly. "Ash, you have to-just have to hold on…

"Ow…" He said again. "I-I don't really think I can…"

"B-but you have to!" Serena pleaded, kneeling down in front of him. **"You can't die!"**

Ash looked up at her, his expression sad. "I guess I'll never get into the Kalos League, huh?"

Serena sniffed again. _'Typical Ash… He's dying and all he can think about is battling.'_ "Ash, you can't just leave Pikachu, or your mom, or me, or Clemont or Bonnie or Sky! You can't do that, just please hang on- I'm sure my mom will get here soon-"

He shook his head, then patted Pikachu, scratching his ears in the usual way. "I-I'm sorry, buddy… You can go with Serena, okay?"

Pikachu shook its head vigorously. "Pi pi chu!"

Serena took a deep breath. She would have to tell him now. "A-Ash? I j-just have to tell you…"

He blinked slowly. "Yeah?" He croaked.

"I've… Well, I've had a crush on you for months. Ever since I met up with you again, really… I-I just had to tell you."

Ash appeared shocked, but found he couldn't reply. His throat was burning. He closed his eyes and tried to endure the pain, but really he couldn't. Faintly, he heard a L "Pi-Pikachu!" and an "ASH!" being called out, but his brain no longer really registered what it was.

Serena kept yelling his name, but he wouldn't wake up. Pikachu kept shaking him, and opening his eyes, but it was no use. He had stopped breathing. Both were crying; tears streaming down their faces.

That was until time seemed to stop. Everything stopped moving except for Serena and Pikachu, except for the flowers blooming around them.

From a clearing appeared a large, blue Pokémon with rainbow antlers that were growing. Serena had heard legends about it- so she mumbled the name: "Xerneas…"

Xerneas's large eyes focused purely on Serena. She could hear the legendary's telepathy in her mind: _"Do not worry, young one. It is not the boy's time to go yet."_

Serena stammered: "B-but he just… Died!"

Xerneas moved its head from side to side. _"Ash Ketchum is a very important young man. He will grow up to do extremely important things, along with his friends. Without him, the future world will not be what it is supposed to be. Therefore, I cannot allow death to overtake him."_

Serena gasped and watched in awe when Ash's body began to glow. Pikachu began cheering in happiness- he recognized what Xerneas was doing.

Then the glow faded, and Ash returned to his normal position- wound gone. _"Watch over him, young Serena. Do not let him be so reckless."_ Xerneas looked down at Ash. _"He will wake soon."_ Xerneas said, then turned around and left. The flowers remained, but time seemed to revert back to normal again.

Pikachu jumped on top of Ash, until finally he opened his eyes, and they turned to watch Pikachu with surprise. "Pikachu, what are you doing?" He said while laughing.

Serena didn't hesitate to go over to him and hug Ash- even if he was still lying on the ground. "A-Ash, you're okay!" She said joyfully.

Ash blinked and hugged back. He really enjoyed that feeling of Serena hugging him- but his questions came first. "What are you talking about? What happened?"

Serena moved back, eyes wide. "You don't remember?"

Ash shook his head, scratching Pikachu behind his large ears.

"You just died." She stated simply, staring at him in awe. She had just realized: _'He was literally dead, and now he isn't…'_

Ash recoiled. Usually he'd assume she was playing a prank, but her face was dead serious. "What…?" Was all he said, looking around.

Serena explained the story, but left out her confession. If he was alive now, then she's wait for a better opportunity to tell him.

Ash listened to the story. "Wow… Xerneas was here?"

Serena nodded. "It said that you… Well, to sum it up, Xerneas said that _you_ , along with your friends, would change the future."

Ash blinked. "Me? **Change the future?** " Then he began to laugh.

Serena shook her head, blushing. "I'm sure you could, Ash…"

His face went a little red too. "Thanks, Serena."

Suddenly, more thumping noises were heard from nearby- but this time, it wasn't a Scolipede. It was a Rhyhorn, with Grace on top of it.

"Serena! Ash!" She called out, getting off the Rhyhorn. "I came as quickly as I could. Is everything alright?!"

"Mom!" Serena smiled. "Yeah, everything's fine."

Grace looked extremely confused. "I was told that Ash was in trouble…" She looked over at him. "But you seem fine. What is it?"

Serena explained the situation, but once again dodging the confession part. If she wasn't going to tell Ash, she certainly wouldn't tell her mother yet. Maybe if she got _too_ anxious…

Grace nodded. "Well, that's a relief. But let's get you back to the house, quickly. Your mother will be here in the morning, Ash. I called her on the way here- I think she's extremely worried."

Ash nodded, understanding. Delia would naturally worry if her son was in danger of dying.

* * *

 **A/N:** _I know it's short, but the next part should be better. I think it will be uploaded a few hours from now, so stay tuned._


	27. Twenty Seven - Crush, Part Three

**A/N:** _And here's the final part of the Amourshipping trio! I think that's a fitting name… I'm not creative. Anyways, big news! I've uploaded all my other stories and the first chapter of this story onto Wattpad on a new account- my old one is just too old. The username is sylveonuniverse if you're interested!_

 _Thank you to ultimateCCC for the Growlithe idea!_

* * *

 **Twenty Seven – Crush, Part Three**

They arrived at Grace's and Serena's house, and Serena wasn't even through the front door when she heard the HoloCaster ringing. She picked it up and answered it, revealing a worried picture of Skylar.

"Serena! Is e-everything okay?!" She stammered, anxiously.

Serena nodded. "Ash is fine. We had a meeting with… Well, Xerneas."

Sky's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Xerneas?! What h-happened?" Serena briefly explained the situation for the _third_ time, and was left shocked.

"Wow." Was all she said, taking some time to process the news.

"What was going on earlier, when you were battling Team Rocket?" Serena asked as her and Ash entered the house. She threw her bag on the floor, and sat down on the couch in the living room. Pikachu curled up into a ball on the armrest right next to Ash, and slept.

"W-well… they thought something was up since you, Ash and Pikachu weren't with us. But they attacked anyways, trying to get S-Sylveon and the other Pokémon…"

Serena nodded. "Understandable… Are you all okay?"

Sky nodded, smiling. "Y-yeah. We kicked their butts."

Serena laughed. "That's the spirit, I guess."

Grace called out from the kitchen, like she normally did: "Serena! What would you and Ash like for supper?"

Serena diverted her attention from the call and turned to ask Ash- hwo just shrugged, not minding what they had. "Can we have some pizza, mom?" Serena asked. Grace sighed. "Fine. But only because you're back from your journey."

Sky and Serena, along with Ash talked some more. They said hi to Clemont and Bonnie, who with with their dad, and then Serena hung up and turned to Ash. "How are you feeling?"

Ash studied her expression. "I'm not really sure… I just feel, well, normal."

Serena nodded. "That's good. You don't- umm, remember anything from earlier, do you?"

Ash shook his head. "Nope. Why are you asking?"

Serena blushed and looked away. "No reason."

After putting the pizza in the oven, Grace came out and sat on Serena's side, then turned on the TV for them to watch. Surprisingly, Sky and Clemont were on the news- with Bonnie cheering in the background. They were clearly battling Team Rocket, who were in a large machine that tried to steal Pokémon.

Everyone watched in awe: Sky and Clemont fought perfectly as a team. They attacked another machine that looked like Meowth, making it explode like one of Clemont's inventions- yet powerful enough to make them launch into the sky.

A news reporter stated: "Pokémon thieves by the name of…" She checked the paper. "Team Socket have attacked in Lumiose City- yet were stopped by Lumiose City's Gym Leader, Clemont, and his girlfriend Skylar Sycamore. Thank you very much to our heroes, because without them many of us would be without their precious companions."

Serena kept laughing. Ash and Grace looked at her with confusion. "Didn't you hear? They said Sky was Clemont's girlfriend!"

Ash smiled, as did Grace- she didn't exactly understand because she had never met Sky.

Soon they were eating pizza at the supper table, until the door slammed open; revealing a panting Delia. Everyone stopped eating and froze. She stared at Ash in awe. "You're… You're okay?"

Ash nodded slowly, wide-eyed. "How did you get here so fast?"

Delia ran over to him, forgetting to close the door, and hugged Ash. "I'm so glad you're okay, I honestly thought you were- you were…"

Ash laughed awkwardly. "I'm fine, Mom… Thanks to Xerneas."

"Xerneas…?" Delia said after breaking the hug. "I'm sure I heard that name before."

Sighing, Serena explained the story once again. Delia listened intently.

After hearing the story, Delia felt overwhelmed with pride. "Ash… My son, change the future? That's amazing. I'm really proud of you- but remember, heroes have to change their underwear every day, too."

Ash's face burned as everyone else laughed. "Mom…" He complained.

Everyone had forgotten about the wide-open door, until they heard loud scratching against the wooden floor- almost like claws, running towards the kitchen.

A small yellow dog-like creature was revealed. Ash thought it looked like a Growlithe, but it wasn't red at all.

It watched them in fear, backing away slowly- but staying away from the front door it came through.

Delia watched it in concern. "Hey there… There's no need to be scared. Is there something chasing you?"

The Growlithe nodded slowly, then flinched when a voice from outside called out: "Stop hiding, you stupid little runt! Get back over here!"

Grace frowned. "I'll go see what that's about… Make sure that it isn't injured, okay?"

Grace slowly walked out the front door the address the masculine voice that had shouted out earlier.

Delia approached the Growlithe, hand extended. "I won't harm you, I promise." She spoke softly. "I just want to help."

It stayed still, letting Delia rub its head. It blinked, watching her in surprise.

After the voice yelled some more, a skinny man entered in the doorway- Grace right behind them with a frown. She didn't exactly have a choice in his entry. He was scowling in Growlithe and Delia's direction. "Get away from it." He snarled. "That's my Pokémon."

Delia didn't budge. "You're a horrible trainer to this little guy. I don't think so."

His eyebrows furrowed. "Are you challenging me?"

Delia stood up protectively over the Growlithe. "Yes. I think you should release Growlithe, since you don't even care for it!"

The man scoffed. "Care for it? Why would I do that? It's so weak. I only keep it 'cause it's a shiny."

Delia fumed. "If I win, then Growlithe gets released. If you win, then…" She tried to think of a condition

"Then you admit I'm a great trainer. And mean it." The man said seriously.

"Mom-" Ash started, but Delia held out her hand. "I'm fine, Ash. I don't need help with this one."

They went out onto a large clear portion of Grace' lawn as a makeshift battlefield, and Delia released Mimey, who had volunteered to leave the house to go with Delia instead of doing chores.

The man laughed, then released his Aggron. "Have a nice time trying to beat me!"

This made Delia even angrier. "Mimey, use Double-Slap!" Mimey approached, and tried to slap Agrron- but the man simply said: "Protect."

"Use Double-Slap behind it!" Delia commanded, and Mimey did so- but Aggron seemed unaffected.

"Headbutt." Aggron charged, launching Mimey across the makeshift battlefield.

Ash and Serena watched nervously. Delia took a deep breath and said: "Use Psychic and lift it high in the air!" Mimey had a very hard time doing so, since Aggron was so heavy- but managed to life it around 10 feet high and then dropped it- Aggron fell roughly on its back.

"Now, use Double-Slap on its face continuously!" Delia said quickly, and Mimey did so.

Aggron was almost like a turtle on its back; it couldn't get back on its feet. After a minute or so of continuous Double-Slaps, Aggron gave up and fainted.

The man fumed. "How DARE you! Growlithe, you stupid thing- get over here!"

Growlithe hesitated, but began to run over.

Grace intercepted, on top of Rhyhorn. "No. You made a deal. Now, get off my property."

The man grumbled and left, leaving behind Growlithe's Poké Ball in the dirt. Growlithe smiled, the jumped onto Delia- licking her face. Mimey cheered along with Pikachu, who was perched on its head after waking up from all the chaos.

They all celebrated, then Delia went over and picked up the Growlithe's Poké Ball. "Are you ready to go back in the wild, little guy?" She asked it gently.

The golden canine shook its head. Ash smiled, knowing what was next.

Delia frowned. "Then what do you want to do?"

Growlithe nudged her leg, rubbing its face off of her- Delia got the message. "You… Want to stay with me?" She asked in disbelief.

Growlithe nodded, and nudged the Poké Ball in Delia's hand- it went inside, and Delia had officially captured it. Her eyes were wide. She never got to fulfill her dream of being a Pokémon trainer, but she still had two Pokémon by her side.

"Great job, mom!" Ash said cheerfully.

Together, everyone went inside and continued eating their pizza. After watching some more TV, socializing, then playing a board game, it was getting late and they were all getting ready for bed.

"We only have one guest room, Ash. And that's for you mom. So you'll have to share with Serena- you go on the floor, okay?" Grace smirked knowingly, but then it faded quickly. "And no funny business."

Ash nodded, blushing. "Y-yes ma'am."

* * *

After Serena settled down in bed, while Ash lay on a pile of blankets on the floor with an already snoring Pikachu, they both had trouble sleeping.

"Ash?" Serena whispered lightly. "You still awake?"

Ash turned his body to face her. "Yeah. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She lied. "Just bored."

"Me too…" Ash admitted, yawning. "I can't sleep."

"Yep." Was all Serena said in agreement, unsure of what else to say.

Serena studied Ash's expression: which went from confusion, to shock, then back to confusion again.

Serena sat up. "Ash, what is it?" She asked, worried.

Ash blinked, shaking his head. His face slowly became red. "I… I just remembered."

Serena's heart pounded, and she began to panic. "W-what?!"

Ash turned to look at her, his face showing disbelief. "You have a crush on me…?"

Serena's face was like a tomato; visible in the moonlight from her window. She nodded slowly.

Ash blinked. "Why…?" Was all he said.

Serena tried not to take that the wrong way. "I- well… You're so nice, even if you can be naïve or dense sometimes… You're so talented, and you always know the right thing to do. Ever since I met you at summer camp, w-well… I've admired you that way." She could go on for longer, but figured that would be enough.

Ash looked at her in awe. He truly saw her from another angle now: and the more he thougth about it, the more he realized: _'I've really had a crush on Serena too, I think. I just never admitted it to myself before.'_ He thought.

His silence made Serena worry, until finally she turned around to face the wall. "S-sorry. Goodnight…"

"W-wait, Serena…" Ash pleaded. "I-I… I think I've had a crush on you for a while now, too…"

That made her turn back around, her expression a mix of shock and joy. "You do…?!"

He nodded. He wasn't really sure how to put how he felt into words.

Serena smiled lightly. "I never really think you would… I thought that you liked that girl Misty you talked about."

Ash sputtered: "Misty?!" He then laughed. "No, of course not! I like her as a friend; never anything more. None of the other girls were anything more… Well, except you."

Serena felt flattered. "W-wow. Wonder what Bonnie would do if she saw us…"

"Probably tease us some more, then insist that we kiss." Ash said, then laughed. Serena laughed along too; almost wishing Bonnie could be here to say that. Then she might get the chance to actually kiss him.

A long, awkward silence followed. No one was really sure what to say then- that was until Serena heard snoring that wasn't Pikachu, and sighed lightly.

' _Of course he fell asleep.'_ Serena rolled her eyes. _'I just wonder what will happen between us now…'_

* * *

 **A/N:** _And thus concludes the Amourshipping three-parter! I hope you all enjoyed, even if it sucked. I guess I lost my 'Amourhsipping' touch, since I've been so focused on Sky and Clemont._


	28. Twenty Eight - Harm

**A/N:** _Still open to OCs if anyone wants to submit one! Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed!_

* * *

 **Twenty Eight – Harm**

The next day, after saying goodbye to Delia, Grace offers Ash and Serena a ride through the forest on Rhyhorn. They accepted and made it through safely; then after saying bye to her, they made their way back to Santalune City.

By the time they finally arrived, it was around dinner time- so Serena called Sky on the HoloCaster to meet up at a small restaurant nearby. Ash and Serena were waiting, sitting on one side of their booth for the others- who said they ran into some trouble on the way so they would be a little late.

Serena was nervous, so Ash tried to reassure heer that the others would be okay- that seemed to work well.

That was until Serena saw a familiar figure- Ella, with an older teenage girl and a middle age woman. She assumed it was Ella's sister and mother.

Serena waved, and Ella waved back, smiling. She turned to her mother andasked her something- she nodded in response and Ella came over. "Hi guys! Are you on a date?"

Serena blushed- Ash was too busy to notice what she said as he and Pikachu were looking through the menu. "No, we're waiting on everyone else. How are you doing?"

Ella shrugged, frowning a little. "I'm… Fine. We had to go out to dinner because my s-sister came home, but s-she's mean…" She whispered the last part, as if afraid her sister would hear.

Serena frowned. "Oh… That's not good. I wish I could do something to help…"

Sky, Clemont and Bonnie all came into the restaurant. They all seemed tired except for Bonnie, who was skipping over towards the table with Dedenne on her head. "Hiya, Ella!"

Ella smiled a little. "H-hey, Bonnie…"

Sky approached, beaming. "Hello, Ella. How are you and Azurill doing?"

Ella looked up at her, smiling. "Awesome! Azurill loves playing with me, we like to hang out all the time."

Sky nodded. "That's great. What are you doing here?"

Ella turned- and saw that her mother and sister were coming over to investigate what was going on. Her sister seemed annoyed, and her mother confused.

"Hello." Her mother said simply, studying them all. Ella pointed up at Sky. "she's the awesome girl who gave me Azurill!"

Ella's mother, who happily introduced herself as June, smiled over towards Sky. "Thank you very much for giving my daughter her first Pokémon. I'm afraid I'm always way too busy working here… Oh, I work here as a waitress on my full-time hours, but since today's Sunday I'm off." She explained, shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you all-" She looked over at Serena. "Are you that young lady who won the Pokémon Showcase not too long ago?"

As they began to converse about the showcase, Sky turned to Ella's sister. She hadn't introduced herself yet, she just stood there watching with a bored expression and her hands in her ripped jean pockets. She wore a large black hoodie, and had a short, side-shaved hairstyle that was dyed dark purple. She wore black boots as well, and just seemed kind of edgy. Nothing like Ella or June; they dressed casually and wore light colors.

Ella's sister glared at Sky after noticing she was looking her over. "What're you looking at?" She said rudely.

Sky tensed up, stammering: "I- N-nothing… I was just realizing that y-you're pretty different from your mom and sister…"

She blew some hair out of her face, from a bang. "Obviously." She merely said, then looked away.

They talked some more until June thought it would be a nice idea for them all to sit at a large table together- so they did so, and continued chatting as they ate their food.

* * *

After everyone was filled up on food, they all went outside the restaurant to say goodbye. Ella was hugging Sky in gratitude when literally out of nowhere a black cube fell from the sky and landed on Pikachu- encasing it in a cage.

Everyone turned to look where it came from- except for Ash, who was trying to release Pikachu. Of course, it was Team Rocket in their Meowth hot air balloon, sneering downwards as they said their motto.

Sylveon stood forward and growled- yet it didn't sound intimidating whatsoever, it just sounded cute. But its facial expression showed otherwise, showing anger. "Team Rocket!" Ash yelled. "Let Pikachu go!"

James frowned. "Why in the world would we do that? Meowth, get Pikachu!"

Meowth grumbled and ran over towards the trapped Pikachu- but Sylveon blocked it.

Sky turned towards the others. "Ella, June, Bonnie, whatever your name is… Get out of here, now!"

Ella and June understood and went back inside to restaurant- Bonnie and Dedenne following disappointedly, as if they wanted to help. Ella's sister just shrugged and leaned against an electricity pole, watching as Clemont, Ash and Serena battled against Gourgeist, Inkay and Wobbuffet.

Whenever Meowth tried to side step around Sylveon, she pushed it away with her ribbons. But Meowth was starting to get angry- its claws grew as it prepared to use Fury Swipes.

Sky ignored Ella's sister for now and commanded Sylveon to use Attract, and Meowth expression changed from anger to inexplicable happiness- it swooned over how pretty Sylveon was.

"Moonblast on Meowth!" Sky called out, and then turned to Ella's sister- whose name she still didn't know. "Do you have any Pokémon?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

Sky frowned. "Then help us out!"

Ella's sister rolled her eyes. "No thanks. I'd rather not."

Sky wanted to ask what her problem was, but knew her friends needed help. Meowth had gone swirly eyed, but Gourgeist and Inkay were moving in towards Frogadier and Chespin.

"Moonblast on Inkay!" Sky said, and a large pink orb sailed towards the Water and Dark type- causing it to faint from the super effective damage.

James yelled in frustration, then returned Inkay. Chespin, Braixen and Frogadier finished Gourgeist and Wobbuffet off together.

"Get ready…" Sky mumbled- then said: "Now!"

The four trainers all simultaneously told their Pokémon to launch ranged attacks, and Team Rocket were blasting off again. Just like good old times.

Sky turned to Ella's sister. "What's your problem? Wh-why wouldn't you help us?"

She didn't answer that question. "Name's Meg, in case you were wondering."

Clemont stood next to Sky, backing her up. "Team Rocket are mean people who steal other people's Pokémon. Why don't you want to stop them?"

Meg shrugged lazily, still leaning. "I can easily mess 'em up if I wanted to. But I didn't want to."

Sky fumed. "Don't you care for the safety of other Pokémon?!"

Meg frowned as well. "Not really. My Pokémon are all that really matter, because they'll help me become Champion."

Sky walked over closer to her. Anger burned through her veins, but she restrained herself a little. "You're selfish. I can't even believe you're related to Ella."

Meg laughed. "Related? I'm adopted! Why would I even want to be related to the little runt?"

That was it. Sky just completely lost control and slapped Meg across the face. Once she realized what she did, her eyes widened and she backed away.

Ash, Serena and Clemont just stared at Sky in awe. Clemont was the most shocked. _'Did Sky just… Do that?! That's so unlike her, even for someone as rude and uncaring as Meg…'_

Meg clasped her hand over her red cheek, scowling. "You just made the wrong enemy, idiot." She stormed back into the restaurant.

Sky just stood still, unmoving. She was staring at her palm.

Clemont approached her. "Sky… Are you okay?"

At first, she didn't answer. Then she looked up at him with tearful eyes. "I-I… I don't… Why…" she mumbled, as if she couldn't decide what to say.

Ash and Serena slowly went inside to check up on the others, a released Pikachu on Ash's shoulder. Meg was nowhere to be seen indoors.

Sky's eyes filled with tears. "I just… I c-couldn't control myself, Clemont…"

Clemont frowned. "It's okay, Sky… Meg was horrible…" He reassured, but was still surprised.

Sky suddenly wrapped her arms around Clemont, slowly crying. _'I-I know I'm acting like a baby, but I've never hurt anyone like that before…'_

Clemont rubbed her back slowly to try and calm down- yet he needed to calm down himself, too. His face was red as a tomato.

* * *

After Sky apologized to Meg, who didn't seem to care, they group went back to the hotel they stayed in not too long ago for their final night in Santalune City before heading to Cyllage City- where sky would challenge Grant.

Once again, after everyone had settled into bed, Sky and Clemont stayed awake under the stars. Like they did almost every night, they made normal conversation about the day's events.

That was until Sky went eerily silent and began to worry Clemont again. She had a habit of doing that.

"It's okay, Sky. No one's mad at you for doing what you did." Clemont reassured.

"I'm sure M-Meg is." Sky grumbled, frowning.

"Well… She's not a good person. So it doesn't matter, since she thinks negatively."

Sky blinked. "I guess so… Even if it doesn't make a tone of sense."

Clemont shrugged. "Like you said, I'm good at giving advice."

Sky took off her glasses, laying them down on her right side- not in between her and Clemont. She then looked up at the stars.

A memory from not long ago resurfaced-

* * *

 _Just take off your glasses and try." He noticed that she never even had hers on in the first place- they were laid at her side._

 _Clemont nodded and did so. They were really blurry, yet it almost seemed better than looking through his glasses._

 _"See what I mean? L-looking at them naturally, with your real eyes and not through some glass- that's experiencing it for real." She explained, watching him._

 _"You're right. It is better." He admitted._

* * *

Clemont returned his thoughts to the present, then followed her example and did the same thing. Everything around him was blurry, but the bright and shining stars weren't bothersome to look at without his glasses. Like Sky said, it was more _real_.

Sky smiled. "I guess this is our thing now. S-Sitting outside every night, looking at the stars- without these." She picked up her glasses, pointing at them.

Clemont nodded. "I guess so…" He turned to look at her, but then found he would rather have his glasses for looking at Sky. He wanted to see what she looked like clearly, to see her without having to squint. It kind of ruined that moment, but he put them back on and studied her.

"Thanks again, C-Clemont." She said lightly, putting her black glasses on as well. "Without you… W-well, I'd be dead…"

He blushed. That was true. Clemont had saved her life. "As always, you're welcome, Sky."

Clemont studied her expression as Sky turned to look at the constellations again- whenever they were outside she always switched between either looking at him or the night sky. _'I really feel like I want to tell her!'_ He thought. _'But I know she won't return how I feel…'_


	29. Twenty Nine - Splash

**A/N:** _Just a notice- I kind of read the Kalos map when planning out chapter plots; yet I've come to like this idea and I don't want to change it. In this chapter they are travelling on Route 5- and I changed it up a little to fit the plot's needs._

 _Thanks to a guest for reviewing!_

* * *

 **Twenty Nine – Splash**

Finally, they were leaving Santalune City. Sky trained with Ash that morning, and felt much better than she did yesterday- and tried to push the bad memory behind her. But sometimes she found herself remembering what she did to Meg, and it just made her upset every now and then. She was thankful that Clemont didn't notice- he didn't need to worry about her so much.

They had quickly cut through southern Lumiose City, and were now on the route to Coumarine City- then they would head west after a night's rest and continue towards Cyllage City.

They stopped at a pond to rest for lunch, and everyone released their Pokémon. Most of them went in the water to play; yet some like Eevee, Bunnelby and Braixen stayed behind.

Serena didn't really want to go swimming either- so she began preparing some lunch for everyone. Ash and Bonnie were quick to get in the water; dressing in some clothes good for swimming and jumping in with the other Pokémon.

Clemont came out of the small tent they had set up in a set of large swimming trunks, then sat down at the edge of the pond. Sky stayed right next to Serena, preferring to watch than to participate.

Clemont turned his head to look at her, a questioning look on his face. "Why don't you come swimming, Sky?"

Sky tensed up, and she stared down at the ground. "I-I don't know how… Remember?"

Clemont shook his head, then stopped. "When Team Rocket…" He didn't say the rest, not thinking that that event would need to be mentioned again. "But you were tied up. Of course you couldn't swim."

Sky sighed. "Y-yeah, but I still can't. I've always… Been afraid…" She got up and sat cross-legged from him, but made sure to stay away from the water's edge, even if the pond was shallow enough for her to stand in the area they were in.

He frowned. "Water's safe, really. How about I teach you how to swim?" He offered. "But only if you want to."

Sky considered it. _'Well… I am pretty afraid, but Clemont can help. I don't really have anything to lose; I can't exactly drown here…'_ She stood up and nodded, then went into the small tent to get changed into her warmer weather clothing: a pair of pink shorts and a black tank top, with her long black hair in a ponytail. She didn't carry a bathing suit with her for obvious reasons.

She sat at the edge with Clemont, and reluctantly dipped her legs into the water. IT was a perfect temperature- not quite warm or cold. She turned towards him, taking off her glasses and necklace, and laying them in the grass. "S-so… What do we do?"

Clemont hopped off the ledge, landing on the bottom of the pond lightly- it only went up to his waist, for now. He politely held out a hand to help her down.

Skylar blushed, and put her hand in his for a brief moment, and landed more softly than he did. She was deeper in the pond since she was much shorter, but was used to height difference. What really caused Sky to panic was the feeling like she would drown right away- even if her face wasn't near the water's surface.

Clemont noticed, and kept his hand around hers. Bonnie noticed and smiled, but left them for now. Clemont squeezed it reassuringly. "It'll be fine, Sky. Nothing will happen as long as you keep your balance- and if you fall, I'll catch you. I promise." He encouraged, and she nodded. "O-okay… I trust you."

Clemont smiled. "Alright, let's practise moving around a little." He kept holding her hand, but let his body float upwards after releasing his feet from the ground. "Like this."

Sky nodded, and kept holding his hand- slowly letting her legs float upwards towards the surface. He nodded. "Yeah, just like that! Now try kicking your legs a little, and your other arm if you like." He moved forwards a little after propelling himself by kicking.

Sky nodded and copied him, but got distracted and her face fell onto the water- she panicked again and began kicking rapidly.

Clemont quickly lifted her face out of the water. Her eyes were shit tight and water dribbled from out of her nose- she coughed for a minute then stopped.

Clemont asked softly: "Are you okay?"

Sky nodded. "S-sorry. I was being dumb…" She apologized, wiping water off her face.

"That's fine, you weren't being dumb. Stuff like that just happens." Clemont explained as she pushed some hair out of eyes.

Sky smiled. "Okay. C-can we keep trying?" Under normal circumstances from before she went on a journey, she would just give up. But after learning so much and developing some of the confidence she always wished she had, her newfound determination kicked in.

Clemont smiled back, nodding. "Yeah. Let's do that one more time…"

After some more work, Sky was swimming just fine- yet she had some trouble without Clemont holding her hand. She just felt safer near him.

Once they finished with floating practise, Sky got an idea. She smirked, then sent a wave of water towards Clemont- which got water all over his hair and glasses (he kept them on to see Sky more clearly). He sputtered out some water. "You're on, Sky!" He sent back playfully, splashing a much smaller amount over towards her.

She giggled, splashing him again. "We're just like Magikarp- or Goldeen!"

Soon enough everyone else, including Ash, Bonnie and the other Pokémon in the water joined in.

Water was flying around everywhere, so Clemont waded over towards Sky and acted as her water shield- until Sky splashed him lightly from behind.

After some more playing around, Serena called out that their lunch was ready- peanut butter sandwiches with fruit, and Pokémon food for the Pokémon.

Everyone ate together happily, and Sky never felt more at home.

Sometimes she felt just the slightest bit _homesick-_ mostly from not seeing the Pokémon in the lab or her father. But this journey changed her life, and she would never drop out.

 **Her friends were by her side and that was all she wanted.**


	30. Thirty - Feeling

**A/N:** _Thank you very much to ultimateCCC and Angel of Victory for your lovely reviews!_

 _I've changed my username, as well! Say hello to Sylveon Universe!_

 _One more- this chapter includes Glaceon A. Darkheart's OC! All credit for the character goes to them! And just a notice that_ _I am still open to more OCs!_

* * *

 **Thirty – Feeling**

After finishing their lunch, everyone changed out of their wet clothes and packed up their things. It was time to continue towards Cyllage City- and it only made Sky even more nervous. She was wearing the same light blue sweater she wore when she met everyone else- and Clemont noticed.

After some uneventful walking, they arrived around dinner time to the Pokémon Center- then rented out a room for themselves, with four beds.

As everyone headed into the largest room, Sylveon playfully snatched Sky's glasses with its ribbons, placing them on her own face.

Sky blinked, then giggled. "Sylveon, g-give them back!" She didn't realize that she missed the door and kept walking straight- bumping right into someone else.

They both fell down to the ground- Sky's glasses went clattering on the floor.

Sky stammered: "S-sorry! Please forgive me!" As she began looking for her glasses- but Sylveon found them and placed them lightly on her face.

Sky saw a girl her age with long black hair and scarlet eyes that looked over in her direction coldly. A Glaceon was at her side, watching her with concern. She gracefully stood back up, showing no emotion. "It's fine." She responded seriously.

Sky nodded, and watched as her Sylveon waved with her ribbons to the girl's Glaceon- who smiled. The new girl smiled lightly as well- obviously she cared for her Pokémon greatly. "It seems like they get along well."

Sky smiled back, adjusting her glasses a little. "Y-yeah. Sylveon's usually pretty friendly."

Both Eeveelutions began to speak to each other enthusiastically.

Bonnie heard them and leaned out of the doorway- her eyes widened. "Wow! A Glaceon? It's so pretty!" She enthused, and the Glaceon blushed happily: "Gla cee!"

Dedenne popped out of Bonnie's pouch, and began to socialize with the others. Soon Ash came and saw the new girl, then promptly asked her, full of energy: "Would you like to battle?!"

She shook her head, quickly. But she was acting a little differently. "No thank you… Maybe tomorrow?"

Ash sighed, but nodded. "Yeah." He went back in the room.

Sky smiled awkwardly. "S-sorry about Ash. He just really l-likes battling."

The girl nodded, and held out her hand. "I'm Miyuki."

Sky shook her hand lightly. "M-my name's Skylar, but you can call me Sky."

Miyuki's Glaceon looked up at Sky- then began to speak to her. Miyuki seemed to understand, and she smirked lightly. "Glaceon thinks you have real potential, Skylar. Do you want to battle?"

Sky wondered why she declined Ash; he would be pretty upset about that. But she nodded. "Y-yeah. How many Pokémon?"

Miyuki considered that. "I have five now. How about three on three?"

Sky smirked, her urge to battle overwhelming her again. She loved feeling so close with her Pokémon. "Sure thing. Let me go tell the others."

* * *

After telling to news to Clemont, Serena and Ash (who seemed pretty disappointed, but still excited) they all went outside to the battlefield nearby. It was beginning to get dark, but no one really cared. A real battle between trainers and not Team Rocket was usual pretty exciting.

Sky left Sylveon behind for now, and released Floette. IT would be their first battle together. Floette didn't seem that excited, but still wanted to battle. Sky was most certainly ready.

Miyuki released a Mightyena. Instantly Sky thought: _'That's a type disadvantage!'_ but throughout her journey she had learned that Pokémon typing wasn't everything, even if it did provide an advantage over the other person.

The Mightyena growled, baring its fangs. Floette backed away in fear.

"Do you want to battle, Floette?" Sky asked calmly as Clemont took his place in the middle of the battlefield. Floette nodded, its flower moving up and down. Sky nodded as well. "Alright. Let's do this."

Clemont stated the usual battle introduction, saying substitutions were allowed on both ends.

Miyuki began first. "Mightyena, use Taunt. This made it so Floette couldn't use any moves that weren't attacks.

"We won't let that faze us! Floette, use Fairy Wind!" A large wind arrived, striking Mightyena- doing super effective damage. But it didn't seem that damaged.

"Sand Attack." Miyuki commanded, and Mightyena launched dirt towards Floette- it landed in the fairy-type's eyes and lowered its accuracy.

"Focus and use Magical Leaf!" Sky commanded, and Floette landed the attack. Mightyena seemed barely affected.

"Use Snarl." Miyuki seemed more interested, but she never brought her gaze towards the sidelines where the others, and Clemont were. Mightyena snarled loudly and it hurt Floette- but barely did any damage.

Floette's Taunt wore off and Skylar smirked. "This is where we turn the tide. Use Attract!" She had taught Floette this move with the same TM she used on Sylveon.

This time, it worked. Miyuki's eyes widened as Mightyena became infatuated with Floette.

Miyuki commanded: "Snarl, again!" But nothing happened. Mightyena was too distracted.

Sky smiled. "Finish it off with Solar Beam!" Floette began taking in the last of the sunlight's energy before it faded, charged, and launched a powerful beam at Mightyena.

Clemont directed his hand. "Mightyena is unable to battle, so that means Skylar is the winner!" Her full name seemed unfamiliar on his tongue, but he didn't think nicknames were allowed when refereeing _. 'She's so powerful and unpredictable. At first glance, you wouldn't think of her like this…'_

Miyuki frowned and returned Mightyena. "Get some rest… I hope you're alright…" She mumbled towards the Poké Ball, then released her next one: Banette.

Sky left Floette in the battle. She moved first, going ahead with another "Magical Leaf!"

Banette dodged easily since Floette missed, then Miyuki told Banette to launch a Shadow Ball.

It struck, and left Floette unable to battle. Sky's eyes widened. That was a very powerful Shadow Ball.

"Floette is unable to battle; that means the winner is Banette!" Clemont began to worry, wondering what Sky would do next-

Sky brought out Kirlia, who had a determined look on his face.

Miyuki sighed. "That won't do any better. Have your fun."

Sky shook her head. "We'll see about that. Kirlia, use Double Team!" Copies of Kirlia appeared all around the battle, and it was impossible to tell which one was the real one unless you had very keen senses.

Miyuki shrugged. "Night Shade."

Clemont knew Kirlia was a goner- super effective attack that could definitely hit all of its copies? How could Sky dodge that?

Sky smirked. "Teleport all over the place!" All of Kirlia's copies teleported; randomly appearing in one spot then reappearing in another. It was impossible to aim and Kirlia kept dodging the red ring-like projectiles that Banette was shooting.

Miyuki's eyes widened again. After Banette stopped, all over Kirlia's copies disappeared and Kirlia seemed out of energy; yet still in battle stance.

"Disarming Voice!" Sky commanded, and Kirlia let out a loud noise that left Banette vulnerable.

"Shadow Ball!" Miyuki said loudly again over the noise, and Kirlia was too exhausted to Teleport away.

 _Another_ tie.

Clemont's eyes widened. "Both Pokémon are unable to battle…" Was all he said, not really sure what came after. Both parties had one Pokémon each.

Serena, Ash and Bonnie were on the edge of their seats. It was like Sky's battle with Viola around a week ago- both were evenly matched and anyone could win.

Miyuki released a Haxorus. It was huge, and kept roaring- yet even Bonnie still found it cute somehow. Sky wondered how it could look cute- all the Haxorus radiated was _power_.

Skylar released Altaria- it hummed confidently. Something seemed off, however. Something different, something _invigorating_. Sky felt amazing, and it seemed like Altaria was too.

Clemont was to only one who noticed- his eyes narrowed on Sky's locket. It was glowing- like usual, since her Key Stone from Diantha lied inside. However, it was glowing madly. Something was obviously up.

Miyuki was too distracted to notice. She commanded Haxorus to use Dual Chop, but Altaria dodged, much more quickly than usual.

Then Clemont noticed Sky's bag that laid at her hip, it's strap around her shoulder. The **pocket** was glowing. Then he blinked, and both glows disappeared. He thought it was his imagination, then focused on the battle.

"Use Sing!" Sky asked, then Altaria began humming a soothing melody. Haxorus immediately fell asleep.

"Woo, go Altaria and Sky!" Bonnie cheered, bouncing up and down. Sky smiled brightly. "Altaria, Dragon Pulse!"

Altaria launched it at Haxorus, a super effective attack. Unfortunately, it didn't stay asleep long- Miyuki commanded that it use Dragon Claw.

Haxorus began to charge straight towards Altaria. It looked extremely frightening, but neither Sky or Altaria were affected. They felt so in sync that Altaria responded instantly when Sky said: "Dodge and use Fly!"

Altaria darted sideways, flew upwards with immense speed and crash down on top of the confused Haxorus.

Clemont watched in awe as Haxorus toppled over. "Haxorus is unable to battle. So that means the winner is Altaria and Sky!" He said, feeling so happy, confused and shocked at the same time he didn't even care about his job as a referee.

Miyuki returned Haxorus, then walked over with her Glaceon. Her face was emotionless as she shook hands with Sky again. "That was a great battle. Thank you."

She began to walk away, but Sky caught up with Sylveon on her shoulder and Altaria right by her side. She smiled. "Let's battle again next time we see each other, okay?"

Miyuki didn't respond, and merely nodded. She went back inside.

Bonnie hugged Sky from behind. "You were sooooo amazing, Sky!"

Sky blushed. 'Thanks, Bonnie." Ash smirked. "We have to battle soon, too! But I'm going to beat you!"

Sky smirked. "We'll see about that, Ash." Serena giggled at that response.

The sun finally set. Sky sat on the bench in front of the Pokémon Center, insisting the others stayed behind. Clemont, however, refused to leave her alone in the cold.

Together they sat with Sylveon and Altaria as the sky became darker. Altaria kept humming a soothing tune, and Sky found that it had the same effect of Clemont's music box on her- it made her sleepy.

"Stop using Sing on me, Altaria!" She said jokingly, petting the dragon-type's cloud wings. Altaria chirped happily.

Clemont watched the two bond, as well as Sylveon. _'They really are close. Sylveon may be her partner, but that doesn't mean she doesn't love Altaria or her other Pokémon as well. I really think that someday… Sky will grow with all her Pokémon together, doing amazing things. Because she is amazing.'_

Together, Sky and Clemont sat under the stars again- this time, with company. But neither of them minded. They enjoyed private time, but being with their special companions was important too.

Sky just couldn't stop thinking about the feeling she had earlier with Altaria. They had never experienced anything like that.

She hoped her many questions would be answered soon. They key questions were:

 _What happened earlier in my battle with Miyuki?_

 _Can I really beat Grant?_

 _Can I really beat the Kalos League?_

Yet the big one was:

 _ **Should I tell Clemont?**_


	31. Thirty One - Capture

**A/N:** _HOLY ARCEUS. WE'VE HIT 8K READS._

 _This is amazing, guys… Thank you so, so much. I know I'm honestly just repeating myself but I never expected anything of mine to become this popular._

 _This is also the first story that I always look forward to reading; since so many of you love it and so do I! Usually I don't write long-term stories like this, because I find myself breaking away from them, developing writer's block. But on this story, I'm committed._

 _To summarize, thank you all so very much._

* * *

 **Thirty One – Capture**

Sky was the first one awake, yet she felt energized instead of groggy and tired like normal. She prepared herself for the day by taming her wild hair, cleaning her glasses, and then changing into something nice: a pair of denim jean shorts with black leggings under it and a cream-colored hoodie, and of course her locket necklace and glasses. She wore simple grey sneakers.

She held her locket tightly in her hand. Inside contained two photos: one of her with her father on vacation, and the other was of Sky with Sylveon. Also inside was her precious Key Stone; it just barely fit inside, but she had to keep in somewhere important where she wouldn't lose it- what better place than around her neck, on a necklace she never took off?

Sylveon suddenly jump on her shoulders- but it didn't startle Sky. She was used to her suddenly jumping on her. Sky smiled, looking at them in mirror. "We've b-been on this journey for almost three months now… But I r-really seem different, huh?" She whispered so she wouldn't wake the others in the room- unfortunately, Clemont had heard her and woke up.

"Good morning…" He mumbled, wiping his eyes clean with one hand as he reached for his glasses with the other.

Sky placed a finger on her lips. "Shh!" She went outside the door.

Clemont stopped, and looked around. The others were still asleep. He slowly got up, trying not to wake Bonnie. He then followed her example and went out into the hallway. Looking out the window, he deduced it was sometime around 7 am.

Sky giggled at his messy hair as she closed the door. "Bed head. Let's g-go cook!" She said cheerfully, in a great mood.

Clemont couldn't help but feel her positive energy. "Alright."

As they walked to the kitchen, Sylveon flattened Clemont's hair for him. Sky kept laughing, especially when he didn't realize it was Sylveon doing it. She kept hiding her ribbons whenever he turned his head.

Clemont frowned, but his eyes showed amusement. "Are you picking at my hair?"

"N-no, that was Sylveon!" Sky said through laughing. Sylveon laughed along as well, so Clemont couldn't help but join in. Their cheerfulness was contagious.

They worked together to make French toast. Sky handled the bread and egg mix, while Clemont fried them- Sky was afraid she'd burn the food. Sylveon poured syrup over the toast, and decorated them with berries.

Soon enough Serena, Ash and Bonnie came out of bed, all acting pretty dazed from being so sleepy. Eventually Bonnie would be bouncing all over the walls, however.

Together Sky served plates with Sylveon, both able to carry two plates at once- Clemont carried his own serving. Ash everyone ate, Sky prepared some Pokémon food in the Pokémon eating area- filling many bowls so it could be enough for sixteen Pokémon. Everyone ate with a little chatter; Sky was busy coming up with strategies for her battle tomorrow.

"Wow, this is delicious, you guys!" Serena complimented. Ash and Bonnie nodded with their mouths full. Sky blushed lightly, while Clemont and Sylveon both smiled. "We all worked together." Clemont added on, turning his gaze towards Sky.

Sky had syrup on her cheek- Clemont instinctively reached over and wiped it from her face, like she would with Bonnie. Sky blushed even more. Bonnie giggled, and Clemont didn't seem to notice a thing. Serena watched knowingly, and Ash just kept eating.

Everyone soon finished eating, and Sky volunteered for cleaning the dishes. Nobody protested against that, except for Clemont who insisted he helped. Sky told him he didn't need to, but eventually she gave in- telling Clemont to dry the dishes while she washed. Together they got it done quickly, until Sky tried to pass Clemont a plate- their hands touched and she dropped it.

Sighing, Sky went over to sweep the glass up. Nurse Joy came in quickly after hearing the noise. "What happened?"

Sky frowned. "Sorry, Nurse Joy. I dropped it." Nurse Joy smiled lightly. "No problem. Just be more careful!"

They resumed cleaning them, quietly. Then Sky decided to speak up. "I'm such a k-klutz, huh?"

Clemont shook her head. "No, you're not."

Sky laughed for a second, and then stopped. "Yeah, I am. D-don't say I'm not! I trip and stuff a-all the time?"

Clemont was going to protest, but knew it wasn't worth it. He didn't want to have an argument, but he also didn't want her to be so down on herself…

Soon enough all the dishes were clean, dry and put away. Ash was training outside- placing Frogadier against Hawlucha for some practice. Serena was talking about some routine plans for her next performance, and Bonnie was playing around with the other Pokémon.

Sky smiled. This was what usually happened when they had free time. Sometimes Sky joined Bonnie with the Pokémon, or joined Ash with training. Sometimes she went to chat with Clemont (who was usually tinkering or coming up with a new idea for an invention) and Serena, or even helping them with ideas if she could.

This time, she went to Bonnie. Currently, they were playing a game like hide-and-seek; yet the seeker wasn't allowed to move. The hiders had to move around every now and then, to make it easy. Big Pokémon like Altaria, Talonflame and Luxray stayed behind to watch, however. Eevee didn't want to play, so Bunnelby stayed behind with it.

Currently the seeker was Floette- but it was having some trouble. Whenever she looked at one bush that began to rustle, another Pokémon in the corner of its eye moved quickly before she could find out who it was. Sky knelt down and began to help it with Sylveon, pointing out Bonnie with Dedenne, Pikachu and Chespin (he was easy to find because he tripped into plain view).

Soon enough they found everyone, and it was Pancham's turn to be the seeker- but suddenly, a large wind came over them.

Sky looked around wildly, trying to hold herself down on the ground while trying to find the source. This was no normal wind; it was dragging them all upwards.

Above, a Meowth balloon floated in the sky. A vacuum came from the bottom, but the base of the balloon held two containers.

All of the smaller Pokémon got hurled into the air- Pikachu kept itself grounded by using Iron Tail in the ground, but it couldn't help anyone else.

Dedenne, Chespin, Pancham, Eevee, Bunnelby, Noibat, Floette and Kirlia all went flying into the vacuum. Sylveon desperately held on to Sky.

Their owners called out, trying to reach them- but it was no use. Soon enough all the larger Pokémon went flying until everyone except for Altaria, who had grasped onto a large pole with its cloud wings.

Then what shocked them even more was that the vacuum's force increased- Bonnie went flying into it, followed by Sky, Serena, Clemont and then Ash.

Altaria called out, then darted across the area with bursting speed- and grabbed onto Sky, pulling her away.

Once they were away from the force of the vacuum, Altaria dropped Sky lightly on the ground. Sky watched wide-eyed as the Team Rocket balloon disappeared. They seemed unaware that they missed Sky and Altaria.

Sky held back tears. She had to stay confident. She turned to Altaria, hugging its neck. "Thank you, Altaria… Are you hurt?" Altaria shook its head, humming a sad tone.

Sky looked to the sky- the balloon was gone. "D-Do you… Do you think you're strong enough to let me ride on your back?"

Altaria nodded enthusiastically, spreading its wings to let sky climb on.

Sky felt nervous; she was a little afraid of heights. But as she settled in on Altaria's back, its wings began pumping and she didn't feel scared as she looked down.

They were moving so fast that it gave her an exhilarating feeling. She held on tight to Altaria's neck, not even noticing the glow of her Key Stone or a strange light appearing from her bag.

It wasn't long before they saw Team Rocket, flying much slower than they were. Jessie turned and stared at them in awe. "How'd they escape?!" She yelled, frustrated.

Sky yelled over the roaring wind. "You never captured us in the first place! Release my friends and Pokémon now and we'll go peacefully!"

Clemont's eyes widened, as he leaned against the glass to get a better view. Sky was pretty afraid of Team Rocket, and had a terrible grudge with them. But to show them mercy so easily? He wouldn't do anything like that- harming her friends, harming her family, nearly killing _her_ \- he would never let them go so easily.

Meowth snickered. "Release them now, and let the valuable Pokémon fall? Like that's gonna happen!"

Sky frowned. "You know what I meant. So what's it gonna be?"

James shook his head, smirking. "No deal. If you attack us now, your friends and Pokémon fall. Your call, twerpette."

Sky contemplated what to do. Then she got a brilliant idea. She put on her brightest, fakest smile. "Looks like you got me there, Team Rocket… Nice plan."

Meowth was the first to fall for it. "Yes! We're the best at plan making!" James and Jessie watched her suspiciously.

Ash pounded on the glass. "Sky, what're you doing? Don't compliment them?"

Sky felt guilty, but said this: "Man, I wish I were a part of your awesome team… I only travel with them 'cause they're good battlers." Altaria turned and looked at her with a confused expression. Sky leaned towards her and whispered: "I've got a plan. Slowly move closer." Altaria nodded and did so.

Jessie beamed. "Really? We're great battlers too, but Team Rocket isn't accepting new members now- but you're an exception, twerp…" James didn't seem fooled. He frowned in Sky's direction.

Altaria kept moving closer, while Sky kept complimenting Team Rocket.

Ash, Serena and Bonnie saw that look on Sky's face- the way she was smiling. Sky was a horrible liar, which meant that she was telling the truth. They were all devastated.

Clemont had hope, however. He knew Sky; she would never do anything like that.

When Altaria was around 10 feet away from the balloon, Sky's expression changed as she smirked mischievously. "Psych! Altaria, Sing!"

The other's eyes widened. Altaria sung a lullaby, and before they could do anything to stop her, they all fell asleep. Altaria flew down to the glass, frowning. "Now… How to get you guys out…"

The others began talking excitedly inside, but Sky couldn't hear. She frowned, then flew up and went inside the balloon's basket area. She avoided stepping on James, Jessie or Meowth and went to the control area. She had no idea how any of it worked- but she assumed one control was the up and down control, so she used that. The balloon floated downwards slowly, and then landed right in the middle of a park.

Sky released her friends and all the Pokémon, then went to jump out of the balloon. However, she flinched as she tripped over Jessie's face and fell face-first in the grass.

She didn't feel negative about it, though. She just laughed it off, still laughing as Serena helped her up. She then hugged everyone, even Clemont and Ash- but it didn't feel weird since she was so close to all of them. "I'm so glad you're all okay!"

All the Pokémon cheered happily. Ash stepped forward, towards Sky. "Sky… I'm sorry. When you were tricking Team Rocket, I thought you were telling the truth…"

Serena nodded and did so as well. "It's just that you're usually terrible at lying. Like the time-"

Sky cut her off with another giggle. "That's true. But when my f-friends are in trouble, I'd do anything I could."

Bonnie cheered while everyone smiled. Altaria stayed by Sky's side the entire time, and then Sky turned to it. "We need to fly together m-more often. That didn't tire you o-out, did it?" Altaria shook its head, and Sky smiled even brighter. "That's good."

They all left quickly after returning all of the Pokémon- except Sylveon, Pikachu and Dedenne, of course. However, Sky kept Altaria out.

They briskly walked back to the Pokémon Center before Team Rocket woke up for their last day of rest before Sky's gym battle. She wasn't sure whether to feel excited or nervous; she was somewhere in between.

* * *

Later on that night, Skylar and Clemont were up to their usual habit of talking and just hanging out before bed, underneath the starry sky. Sylveon stayed up in their room while Altaria was in its Poké Ball.

They sat on a wooden bench next to the battlefield outside the Pokémon Center, side-by-side; yet not touching. Their glasses lay between them.

Sky smiled happily, focusing on Clemont. Thankfully she wasn't far-sighted; yet she had serious problems looking at things far away. "Today was eventful." She stated simply.

He nodded in agreement. "That's true. But tomorrow might be more chaotic."

Being reminded of her upcoming gym battle made Sky's sprits dampen a little. "I-I guess… I don't think I'm r-ready, Clemont…"

Clemont watched her sadly, upset that this was bothering her. "Why?"

"My battle with Viola was a tie. When I b-battled with Miyuki, we nearly tied. I can't afford losing, Clemont… What if I can't even beat G-Grant, ever?"

Clemont sighed. "I've said this once and I'll say it again, Sky- you're strong. Incredibly strong. Viola said herself that you could've easily taken over the match, and you've trained so much with Ash since then; and he beat Grant. I know you can do this. But if you keep thinking you can't, you won't be confident enough to do it. So please- just listen to me and believe me, okay? **You can do this**."

Sky smiled, then repeated the beginning of his sentence playfully: "I've said this o-once and I'll say it again, Clemont- you always know the right th-thing to say."

They both shared a short laugh. Clemont yawned, and Sky smiled as she stood up off the bench. "Let's go b-back with the others and sleep… And hope you don't have crazy bed head in the m-morning!"

* * *

 **A/N:** _So we have Sky's second gym battle next chapter! Stay tuned for that- and thank you so much for everything, guys!_


	32. Thirty Two - Linger

**A/N:** _Thank you for all your reads and reviews- that's all I have to say!_

* * *

 **Thirty Two – Linger**

Together everyone went up the mountain, then arrived at the entrance to the Cyllage City gym. Sky was visibly nervous; eyes closed, trying to calm her breathing. _'I can do this. I can do this…'_ She repeated Clemont's advice inside her head.

She gasped when she saw the giant rock wall. Her eyes were wide. Grant was currently climbing the wall, but smiled and waved when he saw them- yet appeared confused. "Ash? Everyone else? What are you doing here? And who are you?" He looked at Sky curiously.

Sky backed up, feeling shy all over again. Thankfully Ash covered for her. "Our friend Sky is here to challenge you!"

Grant smiled. "Alright. Climb the wall if you wish… Sky." He continued climbing, quickly reaching the top where the battlefield lay.

Ash quickly ran over to the wall to climb it, like he did before. Clemont, Bonnie and Serena went towards the elevator- but waited to see what Sky would do.

She took a deep breath. _'I'm a klutz… I'd probably fall off. But I don't want to disappoint Grant, and it might be a worthwhile experience…'_ She shook her head towards the others, and released Altaria. "C-catch us if we fall, okay?" Altaria nodded, humming.

Sky began to climb at a much slower pace than Ash. Yet eventually, she made it without falling- even if she stumbled more than once. She returned Altaria, and watched as Grant took his place, a referee came out, and Ash went over to the others on the sidelines.

"Good job climbing the wall, Sky. What did you think about while you were climbing?" Grant asked.

Sky considered that. "I thought about… N-not falling."

Grant laughed. "That's normal. Are you ready for our battle?"

Sky sighed. "I-I'm not really sure… I hope so."

Grant nodded. "Well, good luck."

The referee began the normal speech before a battle: "The gym battle between Grant, the Cyllage City Gym Leader, and Skylar, the challenger, will now begin! The Gym Leader will have the use of two Pokémon- while the challenger may use all Pokémon currently with them. The winner will be the person with Pokémon left standing!"

Sky blinked. "A-all my Pokémon?"

Grant nodded. "I believe that a challenger should be able to show the potential of all their Pokémon."

Sky nodded, smiling slightly. "I have four Pokémon now."

The referee commenced with a: "Battle, begin!"

Skylar released Kirlia, while Grant chose Onix. Sky gaped in awe as she saw the huge, rocky snake-like creature. She had never seen one before.

Grant waited for Sky to make the first move- Sky went ahead and started with a: "Disarming Voice!"

Onix winced, but the attack didn't seem to do much. "Flash Cannon." Grant commanded Onix, and it sent a huge white beam towards Kirlia.

"Teleport to dodge!" Sky yelled, yet Kirlia didn't time it right. The super effective steel-type attack had landed, and Kirlia recoiled.

Sky frowned. "Hang in there! Use Double Team!" Kirlia made copied appear, but Grant had a plan. "Use Rock Tomb!" Giant boulders descended upon all of Kirlia's copies as they ran around.

Then Sky got a bright idea. _'Onix wouldn't use Rock Tomb on itself…'_ "Teleport onto Onix and use Diarming Voice!" Since Kirlia was so close to Onix, the attack was even more powerful- causing Onix to cry out and stop using Rock Tomb.

Grant watched, eyes wide. "Impressive… But this isn't over yet. Iron Tail!"

"Counter with Psychic!" Kirlia's eyes glowed, then Onix's tail that was heading right for it changed directions- then slammed right into Onix.

"One last time; Disarming Voice!" That was enough to bring it down. "Onix is unable to battle- so the winner is Skylar and her Kirlia!" The referee announced. Grant returned Onix.

Sky beamed as the others cheered. Yet she knew the battle wasn't over yet.

"Does the challenger wish to make a substitution?" The referee asked.

Sky studied Kirlia. IT was pretty shaken up from the Flash Cannon attack, and all the Teleporting had made it tired. "Great job, Kirlia. Return…"

"You're very interesting, Skylar." Grant commented. "You go from shy to confident at the blink of an eye."

Sky nodded. "It… Just happens. I feel that way when I'm battling alongside my Pokémon."

Grant nodded, and brought out Tyrunt. Sky's eyes widened: they had some of them at the lab- yet she knew it would be difficult to battle. They were always throwing tantrums and destroying things when they got mad.

Sky tried to decide: _'Sylveon, Altaria or Floette?'_ She chose Altaria- knowing she would both be at a slight advantage and disadvantage when it came to type effectiveness.

The second round begun, but Sky struck first this time. "Use Fly!" Altaria flew upwards with a burst of speed; but Grant was ready for that. "Rock Tomb!"

"Dodge it!" Sky yelled, and Altaria skillfully dodged all the rocks. "Alright, now use Cotton Guard!" Sky commanded, and Altaria guarded itself. Its defense rose drastically.

Grant nodded. "Good choice. But it still isn't over! Use Draco Meteor!"

Sky's eyes widened. "Use Sing on Tyrunt!" Tyrunt fell asleep, but Sky had no plan on what to do for the incoming flaming rocks- they would be very difficult to dodge. She tried to think quickly, but ultimately failed. Altaria was continuously hit with the meteors, crashing down to the ground.

Sky thought it was over- and felt empty. Another tie meant she wouldn't go on; she could never do well if she didn't fully win. But then she realized that Altaria, who was sprawled across the ground- was still hanging on, yet Tyrunt was already waking up. She gasped. "A-Altaria, can you still use Dragon Breath?"

Altaria raised to its feet, then launched the powerful beam at Tyrunt before it could wake up. "Tyrunt is unable to battle; so that means the winner is Altaria and Skylar!"

Sky cheered and ran up to Altaria, hugging it close. "Altaria, you were amazing!" Sylveon nodded in agreement. "Vie vie!"

Altaria smiled, but it was barely hanging on. Sky returned it, then turned to Grant who was approaching her.

"That battle was much shorter than I anticipated. Yet it was still amazing. You did an amazing job of overcoming that wall- your Wall Badge." He held out a badge, who Sky took slowly and placed delicately in her badge case. "Th-thank you so much, Grant."

He nodded. "Anytime. But what are all of your plans now?"

Sky hadn't thought about that. She turned to Serena, who usually planned out things like that. She sighed. "I was thinking we could go right to Shalour City, but it might be nice to go visit the Fossil Museum in Ambrette Town. Sky, you might find something about Mega Evolution there- they know so much about stones, right?"

Sky smiled. "Y-yeah. A little detour is no problem."

Everyone agreed on that plan. They all thanked and said goodbye to Grant, who waved and wished them good luck on their journey.

Sky felt ecstatic- she would continue with the Kalos League, and she believed she had a chance. She beat Grant, just like Clemont said she would.

* * *

For some reason, the others decided to head to bed directly after supper. Sky suspected that Bonnie had something to do with it- she saw her elbowing Ash earlier. But she shrugged, not minding extra time to spend with Clemont. She usually had too much free time, and she hated that.

In her past, she had become accustomed to being antisocial. But now always being surrounded my people- her friends, no less, she felt the need to be with them often.

Clemont had his notebook out, possibly making some blueprints for a new invention. She leaned over and took a peak- it was pretty complicated- all she got was a quick glance of a sphere before Clemont shut the book.

He shook his head. "No way, Sky! That's a secret!"

She pouted. "Aw, c'mon… Y-you can tell me."

He held his notebook away. "Nope. That puppy dog face isn't going to work this time."

She sighed. "Alright… F-fine. But I better get to know soon."

Clemont smiled, leaving the closed notebook at his side. "Yeah. I think it might be ready in a few days…"

* * *

 **A/N:** _Can anyone guess what Clemont's plan is…?_


	33. Thirty Three - Tears

**A/N:** _Sorry for no update yesterday! I was pretty busy trying to back up every chapter of this story- and Microsoft Word decided to somehow lose the file. Thanks, Bill Gates. (Just kidding!)_

 _Not only that, when I tried to write this chapter earlier IT DELETED HALF OF IT. I'm pretty pissed, to be honest…_

 _Thank you to UCCMaster for your great review!_

* * *

 **Thirty Three – Tears**

Now on the way to Ambrette Town, our group walked along a meadow in Route 8. There wasn't any path but it was easy to navigate.

Ash, Serena and Bonnie were talking about something up ahead, leaving Clemont and Sky behind to talk on their own.

Sky felt pretty normal; yet kept asking him what was in his notebook. Unfortunately, he wouldn't tell.

"Aw… P-please, Clemont? I hate n-not knowing stuff!" She pleaded.

Clemont shook his head. "I said not yet… And I'm not giving in no matter how much you ask."

Sky sighed, finally giving up. Until- "Can I get a hint?"

Clemont tried to think of something that wouldn't give it away. "Hmm… It's round."

Sky frowned. "I knew that already when I looked at it- come on, something else!"

He smiled slightly at her behavior. "Fine. It's special."

Sky playfully pushed him. "That's n-no help either."

Clemont laughed. "I promise you'll get to find out soon, okay? It should be before we get to Shalour City."

Sky nodded. "Okay. And no later." Clemont chuckled. "We'll see about that…"

Then out of nowhere, a large group of Flabébé, Floette and Florges travelled across the meadow together- they turned towards the group.

Floette released itself out of its Poké Ball on its own, and Sky jumped in surprise. Floette levitated over quickly- beaming. The others greeted it, and one Florges hugged Floette tightly. That was when Sky understood.

Her eyes widened. "We found F-Floette in a meadow like this, guys… M-maybe it was looking for its family…" She frowned, and Clemont eyed her in concern.

They all sat down in the grass together and snacked on some food, watching Floette socialize with the others of its kind, and evolutionary line.

Sky wasn't eating very much- just nibbling on her food as she watched. Floette seemed so much happier than it did with her. Floette didn't even seem to enjoy battling with Sky that much- like it only put up with her just barely.

That made her happy mood go down the toilet, and now came a sad one. She felt guilty for making Floette stay with her when it seemed like it didn't want to- even if she was over exaggerating the concept a little.

Once they were finished, the others got up and beckoned for Sky to follow. "C'mon, Sky, don't you wanna get to Ambrette Town?" Bonnie asked. Clemont watched her, understanding what she was feeling now.

"J-just give me a minute…" She mumbled, then went over to Floette.

Floette turned to look at her. Sky took a deep breath, holding back tears. "You're happy here, with your family, right?" She asked slowly.

Floette nodded, but was frowning. It was acting as if it was sad as well.

"Then you stay here." Sky sniffed. She put her Poké Ball deep down into her bag. Floette smiled lightly as it began to glow blue- showing that it was being released.

Sky waved as Floette went away with her group, tears in her eyes. She wiped them away and went back with the others. She told them she was fine, but honestly Skylar wasn't.

This was the second Pokémon she had to release. She didn't feel positive about it whatsoever, except for the fact that Floette was happy and Azurill was happy with Ella.

* * *

The sun began to set and they finally reached Ambrette Town. Everyone was too tired (except Sky) to do anything, so they all settled into their bedroom in the Pokémon Center. After Sky heard Bonnie, Ash and Pikachu snoring, she slowly went outside and down the hall wearing her Vanillite pajamas.

Clemont then followed after a few minutes after making sure everyone was asleep- like every night. But this time, she couldn't find Sky when he went outside. Usually they sat down on a bench near the Pokémon Center, but he couldn't find her anywhere.

As he walked past the forest, he began to hear crying. His eyes widened when he found out it was Skylar's crying, and he hurried towards the source of the sound.

She was sitting on a fallen log near the edge of the woods, her knees brought up to her face as she quietly cried.

"Sky?" Clemont called out, biting his lip. "Are you okay?"

Sky sniffed and looked up. Her eyes were red and puffy, and there were old tear tracks on her face. Her glasses lay discarded by her side.

Clemont had seen her cry, but never like this. He sat down by her side, looking into her eyes to try and read her emotions. "What's wrong?"

She turned her face away, moving hair out of her face. "N-nothing…"

Clemont shook his head. "No way is this nothing. I want to help, Sky. Please tell me." He said honestly.

Sky took a deep breath. "F-Floette and Azurill both left me. I-I know they're happy and that's good, b-but…" She turned her gaze back to him. "Soon Altaria, Kirlia and even S-Sylveon will want to leave… I can't handle that…"

Clemont couldn't comprehend how she was feeling- so he focused on getting her back to normal. "Sky, they won't leave you. They're all loyal to you and care about you."

"A-And it seemed like Floette and Azurill w-were like that too!" She frowned, staring down at the grass.

Clemont wiped another tear that fell. "Maybe so… But you let Ella keep Azurill so she could have a Pokémon; something that was up to you in the first place. You let Azurill go so it could be happy- and so Ella could be happy, too. It's the same with floette. You released it because it would've been happier with its family. Here's nothing wrong with that. They didn't dislike you, Sky… They just preferred something else over you…" He mentally facepalmed. He placed his point the wrong way.

Sky looked over to him with a very slight smile. "Alright, th-there's an exception. Maybe you're not always perfect for advice…"

Clemont smiled back. "Nope. But do you at least feel better? Sky nodded slowly, watching him.

Clemont took her hand instinctively. "That was my goal, so that's all that matters."

Sky giggled, blushing. "Th-thanks, Clemont…"

This was the first night they didn't really pay attention to the starry sky- they only paid attention to each other.

* * *

 **A/N:** _This chapter wasn't the best, but ehh… Deal with it. Hoping for a better chapter tomorrow._


	34. Thirty Four - Lost

**A/N:** Finally, an update on time! Enjoy, you guys.

* * *

 **Thirty Four – Lost**

It seemed like a normal everyday morning when Sky got of bed. They were getting ready to go to the fossil lab, and take a tour. She felt pretty excited- fossils not only intrigued her, but there could be details about Mega Evolution there.

She dressed up in a pastel purple sweater with black leggings and converse sneakers, then did her usual schedule of cleaning her glasses, then went to look at the pictures in her locket.

She always left it on in her sleep, and never took the precious Key Stone her mother gave her out of the locket. But this time, she began to panic- her Key Stone was missing.

She paced around the room, looking everywhere. But it couldn't be found. She woke up the others, asking them if they had any idea where it was- they all said no.

Sky eventually gave up searching; figuring she probably lost it on the way here or something like that. But she kept thinking: _'I was sure it was in my locket before I slept…'_

They headed to the Fossil Lab, Sky getting more anxious by the minute. What would her mother think if she found out that she lost it?!

A scientist who worked there began to show them around, but Sky couldn't concentrate like she wanted to. As Ash, Serena and Bonnie continued with the tour, she stayed behind- Clemont with her.

"Sky…" Clemont mumbled, staring at the ground. "I'm sure we'll find it really soon."

Sky sighed. "I-I hope so."

Clemont watched the others go on with the tour. He knew Sky was excited for this tour- but she couldn't be intrigued here with her anxiety. The frown wouldn't disappear from his face.

As they stood together near the front desk, the receptionist began to speak to one of the scientists in the back of the lab. "Sir, the others haven't returned yet. I'm worried, it's been a full two days… We expected them to be back after ten hours, not forty eight…"

The scientist sighed. "I know. But we have to expect they'll come back soon; otherwise we'll send a rescue team out later on tonight."

Sky's eyes widened. She approached them. "W-what's going on? Is someone in trouble?"

The receptionist watched her with a frown. "We sent out a team two days ago to do some research in the Glittering Cave. They haven't returned…"

Clemont went over then as well. "We can help, if you like." Yet he was looking down to Sky for permission. She nodded in agreement.

The scientist smiled. "Are you sure? It's a dangerous trek there- you'll need to go on a Rhyhorn."

Sky didn't know how, but she knew she had to help the others- she wasn't much help doing nothing here. But what about the others…? Serena was good with a Rhyhorn, but they seemed to be having fun here.

Sky nodded. "Yeah, w-we'll be fine."

After quickly going back to the Pokémon Center for some supplies, Sky and Clemont left without even telling the others- because they knew that they'd want to come along. They deserved to have some fun. Clemont figured they'd be back before sundown, anyways if they were successful. Sky told Sylveon to stay with the others, who reluctantly obliged.

After finding a Rhyhorn, Sky helped guide it while Clemont sat in back; Sky knew a little about Rhyhorn racing from her dad when he brought her to a track one day and she got to ride one. Clemont wasn't very good at riding any kind of Pokémon; so he thought it would be better to stay in the back.

Around noon they reached the cave. They were told it was a lot like a maze- so they had to be careful. Sky took out some string that she brought from the Pokémon Center. "I got this idea from a story I read. Let's just tie it here at the beginning, so we can find out way back."

Clemont smiled and nodded. "Great idea. You ready?"

Sky took a deep breath. Dark, creepy places were not her thing- but if it was to save some scientists who were possibly injured or lost, she would do it. "Y-yeah. Let's go in."

As Clemont led the way with a light and Sky unraveled the string, she began to worry about her Key Stone again- and the condition of the scientists. What could've happened to them?

After about twenty minutes of the same thing with no talking; Clemont and Sky found themselves inside a large room of the cavern. All around them were glittering jewels, and Sky looked around in awe.

However, nearby she heard voices from another room. Listening carefully, she made this out: "They won't tell us anything. Yes. Of course, sir. Thank you, sir." It sounded like someone was speaking into some sort of communication device, because Sky kept hearing static and a faint voice coming from over there.

She gestured for Clemont to stop, and she took the lead despite his protesting. She knew that the voice she heard was not one of the scientists; but she didn't know who it was exactly.

As she crept through, going towards the other room with Clemont right behind her, she leaned around the corner and saw the three scientists tied together, gagged. The room was decorated with some technology, like some sort of computer and analyzer- and operating them were men and women in bright red suits.

One of the scientists saw her and made a noise. She quickly put a finger to her lip, and began looking over the situation.

She couldn't just barge in; they would see her and she wouldn't make it to the scientists in time. Obviously sending a Pokémon in to distract them wouldn't help either- they each had very many Poké Balls on them. All of her and Clemont's Pokémon would be outnumbered.

She would need the element of surprise, however. She smiled and got a bright idea- so turned to Clemont. "S-Send out Luxray." She whispered. "Tell it to absorb the electricity in there."

Clemont wasn't sure what was going on in there, but he nodded as he trusted Sky. "Alright. Tell me when."

Sky released Kirlia quietly. "When the light g-go out, Teleport over to the scientists. The use Psychic to free th-them. Got it?"

Kirlia nodded, ready. Clemont told Luxray to shut off the power- then the whole cave became dark.

The only light source was Kirlia's glowing blue eyes as it untied the scientists' bonds- the people in the suits went towards it, a few of them tripping. "Hurry!" Sky whispered to Kirlia, slowly walking over.

Someone tripped over Sky. Her eyes widened and she sent an apologetic: "S-Sorry!"

She was then by Kirlia's side, using the light from its eyes to help her see. One scientists was nearly free- however, one of the people lifted her up potato-sac style, and grabbed Kirlia.

The power quickly came back on- maybe there was some sort of back-up generator. Thankfully, Clemont wasn't anywhere close.

"Just what do you think you're doing, kid?!" The man who was carrying them yelled, staring at them through red sunglasses.

Sky's eyes widened, then she got an idea. "I-I was trying to free these scientists, b-but someone caught me! I hope someone can cut the backup power!" She yelled luoudly- as if to send a message to Clemont. She had no sign to tell if he heard or not.

The man had a confused expression. "Okay then…" He turned to the other two people in red suits. "Look around. See if you can find any other kids."

The others turned and left quickly, as if this guy was the boss. Sky got a better look at him- he wasn't like the others as his suit was mostly white, and he was bald. He was pretty tall and huge as well, so he was intimidating.

"Hand over your Poké Balls." He sneered at Sky, dropping Kirlia. Sky frowned- he obviously wasn't kind to Pokémon. She shook her head.

The man frowned deeply, and ripped Sky's bag from her shoulder. "Fine. Your choice." He then quickly found Kirlia's Poké Ball and returned it. Then, with Sky over his shoulder, the man began to tie her up- and placed her bag on a desk. He held a gag in his hand, but didn't use it.

The man leaned against a chair, frowning in Sky's direction. "How did you find us?"

Sky figured that telling the truth was the best- she was a terrible liar and knew he wouldn't like it if he caught her lying. "We w-were looking for the scientists…" She mumbled.

He raised an eyebrow. "We?"

Sky panicked. "M-me and my Kirlia, of course."

He seemed to accept that, somehow. "How did you get the power out?"

Sky wasn't sure what to say now- so she looked around quickly for an idea. "I found some wires, a-and cut them."

He didn't seem convinced. "Team Flare doesn't appreciate liars, missy." He then proceeded to gag her so that she could no longer speak- then turned and left to help his friends.

Sky began to communicate to the scientists with mumbled noises. Before long Clemont peeked through the doorway, Luxray by his side. His eyes widened when he saw and he ran over to untie her. He undid the gag first.

"C-Clemont, get out of here! They're gonna find you!" Sky protested, looking down the hallway. Clemont didn't say anything, he just shook his head and undid the rest of her bonds. She was free.

A Team Flare member walked down the hall, and saw them. Her eyes widened. "What are you doing untied!"

Sky rushed to grab her bag, thanking Clemont as she released Altaria. There was no stone glowing this time, but Sky felt determined and focused. She had to protect these other people.

The girl called out for her friends, and she released a Mightyena.

Clemotn looked over to Sky, Luxray growling at the other Dark type. "Sky, we can't battle them… They'll have too many Pokémon. We have to find a way out before the others come.

Sky nodded. But what could she do? Sylveon would certainly be useful with its Misty Terrain- but she was with the others. What else could she do?

She smirked, getting an idea. "All we have to do is wait…" Clemont looked at her curiously. _'What is she thinking?!'_

After Altaria dodged some attacks from Mightyena, the others arrived- the boss like man and another man in a red suit. They released their own Pokémon, ready to attack.

Sky commanded Altaria to use Sing, and it hung a soothing lullaby. Sky and Clemont were behind it, so it didn't affect them- but it did make their eyes droop a little.

The members of Team Flare all crumpled to the ground. Sky and Clemont quickly got to work releasing the scientists, who all felt relieved.

"Thank you so much." One of them said. "Who are you?"

Clemont introduced them: "I'm Clemont, and this is Skylar. We were in the Fossil Lab when we heard you were missing- so we came to look."

One of them said sadly: "I don't know why they didn't come looking for us…"

Sky shook her head. "They we-were worried, just not sure. W-who are these Team Flare people?"

None of the scientists seemed to know. The boss Team Flare member began to stir. Clemont's eyes widened. "We have to get of here, quickly."

Thankfully Team Flare didn't remove the string that Sky left- probably thinking that it could be useful to them somehow to have a quick escape. They all ran for the cave's entrance, only to find that there was still only one Rhyhorn.

Sky blinked. "C-Clemont, we can get on Altaria… The others can get on Rhyhorn."

Clemont nodded, especially since one of them claimed to know about Rhyhorn racing. He got on Altaria after Sky, who seemed to have no problem carrying the weight of two people.

They flew above the Rhyhorn, and after a little while they finally reached the Fossil Lab earlier than they expected- it was supper time.

Ash and Serena were pretty mad at Sky and Clemont for not telling them; Bonnie didn't seem to mind very much.

Before they left to get some food, the three scientists came over to thank them. Each one held out a small stone; a Dusk Stone, a Dawn Stone and a Fire Stone.

"We want you to have these as thanks. Use them wisely on your Pokémon!" Oen said cheerfully, and gave Sky the three stones.

Her eyes widened. "Th-thank you so much!"

* * *

After discussing with everyone else that none of their Pokémon could evolve with these stones yet, they ate together with some small talk- mostly about Sky and Clemont's encounter with Team Flare.

"So they weren't like Team Rocket at all?" Ash asked, looking at the two of them.

Clemont shook his head. "No. They were pretty smart, and it didn't seem like their goal was to steal Pokémon. I had a quick glimpse at some of their work- looks like some sort of complicated machine. We were in a hurry though, so I couldn't get a good look…"

Serena sighed. "Well, there's no doubt that they're bad guys. I just hope this plan of theirs doesn't happen…" Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

That night, Sky went out onto the small deck-like area of the hotel they were staying in. It was a nice touch; and if she spoke with Clemont, the others wouldn't hear because separating them was two large double doors.

Clemont followed after a few moments, leaning forward on the railing next to her. "So…" He said quietly, a frown on his face. "Any idea what you're going to do with those stones?"

Sky smiled lightly. "I know I said that no-none of our Pokémon can evolve with them- but Kirlia can. W-with a Dawn Stone."

Clemont turned to look at her. "Why didn't you say that?"

Sky returned her gaze. "Because I want it to be one hundred p-percent Kirlia's choice. I-I don't want to influence it into evolving if it d-doesn't want to."

Clemont smiled. "That's good, Sky- but it won't ever want to evolve with a stone if it doesn't know it can."

Sky nodded. "That's true. I might tell it soon…"

"Good idea." He said lightly. "So that's the Dawn Stone gone. What about the Dusk Stone and the Fire Stone?"

Sky shrugged, then her eyes widened. "M-maybe we can give Ash's mom the Fire Stone… For her Growlithe."

He blinked. "I didn't think of that. We should ask him tomorrow."

"Yeah, Remind m-me though, I might forget." Sky admitted, then shivered.

Clemont quickly went inside, making Sky become pretty surprised- but then he came back out with a light brown blanket, draping it over her.

She blushed and smiled. "Thanks, Clemont."

He blushed a little too. "Of course. No problem."


	35. Thirty Five - Gift

**A/N:** I was planning on having this chapter being a lot more fluffier and longer, but eh. I think it's better than the mediocre ones I've been giving you guys. ENJOY!

* * *

 **Thirty Five – Gift**

That morning, Sky was still really worried over the absence of her Key Stone- she feared that she would never find it. For some reason, Clemont never talked to her at all; whenever she tried to talk to him he found some way to avoid her. That only made her feel worse.

She told Ash about the Fire Stone, and gave it to him. He promised to call his mom later and send it to her; that made Sky a little hopeful. Delia and Growlithe might really enjoy their gift.

She didn't leave the hotel at all; she asked many people staying there and the hotel staff, which all came with no results. To keep herself busy Sky called her dad for a while, bringing him news- like her victory against Grant and the story of their encounter with Team Flare.

He told her how proud of her he was; and that helped her feel a little happy. Sky didn't tell him about losing her Key Stone- because she knew he would be pretty disappointed.

Later on throughout the day after Sky read some books from the small library in the hotel, her and Sylveon worked together to make some homemade pizza. It turned out great- and thankfully not burned due to the effort of the Fairy type.

Ash, Serena and Bonnie were talking like normal. Yet Sky felt too worried and upset to join in, and she knew Clemont would probably ignore her again. Clemont felt extremely guilty of ignoring her, but knew it was for the best- because tonight, his plan that Sky managed to see not too long ago will be finally complete.

* * *

Sky didn't even bother to go outside to see the stars that night. It wouldn't feel the same doing it alone anymore. It had been months since she even did that tradition by herself. That was until Clemont got up- usually it was her who went outside first- and he approached hers and Sylveon's bed.

He lightly whispered: "Sky?" From the foot of it. "Are you awake?"

Sky sat up, grabbing her glasses and putting them on her face to get a better glimpse. "Y-yeah. Why?"

He wasn't looking at her. "I thought you would want to go outside."

She frowned. "I was thinking you w-wouldn't want to, but okay." She lifted her blanket up off her, then walked over to the deck area of their room. Clemont followed behind her.

Sky sat down on one of the lawn chairs. "Why… Why were you ignoring me today?" She asked sadly, watching him sit on the chair opposite from her.

He took a deep breath. "I was afraid…"

She tilted her head in confusion. "Afraid? Of what?"

"Of what you'd think…" He looked away, a frown on his face. One that didn't seem to go away lately.

Sky blinked. "Think of wh-what, Clemont?" She asked, a little more demanding this time.

He sighed again. "I messed up. I was trying to do something nice, but… I didn't think you'd react so badly. To be honest, I hoped that you wouldn't notice."

She frowned, her expression matching his. "What are you even talking about?"

A long silence followed. Clemont finally seemed to find the courage to tell her- his head turned to look at her expression, and he felt nervous and afraid all over again.

"I-I took your Key Stone…" He mumbled.

Sky's eyes widened. She didn't seem mad; mostly just shocked. "You took it?! Why?"

"Not for me to use!" He said suddenly, not wanting her to get the wrong idea. He took a small black box out of his pocket- and handed it to her. "It's in here."

She blinked, again- feeling really confused. "You put it in a box?"

Clemont smiled a little, but his eyes showed that he was paranoid. "Just look…"

Sky opened it and gasped. Her Key Stone was in there, alright- but it was polished and looked brand-new.

And when she looked at the bottom of it, she saw that her Key Stone was on top of a ring. She looked at it in awe.

"It's… Well, like a promise ring…" His eyes widened. "Not for what you think- just as a symbol of our friendship, I guess?" He watched her carefully, waiting for a reaction.

She looked from the ring to him, smiling brightly. "C-Clemont… That's so nice of you!"

He laughed awkwardly, slowly. "Thanks. That was the blueprint you were looking for- I made the ring myself. I just kinda guessed your finger size- but try it on to see, okay?"

She quickly put it on her index finger of her left hand. It was a perfect fit.

She turned to look at him. "Clemont, I can't believe you did this all for me…" She blushed, then went over to him and hugged him. "Thank you so much!" She said honestly, not even caring about the wind blowing her hair into her face- and possibly his.

Clemont was pretty surprised; he figured that she would be mad for taking her Key Stone for a couple of days. But now, as his face turned red- he realized that it was a great idea.

' _I've never really had a friend give me a gift before…'_ Sky thought. _'On the first day I travelled with them, Clemont gave me the music box. And now he gave me my Key Stone, but decorated. It means so much.'_ As she continued hugging him, she stared at the ring. The stone on it was glowing a little; and she couldn't help but wonder if that was representing her emotions somehow.

Serena and Bonnie were secretly awake- they stealthily watched the scene, smiling when Clemont gave her the ring and they hugged.

Things really were coming around. Soon enough, confessions will be made and new relationships will bloom.

 _But how soon?_


	36. Thirty Six - Stronger

**A/N:** _I know it's short, but I was pretty busy today and didn't really have any plans for this chapter. Enjoy, because the next one is going to be eventful!_

 _ **Update:**_ _Oh my dear Xerneas. THIS STORY HAS TEN THOUSAND READS. Today had honestly been an emotional roller coaster today- playing the last episode of Life is Strange and crying like a walrus, and now smiling like a maniac from this?_

 _I've never expected anything like this to happen. In fact, I didn't expect the story to last this long- I just figured I do a bunch of timeskips, not do one chapter for nearly every day in Sky's life._

 _I'm so thankful for all of this, guys. I always thought people would hate my writing, but now thousands of people decide to click on my work? It means so much._

 _I'm not really sure what else to say. So I'll go with something simple:_

 _Thank you!_

* * *

 **Thirty Six – Stronger**

They decided to stay in Ambrette Town for one more day, just for a little rest before heading back to Shalour City.

Sky felt especially nervous since Ash told her that Korrina, the gym leader there, could achieve Mega Evolution with her Lucario. She wondered if she would stand a chance against her…

That morning, Ash asked her where the ring came from. Sky smiled, and told him it was from Clemont- he seemed a little confused, but seemed to accept that. Sky noticed Serena and Bonnie pointing out the ring every now and then, smiles on their faces. That only introduced a frown onto hers.

For the entire day they stayed in the Pokémon Center, like they did the previous day. Everyone agreed that a break would be nice, and that Sky would need to train some more.

Ash wouldn't tell her about Korrina, but they trained a little against Hawlucha, since it was a fighting type like Lucario. Sky was using Kirlia at the moment, but their battle was interrupted when someone familiar entered the battlefield, scowling.

Her long dark purple hair was tied back loosely in a ponytail. Her face was covered in black makeup, and her lips were black as well. Her clothes were completely edgy. Sky scowled. It was Meg.

Meg just walked over towards her frowning. "What're you doing here, wimp?" She asked, sounding bored.

Sky's eyebrows furrowed. "Why do y-you care?"

Meg rolled her eyes, shrugging. "Don't know." Then her eyes travelled down to Sky's hand, and she saw her Key Stone. Meg's eyes widened. "What is that?!" She demanded.

Sky hid her hand. "Th-that's my Key Stone…" She mumbled.

Meg blew some loose hairs out of her eyes. "Never took you to be a Mega Evolution person. What Pokémon do you have that can Mega Evolve?"

Sky looked away. "N-none of your business." She avoided her gaze.

Meg laughed. "Oh, I see. You don't have any yet. Where did you even get that thing?"

She stared towards the ground, her hands behind her back. "My mom gave it to me." She said quietly.

Meg rolled her eyes again. She seemed to have a habit of doing that. "Then you must be some lucky, spoiled brat. Get back to your battle."

Sky scowled as Meg walked away. Her fists were clenched and her legs were shaking.

Clemont walked over quickly, placing a hand on her shoulder. The others watched in worry. "Don't let her get to you, Sky." Clemont advised. "She's horrible."

Sky nodded. "I know…" She said through clenched teeth. "But she's kind of right, really…"

Clemont wanted to protest but Sky turned around to resume her battle with Ash, throwing out commands with twice as much confidence then before.

Clemont sat back down after realizing that trying to talk to her would do no good. She was just too riled up from Meg appearing, he guessed.

Kirlia quickly defeated Hawlucha, but was exhausted. Sky went over slowly, and apologized. "I'm sorry… I j-just felt mad." Kirlia nodded, but then glanced into Sky's bag- it was as if it sensed something.

Kirlia reached in and pulled out the Dawn Stone, eyes widening. It then looked up to Sky.

Sky smiled lightly. "I w-was going to tell you, but yeah… Th-the scientists gave us a Dawn Stone. You can evolve with that."

Kirlia blinked and stared at the stone in awe. The evolution would only trigger once the trainer and Pokémon were both ready. Kirlia knew right away what it wanted to do- it hugged the Dawn Stone to its chest, looking up at her expectantly.

Everyone gathered around them, watching in awe as Sky nodded. " Alright. But only if you want to." Kirlia showed its approval with a huge smile- then Sky concentrated, closing her eyes. Suddenly Kirlia began to glow, growing so tall it was about the same size as Clemont.

Its form kept changing, then finally it blinded them so much that everyone had to close their eyes. Then the glow quickly faded.

Where Kirlia once stood was a Gallade in fighting stance. Sky's eyes widened and she watched with the others as Gallade sliced with its blade-like arms in mid-air, a confident smirk on its face.

Sky didn't hesitate to hug Gallade. It hugged back, then chanted: "Lade ga." As if saying thank you.

Sky broke apart the hug, looking up at Gallade. "Let's work together to get much stronger, okay? I know that together- me, you and my other Pokémon- we can do a-awesome things." Gallade nodded in agreement.

Now, as Gallade felt newfound energy, Sky and Ash trained some more. Meg's insults were long gone in her mind; all she focused on was her training and thoughts of the future.

She never felt so confident that they could honestly beat all the gym trainers.


	37. Thirty Seven - Enough

**A/N:** _WOAH WOAH WOAH how is it possible to get 500 reads in a day?!_

 _Thank you so much!_

* * *

 **Thirty Seven – Enough**

The group finally decided to leave for Shalour City. However, on the way there, they ran into someone familiar. Someone that Serena would rather not meet up with, but she didn't exactly have a choice. _Miette_.

She waved to them on the large path, and stopped to have lunch with them. Thaknfully, she didn't mention anything about their challenge _yet_ \- she seemed too focused on Sky and Clemont.

She faced both of them, who were side by side. She didn't even introduce herself to Sky- she just went right for it and asked: "Are you two dating?"

Both of them blushed. "N-no!" Sky shook her head.

Miette raised one eyebrow, seeing Sky's ring. "Then you must be engaged."

Sky frowned, her face red. "No. It's not an engagement ring."

Miette shrugged, smiling. "If you say so…" She then walked away.

Sky sighed, putting her face in her hands. Bonnie was laughing at them- but she was in no mood for laughing.

As Clemont tried to ask her what was wrong and she wouldn't tell, Miette found her way over to Ash and Serena. Bonnie stood by her side, ready to listen to whatever they were talking about.

Miette smiled normally. "So… Serena, how's our little competition going?"

Serena frowned, staring down at the ground. "Just fine."

Ash tilted his head. "Competition? What competition?"

Miette laughed. "Oh, nothing- just the completion for your-" Serena reached over and put her hand over Miette's mouth to silence her. Serena gave her the death glare, and she obliged. "Nevermind, then. But what's up with the lovebirds over there?" She jabbed her finger backwards to point at Sky and Clemont.

Ash chose to remain out of the conversation, not finding it interesting anymore, especially since Serena and Miette had something secret going on. He really wanted to know, but didn't want to pry.

Serena explained that Sky was going along with them around Kalos, and that her and Clemont got along well. She didn't say anything else, but Miette finally understood.

"Oh, but come on- they've got to be dating, right?" She asked quickly, smiling. Bonnie jumped up and down. "Yeah, Miette! They definitely _are_ dating- just in secret!"

Sky moved away from Clemont, frowning. "That's it…" She mumbled, and stormed over. Clemont's eyes widened and he followed her in a hurry.

Sky faced everyone in the group, a scowl on her face. None of them were used to seeing her angry- she was only like this when Team Rocket came, or when Meg was around.

"That's enough, Bonnie. You too, Serena, Ash and Miette- I'm done with all this." She clenched her fists. "I'm tired of you guys teasing me and Clemont. I understand we're close, but we're not that c-close! It's gotten to the point where it's not funny whatsoever anymore, a-and we're tired of hearing it!" She said loudly. "I want you guys to stop making fun of us like that! We are **NOT** dating!"

Everyone watched with wide eyes. Bonnie sniffed. Miette and Serena looked pretty guilty- Ash just seemed surprised.

A long silence followed as Sky took many deep breaths. She wasn't used to getting angry like that, and she felt horrible. "I-I'm sorry about that. But please… Stop."

Serena and Miette nodded, while Bonnie ran over and hugged Sky. "S-sorry…" she mumbled into her stomach. "We won't do it anymore…"

Sky smiled lightly. "Th-thanks, guys…"

* * *

After Miette left, the sky began to darken. For the first time in quite a long time, they slept in tents. However, since winter was approaching the weather that night was much cold.

Clemont and Sky both shivered that night as they sat on the foldable picnic table they carried on their journey. However, neither of them wanted to go back to their tents yet- the night time was really their only their moment of privacy together ( _usually_ ), so they usually tried to stay out as long as they could.

They sat around an inch or so apart, but Clemont noticed Sky's violent shivering and moved closer to her. "Is that better?" He asked, as he began to feel warmer too.

Sky nodded, smiling. Her teeth stopped chattering and she leaned her head on his shoulder- which was a little difficult considering how short she was. She blushed, closing her eyes and enjoying the warmth.

Clemont smiled back, his face a little red. "I guess I understand why they think we're secretly dating or something…" Then his eyes widened after he realized what he just said.

Sky exhaled quickly. "Y-yeah…" She agreed half-heartedly. "Makes sense."

Clemont nodded, and didn't say anything else. They didn't really need to communicate; all they needed was to be near each other to be happy.

And with the two of them relaxing together, Clemont couldn't be happier.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Yeah yeah. I know it's short, and there's been quite a few short chapters recently… I've just been losing some inspiration, I guess? I'll try to get my head back into the game, guys. Thanks for reading!_


	38. Thirty Eight - Drill

**A/N:** _Okay, seriously. I'm freaking out. I got one thousand reads in a day?!_

 _Thank you guys so much. I don't want to waste your guys' time with a 10k words speech, so I'll just go ahead with the story._

 _Just as a notice, I can't remember much about Korrina's episodes. Or the Tower of Mastery. If I watch them now, there won't be time to write, so sorry about that if I get anything wrong._

* * *

 **Thirty Eight – Drill**

Finally in Shalour City, Sky's heart was pounding. She didn't plan to have her gym battle today, but they were going to meet Korrina at the Tower of Mastery since the others said she was a good friend; they had already called her in a Pokémon Center before they left that morning.

She felt nervous as they walked up to the large spiraling tower. Thankfully the tide was low and they were able to cross right away.

Korrina was there waiting for them with her Lucario, and Sky blinked. There was something on its arm- a Mega Stone. Her eyes widened… Ash told her that Korrina could use Mega Evolution, but just seeing it was real made her more anxious; wanting to see what it looked like, yet not wanting to lose her gym battle to it.

Korrina and Lucario greeted them all happily, and introduced herself to Sky. "Hey there. So I heard your dad is Professor Sycamore- you and Clemont were on the news once, and they were trying to figure out who you were. IT was pretty funny watching people guess- someone even thought you could be related to the Kalos Champion, Diantha!" She laughed.

Sky's eyes widened and she backed away. Korrina's smile faded and she watched her. "Uh… You okay?"

Clemont stepped ahead, sighing. He didn't want Sky to get upset over anything like this. "I'm going to tell her, okay?" Clemont said to Sky, who nodded in approval.

Clemont faced Korrina, a small smile on his face. He wondered what her reaction would be. "Sky's mom is Diantha."

Korrina's eyes widened as well, and she studied Sky. "Wow. That's impressive. You must be great at battling, then…"

Sky hid her face behind her hair, feeling shy again. She numbly nodded, fidgeting with her hand.

That's when Korrina noticed her Mega Stone- and promptly walked over and stared at the ring. "You can use Mega Evolution? With what Pokémon?"

Sky stepped back. "U-Um… None of my Pokémon can yet…"

Korrina nodded, smiling. "You'll find a stone soon enough, with the help of your dad." She backed up, then gestured to the tower. "You guys can come on in. We've having lunch soon."

Everyone went inside, but stayed behind everyone. _'Get a hold of yourself! She's friendly, there's no need to be so anti-social!'_ She thought.

After going up the spiral ramp in the tower, they headed into Korrina's and her grandfather's house, and began to enjoy some great soup made by him.

Sky enjoyed it, but found herself making no conversation with anyone else. She tried to think of something to say to join in, but couldn't think. That was until Clemont said: "Right, Sky?" And she snapped back into reality.

Sky blinked. "Uhh… W-what, sorry? I was d-distracted."

"You said that Altaria could possibly Mega Evolve, right?" Clemont repeated, watching her in concern.

Sky nodded, glad she found a way to join. "Yes. My dad's r-research has proven that."

Korrina's grandfather seemed happy with that news. "You see, we found some ancient scrolls not too long ago. It depicts this giant cloud, and we weren't sure exactly what it was. Korrina thought it was an Altaria; it seems she is probably right."

All of a sudden, rumbling came from below and began to shake the table. There was a noisy mechanical noise coming from downstairs.

Korrina, her Lucario and her father bolted downstairs, everyone else following. Sky's eyes widened as she looked down the side of the ramp and saw a large drill-like machine, with familiar men and women dressed in red suits and sunglasses.

 _Team Flare_.

Their machine had drilled a hole through a wall on the first floor of the Tower of Mastery. The machine was stopped now; backing up so all the Team Flare members could get through. There was around fifteen of them, all surrounding another important-looking Team Flare member.

She was different from the other women Team Flare grunts; she had bright blue hair and a strange pair of electronic goggles of some sort- Sky wasn't really sure.

The Team Flare grunts parted for her as she moved swiftly across the floor towards the group. Korrina commanded her Lucario to attack, but the blue-haired woman released a Pokémon of her own and commanded it to counter – the attack was blocked. Its user was a Houndoom, and it used Foul Play.

The woman faced them, holding out a hand. "Hand over the Mega Stones and Key Stones."

Korrina frowned. "No way. Who are you guys?"

Sky's anger began to show as she stepped forward, side by side with Korrina. "They're Team Flare. They kidnapped scientists back in Ambrette Town."

The woman sneered. "Good. Then no introductions are needed- except for me. I'm Mable, a Team Flare scientist myself. Now take the easy way out and hand over everything you have on Mega Evolution."

Korrina frowned even more deeply. "Never. We take the hard way out."

Mable's smirk faded. "Fine. Houndoom, Fire Fang on this brat-"

Lucario ran over before her Houndoom could attack, and blocked the attack. Sky's eyes widened; it was really quick.

Houndoom was pushed back. "Lucario, you ready?" Korrina asked, and it nodded in return.

Sky released Gallade to help out with the battle, but watched in awe as she was blinded by the glow of Mega Evolution- revealing Mega Lucario.

Mable didn't really seemed surprised. She just shrugged, and gestured for some grunts to approach- four came over.

Ash, Serena, Clemont all released their own Pokémon. Korrina's grandpa went back to lock up anything valuable in case they were defeated.

Pikachu, Braixen and Bunnelby were all ready to battle alongside Gallade and Lucario. They all stood in a line, and chaos ensued.

No explanation was needed: Team Flare were getting their butts kicked. However the showdown between Gallade and Houndoom was evenly matched.

As the others battled the grunts that kept either releasing other Pokémon or getting replaced by other grunts, their Pokémon were getting quite tired.

Sky focused all her attention on Mable, yet she battled equally as powerful.

Soon enough her friends finally beat the others; mostly Lucario did so, as it wasn't completely exhausted. It was only Mable and Skylar left.

The grunts retreated a little, waiting for their bosses orders. But they never came, as she was too distracted. "You may be strong for a little brat, but I'm not going down!"

Sky fumed. "We'll see about that!" _'I can't let them win… I may have only seen them once but I can tell they're so much worse than Team Rocket…'_

With a final "Low Sweep!" (A move Gallade had recently learned), Houndoom just gave up and fainted.

Gallade was barely even standing, so Sky returned it to its Poké Ball.

Sky bravely walked over to Mable as Lucario went back to normal. She was frowning deeply. "You take your drill. You get the heck out of here, and don't come back!"

Mable rolled her eyes, but they obeyed. She spoke into some sort of communications device: "Mission abort… I'm afraid all out Pokémon have been knocked out by a team of stupid kids."

All the Team Flare grunts reluctantly went to the drill- yet some looked afraid. They entered and it began to drive away, leaving a hold in the wall and some debris.

Everyone felt much more relieved afterwards, and Sky had calmed down. Korrina and Lucario approached her after telling her grandfather what had happened. "Wow. I kind of took you for the shy type, but… After that? No way."

Sky smiled a little. "Th-thanks. I've been trying to be a more c-confident person, but that really only happens when I'm b-battling or just… Sorta…" She sighed. "Angry." _'I don't like feeling like that. I don't really want to hurt anybody, no matter how bad they are- but I always think that when I see Team Flare or Rocket… I hate it, even if they are horrible people.'_

After cleaning up some mess, but leaving the hole in the wall for a construction team to fix later, the others returned to their lunch. They chatted about the battle excitedly, but Sky couldn't help but feel like that wouldn't be the last they'd see of Team Flare.


	39. Thirty Nine - Curious

**A/N:** _This chapter features Nanette, a character from Best Wishes; yet changed a little by UCCMaster. Thanks for submitting her!_

 _Look guys, I don't know what's going on with chapter 37. I've tried fixing it but nothing's happening. PM me if you want to read it and I'll send it, but honestly it's probably a bug or something... Because nothing I'm trying is working. It just looks normal on my end, anyways._

* * *

 **Thirty Nine – Curious**

After the hectic events from the Tower of Mastery, the group decided to head into town and spend the rest of the day there until the fateful gym battle.

First they agreed that going to the Pokémon Center first was priority- many of their Pokémon were injured from Team Flare.

As they entered, they went up to the counter like usual- until a familiar voice came from behind them. "Ash?" It asked.

Everyone turned around to see a blue-headed girl with glasses and orange eyes. Ash smiled, apparently knowing her. "Nanette! Nice to see you!"

She smiled. "Same here! What're you doing here in Kalos?"

"Looking for new Pokémon, challenging the Kalos League… So on. What about you?"

Nanette studied everyone else. "Just… Travelling for a bit. Where are Iris and Cilan?"

Ash's smile faded a little, but he still seemed pretty happy. "They're still in Unova. These are my other friends, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and Sky."

Nanette nodded, looking them all over. "Nice to meet you."

After catching up a little more, Nanette happily brought out all her Pokémon: Her first Pokémon, Tepig, plus a Lillipup and Psyduck.

Bonnie played with all of them after enthusing about how cute they all were, and Dedenne agreed. Nanette's eyes widened when she saw the electric and fairy type, watching it in fear. "Oh no…" She mumbled.

"W-what's wrong?" Sky asked- her head tilted and Sylveon, who wasn't expecting it, felt Sky's head press against its back. Ash sighed.

"That Dedenne might shock my Pokémon; Lillipup will attack it back! I can't let them fight!" She worried, running over.

Ash stopped her from going over. "Nanette, you really shouldn't worry. Dedenne is friendly; they won't fight. Promise!"

Nanette seemed to relax a little, but still watched her Pokémon warily. She went over with Bonnie just in case.

Serena turned to Ash. "How did you meet her…?"

Ash's smile returned a little. He really liked talking to Serena. "Me, Iris and Cilan met her when she was too afraid to cross a bridge- she thought it would break, but it was really sturdy stone. We helped her out with starting as a trainer."

She nodded. "Sounds nice… Does she always worry like that?"

Ash shrugged. "We were only with her for a day. But it seems like she's gotten better- at least she managed to get inside the Pokémon Center."

Serena decided not to ask, and watched them instead. Nanette was now pretty happy, watching Dedenne and Tepig play tag.

They healed their Pokémon, and Nurse Joy quickly gave Dedenne, Sylveon and Pikachu some Oran berries for a quick energy boost.

Nanette went up next with her Pokémon. The others began to leave and waved goodbye.

Nannette smiled and waved back. "I hope to see you soon!"

* * *

As they walked back to the inn they were staying at, Sky sneezed. It seemed like nothing to her, but afterwards she kept sniffling. She just tried to ignore it for now.

They finally arrived, checked themselves in for the night, and decided to stay there and rest for the rest of the afternoon.

Serena, Ash and Bonnie began playing a board game they provided, but Sky didn't really want to so Clemont didn't join in either. They sat in the cozy lobby together on the two-seater couch, casually talking. That was until Sky sneezed again- into her elbow crook, of course.

Clemont blinked. "Hey, are you okay?" Sky nodded quickly. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Maybe you're catching a cold…" Clemont suggested. "You should get some rest."

Sky shook her head quickly. "N-no way! I'm not missing my gym battle tomorrow. I'll be fine."

He sighed. "If you say so… Just don't push yourself too hard."

She nodded slowly, but didn't respond. She felt the need to change the topic, but was afraid to mention what she's been curious about lately. She looked around at the crowd in the lobby, and knew here wasn't a good place. "Hey… D-do you want to go onto the roof?"

He eyed her curiously. "The roof?"

Skylar shrugged. "Th-there's a nice view, and it's almost night. We can see the stars again…"

Clemont nodded, and they headed outside, then towards the fire escape. They probably weren't allowed to do this, but it was better being up higher, away from any streetlights or other distractions. It offered a clear view, and plenty of privacy.

After finding a safe spot on the flat part of the roof, and sitting against the railing, the two sat close the each other. Sylveon fell asleep on Sky's lap, and began to snore quietly- and adorably.

"So what was it that you really wanted to talk about?" Clemont asked suddenly, smiling lightly.

Sky laughed. "You really know wh-what I'm thinking sometimes, huh…?" Slowly, her cheerful mood faded and she appeared nervous again. She turned her body to face him, Sylveon resting on her legs.

"Do you remember when we were at Dendemille Town three o-or so months ago?"

Clemont feared what she was going to say. "Uh… Of course. What about it…?"

Sky just looked up at him, a frown etched onto her face. She wasn't really sure that mentioning it would be the best idea. In fact, she wasn't even sure why it came back to so long afterwards.

"It's just that-that when we were in that park… And you… Umm- We…" She sighed. "You know."

"Oh." Clemont said simply, eyes wide. _'What exactly is she trying to say here?'_

"W-well… I wanted to know why you did it in the f-first place…" She whispered, petting Sylveon to try and calm her nerves. That wasn't working.

Clemont cursed himself for doing that in the first place. Then he didn't even realize that he liked Sky- why was he so crazy to do that back then? Now wasn't the time for him to tell her. He was certain she wouldn't like the answer to her question.

He took a deep breath, and looked out over the ocean. "Shouldn't you… Just be able to figure that out yourself?"

Sky sighed, again. "It's just that what I'm thinking obviously i-isn't true. I'm sorry… J-just drop it." She fidgeted with her ring.

Clemont felt relieved, yet disappointed at the same time. He could have told her. But it's just that he believed she would never return his feelings…

They spent the rest of their time in silence, both in thought. Sylveon's quiet snoring was the only noise; somehow, the entire city was silent.

After about an hour, the two went back inside and into bed. Neither were sure of what to think of the previous events.


	40. Forty - Discovery

**A/N:** _Thank you to some guests, Shizuka Taiyou, Yoru Kurogane, jimbo4273 and ultimateCCC for your reviews! Sorry that I forgot to thank you all earlier, as well._

 _Man, twelve thousand reads now? This is getting insane. Thank you all so much._

 _Also- two chapters ago I kept calling the Mega Evolution Guru Korinna's dad. Sorry about that, it's fixed now. I forgot it was her grandfather._

* * *

 **Forty – Discovery**

Finally. Sky's third gym battle would begin.

She felt pretty congested that morning, but ignored everyone's concern and tried to pretend she was feeling fine. That didn't really work, but there was no way she was missing her gym battle.

Sky smiled as they took their places on either side of the battlefield, and Korrina's grandfather stood in the middle, acting as referee.

"Are you ready, Skylar?" Korrina asked, adjusting her glove which held her Key Stone.

Sky nodded, smirking. "Sky's just fine."

"The Shalour City Gym battle will now begin! Each side will have the use of only three Pokémon, and only the challenger may substitute Pokémon! The first side to have their team wiped out will lose! Battle, begin!" Gurkinn called out, signaling the start.

Since she only had three Pokémon in the first place, she would have to use all of them. First, she chose Gallade. With some training, it had learned some new moves. It also developed a new ability: Steadfast.

Korrina released her Mienfoo, and started off with a command right away: "High Jump Kick!"

Mienfoo jumped, and got ready to strike from above.

"Block it!" Sky called out, and Gallade's sword-like arms crossed and blocked the kick.

Clemont watched intently. _'I wonder if she can handle going against Mega Lucario… I don't doubt her strength, but Korrina and Lucario are very tough to beat.'_

Bonnie was at his side, with Dedenne napping in her bag. Serena and Ash were off to the side, trying to guess some of Sky's strategies. She may not be as creative as Ash, but she came through with battles unpredictably sometimes.

"Use Drain Punch!" Korrina called, and Mienfoo punched Gallade from right under it, causing Gallade to fall over and for Mienfoo to heal itself.

"Psycho Cut!" sky called out, once Gallade has recovered its stance. Gallade's arms glowed blue, and grew larger- then it dashed over and attacked Mienfoo multiple times with a super effective attack

Mienfoo tried to block all the attacks, but couldn't due to Gallade's quick speed. However, it jumped away at one point, recovering.

Korrina nodded. "You've trained it well. But we're not done yet! Force Palm!"

Mienfoo ran back over and pushed Gallade, causing it to fall over. "Now Drain Punch!"

"Use Protect!" Sky said before it could hit, and Gallade created a blue barrier to completely block the attack.

Gallade stood up, glaring at Mienfoo. Both sides waited for a command.

Sky called out: "Use Close Combat!" Gallade unleashed many kicks and slices with its arms to Mienfoo, who blocked some of them. It was heavily damaged.

"Use High Jump Kick!" Korrina called out, and Mienfoo jumped high, ready to unleash another kick-

"Use Double Team and run in a circle!" Sky commanded, and Gallade did so. Mienfoo kicked a copy, not the real Gallade.

Mienfoo stood in the middle of the circle, looking around wildly at the running Gallade to try and figure out which one was the real one.

"Use Swift on all of them!" Korrina called out. Mienfoo launched many stars, and flew flew towards all the copies.

"Use Psycho Cut on the stars and then on Mienfoo!" Sky said, and all the Gallade closed in on Mienfoo- slicing the stars out of their way. Some copies were struck and faded, but thankfully the real Gallade was fine. Psycho Cut hit Mienfoo super effectively, and it fainted.

"Mienfoo is unable to battle, so the winner is Gallade and Skylar!" Gurkinn said, pointing towards Sky's side.

Sky ran over to Gallade, Sylveon still on her shoulder. She hugged it and Sylveon wrapped its ribbons around Gallade. "You were amazing!" Sky called out. Gallade smiled, chanting: "Lade!"

Korrina returned Mienfoo. "Good job so far. But like I said… This isn't over yet!"

Sky nodded, and she returned to her side. Gallade went back into its Poké Ball, and she let Sylveon go onto the battlefield.

Sky was at a type advantage again, but that didn't matter to Korrina. She released her Machoke, who flexed its muscles.

Sylveon rolled its eyes, ribbons waving in excitement. It hadn't battled in a while with Sky.

Korrina striked first. "Machoke, use Brick Break!" Machoke's hand glowed and it jumped up, aiming to strike Sylveon from above.

"Dodge and use Misty Terrain!" Sky called, watching carefully around the battlefield as it became hard to see.

Machoke looked around in confusion. Korrina called out: "Find it and use Low Sweep!"

Machoke began searching, but Sylveon was much more mobile. Whenever it heard the fighting type approaching, it swiftly moved away.

As the mist began to fade, Sky said: "Use Attract when the mist goes!"

Machoke looked over- hearts were sent from Sylveon towards it, and Machoke became infatuated with Sylveon.

Korrina's smile faded. This battle was not on her side.

Clemont watched in awe. _'She's doing great. I just wonder what will happen next…'_ the others watched so intently, that Bonnie nearly leaned off the platform. Serena and Clemont had to stop her from falling off the edge.

Everything was going well until Team Rocket ambushed them, saying their motto.

Of course they were after Pikachu, so the others battled them while Sky and Korrina were in their own world; they never noticed a thing.

Back on the battlefield, Machoke couldn't overcome the attraction it felt- and couldn't listen to Korrina's commands. She felt a strong sense of déjà vu.

"Moonblast!" Sky called out, smiling brightly. This was going well so far, and she felt great.

Sylveno did a twirl just for show, and launched a pink orb towards Machoke, who fell over. Somehow, it stood up and blinked repeatedly, the effects of Attract fading.

"Use Last Resort!" Sky finished, and starts were launched towards Machoke- who fainted.

"Machoke is unable to battle, so the winner is Sylveon and Skylar!" Korrina's grandfather called out, watching the battle with wide eyes.

' _Here it comes…'_ Sky thought as Sylveon rejoined her on her shoulder. She sneezed again, but forgot about it instantly.

Lucario was sent out, roaring in determination.

Sky was winning by a lot, but that didn't mean anything for this battle. Mega Evolution was tough to battle, and Ash told her that Korrina's Lucario was very strong.

Sky gripped her Poké Ball tightly, trying to think of any strategies. The truth was she had none. She had no idea what battling with a Mega Evolved Pokémon was like.

She kissed the Poké Ball lightly, then looked up to the others. Her eyes widened when she saw Team Rocket get launched, crashing through the ceiling. "A-Are you guys okay?!" She yelled, watching in concern as they returned their Pokémon.

Ash leaned over the railing. "We're fine now! Continue on!"

Sky nodded, and fixed her glasses. She released Altaria, who hummed confidently. _'If only I could feel like that now…'_ Sky thought, her heart pounding.

"Lucario, Mega Evolve!" Korrina called out, pressing her fingers onto her Key Stone. A strong light came, surrounding Lucario as its shape changed- revealing Mega Lucario. Its aura made a strong breeze blow through the gym, blowing Altaria back a little since it was so light.

"Let's start this off with Power-Up Punch!" Korrina called out, feeling excited.

Sky couldn't control her nervousness, yet she got an invigorating feeling. "Use Sing!"

"Don't listen to it!" Korrina said right after, and Lucario blocked its ears.

Sky took this opportunity to call out: "Dragon Pulse!" A dragon-shaped beam shot out of Altaria's mouth, making contact with Mega Lucario.

It recoiled, but was still in perfect battle stance. "Use Bone Rush!" Korrina called out- Lucario wielded two glowing bones, and charged towards Altaria.

"Wait for it…" Sky said quietly, and somehow Altaria heard. Lucario came closer very quickly, then sky called out: "Use Fly!" Altaria flew up at incredible speed, and was directly above Lucario. It got ready to come crashing down.

"Block it!" Korrina called out, and Lucario blocked some, but not all of the force from the super effective attack.

Lucario pushed Altaria to the side. It was continuously humming, staring directly at Lucario.

That was finally when Sky noticed the glowing. She looked down at her left hand, and saw her Key Stone reacting to the battle. She looked at in in awe- then felt a warm feeling.

However, Korrina noticed something else- not just the glow of her Key Stone, but a glow emanating from a pocked in Sky's bag. She looked at it curiously, then remembered she was in the middle of a battle- she focused on that instead. "Aura Sphere!" Korrina called.

Lucario began charging it, then launched- Altaria tried to dodge at the last second but failed.

"Quickly, Disarming Voice!" Sky said after it recovered, and Altaria hummed very loudly, causing everyone to block their ears from the loud noise.

Lucario recoiled again, and Sky took this as another opportunity. "Use Sing, now!" She said over the noise.

Altaria's humming gradually got slower and softer, sounding more like a lullaby. Sky felt her eyes drooping, but remained focused.

"Lucario, focus! Use Power-Up Punch!" Lucario tried to fight it, but it was no use. It crumpled to the ground, snoring- it returned to its normal form. Korrina protested, but it was finally over.

"Lucario is unable to battle. That means the winner is Altaria and Sky!"

Everyone cheered, except for Korrina and her grandfather. Korrina gave Lucario a Chesto Berry, and it woke up. "You did great, Lucario. Thank you so much." Lucario smiled. "Car…"

She returned Lucario to its Poké Ball, and approached Sky. They shook hands, and when they let go Sky saw a Fight Badge in her palm. "Thank you very much."

Korrina nodded. "Of course. That was an amazing battle."

They began to leave, but before they went outside, Korrina remembered something. "Oh- uh, Sky? Can I ask you something?"

Sylveon began to play with her hair as Skylar walked over. Altaria was hovering by her side. "Y-yeah?" She asked slowly.

Korrina smiled lightly. "Can I ask… What's in the pocket of you bag?" She pointed to the one where she saw the glowing.

Sky blinked, confused. "Uh…" She took out the stone that Ella gave her a while ago. It looked like a normal rock, but there was some sort of jewel inside; hard to see, however. "This?"

Korrina studied it. "Yep… I was right. You do realize what that is, right?"

Sky shook her head. "I don't kn-know what you mean. It was a gift from a friend."

Korrina smiled, and took it from her- looking at it in the light. "And did your friend know that this was a Mega Stone?"

Sky's eyes widened and she looked at the stone in disbelief. "A-A Mega Stone?! For what Pokémon?"

Korrina studied it. "Grandpa, c'mere and look at this!"

He came over, and studied it himself. "I have no idea. I haven't seen a Mega Stone like this before… But the colors…"

The jewel inside was a light pink color, but Sky noticed a strange symbol inside that consisted of light blue and white.

Korrina smiled, studying Altaria. "Yep. Sky, this has gotta be an Altarianite."

Sky gasped, and held it herself. She could get the rocky exterior removed, but she felt shocked. Her and Altaria… They could Mega Evolve together now.

Altaria chirped happily, as did Sylveon. Gurkinn turned towards her. "We could get the stone cleaned up for you- I have a friend who is great at putting them into accessories as well. What would you like?"

Sky and Altaria thought about it. It would be difficult to put any sort of accessory on its wings or legs, so Sky smiled. "How about on some sort of pendant? That way, we can put it on a necklace.

Gurkinn nodded. "That can work. I'll go speak to him now… And I'll get him to deliver it to your inn later."

Sky smiled. "Thank you so much! We're leaving tomorrow, but… I hope we can see each other soon!"

Korrina nodded. "Good luck with your Mega Evolution!"

As Sky exited the Gym and headed towards the inn, she got a good idea.

' _I'm not going to tell the others yet…'_ She thought, holding her ring. _'It'll be an awesome surprise! I'll save Mega Evolving for the perfect moment… Like when I battle Clemont!'_


	41. Forty One - Sick

**A/N:** _Thank you to Yoru Kurogane, ultimateCCC, jimbo4273 and Shizuka Taiyou for your reviews!_

 _And as a note to future readers- if there is anything in this story that does not work with the plot of Pokémon XYZ, then please be aware that at the time of this chapter's upload the final episode of Pokémon XY was just released._

* * *

 **Forty One – Sick**

The next morning, Sky felt horrible.

From neglecting her sickness yesterday, she was faced with a terrible flu; so bad she didn't even want to get out of bed for once.

She woke up to Clemont lightly shaking her shoulder- apparently she had slept in, something she had never done Sky was usually the first one awake.

She groaned and turned over. "No…"

Clemont frowned. "Sky, breakfast is ready. Aren't you hungry?"

Sky sat up a little, sneezing. "I-I'm not hungry."

His eyes widened. "I told you that you were getting sick- you should've gotten some rest!"

She mumbled something into her pillow, something Clemont couldn't understand. He sighed. "Alright. I'm going to bring up some food anyways, and some medicine." Before she could protest, he was gone.

Sky looked around, and sniffed. Her nose was stuffed, so she got up and headed towards the bathroom to find some tissues.

However, she felt incredibly groggy and tired that she tripped in the doorframe. "Ow…" She mumbled, and tried to get up. She did so successfully, but nearly slipped again.

Clemont came up the stairs quickly, a tray of food in his hands. "Sky, what was that? Are you okay!?"

"F-fine." She said with a frown, blowing her nose.

Clemont took a box of tissues and laid it on the bedside table. "Come on. You need to rest."

Sky protested, saying she was fine, but he knew better. Sky laid down in her bed grumpily, and slowly ate a single piece of toast. She neglected her other food and medicine. Cle,omt pulled up a chair near her bed so they could talk.

"What are the others d-doing?" She asked while wiping crumbs off her lap.

"I think Serena said there was a practise Pokémon Showcase happening nearby, so she's going with Ash and Bonnie."

Sky nodded. "J-just me and you then…" She lied back down, but still faced him. Her glasses were off, however, so he seemed a little blurry.

Clemont nodded, smiling a little. "Yeah. How are you feeling?"

"I-I think I'm a mix of a Cubchoo and a Slakoth- or maybe a Sn-Snorlax or Slowpoke?" She suggested, laughing slightly. Her voice sounded different however since her nose was congested.

Clemont laughed as well. "Maybe. If you're tired, you should take a nap."

Sky blinked. "Nap? Me?" She smiled again. "I barely took any n-naps as a kid, so I'm not gonna start now…"

Clemont shrugged. "You never know what some sleep can do for you. Bonnie always sleeps when she's sick and she wakes up feeling better."

"I guess…" Sky mumbled. "But I'm not gonna leave you all… Alone like that. It's not fair to you…" Sky petted Sylveon who laid down next to her.

He shook his head. "I'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about."

She sighed. "Fine. I'll take a nap…" _'It's way too easy for me to give in to what he asks me to do now.'_ "But promise you'll wake m-me up if you get bored or anything?"

Clemont nodded, and turned on his music box for her. "Sleep well." He said quietly, then went through his bag to find something to do.

He played around with a new invention idea for a bit, but soon someone working at the inn knocked on the door.

Clemont opened it after turning off the music box- Sky was sound asleep now. "Yeah?"

The staff member read the package in his hands. It wasn't that big, but he struggled to read the small, fine print. "Uhh… Some sort of package here for a… Sky law?"

Clemont nodded. "Skylar." He took the package. "Thanks."

He left, and Clemont closed the door behind him. He laid the package at the foot of her bed, and returned to his work.

However, Clemont found himself looking over at the package frequently. They had only been in Shalour City for less than three days- and what would Sky need to get delivered, anyways? She didn't know anyone here besides Korrina, from what he knew of. And the package read the it was sent from the Shalour Post Office.

He fought the urge to open it, thinking it was private. He also considered waking her up and asking about it, but that would be pretty rude.

That was until he couldn't help himself and began to open the package- but when he pulled off some tape loudly Sky began to wake up.

"Uh… What's g-going on?" She asked lightly, sitting up and looking towards him. She eyed the package. "What's that?"

Clemont's eyes widened. "Uh… This was addressed to you, I'm sorry-"

Sky stood up, a little dizzy. "D-Don't look in there! It's a secret!"

Clemont moved away from it, eyes still wide. "I just got really curious- I'm sorry…"

Sky picked up the package, and peeked inside where he couldn't see. She smiled a little. "Th-that's fine, but wake me up next time, alright?"

Clemont nodded, watching her close the cardboard box. "So what's in there?"

Sky laid it to the side, out of the way. Then thinking better, she placed it in her bag instead. "You'll find o-out soon enough, Clemont…"

He frowned. "Please tell me?"

She laughed. "N-no way! I won't forget that you were keeping stuff secret f-from me for a while too!" She closed her bag, trying not to wake up her partner who was still sleeping. "You'll get to know-" She stopped talking suddenly, wincing.

Clemont went over to her side. "What is it?"

Sky held her head. "J-just a sudden dizziness, that's all…"

He helped her lie down again. "Go back to sleep, Sky. Sorry about waking you up."

"No… problem…" She mumbled, falling asleep to the sounds of the music box again.

Clemont really wanted to know what was in the package, but knew better. Sky didn't want him to know, so he left it alone for now and tried to forget.

What he was doing now was thinking about what he would do when the time came to have a gym battle with Skylar- it was very early to do so since she would have to battle Ramos first, but he couldn't stop thinking about it.

He obviously wanted Sky to go into the Kalos League, but he couldn't just let her win. He was blocking her path to the tournament, but he wasn't going to step aside no matter how close to her he was. He had a duty as a gym leader to fill.

Sky kept mumbling strange things in her sleep. Most of them Clemont didn't understand, but then he heard things like: "Poké… Fluffy, b-blue…"

Clemont tilted his head and watched her- his eyes widened when he heard her say his name. She sounded pretty afraid.

He wanted to wake her up, since it seemed like she was having a nightmare. But at the same time, he wanted to leave her like she was.

It wasn't long before she darted out of the bed, her hair soaked with sweat. She was incredibly warm. She looked around wildly, breathing quickly.

Clemont rushed to her side. "Hey. You're fine."

Sky calmed down. She quickly took his hand, closed her eyes and relaxed. "I… I thought…"

Clemont blushed, but smiled a little. "It was just a nightmare."

Sky instantly hugged him, and began crying.

Clemont's eyes widened _once again_. He hugged back, gently rubbing her back to help her calm down.

She calmed down, then wiped her tears. She didn't stop hugging him, however.

Clemont took a deep breath, and tried to calm himself down. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Sky shook her head and just continued hugging him. It was a long time before she let go. "I-I'm sorry… IT was a really b-bad nightmare."

He nodded. "I noticed. You alright?"

She sighed. "No… I-I'm going to go back to sleep…"

Clemont smiled, and turned on the music box once again. "Rest well."

Eventually the others came back, and said the whole thing was a fake event planned by Team Rocket to fool them. Everyone seemed pretty down as they ate lunch together- Clemont would bring some up to Sky later.

"Well… Let's hope Sky is better tomorrow." Serena brought up as she finished her food.

They all nodded in agreement. Tomorrow they planned to go to Coumarine City.

Sky didn't have any nightmares afterward, thankfully. But when she woke up and Clemont wasn't sitting in the chair across from her bed, she felt upset. He really helped comfort her especially when she felt sick like this.


	42. Forty Two - Ship

**A/N:** _This chapter's pretty short, but long daily updates are getting tough for me. I've been thinking about updating every two days instead, but the parts will be a lot longer! Would you guys rather that?_

 _THANK YOU SO MUCH to Shizuka Taiyou for your 40-ish reviews! Means a lot, haha._

 _Also thanks to a guest and Glaceon for your reviews as well! I'm proud to say that we've reached 140!_

* * *

 **Forty Two – Ship**

Sky felt much better the next day, thanks to some medicine and lots of rest. She still continued to cough and sneeze, but insisted that she would be fine for travelling.

They went along their way to Coumarine city for the entire day, and now they were setting up their tents and making dinner. The sun began to set as they ate quietly.

As they all cleared their plates, Sky heard some rustling in some small bushes nearby. She discarded her plate and fork and walked over to investigate.

She peered inside to see a small, levitating dark blue Pokémon with some pink areas. It was covered in scratches from sort of other Pokémon, and it was cowering in fear from her presence.

Sky's eyes widened, and took out her Pokédex. It took a moment to scan it, and then read:

" _Misdreavus, the Screech Pokémon. Misdreavus loves being mischievous by pulling people's hair and shocking them."_

Sky put her Pokédex away quickly and crouched down to the Misdreavus's level. "Hi there…" She said quietly and reassuringly. "Are you okay?"

Bonnie, Dedenne and Chespin came over to Sky's side, watching curiously. Misdreavus shivered, still crouched down in the bush.

Sky reached into her bad and retrieved a Potion. She sprayed it on the Ghost type and its scratches disappeared. Chespin leaned over the bush to see.

Misdreavus turned around in mid-air, studying Skylar. She smiled warmly. "Would you like some food?" She offered.

It nodded, then floated over to Chespin's discarded bowl of food and began to eat.

Chespin cried out and ran over- wanting to reclaim its food. But Misdreavus just pushed it away and kept eating.

Chespin looked like it was going to cry, but Clemont got it another bowl of food and it was perfectly fine afterwards.

Ash peered over at Misdreavus, smiling. "That's a neat Pokémon!"

Serena nodded in agreement, but didn't say anything. She seemed a little afraid of it.

Misdreavus quickly finished its food, then called out: "Drea!" Like a thank you, then floated up next to Sky's head, and began rubbing off of her cheek.

Sky smiled. "Y-you're welcome!"

Sylveon lazily watched the ghost type from Sky's shoulder. Then she yawned and paid attention to Ash and Serena, who were both blushing for some reason.

Misdreavus hung out with them for the rest of the evening, but when it came for the time for everyone to go to bed, it didn't want to leave.

Sky frowned, head tilting. "Well… You can s-stay in my tent-"

It wasted no time in getting comfortable on Sylveon's bed. Sylveon didn't mind, however, and stayed in Sky's sleeping bag with her.

Misdreavus snored loudly, but thankfully the music box was loud enough to make sure sky didn't focus on the unpleasant noise.

When Sky woke up, she looked to her side and saw that Misdreavus was awake, looking at her with a mischievous smile on its face. For some reason, it was encases by a blue glow.

Sky just shrugged, not really paying any attention to that and sat up- then immediately regretted not looking at her surroundings better.

Above her was a levitating bag of leaves that Misdreavus had supposedly collected- the bag fell directly onto her head, spilling leaves everywhere.

Misdreavus laughed, and Sylveon seemed pretty upset about its rude (and early) awakening. Yet it just went right back to sleep.

Sky dusted leaves off her head, smiling a little. This Misdreavus was obviously a prankster.

Once Misdreavus stopped laughing, it helped Sky cleaned up. _'At least it's being nice about it, too…'_ She thought.

Sky and Sylveon then began to prepare some breakfast- like normal- then Clemont woke up and took Sylveon's place, since it began playing with Misdreavus.

Sky smiled as Clemont flipped and egg for her- she would've ruined it without his help. "Thanks."

Clemont smiled back. "You're welcome. Pretty unlikely friends, huh?"

Skylar watched them play tag- Sylveon was having some trouble reaching Misdreavus even with its long ribbons since it was flying around wildly.

Sky nodded. "Yeah. Fairy and Ghost type… maybe o-one of them isn't effective against the other for a reason. They can make good f-friends."

They ate together. Clemont kept bugging Sky about her "surprise"- he was usually a very patient person but he really wanted to know. She never really had any sort of surprise before.

Misdreavus was running from Sylveon when it crashed into a tree- holding back tears.

Sky ran over, and handed it an Oran berry. "Here. This'll help."

Misdreavus took it happily, using Psychic on the berry to levitate it towards its mouth. "Mis vus!"

Sky smiled. "Y-you're welcome. Misdreavus… I was wondering if y-you wanted to come with me."

Misdreavus looked up at her with wide eyes. It then nodded.

Sky smiled and touched a Poké Ball to its forehead- Misdreavus went inside and Sky smiled. "Sylveon, M-Misdreavus is coming with us?"

Sylveon cheered as Sky released Misdreavus- they hugged. Sky watched them both, smiling. She then gestured to Clemont, pointing at them. _"I ship it!"_ She mouthed.

Clemont laughed, watching Sky make heart gestures around them. _'She's so adorable…'_


	43. Forty Three - Locate

**A/N:** Thanks to Glaceon, ultimateCCC, a guest, Kairi and Shizuka for your reviews! Greatly appreciated!

 **Forty Three - Locate**

* * *

They arrived in Coumarine City, and for once Sky didn't feel nervous about her upcoming gym battle. She felt completely ready, especially with her new companion Misdreavus.

Sylveon and Misdreavus were currently walking- well, Sylveon at least- side by side next to Sky. Sylveon's ribbons were wrapped around her arm as a sign of affection, yet Sylveon wasn't lying on Sky's shoulder like normal.

After they went to the Pokémon Center, Sky handed them in together- Misdreavus didn't want to go in its Poké Ball.

Ash and Serena talked while Clemont played around with a new invention idea, leaving Bonnie and Sky alone to talk.

Bonnie smiled when she saw Sky looking over at Clemont. "I made a right decision on making you Clemont's keeper…"

Sky's cheeks went red. "W-what did I tell you, Bonnie? We're not dating!"

Bonnie shrugged. "You two are perfect for each other. Really."

Sky just sighed. "If y-you say so, Bonnie. But you can't always get what you want."

Bonnie frowned. "You have to admit it, Sky… You're already best friends. You spend so much time with each other that you and Clemont barely even talk to us…"

Sky's eyes widened. _'She's right. I can't believe I've been so mean- I can't just neglect the others!'_

Sky turned toward her, frowning as well. "I'm sorry, Bonnie. I really should be with you guys more often too."

Nurse Joy called them over, and they all collected their Poké Balls- except for Sylveon, Dedenne, Misdreavus and Pikachu. Sky put hers in her bag.

Three strange-looking reporters came into the Pokémon Center, and were suddenly in their faces.

"Hi there!" A woman with dark pink hair and a microphone said, pointing it at Sky. He smirk seemed more sinister-looking than nice. "We're with the… Wobbuffet News channel, and we'd like to ask you about your Pokémon!"

Sky tensed up at the camera pointing at her. Hair fell into her face as she backed away. "I-I… Don't-"

"Nonsense!" The woman said. "Show us your Pokémon, they can be on TV!"

Sky didn't do anything, so Bonnie did something for her. Bonnie reached into her bag, and pulled out the other two occupied Poké Balls- then released them. Gallade and Altaria were released. Altaria was wearing a strange necklace-like accessory, but hid it inside its cloudy "fur" so no one could see.

"Ta-da!" Bonnie said, pointing at them. "So amazing, right!"

Sky was protesting against this, but nobody seemed to hear. The reporters all leaned in close the her Pokémon, capturing them with the news camera.

The others came over and released their Pokémon as well- wanting them featured on TV as well.

The camera man shook his purple hair. "No, we need the other Pokémon off your shoulders. They can't get in the shot." Sylveon and the other Pokémon outside of their Poké Balls went down with the others.

A very short and strange-looking reporter pointed behind them. "Hey! Wook at that awesome Pokémon!"

Everyone turned to look, eyeing everywhere for the Pokémon they were talking about. Sky

When Sky turned back around, she gasped. She saw the reporters running away, each with many huge nets in hand- all the Pokémon were contained inside, and all of them were asleep.

"They stole the Pokémon!" She yelled, then ran after them.

They continued the chase for a few minutes, until the reporters dove into a giant Meowth hot air balloon- and took off their disguises.

Team Rocket began saying their motto, but when Sky ran over to get the Pokémon the balloon flew upwards, out of reach. She wiped tears away. "Team Rocket! Give them back!"

After ignoring her and finally finishing their motto, James threw a smoke bomb and they floated away quickly.

Everyone coughed, but when the smoke cleared they were gone.

Ash quickly turned to Clemont. "Got any inventions to help?!"

Clemont shook his head, eyes wide. "Not right now- I could make one, but they would be long gone…"

Bonnie sniffed. "It was all my fault… I shouldn't have-"

Sky turned to face her, smiling a little. Despite being worried, she felt reassured for a strange reason. The others wondered how she could remain emotionally stable right now. "No way was it y-your fault, Bonnie. It's okay…"

Bonnie sniffed again, and wiped tears. "But… what are we gonna do?"

"Fine them, of course!" Sky exclaimed, closing her eyes.

Serena frowned. "But how? We have no clue where they went."

Ash approached her. "Don't give up 'til the end, right?"

Sky nodded. She opened her eyes quickly after she got a vision of Altaria calling out for her. "Yeah. They went that way." She pointed towards a forest at the edge of town.

Clemont fixed his glasses. "How do you know?"

Sky blinked. _'How do I know? I really have no clue…'_

She shrugged. "Just… T-trust me. Let's hurry before they get away!"

Everyone nodded. They were close enough that they trusted each other greatly. But they couldn't remove the suspicion… What if Skylar was wrong? They could lose their precious companions forever.

Together the traversed through the forest. Serena asked nervously: "How do you know, Sky? Just explain."

Sky took a deep breath. _'I think I remember a story my dad told me about my mother… how when she was separated from her Gardevoir, they were able to find each other again through something he called a "Mega Bond". Is it possible that this is what I'm experiencing with Altaria…? I can't tell the others, it'll ruin the surprise- but this is important. How can I convince them?'_

"I'm pretty sure I saw th-the balloon go this way…" She mumbled, looking away from them.

They remained quiet as they ran through the trees. Clemont was having trouble keeping up, and Sky kept stumbling over tree roots, but they went along quickly.

Suddenly, they arrived in a clearing- and saw the unmistakeable balloon with a huge Meowth face. Sky _hated_ that thing.

Team Rocket was yelling at the nets of their Pokémon. "Be quiet!" Jessie yelled. James frowned. "I wonder how they woke up… That sleep effect was supposed to last a few hours…" Meowth used Scratch on Altaria, who kept humming annoyingly and trying to use Sing- yet somehow, it didn't work

Sky felt so relieved- yet didn't spend any time thinking. She charged through the bushes first. "Team Rocket! Give us back our Pokémon!"

Meowth jumped. "It's the twerps! How'd you find us?!" It frowned, claws extending for a Fury Swipes.

The others ran up, standing by her side. Sky's legs were shaking and her fists clenched. She was overwhelmingly angry again. "That doesn't matter. Just give them back or you'll regret it!"

Jessie laughed loudly. "What're you gonna go, crybaby?"

Sky ran towards the balloon with quick speed, dodged a Fury Swipes from Meowth, and pushed through Jessie and James- knocking them down to the ground.

They all watched in awe as Sky released all the Pokémon quickly- none of them had seen her move so quickly. It was as if she was running off adrenaline.

Jessie fumed, and released Gourgeist. James followed her example and brought out Inkay- but it wasn't any use.

Without even being commanded, all the Pokémon released range attacks at Team Rocket. They went flying without even putting up a fight: yelling "We're blasting off again!" As they soared through the sky.

Everyone cheered, happy to be reunited. All the Pokémon were put back in their Poké Balls, except for Sylveon, Pikachu and Dedenne. Misdreavus wanted to rest.

They gathered together- all hugging Sky, except for Ash and Clemont. Bonnie clung onto her stomach, hugging her tightly. "Thank you!"

Ash turned to Sky, a confused look on his face. "So how did you know, really?"

Sky became tense. "Uh… Like I said, I saw their balloon coming over here."

Ash, Serena and Bonnie gladly took that answer. But Clemont noticed her hesitation and emotions- he was great at reading how she felt, **in some cases.**

"Sky? What is it?" He asked gently.

Sky stared down at the ground, sighing. "Of course you pick up on i-it…" she playfully poked him, and then looked up with a smile. She didn't say anything else about it no matter how many times he asked if she was okay.

' _Just because she's acting this way doesn't mean she's lying.'_ Clemont thought. _'There's obviously something wrong with her. I hope she's okay…'_


	44. Forty Four - Cure

**A/N:** _Thanks for your reviews, everyone._

 _I'm sorry for not updating yesterday. It was a busy and rough day, I just didn't feel up to it once I finally got home at midnight. All I wanted to do was sleep._

 _Also, did you guys see Pokémon XYZ? IT WAS AMAZING! Totally made_ _my day!_

 _I couldn't think if a good title for this one, so… Yeah._

* * *

 **Forty Four – Cure**

They arrived at the huge tree in Coumarine City- Ash had told Skylar that the gym was located there.

She looked up in awe. "W-wow… That's a big tree."

Serena nodded, and together they began to climb. Ash and Bonnie tied for first, Serena and Sky then followed- Clemont unfortunately was the last to the top.

"Still outta shape, huh?" Bonnie commented, giving him a hand up.

Clemont sighed, and they all went to the battlefield.

Sky looked around for Ramos, then spotted him in a garden-like area. They headed on over, calling out: "Hello!"

Sky stayed behind, however. She was feeling nervous like she usually did before a gym battle- and was quite shy.

Ramos certainly wasn't intimidating, though. He greeted them happily, then offered them some tea.

As they walked over to his library area of the tree, Ramos began to talk to Sky. "So… I take it you're the young'un battling today?"

Sky nodded slowly. "Mm-hmm… I-I've been trying to catch up to Ash."

Ramos smiled. "Good luck with that… He's tough."

Bonnie jumped in-between them. "Well guess what! Sky's a great battler! Way better than Ash!"

Sky blushed, while Ash laughed. "We'll see about that! I'm gonna keep getting stronger!" Pikachu cheered: "Pika pika!"

Everyone laughed at his behaviour. Even Sylveon who rested on Sky's shoulder laughed a little.

Ramos looked sideways to Sylveon. Him and Sky were the same height- both of them were very short. "Do you like Fairy types?"

Sky nodded. "Y-yeah. They're my favorite, but I like a-all Pokémon…" _'Sylveon's the only fairy type I have. Gallade is a Psychic and Fighting type, Misdreavus is a Ghost type and Altaria is a Flying and Dragon type. That means Altaria has a real advantage against Ramos.'_

They were served tea, and together they all relaxed before the battle. She felt her unease disappearing as everyone talked casually.

Once they were finished, Sky took her place on the battlefield. The others went to a high up ledge, getting ready to watch. Bonnie and Dedenne began cheering for Sky.

Sky smiled lightly. She turned to Sylveon. "Are you ready?" Sylveon yawned, then energetically jumped onto the battlefield- ready for combat.

Ramos released Jumpluff. Ash nodded. "Knew it…"

Ramos started off the battle: "Use Sunny Day!"

Sky watched as the battlefield became much sunnier; and he wondered why he would do so. Then her eyes widened. _'Of course… It's ability- Chlorophyll.'\_

"Block it out with Misty Terrain!" Sky called out, and the battlefield swirled with light blue mist. The strong sunlight disappeared.

Ramos smiled a little. "Nice touch. But that won't last long. Jumpluff, Cotton Guard!" Jumpluff raised its Defense.

Sky frowned. "Get ready, Sylveon!" It nodded.

Serena watched her in confusion. "What does she mean by get ready? Another strategy?"

Ash shrugged, and Clemont or Bonnie didn't know either.

The mist eventually faded. "Okay Sylveon, use Attract!"

Thankfully, the attack worked. Jumpluff became infatuated with Sylveon, and its eyes became hearts.

Sky smiled and brushed some hair out of her eyes. Ramos watched with a frown. "Jumpluff, overcome it! Use Stun Spore!" For a moment, Jumpluff obeyed, but then got distracted again. The move failed.

"Moonblast!" Sky called out, clutching her Key Stone ring. Sylveon launched a huge pink orb towards Jumpluff, and it struck it- the grass type hit the ground, yet still went back up.

"Moonblast, again!" Sky called out: Ramos tried another Stun Spore but it did nothing.

"Jumpluff is unable to battle!" The referee called out. "That means the winner is Sylveon!"

Sky beamed. "Come on back for now, Sylveon. Let's let the other get a chance."

Sylveon nodded and took its place on Skylar's shoulder.

Sky released Misdreavus, after kissing the Poké Ball. It floated ahead with a mischievous smile, reading for its very first battle.

Sky had trained with it yesterday- Misdreavus and Sylveon had sparred for fun. She knew all of Misdreavus's moves.

Ramos chokes Weepinbell, and struck first. "Use Razor Leaf!"

"Dodge!" Sky called out, and Misdreavus had no problem floating upwards quickly. "Now, use Power Gem!"

The gem on Misdreavus's neck glowed, and send a huge pink beam towards Weepinbell- who had no time to dodge.

Ramos frowned. "Wow… You're impressive. But we're not finished. Poison Powder!"

Misdreavus tried to dodge, but Weepinbell predicted where it would go and it struck Misdreavus- making it fall to the ground.

"Misdreavus!" Sky called out, in worry. It grunted, still fighting on. Sylveon chanted: "Sylvie vie!" To encourage it.

Then Sky smiled a little. "Just hold out a little longer: Perish Song!"

Misdreavus sung a saddened song- and a glow encased Misdreavus and Weepinbell. Soon, both Pokémon would faint unless they were withdrawn.

Sky returned Misdreavus. "Get some rest." She spoke to the Poké Ball, then pulled out another. Taking a deep breath, she released Altaria- who once again, concealed a necklace.

' _Alright… Just concentrate. Don't touch your Key Stone. And remember… I can Mega Evolve if I absolutely have to…'_ Skylar thought.

Ramos saw pass Altaria' concealing, and watched in confusion. "What's it got there?"

Sky's eyes widened. "J-just a good luck charm!" She said with panic, then to drop to topic she commanded a: "Dragon Pulse!"

"Dodge and use Poison Powder!" Ramos called out, and Weepinbell obeyed.

"Counter with Sing!" Sky called out, and Altaria hummed a lullaby- lulling Weebinbell to sleep. However, the poison reached Altaria and it fell down to the ground roughly.

Altaria stood, wincing and trembling. "Altaria! C-Can you go on?!" Sky called, and Altaria hummed in approval.

Weepinbell was sleeping, but Ramos called out to it- and Weepinbell instantly woke up; yet it acted very disorientated.

"Disarming Voice!" Sky called, the same time Ramos said "Grass Knot!"

Grass Knot sent Altaria towards the ground after grabbing its feet, but Disarming Voice put Weepinbell under too much stress- and it ultimately gave up.

"Weepinbell in unable to battle- so the winner is Altaria!" Sky smiled, then walked over to Altaria, stroking its wings. "Are you sure you can go on?"

Altaria nodded, determined. It didn't seem quite out of energy yet. Sky sighed. "Okay. But if we need to… You know, then give me a signal." She said the last quietly, then returned to her side as Ramos released his Gogoat.

Altaria winced, and stopped flying for now. Its necklace was still hidden beneath its cloudy fluff, thankfully. Sky wouldn't know what to do if the others found out too early- they might be mad at her for not telling them at all.

"Use Dragon Pulse!" Sky called out, pointing at Gogoat.

"Leech Seed!" Ramos called out, and it hit first; causing Altaria to suddenly miss from the strike.

Altaria called out. Sky was beginning to worry, and resisted the urge to press her Key Stone. They hadn't tried it yet, but she could right now…

Sky frowned. "Altaria! You can do this, I know you can! Use Sing!"

Altaria got a determined look on its face. It didn't seem fazed by the Leech Seed as it made Gogoat fall asleep. Sky looked at her ring and saw her Key Stone was glowing- and visible beneath the Leech Seed roots and Altaira's fluff another glowing stone could be seen. The Altarianite.

Gogoat collapsed, snoring. Ramos's eyes widened.

"Dragon Pulse!" Sky called out quickly- Altaria aimed it towards Gogoat, and it struck with a ton of damage since Altaria was so close. The Leech Seed's effects faded, and Altaria was no longer trapped.

"Gogoat is unable to battle- Altaria is the winner! That means the challenger Skylar wins!"

Ramos comforted Gogoat as it snored, then brought it back to its Poké Ball.

Sky cheered and ran over and hugged Altaria- but eyes widening when she realized that Altaria was still poisoned. She backed away, but Altaria was fine. Sky blinked. "That must mean… Your ability is Natural Cure?" She said with a smile.

The others and Ramos began to approach, and the stone's glow faded. Bonnie hugged Skylar again- a habit she developed recently and one she enjoyed. "You were amazing, Sky!"

Sky smiled, hugging back. "Thank you Bonnie." She and Sylveon gave Altaria a hug as well, then returned it to its Poké Ball for some rest.

Ramos smiled as he watched them. "I can tell you and your Pokémon are very close. Yet don't think I go missing certain glowing things, missy." He winked. "I won't say anything. Here." Ramos handed her the Plant Badge.

Clemont watched. _'What did he mean by 'glowing things'? And why won't he 'say anything'? Is that about the thing Sky won't mention?! Is it that obvious?'_ He then blinked. _'Too many questions… I'll just forget about it.'_

Sky smiled brightly. "Thank you very much, R-Ramos."

"Of course, young'un. Now who wants to stay for some vegetable soup?"

The others ran ahead towards the dining/library area, excited for some lunch. They were all hungry.

Sky stayed behind with Ramos. Ramos smiled knowingly at her. "I saw that Mega Stone and Key Stone of yours… Why didn't you use it?"

Sky looked around warily, as if worried one of the others might overhear. She sighed. "It's supposed to be a s-surprise for my next Gym Battle with Clemont."

Ramos blinked. "He's a gym leader? Mighty young for the job, but oh well." He smiled ay Sky. "Good luck with that. I betcha they're all gonna be surprised."

Sky nodded. "That's the p-point."


	45. Forty Five - Mega

**A/N:** _Thanks for all your reviews, everyone! Sorry for taking so long. I've decided to stick to updating less frequently. I was able to upload every day before, but now I'm busier than before and it's hard for me to find time in my schedule to write every day. I hope you guys understand… Updates should be every two days instead- but if it takes longer please understand that I'm probably still busy._

 _And just as a reminder, no parts of the story from Pokémon XYZ will be used in this story. It's supposed to take place as an "alternate universe", or AU._

 _One more bit of info- THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY EPIC. At least I hope it is. 3k words good enough for you to make up for how long I was gone?_

* * *

 **Forty Five – Mega**

After defeating Ramos, everyone decided it would be best to head straight for Lumiose City. Soon Sky would have to battle Clemont, and she couldn't help but be ecstatic. Her mood spread to everyone as well.

However, before they could get into Lumiose City, they would have to pass the Power Plant first.

Yet something seemed off- until Clemont's eyes widened as they passed the large electricity generator. "The power… It's off." He stated, fixing his glasses and looking at it with a confused expression.

The others turned to look. He was right- no lights or anything to signal it was functioning properly.

Clemont began to walk towards it. "We should really see what's wrong…"

The others followed behind, just as confused. Sky spotted a man outside in a red suit- and her confused face turned into an angry one. "Look! There's a Team Flare Grunt." She clenched her fists. This was _not_ good.

The Grunt noticed them, and quickly went inside- alerting the others. Sky looked to Sylveon. "I'm going to need your help with this." Sylveon nodded, a determined look on its face.

Three Grunts came out of the Power Plant, with someone else behind them. They each released a Mightyena: all of them simultaneously snarling. The person behind them pushed through, a smirk on her face. They looked similar to Mable- yet they wore orange accessories instead of blue.

"Well, take a look at this, boys!" Aliana said, gesturing towards them. "These are the kids who decided it would be fun to mess with our plans- not only once, but twice!"

The grunts laughed uneasily, and Aliana seemed satisfied. "Mable may not have been able to stop them, but I will. Sorry, kids! You can't mess us up today. We're doing something _very_ important!"

Sky stepped forward. She was never the confident type, but against Team Flare of Team Rocket she felt the need to handle them; and protect her friends. "What are you doing to the power?!" She demanded.

Aliana smiled innocently. "Oh, nothing. We just need to… Borrow some."

Sky frowned. "Sylveon, Attract on those Mightyena!" Sylveon sent hearts towards all three of them, causing two to become completely infatuated and unable to do anything.

Aliana's smirk faded. "That wasn't nice." One of the Grunts commanded their Mightyena (who wasn't in love) to use Quick Attack, but Sylveon swiftly dodged.

"Use Moonblast on the other one!" Sky yelled, and the Mightyena collapsed from the super effective attack.

Aliana frowned completely. "So that's how you wanna play… Boys, get back. Let a woman handle this." She cracked her knuckles, and the grunts backed away. She released a Druddigon, who roared proudly.

"Still a bad choice." Sky stated, knowing Fairy types were immune to Dragon.

"Maybe so, kid. But just because it's a Dragon type doesn't mean it can't learn other moves. Druddigon, use Surf on all the kids and push them back!"

A huge wave of water hurdled towards them. "Hold your ground, guys!" Sky yelled as they all linked hands- Sylveon came hurtling towards Sky. Sky let go of the others to catch her, but they both fell back from the waves.

The effects of Surf faded, and Aliana was laughing. Skylar and Sylveon had ended up twenty feet away, scratched and bruised.

Clemont wanted to run over to her to make sure she was fine, Sky made a gesture to battle as she quickly healed Sylveon with a Hyper Potion.

Clemont, Ash and Serena released their Pokémon simultaneously- Bonnie didn't step back, however. She would fight with Dedenne if she had to.

Aliana called into the building, and some female Grunts came out to replace the old ones: two had a Houndoom, while another had a Muk.

The battle began. Sky eventually came over to help, but another Grunt came outside so both sides were even.

They were doing very well until it was only one Mightyena and Aliana's Druddigon left- until someone came outside and ordered the battle to stop. Sky couldn't help but find the voice familiar.

The Grunts parted to reveal a woman dressed in Team Flare red like one of the Scientists- only more punk-like. She wore no accessories of any kind. Her long, dark purple hair hung loosely in a ponytail, and Sky's eyes widened when she saw that familiar smirk. It was Meg, Sky's rival.

"Y-you." Sky stammered, looking at her in awe. "You joined Team Flare?!"

Meg shrugged. "They invited me alone for the ride. I want to live into the better world that out boss wants… So I tagged along. Then got promoted to co-leader, kinda. Neat huh?"

Sky frowned. "Of course not! How c-could you, these people are horrible-"

Meg mimicked her face. "Shut your hole, wimp. I gave you a chance to gimme your opinion, but now it's gone. Let's just get this over with. Grunts! Fall in!"

More and more Team Flare grunts appeared and they were overpowered. Sky was bound and gagged, and all the others were too. Sky struggled against her bonds, but it was no use. Even Dedenne and Pikachu were placed in cages. Then she looked around- where was Sylveon?!

Meg stood over all of them. "Alright. Take all of 'em to the storage room or something. I'd like to speak to this wimp alone…" She loomed over Skylar.

Some Grunts began to carry them towards another place while Sky was left behind- only Clemont kept struggling as managed to lose his gag. "LET ME GO!" He yelled.

Meg smirked. "Oh… These two must be a match made in heaven." She sniggered at her own joke. "Bring him and the wimp to my temporary office… I'm sure he would enjoy watching me teach her a lesson."

Sky studied Meg's expression as they were carried into a private room in the Power Plant. _'I know she's mean, but when did she become this bad?! She's a pure villain!'_

Clemont and Sky were laid down, sitting against a plain wall in the room. Clemont was gagged again, so he couldn't speak. Some Grunts offered to stay almost like security guards, but Meg turned them down. "That won't be necessary."

The room was completely dark except for the sun setting through the window. Meg stared down at them both.

"So…" she sneered. "Trying to mess with us, then… That was dumb. Really dumb. We outnumber you by a ton now- I've been able to recruit plenty of useful people."

Sky mumbled something, but it was unintelligible.

Meg rolled her eyes. "Weakling." She insulted, staring into her eyes. Sky shrunk back.

Meg looked at her expression. "You know, I've had some people around. Watching you, making sure you didn't become much of a threat. It seems you did, getting that Key Stone and all." She kicked Sky's hand. "But it's useless, just like you. You don't even have a Mega Stone, according to my resources." She paced a little more, then turned towards her. "Who do you think you are, Skylar Sycamore?!" She yelled, spitting in her face.

Sky backed up. She didn't think their rivalry had ever reached a point like that.

Meg wiped her mouth. "Always. Ever since we were kids, you'd go around with that fake act of yours going on. Acting like a weak little wimp to get everyone's attention- so you could get their pity. Make all the other people feel bad for you so you could get what you wanted. Well guess what? No one ever fell for it when we were kids! NO ONE! And I need to make sure that people like this-" She pointed at Clemont. "Don't fall for your little cutesy act!"

Both Clemont and Sky gave her a confused expression.

Meg focused on Clemont now. "That's right. She's deceiving you, making you think she needs you. Well stupid little Sycamore is LYING!" She yelled, kicking the wall in rage.

Sky still stared at her in disbelief. _'Since we were kids? I never knew anyone named Meg!'_

"Don't give me that look, wimp. You should have figured it out by now." Meg pulled down her shirt to reveal a red scar on her shoulder- and Sky's eyes widened.

"That's right. I'm Evelyn." She spat out the name as if it was gross. "That was my name when I lived with my old parents who abandoned me… Now look at what you did to ME!" She pointed at the scar.

Sky's eyes showed fear. She had no clue what to do.

Meg turned to Clemont, her expression serious. "When Sycamore here was in school with me, she was running form some crowd of kids. Claimed they were bullying her… You know what? They were playing tag. That was until she ran up to me and shoved me down a hill I was standing next to. I got my shoulder scraped badly by a sharp rock, and it left this scar. This is what she does, Clemont! She hurts people- makes them trust her and then stabs them in the back!"

Clemont shook his head- with so much force his gag fell off again. "I know Skylar. She would never do anything like that on purpose."

Sky watched him with wide eyes. She couldn't defend herself. Meg's story was mostly true except for some parts… Clemont had every reason to believe Meg. Yet he never…

Meg's face was full of anger. She stared at Clemont with intensive eyes. "You're wrong. She's playing an act. I'm trying to save you from her." She tried to say without yelling.

Clemont shook his head again. "No. You're obviously mislead. Skylar would never hurt someone purposely. She acts shy because she truly was hurt by bullies- and she's afraid to speak up, to show her opinion! Well, over her journey she has learned differently! Skylar may still be afraid to speak sometimes, but she knows how to stand up for herself and her friends, and that she matters! Her opinion counts, just like anyone else's! And I won't let anyone convince her otherwise." Clemont said seriously, and Sky had no clue what to say- if she could even speak in the first place.

Meg didn't take that well, however. She reached into her pocket and revealed the first Pokémon Sky ever seen her use- a Salamence. "Use Dragon Claw - knock some sense into the blonde." She said, turning to look out the window.

Salamence smirked and flew over towards Clemont, ready to rake its claws against his face- until Sky summoned as much strength as she could, and jumped in the way to interfere.

Salamence reacted too late- it sliced Skylar. But she aligned herself well, so her arm got scraped- but her ropes were cut from the long claws.

Mega turned and saw her like that- hatred burned in her eyes as she pointed at her. "Salamence, Dragon Breath!"

Sky froze from Salamence's glare- its ability must have been Intimidate, because that's what Sky surely felt just then.

She was prepared to feel the strike of the beam, yet it never came. She opened her eyes and all she could see was clouds.

Well, Altaria's cloud-like wings. Altaria had somehow flown in from the hallway outside- after breaking down the door. Sky looked at it in awe, feeling soothed by the humming Altaria created.

Then suddenly, all of Skylar's other Pokémon entered. There was Gallade, Sylveon and Misdreavus. Sylveon carried Sky's bag with all her Poké Balls inside.

Sylveon cheered happily, and Skylar understood why she hadn't seen Sylveon earlier- it had gotten away and somehow managed to release her other Pokémon to help.

Yet it wasn't over yet. Meg was fuming. "Ugh, why didn't I keep that backup?" She quickly peeked on the computer monitor and saw the security footage. "All the Grunts are asleep?! Are you kidding me?!"

Altaria hummed proudly. Apparently it had used Sing on the Team Flare grunts.

"That's fine." Meg grumbled, standing next to her Salamence. "I can take you all on myself with just Salamence. Use Rage!" Meg commanded, then waited for more attacks.

Sky knew attacking wouldn't be the best idea right now, but what else could she do? Like Ash says, the best defense is a good offense. "Gallade, Psycho Cut! Altaria, you use Disarming Voice! Sylveon, Moonblast! Misdreavus, Power Gem!" All the attacks hit at once, but Salamence came out with barely a scratch.

Clemont noticed Sky's Key Stone was glowing again, and he felt reassured. _'Sky can do this… She's strong.'_

However, Salamence unleashed its Rage on every single one of Skylar's Pokémon. All the damage it received only boosted Rage's power even more- and Rage was powerful in the first place.

Sky watched as all her Pokémon fainted. She felt herself losing hope. _'I can't do this… My Pokémon are hurt because of me…'_

Until Altaria slowly got up. It made a struggling humming noise, but pulled itself back in the air.

Meg nodded. "Impressive, I guess. But it's all over now anyway. Salamence, Dragon Claw."

"Dodge!" Sky yelled, and Altaria had done so. "Use Sing!"

Salamence's eyes drooped, but it didn't fall asleep. Sky;s knees went wobbly. _'It's too strong to even go to sleep…'_

"Dragon Claw." Meg said simply, having regained her 'chill' attitude. Salamence raked its claws against Altaria, who faltered- unable to fly anymore as it laid on the ground helplessly.

Altaria hummed a tune to Sky while it could- and it was then Sky regained confidence. She couldn't lose, not now. Meg insulted her… Sky felt guilty about what happened before, but she went too far. She joined Team Flare. She remembered Meg- no, Evelyn, as a kind little girl who she wished could be friends with her. But she had changed too much.

Meg harmed her friends. She tried to physically hurt Clemont. She easily wiped out all her Pokémon, except for Altaria. That was drawing the line.

"Altaria! Please, let's keep doing this! We can't let her get away with what she's done!" She yelled, and Altaria hummed in agreement as it stood. "Let's try out a little experiment, alright!" Sky said, a small smile on her face. Even when hope was scarce… She kept a smiling face. She had to try and stay optimistic.

As Altaria got up to its legs, Clemont's eyes widened as he saw something glowing. Not only was Skylar's ring glowing, but so was another jewel on Altaria's ankle. _'It… It couldn't be…?!'_

"Mega Evolve!" Sky yelled, holding her ring over her heart as she pushed on her Key Stone. It glew even more, responding to her heart- as did Altaria's Mega Stone.

Sky concentrated as hard as she could. Her and Altaria's bond was strong, but she knew that Mega Evolving was not simple. It could even go as bad as Altaria not being able to control all the power, but Sky didn't concern herself with that. She had to stay hopeful.

Strings of light connected Skylar and Altaria, glowing with blinding light as the dragon type began to change. Altaria grew bigger, the clouds from its wings spreading even more. The blue on its coat became lighter, and its tail extended to the ground. Until finally, the light faded, revealing Mega Altaria.

Sky watched in awe as it flew around the room, having new energy. It was like Altaria was on a sugar rush- completely hyper all of a sudden.

Meg called out for Salamence to use Dragon Breath after recovering from her shock, but as it hit Altaria it didn't even flinch.

"It's immune to Dragon types…" Sky mumbled, watching as Altaria enjoyed itself. "Altaria became a Dragon and Fairy type?!"

Sky thought, then commanded Altaria to use: "Dragon Pulse!" Which would be a supereffective move. Under the one strike, Salamence fainted.

Meg returned her Salamence. "You'll regret this, Sycamore… You'll regret all of it…" She mumbled, then ran outside.

Sky proceeded to untie Clemont. For some reason, he remained speechless the entire time. "I-I…." He stammered, looking at Sky with wide eyes.

Sky grabbed her bag and returned all of her Pokémon except for Sylveon and Altaria. Sylveon went on Sky's shoulder, then she turned to the new Fairy type.

Altaria hummed happily, until a new light appeared and it grew smaller. Altaria returned to normal, but it certainly wasn't hyper anymore.

Altaria looked exhausted- even more tired than it did during the battle. Sky understood- Mega Evolution took a lot of energy for Altaria… They would need to practise a little more. She smiled brightly, hugging Altaria. "Thank you so much for your help. We've finally done it, huh? Even if it wasn't planned…" She returned Altaria to its Poké Ball to get some rest.

Clemont still hadn't spoken. Sky turned to him, a finger over her lips. "Shh. Don't tell the others about this for now."

An alarm sounded throughout the Power Plant. Sky and Clemont ran around frantically, trying not to get seen by any Grunts. They found the storage area, unbound their friends and together they all ran outside, all out of breath.

Sky took out her HoloCaster, and dialed her father. "Dad? Call Officer Jenny, please… T-tell her there's some really bad guys here at the Power Plant."

After Professor Sycamore hung up after a series of questions- like why it looked like Skylar had just been kidnapped- he agreed to let Officer Jenny know.

They all left the Power Plant quickly. They may have been able to stop a few Grunts and a co-leader of Team Flare, but they could never take down the mass amount of Grunts that were in the Power Plant on their own. This was nothing like battling Team Rocket.

So together they headed towards Lumiose City, feeling more and more anxious.


	46. Forty Six - Study

**A/N:** _As a note to a guest who reviewed, Bonnie is not proposing for Clemont because she believes Sky is the one for Clemont- and she has already asked her to be Clemont's keeper in the second or third chapter, I believe._

* * *

 **Forty Six – Study**

Whilst leaving the Power Plant, Clemont pulled Skylar aside. The others walked a little ahead, not recognizing that they would be talking about something serious.

Clemont had a strange look on his face- something that looked like a mixture of confusion, happiness and a slight bit of anger. "Sky... Would you mind explaining to me what happened in there? With Meg?"

Sky winced. She wasn't looking forward to that question. "Well... You know, Altaria Mega E-Evolved."

Clemont blinked. "And why didn't we know about it? Please tell me how you found out." He didn't seem mad to Skylar's relief, only curious.

"After my gym battle with Korrina..." Sky began, feeling glad they were discussing it privately instead of in front of the others. It was still a surprise for them. "She saw the stone that Ella gave me- it looked like a normal rock, but it actually had A-Altarianite inside." She explained, still in surprise about that herself. "A friend of hers cut the stone, and put it on a necklace for Altaria... But she prefers having it on her ankle."

Clemont nodded. "And you said that was your first time Mega Evolving?"

Sky nodded. "We were saving it for our gym battle, but you found out pretty early..."

Clemont smiled. "That would've been a great surprise- but I'm proud of you, Sky. You've achieved one of your goals."

Sky stopped walking for a moment, blinking. "Y-you're right... Now all that's left is gym badges... And the Kalos League." She stated.

Clemont nodded, walking ahead with her. "Any plans on what to do after that, win or lose?"

Skylar thought about that. "I... I'm not really sure..."

"What about the Elite Four, and-" he caught himself and stopped talking.

Sky shook her head. "I'm not interested in challenging my mom or the Elite Four... I think I might work with my dad for a while. Maybe stay in Lumiose, or keep travelling with you guys if you still are."

Clemont nodded. "So for now, undecided. That's understandable."

Sky shrugged in response. "I'll think about it..."

They soon arrived in Lumiose City. Sky smiled at the familiar landscape- even though she hates the crowds and noises, she will always love the city she grew up in, for her and her father explored it together.

And her best friend and his sister lived here too- when they weren't on a Pokémon journey. So afterwards... They could still see each other without many problems of distance. Prism Tower, the gym, was quite close to the Pokémon lab.

After dropping their Pokémon off at the Pokémon Centre, they all discussed their plans for today. Clemont and Bonnie said they were going to visit their dad, then the gym before Sky came for her battle the next day. Sky said she was going to her dad's lab, of course. She explained to Ash, Serena and Bonnie that he told her he had discovered something important- but her and Clemont knew it was the other way around.

When asked what they were doing, Ash and Serena both blushed. Bonnie picked up on that, and gasped- "You two are going on a date?!"

Serena nodded slowly, her face red. Sky wasn't surprised that the two were doing so- her and Clemont had discussed that they were indeed perfect for each other in secret.

Sky congratulated Serena in private, and wished her good luck. "I hope he won't be so... Well... Dense and boyish. H-have fun!"

Serena blushed even more- hiding her face a little behind her hat. They soon left, followed by Clemont and Bonnie. After Sylveon and her other Pokémon finished recovering from their battle with Meg's Salamence, Sky left on her own to the lab.

She had to admit, it was pretty different to not have her friends with her. But now, she wasn't as scared as she would have been a year ago before she started.

Sky entered the lab, finding the silence a little eerie. Usually she could hear her father talking in the lab, or assistants bustling about, but now there was none. Puzzled, she walked into the "lounge" area of the lower level.

Instead of finding her father or any other people, she saw her mother with a cup of coffee in her hand- looking like she bought it from away. She was in a more comfortable outfit instead of her usual formal Champion attire, wearing jeans and a long, dark blue cardigan.

Diantha smiled. "Hello there, Skylar? How are you?"

Sky smiled a little in return, having gained some more respect for her mother the last time she saw her. She sat on the couch across from her with Sylvie resting on a small cushion. "I'm fine, thanks... W-where's my dad?"

Diantha laid her coffee down. "He and some of his assistants left to go research a ruin- they should be back very soon, actually. He told me we would've expecting you a little later, though- it's nice that you're punctual and early."

Sky nodded a little, fiddling with her ring. That seemed to become habit when she was nervous.

Diantha picked up on that. "Oh, what a lovely ring- do you have any news on a Mega Stone?"

Sky smiled even more, excited to talk about it. "L-Let's wait until Dad gets back..."

When Professor Sycamore arrived back from searching an old temple that may explain the origin of Mega Evolution more deeply (which was false), he was surprised to find his daughter and her mother getting along well. He was impressed.

"Nice to see you, Skylar. The situation at the Power Plant is all resolved now- but Team Flare, you called them?" Sky nodded. "Turns out they got away."

Sky frowned. "That's not good... They're even worse than Team Rocket."

Diantha nodded. "I've heard a few reports on them. Something about a kidnapping in a cave, and infiltrating the Tower of Mastery?" She asked, to which Skylar nodded again. "We stopped them there. Me and the others, o-of course."

The Kalos Champion answered with a: "Good job... Now, what were you going to show us?"

The Professor seemed confused, but took a seat on a recliner between both couches.

Sky took a deep breath, and reached into her bag and took out a Poké Ball. She kissed it, then released he contents- Altaria.

Altaria hummed, the necklace on its leg jingling. Diantha and the Professor looked at it in awe.

Sky smiled, standing up. "So... A gift we received from a friend was actually a Mega Stone. Korrina and her grandfather told me. W-wanna see?" She offered, petting Altaria's cloudy back.

The Professor nodded quickly, studying the Altarianite. "Light blue, white and pink... But Altaria doesn't have any pink on it? I thought Mega Stone colours reflect the colour of the Pokémon?"

Diantha shook her head. "Not always. But I do wonder why..."

"See, the thing is..." Sky said, smiling slightly. "Altaria becomes a Dragon and Fairy type after Mega Evolving."

Professor looked from Sky, to Altaria then to the Mega Stone with wide eyes. "I can't believe it... My own daughter, finally doing this- all on her own..."

Sky blushed, hiding her face behind her hair. "Th-thanks Dad..."

Diantha smiled at them both. "Can we see, Skylar?"

She smiled even more brightly, and pressed her finger to her Key Stone ring- whilst it hovered over her heart. "Mega Evolve!" She called out, and Altaria hummed happily as strings of light connected them both, and their stones- Altaria became larger and the glow faded.

It revealed a huge star-shaped cloud with Altaria's blue body in front of it, with its long tail dangling over the ground. Professor Sycamore began making observations, measuring Altaria's wingspan.

Sky laughed. "You'll have plenty of opportunities to study her, Dad..."

* * *

Later on, after everyone met up at Prism Tower, they all discussed what had happened- yet Ash and Serena wouldn't mention anything about their date, to Bonnie's disappointment.

Skylar told the others that her and her father worked on something together, and that her mother popped in too visit. Serena frowned. "No fair! I wanted to see her..." Bonnie nodded in agreement.

Sky sighed. "She was pretty busy..." She lied, sharing a knowing look with Clemont. "But I've got a surprise to show you all tomorrow."

Ash and Bonnie perked up: "What is it?!" The latter asked excitedly.

Sky chuckled, wiping hair out of her eyes. "You'll know it when you see it, trust me."


	47. Forty Seven - Strong

**A/N:** _Sorry for the long wait, everyone. I'm trying my hardest- I'm either too busy to update or too forgetful. Both of them happen equally._

 _The long awaited Gym Battle will be next chapter. Sky and her Pokémon aren't quite ready yet, and neither am I._

 _Also, if you would like to join my Pokémon Forum on this site, I would really appreciate it!_

* * *

 **Forty Seven – Strong  
**

After Sky kept refusing to tell Ash, Bonnie and Serena their secret- the others realized that Clemont knew about it.

Bonnie gasped as they walked through the hallways of Prism Tower, heading to the bedroom and guest bedrooms. "You guys must be dating now!"

Sky sighed, shaking her head as Clemont blushed a little. "No, Bonnie. It's something else entirely. In fact, Clemont wasn't even s-supposed to know about it, and I know he isn't budging. So don't bug your b-brother."

Bonnie sighed, frowning. "Fine…"

' _Huh.'_ Clemont thought, analysing Skylar's behaviour. _'She's acting almost like a mother to Bonnie, yet they still get along amazingly. She's a perfect role model for her.'_

Ash approached Skylar. "Did you catch a new Pokémon, maybe? That would be awesome!"

Sky laughed. "That's not it, Ash. M-Misdreavus is enough for now, with all its silly pranks…"

Serena nodded. "That's true. Remember when it put powder in my hair dryer?"

Everyone laughed except for Serena at that memory. Misdreavus had apologized, and it had been forgiven, but it had played some more pranks since.

They all reached the bedrooms- everyone could have one for themselves. But Bonnie insisted they all have a big sleepover in the largest room- everyone agreed, and began setting up blankets and pillows on the floor so they could be comfortable.

Bonnie took the bed anyways, along with Serena. Skylar said she'd prefer the floor- which wasn't true, of course, but she'd rather let the others have it.

She lid down in between Ash and Clemont, Sylveon and Pikachu in between each of their sleeping bags. Clemont's music boc was next to Skylar, yet unused for now. Sky became restless. _'My gym battle is tomorrow… Altaria will use Mega Evolution- if it wants to, of course. But I don't think it will, since last time it was almost reduced to the point of going unconscious once it reverted back… The energy it takes is too much for her.'_

Like every single night, she got up to go outside to stargaze, and she heard Clemont shuffling around a little as well. But before he could get up, Skylar turned the other direction down the hallway and went to the battlefield instead- hoping Clemont wouldn't find her there. She knew it was quite rude to do that, since he might go looking for her, but she and Altaria needed to practise without him watching. He couldn't see their strategy.

She walked to the center of the battlefield, clutching Altaria's Poké Ball. Releasing it, she smiled a little as it hummed soothingly. "Thanks, Altaria. I think we should practise- once before our battle." Altaria hummed in agreement while nodding it's head.

Sky looked around. The battlefield area of the Lumiose City Gym was huge- the bedroom just above the high ceiling. _'I really hope they can't hear it, somehow…'_

"You ready?" She asked Altaria, who bobbed its head up and down. Sky smiled, and pressed her finger to her ring that laid over her heart. "Mega Evolve!"

Glowing strings of light connected the Altarianite and the Key Stone, the began to glow brighter and brighter until it completely surrounded Altaria. Its form changed for the third time, becoming a much bigger version of its previous self; yet different. The silver chain around Altaria's ankle disappeared, as well as the glowing light; revealing Mega Altaria.

Sky smiled. "Let's try out that new move of yours, okay? C-Cotton Guard!" Altaria swiftly covered itself with the cloud-like substance from its wings. The move drastically increased its defensive skills.

"That's awesome!" Sky called out, then flinched when the doors opened. Clemont came inside, wearing his pyjamas and wiping his eyes, as he didn't have his glasses on. "Sky? What're you doing in here?" He walked a little closer, then his eyes widened when he saw Mega Altaria- his hair blowing backwards a little in the wind. "Oh." He said simply, staring at in awe. Mega Atlaria hummed loudly, and he fell out of his daze.

Sky smiled slightly, a little disappointed he came back. "Hey, Clemont. Just practising for t-tomorrow." Mega Altaria glowed for a moment again, then revealed a normal Altaria- which promptly collapsed onto the ground. Sky turned around in concern, petting Altaria's head. "Hey… Are you okay, now?"

Clemont knelt down next to her. "That's going to need some practise, you know. She's exhausted."

Sky sighed, nodding. "I know… Altaria, return." She brought her partner back into its Poké Ball, standing up. "D-Do you want to go outside?"

Clemont nodded, smiling. "Of course. There's some benches directly outside the tower."

Together they went outside, and sat down together. Sky sighed. "I don't like how we can't see the stars with all the lights around. Light pollution is crazy here- o-only way to see them is to be high up… Like at the lab." She explained, straining to see them."

Clemont shrugged. "That may be true, but the city lights could be just as good."

Sky turned her attention to all the lights in front of her- from streetlamps, an amusement park, and many buildings who haven't turned off the lights for nighttime yet. "Maybe…" She admitted, liking the sight of the Ferris wheel.

Clemont took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He got nervous when they were out here like this sometimes. "So… Do you think you're ready for our battle tomorrow?"

"I have no clue." She frowned. "I know we haven't battled before, but I also know I shouldn't underestimate y-you. And the fact that Altaria might just get too tired from Mega Evolving… That's not good. She can battle without Mega Evolving, but I still want to find a n-nice way to show Ash, Serena and Bonnie."

"You don't have to. But I want you at your full strength- no holding back on either side for this battle, Mega Evolution or not. Deal?" Clemont proposed, looking towards her.

Sky smiled brightly. "Deal." She held out her hand, and they shook on it. "I can't wait for tomorrow…"

"Me either." Clemont admitted. _'There may always be the possibility I win- but I really doubt it. Sky is one of the strongest people I know- both in battle and in personality.'_


	48. Forty Eight - Hug

**A/N:** _Wow… Just wow. I seriously cannot believe that this story has twenty freaking thousand reads._

 _I seriously cannot express how much this means to me, you guys! And in celebration, in perfect timing, what you've all been waiting for…_

 _Sky and Clemont's first battle- let that be Gym Battle! Thank you SO MUCH for reading, reviewing, following, favoriting, and for just plain enjoying this story. I never expected this much feedback and I will always be grateful! I don't care how cheesy that sounds!_

 _I'm super sorry for the long wait, as well. I've been stressed with school and personal issues lately, and haven't found the time to do it- and I wasn't really in the mood. I'm hoping to keep chapters a little more consistent from here on out. So to make up for it… 3.5k words! Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Forty Eight – Hug**

Sky got up and stretched, then yawned. Sylveon did the same, and carefully- without waking the others up, she treaded to the bathroom to get herself ready for the day.

However, when she finally got downstairs and entered the battlefield, she was surprised to see none other than Clemont- battling Clembot.

As she walked in, Clemont called for a tim out- then approached her. "Well, not to be mean, but-"

"Y-yeah, I know." Sky smiled. "You do your training, I'll do mine. I'm going to the lab again, so see you after dinner for out battle, alright?"

Clemont smirked. "Yeah. See you then."

* * *

Skylar returned after having some lunch with her father. Her mind kept telling her more training was needed, but she had been preparing for this for a while. As her mind conflicted, she went into Prism Tower to see Clemont, Clembot, Ash, Bonnie and Serena having a picnic in the middle of the battlefield.

She approached, smiling. "H-hey, guys."

Ash smirked, raising his fist. "I'm pumped up- even though I'm not battling. You and Clemont better show us an awesome battle!"

Serena nodded in agreement. "And that thing you mentioned before- about some sort of surprise… Would that be during the battle, or something else entirely?"

Sky put a finger to her lips. "That's for me to know, a-and for you guys to find out."

"Aww…" Bonnie whined, frowning. "Soon? Do you promise?"

Sky nodded, then sat down with them. She chatted while they finished eating, until the moment of truth arrived. Ash, Serena and Bonnie went to the viewing area- Clembot stayed behind to referee. Clemont released Chespin, who glumly followed the others.

Then out of nowhere, Meyer appeared and sat down with the others. He began to talk to the others, explaining that he wanted to watch Clemont battle again- and he wished to meet Skylar, whom apparently Clemont wouldn't stop talking about the last time he was there.

Skylar took a deep breath, trying to calm down and push away her nervous feelings. _'I've got this… Me and my partners can do this…'_

Clemont wasn't feeling nervous at all- in fact, he had been anticipating this day for so long. And now that it was here, he wouldn't spoil it by worrying- win or lose.

Clembot began to state the usual speech before a battle- "The Lumiose Gym Battle between Clemont, the Gym Leader, and Skylar, the challenger will soon begin! Each side will have the use of three Pokémon, and only the challenger may make substitutions! The first side to have all their Pokémon unusable will lose. Now… Battle, begin!" It called out in a robotic voice, waving its arm down to signify the start of the battle.

"Any words before we release out Pokémon?" Clemont asked, clutching a Poké Ball.

Skylar looked to the stands where she saw the others- her friends- and smiled as they smiled back at her. She gained some confidence from this. _'Win or lose, they're all by my side. Even Clemont. There's no need for me to be so nervous…But that still doesn't mean I'm going to lose! I have to try my hardest!'_

She adjusted her glasses, her overall demeanor changed. Sky smirked in the Gym Leader's direction. **"Clemont… You're going down."**

Clemont chuckled, his glasses going foggy. He wouldn't go easy on her anyways. **"We'll see about that, Skylar."** This proved he was serious- he almost never used her full name anymore.

Bonnie clapped her hands. "Ooh, I'm so excited! This is gonna be awesome!"

Clemont threw his Pokéball- which released Bunnelby.

Ash smirked. "I see. He might just go with the Pokémon he used before…"

Skylar grabbed a Poké Ball, and released Misdreavus. Sylveon looked to Sky as it expected to go first- but Sky shook her head. "Not today… But you can still stay here." The fairy-type frowned, but accepted.

"Well… I think we should get this started right away!" Clemont called out. "Bunnelby, Dig!"

Skylar smiled, and didn't say anything. Misdreavus just chuckled, smirking in its own mischievous way.

Clemont watched them with a confused expression- what was so funny?

Bunnelby jumped out of the ground, and went to strike Misdreavus- but it just floated upwards. Clemont's eyes widened then, and he facepalmed. "I can't believe I forgot…"

Sky smiled. "Misdreavus's ability is Levitate. You'll have to try something else, Clemont…"

He began thinking, then shook his head. "I can't make a substitution…" He shrugged. "Me and Bunnelby can still do this!"

Sky nodded. "Y-yeah! I know not to underestimate you, Clemont!" She turned to Misdreavus. "Now, use Power Gem!" Misdreavus drew power from its gem, and launched a beam towards Bunnelby.

"Dodge!" Clemont commanded, and Bunnelby obeyed. "Now, use Mud Shot!"

Now it was Skylar's turn to feel dumb. Yes, Mud Shot was a Ground-type move- but it was like a projectile, and could be aimed into the air. "Float away from them!" She called out as the brown orbs sailed towards the Ghost type. Misdreavus was hit, and took minimal damage.

' _Hm… Shadow Ball won't work, since Bunnelby is a Normal type. But Confuse Ray will- because it doesn't cause damage!'_ She concluded in her head, and smiled. "Misdreavus, Confuse Ray!"

Bunnelby was effected, and immediately became dizzy-like. Clemont called out: "Bunnelby!" In worry.

It spun around dizzily, then randomly aimed a Mud Shot towards the others.

Skylar's hand went to her mouth- it would be a direct hit. "Misdreavus, block it!" She yelled, and it obeyed, floating over and letting the Mud Shot hit it before it could reach Ash, Serena, Bonnie, Meyer or any of the Pokémon.

Misdreavus was fine, and floated back down to the battlefield.

"Bunnelby! Please don't aim that way- use Mud Shot on Misdreavus!" Clemont said, beginning to get worried. Bunnelby somehow heard Clemont, yet badly. It used Double Slap instead, jumping up and trying to get Misdreavus- yet it couldn't reach, and it hit itself.

Skylar watched, then decided now would be a good time to strike back. "Power Gem, again!" She called out, and this time it struck Bunnelby, who fell on the ground.

"Bunnelby is unable to battle. That means the winner is Misdreavus!" Clembot said, holding its arm out.

"Awesome work!" Sky called out as Misdreavus floated back down. "Return for now, okay?" She said as it went back in its Poké Ball- the same for Bunnelby.

"Wow. I had no idea Misdreavus was that good in battle." Clemont said. "But this isn't over yet. I'm going to keep fighting until the end! Heliolisk, come on out!" He released his Normal and Electric type.

Skylar released Gallade, who practised by launching a few punches. _'I don't know about Clemont's Heliolisk… He told me he had one, but I'm not sure what to expect. Clemont has a bit of an advantage, since he already knows my Pokémon's moves.'_ Skylar suddenly called out, wanting to go first- "Double Team!" Gallade created copied of itself all over the battlefield.

Clemont smirked, pushing his now foggy glasses further up his face. "Parabolic Charge!" Electric energy was released all over the battlefield- affecting all the copies and the real Gallade, and then healed Heliolisk to make it even more energetic.

Skylar watched, trying to figure out another strategy. "Double Team, again!"

Clemont tilted his head. _'Why in the world would she do that?'_ "Parabolic Charge!" This time, however, Gallade and Sky were ready. "Now, run around the edge of the battlefield!" She commanded, and Gallade did so. The attack couldn't reach that far, and Gallade was still dodging anyway.

"Now, use Phychic on yourself!" Sky called out. Now it was her turn to smile- Gallade and all of its copies flew up into the air, taunting Heliolisk.

Clemont yelled: "Use Flash!" Heliolisk momentarily blinded Gallade, causing Psychic to fail briefly, and the copies to fall a little. They fell enough so Heliolisk could reach- "Use Dragon Tail!" Heliolisk's tail glew green, and it struck the real Gallade again. All the copies disappeared, and Gallade crashed onto the ground.

"Quick, use Psycho Cut!" Sky said as Gallade recovered. It ran up to Heliolisk quickly, and before it could reach, sliced it multiple times with its glowing blade-like arms.

Heliolisk flew backwards, haven taken a critical hit. "Now, Thunder Wave!" Heliolisk's frills outstretched, and Gallade was suddenly paralyzed. It went down on its knees, yet remained standing.

Skylar stopped to think. _'Okay… Gallade's going to have some trouble now, but…'_ She blinked. _'I've got it!'_ "Double Team, again!"

Copies of the weakened Gallade appeared all over the battlefield. "Parabolic Charge!" Clemont commanded once more, and the electricity soared towards the copies.

"Use Psychic on the electricity!" Sky commanded as well, and somehow, this worked. It stopped Gallade from doing anything else, and continuously weakened it, but it never got damaged. Before Clemont could react, Sky directed something else: "Now, dive out of the way and release it!"

Because Gallade could see where it was going to strike, all of its copies could move out of the way. Psychic stopped, and the attack just hit the ground.

Clemont's eyes widened. "Wow… Heliolisk, Dragon Tail!" Heliolisk began to take out all of the copies, one by one.

"Counter with Psycho Cut!" Sky yelled, and the remaining copies struck Heliolisk with so much force, that afterwards it could barely hold on.

The copies faded since Gallade could not keep them going any longer. Both sides were weakened.

"Dragon Tail!" "Low Sweep!" They both directed at the same time, and both sides attacked. Gallade flinched from the paralysis, yet fought against it. Both sides struck each other with so much force that smoke flew up from the battlefield, and covered the area.

Sky leaned in, trying to see the result. Until she saw that both Pokémon were lying on the ground, swirly-eyed and unable to battle.

"Both sides are unable to battle! Please return your Pokémon and release new ones!" Clembot announced.

Meyer smiled. "That's how it's done…"

Clemont and Skylar both returned their Pokémon. "Well… We've gotten this far." Clemont smiled. "I want you to win, yet I don't… Because I need to show you mine and my Pokémon's strength! So win or lose… No hard feelings, right?"

Sky nodded. "Of course not, C-Clemont! But if I lose… You know I'm just gonna challenge you again."

Clemont nodded as well, and held his last Poké Ball. _'I know what I said was neutral to both sides, but I know for sure that she is going to win. Skylar is incredibly strong and she's never failed to impress me. She is certainly going to get that Voltage Badge.'_

Clemont released Luxray, and Skylar let Misdreavus out again. Clemont struck first, going with: "Thunder Fang!"

"Float out of the way, then use Shadow Ball!" Sky commanded, and Misdreavus did so with a confident smirk. It was still damaged from its battle with Bunnelby, yet wanting to end this battle.

Skylar in fact didn't want to end yet either, but it needed to if she wanted to win. Either way, she was excited for spending the night under the stars- even if she did it every night; it was often the best part of her day.

The dark purple orb sailed straight onto Luxray, but it just bit into it with Thunder Fang to remove most of the damage.

Clemont watched carefully. "Now, use Electric Terrain!"

' _Electric Terrain?!'_ Sky thought. _'I had no clue Luxray knew that- it never used that move before!'_ The entire battlefield became coated in an electric-charged substance, and Electric type moves were powered up.

"Wild Charge, then jump!" Clemont yelled. Luxray began running while surrounded by the sime type of electricity, then jumped high in the air to strike Misdreavus. It was too late to react.

Misdreavus went flying towards the walls of the battlefield, swirly-eyed. It crashed into it, and Sky gasped then instantly returned it. "Misdreavus is unable to battle- that means the winner is Luxray!"

"Now… Like with Ash, we're left at a one on one." Clemont said, smiling. "I may not stabd much of a chance… But I'm going to try, at least."

"We're not going easy!" She replied confidently, smiling as she released Altaria. This time, however, it did not hide its anklet from the others.

"Hey!" Serena pointed out. "What's that?" Meyer, Ash and Bonnie picked up on it as well, but didn't recognize it. "That's such a cute accessory, Sky! Where'd you find it!"

Sky smiled, and looked directly at Bonnie, then winked. Bonnie blinked in confusion.

Meyer smirked. He knew what was going on.

Sky's heart was pounding. But she had this planned out- she wouldn't use Mega Evolution right away- even if it meant Altaria was at an extreme disadvantage.

"Start this off with Cotton Guard!" Sky called out, and Altaria's defense rose drastically.

Clemont began with his first attack- "Use Swift!" "Dodge!" Sky responded, and Altaria did so easily- all while humming a lively, happy tune. "Cotton Guard, again!" Altaria made its Defensive stats rise to the max.

"Use Wild Charge!" Luxray ran towards Altaria quickly, and the attack struck. With Luxray's power, type effectiveness (Electric type move vs. a Flying type) and Electric Terrain, It would have been devastating. Yet because of Skylar's precautions with Cotton Guard, Altaria came out with minor damage.

"Now, use Dragon Pulse!" Altaria launched a beam of energy towards Luxray, who got hit on the side. Not very much damage.

"Wild Charge, once more!" Clemont called out. This time it landed again- and Altaria flinched. That one had used even more power than before, and Altaria was in a tough situation.

"Do you want to do it now, Altaria?" Sky called out. Altaria hummed in approval, turning back for a brief second to smile at its trainer.

Sky looked up at the others. A look of confusion was all over their faces. She smiled brightly. _'I hope they react well to this…'_

Skylar held her Key Stone over her heart. She pressed her finger to the now glowing stone. "Altaria, use the powers of our bond and stones!" Serena's hands went to her mouth. Dedenne called out from on top of Bonnie's head, who watched in awe alone with Ash. Meyer just smirked.

" **Mega Evolve!"** Skylar called out as bright, blinding lights connected her and Altaria. Altaria began to change shape, evolving even more. Winds blew all around the battlefield, so strong that Ash's and Serena's hat blew off. Yet Skylar wasn't fazed. Even If they had only Mega Evolved three times, and now four, she was almost used to the overwhelming feeling.

The lights faded to reveal a huge star shaped cloud, with Altaria in front of it. It was much more bigger and powerful-looking than before.

Bonnie called out: "What in the hey?! Since when could-" She stopped to watch. Ash stared in shock, eyes darting between Altaria and Skylar. Serena just kept her hand over her mouth. All the Pokémon cheered.

"Now, use Moonblast!" Skylar called out over the commotion, and a huge pink orb flew towards Luxray. Clemont didn't react in time to tell it to dodge, so Luxray was struck- just barely holding on.

"Um, Thunder Fang!" Clemont called out, pointing at Mega Altaria. The attack hit, but… Since Altaria was no longer a Flying type, yet was still a Dragon type, it wasn't very effective at all.

"Sing!" Skylar called out, and Altaria hummed a loud melody so powerful that Dedenne instantly fell asleep, including all the other Pokémon watching. Ash's, Serena's and Bonnie's heads drooped to the side- yet Clemont, Meyer and Skylar were much too focused on the battle to sleep.

Luxray itself, however, was lulled to sleep. "Wake up, Luxray!" Clemont called out, but it was no use. It was sound asleep.

"Dragon Pulse!" Sky called out once more, smiling brightly. They had won- Luxray was swirly-eyed.

Clembot's expression obviously couldn't show shock, since it was indeed a robot, yet it spoke slowly. "Luxray is unable to battle. So that means the winner is Mega Altaria, and Skylar!"

Sky cheered and ran towards Altaria as it returned to normal. "You were amazing! Thank you so much, Altaria!" Sylveon cheered as well, climbing on top of Altaria's head. The now Dragon and Flying type blushed a little, enjoying the praise.

The others then came down as well. Bonnie frowned, and became her sassy-self. "Since when could you do THIS?!" She gestured to Altaria's anklet. "You should've told us!"

Skylar chuckled. "Yeah, um… I was going to save it until now so everyone could find out. Clemont wasn't supposed to k-know, but… Trouble came up. I had to use Mega Evolution to battle Meg…" She explained the rest of the story, to which everyone was surprised.

As Bonnie and Meyer went over to praise Clemont, Serena and Ash asked Skylar questions.

"Does it change types, like Professor Sycamore said some could?" Serena asked. Skylar nodded. "Yeah… It loses its Flying type and becomes a Fairy type."

"What's its new ability?!" Ash asked, excited to know. Skylar shrugged. "I'm not sure… But I-I'm going to wait to find out. T-then it'll be a surprise."

Clemont then approached Skylar, and handed her the Voltage Badge. "That was an awesome battle, Sky… Thank you."

Sky quickly put it in her badge case, smiling. The she looked at Clemont to see his shy smile, and couldn't resist it. She didn't care that the others were there- she hugged him. "Thank _you_ , Clemont. I couldn't ask for a better b-battle partner… Or Gym Leader." Both of them blushed.

Meyer chuckled, happy for Clemont. Bonnie made a heart with her hands behind their backs, and put it around them. Ash and Serena smiled at her behaviour, until she turned to put a heart around _them_.

* * *

After Meyer went back home, and the others laid in bed, Sky and Clemont found themselves outside among the stars again. This would be their last night in Lumiose City before heading out once more- towards Laverre City- at least, that was the plan.

They had been in silence ever since they sat out there, and Sky was feeling a little frustrated since seeing the stars was once again difficult, even with her glasses on. She sighed, giving up on stargazing.

Clemont noticed this, and turned to see her expression. Then he decided to begin making conversation- he enjoyed doing this, anyway. "So… Good battle today, huh?"

Sky's lovely smile returned, which made Clemont glad. "Yeah… It was."

"You know… You're such a strong person, Sky. When I met Ash, I saw that in him too. I wanted to learn so much from him, and that's one of the big reasons why I started travelling with him. And now that I've met you, I really think I'm learning so much from you, too."

Sky's smiling expression didn't fade, yet she seemed surprised. "You really think so?"

He nodded. "Of course, yes. As you're learning how to be more confident, I'm just learning so much in general for you. It's… Special, you know." He wasn't sure exactly how to put it and thought his words sounded strange, so he turned away.

Sky really couldn't suppress the urge this time, either. She moved closer and hugged him again. "That means s-so much… Thank you…" She said honestly, blushing as her face went onto his shoulder a little. She felt that unmistakeable warmth. _'I really am falling hard for him, aren't I…?'_ She thought.

Clemont blushed as well, his face going red. "Y-you're welcome, Sky…" He said quietly, thinking. _'Wow… I really, really like her. I'm not sure how to put it into words- or even thoughts, that well. Maybe it's like Bonnie says- she's a keeper…'_


	49. Forty Nine - Blizzard

**A/N:** _I've been thinking about the story the past week and what I plan to do with it. I'm thinking... Depending on how I'm feeling, there will be a sequel. Just separated into another story because there's going to be a big time skip. I've also plotted out a lot of details so far.  
_

 _This chapter is holiday themed, and the characters celebrate Christmas; but please realize that I do acknowledge that there are other holidays too!_

 _AND- PLEASE DO NOT FORGET:_

 _This does NOT follow the storyline of XYZ!_

* * *

 **Forty Nine - Blizzard**

Against their plans to head towards Laverre City, the team decided to stay in Lumiose for the upcoming holidays.

Enjoying themselves in either the lab or Meyer's house, everyone was elated.

A few days before Christmas Eve, Skylar, Bonnie and Serena went out shopping to get presents together. Walking through the stores and malls, they each bought gifts yet made sure to get the ones that were for each other secretly.

Yet when it came time for Skylar to buy Clemont a gift- she was stumped. It would have to be something amazing, of course- he definitely deserved that. But what could it be...?

She got presents for everyone but him. It just had to be something special that had meaning. Not just something... Normal.

When Serena and Bonnie went to go get some lunch as Sky wasn't hungry, she kept thinking as she sat on a bench in the middle of the mall. _'Just WHAT do I get him for Christmas?'_

 _'Well, let me think. Clemont is creative, kind, really smart and cares deeply for his friends- yet he's a bit of a goofball, and clumsy. And he can also get quite nervous sometimes... He's the Lumiose Gym Leader even though he might not seem like it at first glance, but he definitely deserves the title. An amazing battler, and completely selfless... His inventions are brilliant, even if they don't work out sometimes. He may even get discouraged, but that doesn't matter because he knows how to make me happy, and... And even become more confident like I always wanted. I barely stutter around him. How do I find I gift for someone so amazing?'_

Little did she know, someone else was having the very same problem. Clemont had no clue what to get for Skylar, either.

 _'Okay, okay. Let's stop and think.'_ He said while standing in the middle of a clothing store where he had just bought Bonnie one of her presents. _'Sky is amazing. She's shy- but in the adorable way. Yet when she becomes determined, or angry, or another strong emotion... She's a whole other person entirely. And I admire her for that. She's smart, and is dedicated to learning about Mega Evolution like her dad... She cares deeply about her friends and all Pokémon. What do I get for someone as amazing as that!?'_

Both struggled. Neither could come up with anything. So they left the mall to meet-up again before they went to their respective resting places. Inside the Pokémon Centre, both Sky and Clemont went to each other- speaking at the same time:

"I don't know what to get you for Christmas." Instantly, both of their eyes widened, and they smiled.

"Well, um... I don't." Sky said slowly, looking up at him.

"You don't need to get me anything." Clemont responded quickly, raising his eyebrows. "Honestly."

Sky pouted. "You really think I won't! I have to, we're best friends!

"True..." Clemont sighed. "Well... You can get me a rock." He joked, yet was still a little serious.

Sky stuck her tongue out. "N-no way, mister. What do you want?"

Clemont considered telling her, but didn't. "It's the thought that counts. Get me anything."

Sky sighed, but gave up. "Fine... But I'm still getting you something awesome."

Clemont then asked her: "What would you like?"

She shook her head. "Same as you. I don't need anything."

"Nope." He answered, smiling. "I'll need something better than that."

Sticking her tongue out once more mockingly, she glared at him. "That's for me to know, and for you to not find out."

Sighing, he nodded. "Okay... If you say so. I'll just have to get you something even better then, as well."

"I've got an idea!" She said suddenly, and much more louder than usual- so the others have her a strange look from curiosity; Sky had never yelled or spoke loudly at all, unless she was angry about something.

Looking at the ground, she said "Nevermind..." Quietly.

Clemont wanted to send the others a glare, but knew they wouldn't do it on purpose. So he took his hand under her chin, and lifted her head back up. "Hey... What did you want to say?"

She couldn't help but smile. He was always so kind. "Um... I-I was thinking maybe we could go out shopping together, before it gets too late. But when we get stuff for e-each other, we hide it."

Clemont smiled back. "Yeah, that sounds like a great idea. I'll let the others know." He spoke softly, and walked over to them. The part of his blonde hair that always stayed up bounced a little as he moved.

Sky giggled. 'He always knows what to do for me, too. Like how he's able to recognize that I would rather not go over to them and talk sometimes; they may be my friends, but I'm still nervous a lot. Just not so much around him- well, normally...'

Soon after, with a little teasing from Bonnie, they left.

"Where should we go first?" Clemont asked, looking at all the stores around.

Sky smirked. "Well... There's someplace I wanna go to get Bonnie's gift from me. It wasn't someplace in the mall I was in, so I couldn't g-get it."

Clemont nodded. "Okay, where is it?"

"In the North Boulevard, there's this small little candy store my dad used to take me when I was younger." She said while smiling.

"I think I know where you're talking about, but I've never been..." Clemont thought, finding her smile contagious as well. "Let's go, then!"

They walked side by side together, and every now and then Sky would look down at Clemont's empty hand. It moved in the same pattern, up and down next to his blue clothes. Every time she looked, she could swear she got more and more nervous. And she wasn't sure why.

Once they were walking for around ten minutes she then realized why she felt like that; she wanted to hold his hand. They had done this a few times before, and it felt nice- but why all of a sudden was she just so afraid of doing it, even though she wanted to? Was she just that frightened by the idea of Clemont not wanting her to? _'Yes…'_

He turned to her, noticing the looks. "What is it?" He asked quietly, not even realizing what for.

"N-nothing." She responded quickly, looking away and using all of her willpower to not look at him or his hand again. She was afraid of what he'd think...

Until then Clemont realized something, as well. He kept thinking: _'Why was she looking at my hand and blushing?'_

'Oh.' He thought when he recognized what she was doing it for, and he blushed a little too. 'Maybe she's just too nervous to do it? I hope I'm not...'

Reaching out to his side, he took her hand in his with his face completely red. Staring the same direction forward, Clemont knew he most definitely was nervous. But it was worth it when he saw her smile from the corner of his eye, with a red face herself.

They arrived in the store with locked hands. After looking around, Sky led Clemont over to the candy bouquet area.

"I already got part of my present for Bonnie- a new Pokémon grooming kit. I hope she likes this too- do you think she will?" Sky asked, holding up a flower bouquet made entirely of candy with her free hand.

Clemont nodded, smiling. "She definitely will, Sky."

Smiling back, she glanced over her shoulder to see her heart stop. She locked eyes with Meyer, Clemont's father.

But then his eyes went from her face to her hand... The one inside of Clemont's. He looked incredibly surprised.

Reacting instantly, Sky hid behind Clemont- but didn't let go of their hands still. She didn't want to.

Clemont turned his head to see his dad, and his face showed shock and fear as he slowly waved with his free hand awkwardly.

Meyer than approached, standing next to Clemont. Sky stopped hiding, and stood back up normally with her hair behind her face. She was still afraid, but worried that Clemont might get in trouble...

So before anyone could say anything, she took a deep breath and stood in front of him. "I'm sorry, Meyer. I-I brought it on. It wasn't Clemont's fault at all."

Clemont's eyes widened and he turned to see her face. "Sky..." He mumbled, but she shook her head and waited for Meyer's reaction.

He burst out laughing. "Skylar, kiddo, don't you worry about it!" Continuing to laugh, he looked between them both. "Why- I don't mind at all! I actually think it's quite cute! So when're you two going out on a date next? I'll have to make sure you're ready, Clemont-"

"Dad." He interrupted, his face red. "We're not dating."

Smirking, Meyer nodded. "If you say so, son. I was just here for some shopping, but I'll go on and leave so I don't embarrass you two anymore-"

He got cut off by the huge sound of the wind blowing outside- the force was so much that the door blew open, letting in a ton of snow and turning the store freezing cold.

Employees rushed to close the door. Sky shivered, and Clemont squeezed her hand- sending warmth up her arm.

"Wow. It got stormy out there real fast." Meyer commented, scratching his head. "Why don't you two come on home with me? It's the closest place to stay."

"But what about Bonnie?" Clemont asked.

Meyer shook his head. "She'll be fine. Serena already told me that they'd be staying at the Pokémon Center for the night. Said she has tried to get a hold of you, Sky, but couldn't."

Sky quickly took out her HoloCaster- the batteries were dead. "I-I... Thank you, Meyer. I'd love to stay over."

Sky regretfully let go of Clemont's hand, then walked up to the counter to pay for the bouquet. Sky clutched it tightly in her arms as they walked out to Meyer's scooter together, then hailed a taxi and went towards Meyer's house.

 _'Guess I'll have to get Clemont's gift tomorrow... The day before Christmas Eve. Hopefully I'm not too late to get something nice.'_ Sky thought.

Soon arriving inside, they all went together into the living room to warm up. Sky plugged in her HoloCaster, then turned it on and called Serena back. Letting her know that she and Clemont were fine and staying the night at Meyer's, Skylar wished them a goodnight and hung up.

Meyer rubbed his hands together. "Well, I'm going to head up to bed. Don't stay awake too long, guys. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight, Dad." "Goodnight, Meyer!" They replied together simultaneously, then faced each other on the love seat.

"Well... It's not nice enough outside to see the stars..." Sky commented, then shrugged. "But that's fine. You're here, so... T-that's all I need." She blushed softly.

Clemont nodded. "I could say the same..."

They reminded in silence, until Clemont's expression turned into a surprised one.

"What?" Sky asked, and Clemont faced her again. "I just remembered. Me and Bonnie always shared a room when we stayed here..."

Sky's eyes widened. "U-um... You didn't share a bed, d-did you?"

"Well, no... Why?" Clemont asked, not realizing what she meant.

"No reason..." She answered, looking away with her face even more red.

"Are you tired? Hungry? Thirsty? Actually, no-" he stopped himself from saying anything else more awkward. "Forget I said that. Do you need anything?"

Sky shook her head. "Just a little sleepy, that's all. Maybe we can hang out in yours and Bonnie's room?"

Clemont nodded. He reached out for her hand again, smiling with faintly red cheeks. "Let's go."

Sky followed him up the stairs- she hadn't been in this area of the house yet. It was a fairly small house, yet cozy. She liked it. It was different from her father's lab.

Clemont led her into the room. On one side was a bed with scattered pieces of metal, wire and other inventing materials all over a desk, along with some of Clemont's own inventions.

The other side was covered in Pokémon toys, posters, and more- and had some toys placed neatly inside a box. Yet under the bed were plenty of stuffed animals and toys. Sky laughed, imagining Clemont picking up all her toys on the floor, but forgetting the ones under her bed.

Clemont went over to his bed, and Sky went to Bonnie's. She jumped up in surprise as she sat on it- she had sat on a plastic Jumpluff toy that was under the blanket.

"Sorry about that." Clemont apologized, sighing. "Bonnie's pretty messy sometimes. You okay?"

"Of course." Sky said and stuck her tongue out again.

In the centre of the wall was a window with grey curtains- Sky opened them to see the night sky. "Well... This isn't so bad, hey Clemont?"

He nodded, and as Sky sat back down they stared out the window together. Until at the same time, they turned to look at each other.

Sky's eyes widened as she thought about something. "Um..." She then looked down at her light wool sweater and jeans. "I don't have any clothes to sleep in..."

Clemont nodded, then went to the large closet him and Bonnie shared. "Well... Bonnie's clothes are probably too small for you- not in a rude way!"

Sky laughed. "No, I know what you mean."

"So... I guess you'll have to borrow mine." He stated. "Or would you rather just stay in that? Doesn't seem like it's good for sleeping in."

Sky blushed. Clemont was being a little naive again, but she just ignored it. "Uh... Sure."

Clemont took out a pair of his blue striped pyjamas- and passed them to her. "Might be a little big- since you're pretty short and all..." His eyes widened. "Not in a rude way!"

Sky laughed once more, shaking her head. "Don't worry about it. I know."

She went to the bathroom and put on Clemont's extra pyjamas- they were huge on her, but she didn't mind. Pulling up the sleeves and pant legs, she walked back into the room, and began to get ready for bed.

Clemont did the same. They both got under the blankets of the beds- Sky had to pick out a Skitty stuffed toy from under her, then they looked over to each other.

Sky took her glasses off and laid them on the nightstand. Clemont did the same. "Goodnight..." Sky said quietly, then closed her eyes and drifted off. She didn't even need the music box tonight.

Clemont smiled and whispered: "Good night, Sky..." Then he drifted off as well.


	50. Fifty - Understanding

**Fifty - Understand**

Sky woke up at the usual time- the sun was just rising. Quietly, as to not wake Clemont, she got up and went to the window. The snow from the night before was still there- yet roads had been cleared and people were bustling around like normal to quickly finish their shopping... Tomorrow was Christmas Eve.

Thinking, Sky concluded with: _'I should go out now, while he's still asleep. I really do want to go out shopping with him, but I can't let him see his gift- whatever it'll be... So I'll just leave a quick note.'_

She quickly wrote on, that read: _"Going out shopping. I'll be back in an hour! -Sky 3"_ Not even thinking, she placed a heart at the end and finally laid it down on the desk next to his bed. Next, she changed out of Clemont's clothes and into her stuff from yesterday- then neatly folded them and put them inside the laundry basket.

She quietly went down the stairs- and wondered herself if Meyer was asleep or not. Shrugging, she grabbed her bag and went out the door- yet couldn't help but think she was forgetting something.

Not being able to place what it was, she forgot about it as she walked along- staring into store windows and trying to come up with something to get for Clemont.

Around half an hour later, after doing the same thing for ages, she got a strange feeling as she passed by one of the thin streets of Lumiose. A light quickly distracted her- she looked down at her hand to see her Key Stone glowing.

 _'What?!'_ She thought with a shocked expression. _'But... Altaria isn't out of its Poké Ball... Why would it do this?'_

As she kept walking forward, the glow grew stronger. As she passed by an alley, it grew weaker as she walked away.

 _'Huh... Maybe it's leading me to something...'_ She came up with, then went into the alley. It was thin and sketchy-looking, yet her Key Stone's glow only became brighter. As she got more curious she delved deeper; the sunlight then disappeared as Sky entered a dark tunnel.

It was extremely dark- this tunnel was old and all the lights were broken. The light from her ring guided her- until it began to fade as she continued to walk.

Turning around, she went back in the other direction and it grew stronger again. She must have passed whatever it was leading her to.

She stopped at the point where it seemed the most powerful- a brick wall. Nothing seemed special about it.

But on further inspection, she noticed small scribbles on the wall. She looked closer to see a familiar symbol- the symbol of Mega Evolution that was inside every stone... Circled.

Puzzled, she tried to comprehend what it was. _'This could mean a Key Stone or a Mega Stone...'_

As she leaned in closer, the glow grew brighter. Sky blinked, and realized. _'Maybe-'_

Before she could think anymore, she placed her Key Stone ring over the graffiti. A rumbling sound was heard while dust and small stones fell from the ceiling.

Skylar took a step back. A small doorway opened as the brick walls parted. It revealed a stairway down... With a strange blue glow coming from it. Her Key Stone was glowing madly.

Taking curiosity into mind and not logic, she went down with a dazed expression. All she could think was _'What...?'_

The stairway suddenly ended. The glow from the passageway and her stone combined was almost blinding- but Sky's eyes adjusted... Then widened. What she saw before her was two stone pedestals. One had a Key Stone, and the other had some sort of Mega Stone.

 _'What is this?! Someone's... Secret storage room or something? Why would they keep something so precious, so important to our history-'_ Then it dawned on her. _'Oh... That door would only open to someone who has a Key Stone, or maybe Mega Stone... So that would mean it's here for someone to take? At least, I can assume that...'_

She looked at all the cobwebs around. _'No one has ever come back for it. And I can't just leave it here. It could get into the wrong hands, like maybe Team Flare if they somehow found it…'_

Suddenly, she smiled. "That's it! Clemont's gift!" She said out loud, and it echoed throughout the tunnel loudly. She placed her hands over her mouth, worried someone would hear her.

Then she slowly took the stones, placing them in her bag. Sky went back upstairs, and was just about to go back into the busy part of the city when she froze. Something was making noise... And a lot of it.

From the brightness of the stones in the passageway, she couldn't see in the dark. But it sounded just like... Footsteps. Of many people.

She was paralyzed in fear- and couldn't move. Yet the glowing stone on her finger certainly didn't help her hide.

Then she reacted, and turn to ran the other way. She had heard people talking.

She was so close to the light at the end of the tunnel- but she heard someone call out: "Victreebel, Vine Whip!" And vines appeared out of nowhere, tangling her up in them.

She struggled, but couldn't escape. "Well, well, well... Look at what we've got here!" A man called out.

Sky turned to look- and gulped. It was a Team Flare grunt. "We had been trying to get that door open for ages. Thanks for that, missy. Or should I say Skylar? Don't you worry, Meg has told us enough about you." He laughed loudly. "Now... Let's see..." He reached into her bag- she was unable to stop him as Victreebel was restraining her.

More grunts appeared. Some seemed to recognize her, and sent her mean looks. _'This... This isn't good...'_

The grunt took out all of her Poké Balls and the stones; then snagged her ring, with her own Key Stone on it. "Nice! We even got an extra, guys!" He called out, and the others ones sneered.

"Ugh! Let me go! We'll battle, fair and square! N-no Mega Evolution!" She said, struggling against the vines. It was no use.

The grunts all laughed at her. "Yeah, like that's going to happen."

At the laughter, Skylar froze. She didn't try to escape anymore. It all reminded her of the bullying in her childhood- she winced, and stared down at the ground. _'W-what use is it to fight anymore? I can't... I can't get out of this; not this time...'_

Thinking, she saw her and Sylveon playing together. Her and Altaria flying together. Her and the others staring up at a sky of shooting stars- and she snapped out of it.

Sky yelled out, clenching her fists. **"THAT'S ENOUGH! LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!"** Her voice echoed loudly.

One of the grunts called out: "Someone shut her up! The echoes are giving me a headache!

The grunt from before sighed, and said: "Victreebel, use Poison Powder. Then use Wrap. That should keep her quiet."

The Victreebel obeyed, and poisined Sky; she instantly felt sick and her energy was drained. Her body went limp. Then the vines wrapped around her tighter- crushing her to the point where she could barely breathe.

"S-stop... Please..." She struggled to say, looking to the grunt and hoping the pain would end.

The grunt just smirked. "Nope. You've done too much to mess with our plans... So now it's our turn to-"

"LUXRAY, THUNDER FANG!" A voice called out, and a black, speedy Pokémon tackled the grunt, then bit Victreebel with a nasty shock. Yet... The electricity transferred through its vines, shocking Sky.

"ELECTRIC TERRAIN!" The voice called out again, and the Luxray obeyed. Skylar was too disorientated to process who it was; she couldn't see.

The other grunts ran off- avoiding the shocking effects. The grunt that took Skylar's things remained motionless on the ground, however. Victreebel still remained standing.

"WILD CHARGE!" The voice said once more, and the Luxray prepared to charge-

"Wait, stop!" The voice said once more. Skylar could tell the voice was getting closer- perhaps the Luxray's owner had finally realized that she would get hurt from any attacks on Victreebel.

"No..." The voice called out, and she could hear running footsteps approach- yet she wasn't afraid. Somehow she knew that this person was safe.

Someone tried to free her, yet couldn't. Victreebel was too stubborn; yet if they attacked it, Sky would get hurt too.

The knocked-over Team Flare grunt groaned, sitting up. Luxray growled, and the voice turned away from her and got a dark tone.

Luxray's jaw became full of electricity as the voice threatened. "Tell your Pokémon to let her go."

The grunt shook his head, dazed.

"NOW." The voice said even louder, more scarier. The grunt gave in. He returned his Victreebel then ran off as quick as he could- stumbling a little every few steps.

Sky fell to the ground, groaning afterwards. "It... Hurts..." She mumbled, not able to find the strength to get up.

"I-I know... I'm so sorry, Sky." The voice responded, and Sky felt them get even closer.

"No, there's no time to act upset. Luxray, can you carry her?" He asked, and then felt herself being lifted onto it. All she could see now was the cobblestone ground covered in trash.

She saw her bag being placed next to her, then Luxray began to move quickly- yet no too fast. She would have fallen off.

Every now and then, she could see the leg of her rescuer. She also heard them mumbling, yet couldn't understand. However, she knew who it was now.

Clemont.


	51. Fifty One - Fine

**Fifty One - Fine**

 _Skylar - Meg_

"This may be a Pokémon Centre, but we can certainly help people too-"

"Please, just tell me she'll be okay."

"Can you explain what happened?"

"I... I found her being attacked by a gang's Victreebel. It used poison powder, and wrap on her- but..."

"Well? Spit it out!"

"My Pokémon attacked her, as well- on my command. I didn't know she was there at first."

"I see. She'll most likely be fine. Just wait out here in the lobby. I promise you I'll let you know if anything happens."

"You can't! Please, can you just let me stay with her?"

"..." The voice sighed. "Okay. Just don't interfere."

Groaning, she wanted the voices to stop. Her head pounded and any sort of noise bothered her immensely.

Slowly, she opened her eyes after getting too curious- the voices seemed familiar...

As her brain "woke up", she saw Clemont's worried face looming over her. "Sky...? Are you awake...?"

"No, I'm asleep." She said sarcastically, yet her throat was dry.. She tried to roll her eyes yet it hurt her.

"You need rest." Another voice said, and she recognized it to be Nurse Joy's. "If you stay awake, that poison will just drain you even more. You'll need to wait until you're better."

"I... I'll be f-fine." She managed, and tried to get up- then fell back over, crying out. Her arms and back burned from the effort.

"Stay down, please! We can't risk you getting hurt more. Now... Please, can you go back to sleep?" Nurse Joy asked, frowning with concern.

Sky looked to Clemont, who nodded as if to say it was okay. Sky smiled softly. "Don't worry about me, m-mister. I'll be fine." She repeated, the closed her eyes and began to drift off again.

* * *

When Sky woke up, she felt much better. The sick feeling was mostly gone- and besides being tired, she was thinking pretty clearly. She got out of the bed she was resting in, and looked around. Clemont was sitting in a chair beside her bed, fast asleep. She then looked out the window; pitch black. Finally, seeing the clock, she saw it was very early in the morning... But it was Christmas Eve.

She smiled at the thought of giving everyone their gifts. This would be her first real Christmas, as in she had people besides her father and a few other people to buy gifts for.

Clemont stirred, and Sky laid back down so he didn't notice her right away.

Yet on the nightstand beside her was her bag- a Poké Ball broke open and Misdreavus appeared. It floated directly in front of Clemont's face, and before she could stop it, Clemont woke up.

He jumped back in surprise, so quickly that his glasses fell off his face as he yelled out in surprise.

Misdreavus snickered, but Sky cried out. "C-Clemont! I'm really sorry, I should have stopped it-"

Clemont didn't hesitate to launch himself out of his chair. He instantly hugged Sky. "You're awake! I was so worried, I kept thinking you wouldn't wake up..."

Sky's face went red as she hugged back. "I-I told you I would be fine... And I am. You didn't have to worry, really-"

He cut her off again. "Of course I do, Sky." He let go of the hug, and went to pick up his glasses. "That poison could've really hurt you, or even killed you..."

"You don't need to worry about that, Clemont. I got here in time because of you. N-Nurse Joy made me feel entirely better! I bet that I'm completely healed-" she winced after adjusting her body a little, realizing she still had bruises from the vines. "Uh... M-maybe not entirely."

Clemont studied her arms. "Sky... There's marks all over your arms, and I'm assuming your stomach. Of course you can't heal instantly from something like that- and you probably have a horrible stomach ache from that poison, don't you? And possibly slow mental response, fatigue, loss of appetite..." He listed them off.

She sighed. "Okay, I have all of those. But it's nothing b-bad. It's Christmas! I can't be sick."

Suddenly; Ash, Serena and Bonnie all burst through the door. Sylveon was on Bonnie's shoulders, and Professor Sycamore was behind them all. Quickly, they went over to her. "We heard you talking!" Bonnie yelled. "Sky, you're all better?" They were all in pyjamas except for the professor.

Sky smiled and nodded as they all gathered around the bed. Sylveon nuzzled up to her, glad to find she was okay after the whole snow storm mess. Serena spoke up. "We all just woke up and heard you guys talking.' She smirked. "Clemont wouldn't go to bed. He wanted to stay with you here all night."

Professor Sycamore came over. He put his hand on Clemont's shoulder. "Thanks for watching over her." He then turned to Skylar.

"Hey, kiddo. You feeling better?" He asked softly.

"Of course, Dad. I'm fine." She smiled brightly. To prove her point, she lifted the covers off the bed, swung her legs over the side, and sat on the edge of it. "So... What's the p-plan for Christmas? Where are we all going?"

"Meyer said that he would like to have you all for dinner, so would you all like to stay overnight at the lab tonight?" He asked.

Everyone agreed that would be great. "Alright, so all of you come down when you're up to it."

The Professor kissed Sky's forehead, said "Rest up. You'll need your energy for tomorrow." Then he left.

They all socialized for a while. Until a little while later, Nurse Joy came in. "Well, I know you're not exactly sick anymore, but you have a visitor, Ms. Sycamore."

Sky blinked. "Um, if it's my dad, he can come b-back in again..."

"No, it's a girl around your age. Purple hair in a ponytail? Does any of that ring a bell...?" She responded, Wigglytuff by her side.

Sky instantly frowned. "Yeah, I know who it is. She doesn't n-need to come in, I'll go." She turned around the face the others. "Can you guys stay in here? I w-wanna deal with this on my own."

Clemont seemed reluctant, but eventually agreed along with the others. Sky grabbed her bag, and Sylveon hopped on her shoulder. She then went outside, and into the lobby.

"Meg." She grumbled after seeing her with her arms crossed, leaning against a wall. She wasn't in her Team Flare uniform anymore; just her normal clothes. "What do you want?"

"I heard about what you did yesterday. I don't give a Magikarp about your stupid illness or whatever. I know you've got another Key Stone and Mega Stone, and I want to challenge you to a battle for that Key Stone. Keep the lousy Mega Stone, just let me use the other, and it'll be a fair match."

Sylveon growled, its ribbons rising in anger. Skylar blinked. "And why in the world would I do that? You can't be trusted with something so important." Her stutter was long gone- she was too mad to keep it.

"You owe me a battle, idiot. Besides, I'll only keep it if I win. Swear on my mom's grave, I'll give it back if I somehow lose."

Sky shook her head, then turned around to leave. She couldn't risk it.

Meh whispered, loudly enough to hear: "Wimp."

That made her snap. She pointed a finger at her, wincing from the pain yet ignoring it. "That's it. I've had enough of people treating me like dirt. You included. I beat you in this battle, you quit Team Flare, give me back the stupid Key Stone and screw off. Deal?"

Meg scoffed. "No deal with that. I might consider the last part, however... You're annoying, so it's not like I care."

Sky got more upset, but didn't speak. She held out her hand to make the deal, and Meg shook it. "To the battlefield." She spoke, walking ahead of Sky.

Skylar didn't even bother to tell the others. She just wanted to get this all over with.

They went to the battlefield; not the one in the Pokemon Center, however. That would be dangerous with Mega Evolved Pokémon- their immense power created strong winds and some people could be endangered from that.

They found a battlefield nearby that was covered in glass- it cost money to rent it, but Sky gladly paid. She handed Meg the extra Key Stone, just wondering which one of her Pokémon could Mega Evolve. They both went to their own ends, gripping Poké Balls.

* * *

 **A/N:** _I'm really sorry guys. I've been putting off this battle scene for ages because I just don't feel up to it. So I'm just going to cut the action out of it because I CANNOT STAND making you guys wait!_

* * *

They sent out their Pokémon and began to battle. It was extremely heated and went on for ages. It wasn't long before the others finally found her.

The Professor ran over. "Skylar, what were you thinking, leaving like that?" He yelled, rushing to her side. He looked to the battlefield and saw Altaria, ready to finally Mega Evolve. Then he noticed the Key Stone in Meg's hand.

Sky paid no attention. "Get back." She said, sounding completely pissed. "Mega Evolve!" She yelled, pressing her finger to her own ring that was laid over her heart. Her angry expression was mirrored by Altaria.

Meg scoffed, making eye contact with her own partner- Salamence. It had a helmet with a Mega Stone imbedded into it. And while gripping her Key Stone, she shouted: "Salamence, Mega Evolve!"

Winds blew all around the arena from all their power. Serena's and Ash's hats were blown off as everyone struggled to keep their balance. When they cleared, it revealed Mega Altaria and Mega Salamence. Two dragon types, yet Altaria had the advantage due to being immune to Dragon attacks.

Yet it was still an insane battle. Both sides were evenly matched. Clemont tried to approach Sky as well, but saw her father's attempts to get her attention and knew better. She was too determined and stubborn, focused on winning against Meg.

However, Meg just couldn't do well enough. Her and Salamence eventually became tired, but Sky and Altaria still had their energy from anger, so they finished her off with a final Moonblast.

Meg yelled, pulling at her hair. "Ugh! You are such a PAIN! You only won because you're such a lucky brat!" She yelled, throwing the Key Stone in Sky's direction.

She leaned over to catch it, but twisted her body the wrong way and ended up falling to the ground, clutching her stomach in pain.

Before the Professor could react Clemont ran over. "Sky! Are you okay?"

Meg shrugged, returned her Salamence and began to walk away. "Whatever. I'm still not leaving Team Flare. And maybe I will just screw off."

Sky groaned, but didn't care how she felt. She looked around wildly for the Key Stone- only to see it in Clemont's hand. He was looking at it in awe. "Why... Why do you have two...?"

"Umm... M-Meg said she'd give me hers if I one. And vice versa." Sky lied quickly, looking away. Luckily she didn't seem obvious.

"Sky! You shouldn't gamble your Key Stone like that! And you really shouldn't have left the Pokémon Centre, Nurse Joy needed to give you another exam and make sure your bruises were okay-" Clemont rambled.

Sky winced. "I'm fine." She said sternly, and quickly grabbed the other Key Stone from him.

Clemont looked at her in concern. "Really, though. Are you okay?"

Skylar felt guilty for lying to him and acting like this, but she ignore the pit in her stomach and transferred her glee from winning to show her expression. "Yes, Clemont. Really. I'm doing great. It's Christmas! How could I not be happy?"

* * *

Later on, everyone went back to the lab to get ready for Christmas morning. Serena made the kitchen off-limits to everyone so she could finish wrapping presents. That made Ash upset, so he kept pestering her for food.

Bonnie was watching all the Pokemon; Clemont and Sky were doing so as well until the Professor came over to get Sky. They went into the laboratory.

"Sky, why did that other girl give you her Key Stone?"

Sky told him the truth this time- how she found it, and what it was for.

"But still- how could you know for sure that you would win? You can't gamble for something like that, and then have to give it a member of an evil organization of you lost-" he rambled.

Sky sighed. _'What's up with all the lectures today? I know it's just me being dumb, but still.'_

"Dad, I know. But I was too caught up with how angry I was. I'm sorry." She looked away. "Anyways, can you analyze the Mega Stone I found?" She asked, taking it out.

Suddenly forgetting the previous topic, Professor Sycamore quickly went to work analyzing the stone for any potential Mega Stone or Key Stone evidence.

Sky sat down in a chair, suddenly finding her negative emotions gone. she was curious as to what type of stone it was.

"SKYLAR!" Her father yelled, throwing his arms up in the air. "IT'S A MEGA STONE! One I've never seen!"

Sky blinked, astonished. "What?!" she quickly ran over, eyes scanning over the computer monitor. "But what Pokémon...?"

"No idea. But looking at the colours and then checking to see if a Pokémon that matches it shows up anywhere in history always works for me. Let's see..." He studied the inside of the stone- where a jewel was located. "White outside. Dark green and pink core. Sound familiar?" He asked, the looked through the computer.

Sky thought. "Is it Gardevoirite?" She asked instantly, but her father shook his head. "No, I would be able to tell. The machine already scanner your mother's."

"Then maybe-" Sky stopped. She froze still.

"... Try Gallade." She spoke softly, unmoving.

Moments went by, until he came up with something. "My goodness, you're right, Sky! **This is obviously Galladite!** "


	52. Fifty Two - Snowflake

**Fifty Two - Snowflake**

 _Skylar - Clemont  
_

"It... It can't be..." Sky mumbled, looking at her father in shock.

Her father quickly double checked, nodding. "This has got to be a Galladite. Now all I have to do is test it on a Gallade- Do you know a trainer who has one?"

Sky took a deep breath. "I do, Dad."

"Really?" The Professor's expression brightened. "Who?"

Sky laughed, full of excitement. "I-I meant I have a Gallade."

His face was on of surprise, then glee. "Perfect! We'll test it right away-"

"How about we wait until tomorrow?" She offered. "Then it could be Gallade's Christmas gift."

Professor Sycamore sighed. "Okay, Sky. I was being much too eager, as always. Go on and spend time with your friends- I'll do some more research on the stone. Oh, and and I'll contact Korrina and her grandfather. They'll get some sort of accessory for Gallade soon." He smiled, turning to do some more experiments on it.

Sky nodded, then headed back to the living room.

Serena was out of the kitchen, and Ash was talking to her. Bonnie was still playing with the Pokémon, but Clemont gave up on that to stare at the blank TV- Sky wondered why he was so lost in thought, so she plopped herself down on the couch right next to him. However, doing so scared him out of his trance.

"You startled me-" He said with a surprised expression, then gave her a warm smile. "Nevermind. What is it?"

"Clemont, what's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

"It's nothing." He shrugged. "Just worried about you..."

Skylar shook her head. "I've told you a bazillion times that I would be okay. And I will be." She stood up, and quickly kissed him on the cheek as well- while blushing. "I-I need to go upstairs and- uh, wrap some gifts, yeah!" She excused herself quickly, then frantically went up to her room.

She slammed her bedroom door behind her, breathing quickly. _'Why did I do that?! He's gonna catch on, and he's probably mad, or... Or...'_

She shook her head to interrupt her thoughts, and became more focused. Out loud, she spoke: "Okay, no more procrastinating. I need to get this done."

So she went through the process of wrapping everyone's gifts. Then, she put on some holiday music to get into the "mood". After awhile she heard a knock on the door; and went to answer it. Yet whoever it was barged in before she could cover up the gifts and she quickly slammed the door in their face. **"I'M WRAPPING!"** She yelled, not wanting any of her unwrapped gifts to be seen.

"Sorry, kiddo!" The voice of her father said muffled through the door. "I'll just leave it outside the door." She could hear his footsteps going away, so she opened the door thinking the coast was clear.

Bonnie was peeping through the doorway in a millisecond, Dedenne upon her shoulder. "So, Sky- what'd ya get me?" Her eyes were wandering over all the gifts.

Sky blocked the doorway. "It's a surprise! You have to wait for tomorrow, Bonnie."

She sighed. "Fine... Oh, what's this?" She picked up the package Professor Sycamore had left on the floor, and her eyes went wide. "No way! Another one Mega Stone?! Sky, where's you find this?"

Sky quickly took it from her. "Shh, Bonnie! It's Gallade's present. Please, please, please k-keep it a secret!"

Bonnie nodded. "Alright. I will, promise. But... Gallade's gonna love it! I can't wait to see it!"

Sky smiled brightly. "Thanks, Bonnie. But go back downstairs!" She said in a joking matter. "I don't trust you over here with all the presents n-nearby."

"Okay." She huffed, and began to descend. "Just make sure you got my big bro something realllyyyyy special to show how you feel." She commented, then disappeared.

Sky closed the door, then blinked. _'What was that supposed to mean?! I know she teases us and all... But does she know...?'_

Once again shaking shaking off those thoughts, she tried to focus. After some more time and thankfully no more interruptions, she was done. All the presents were neatly wrapped, ready to go to their owners by tomorrow.

Since everyone would be staying overnight in her room, she stashed them away in her father's bedroom, knowing he wouldn't mind at all. She knew Bonnie would probably keep her promise of not peeking, yet she had to be careful for any other possible snoopers.

The door was opened again, and in walked Sylveon. It had opened the door with its ribbons. A frown was upon its face, and Sky frowned at that as well. "Sylveon? What's wrong?" She asked.

The fairy type jumped gracefully onto Sky's bed, looking up expectantly at its owner with a saddened face. Sky then realized the problem.

"Oh, jeez... I-I just realized that I've been leaving you alone so much!" She picked up her partner, hugging it close. "I'm so sorry, Sylveon... C-can you forgive me?"

"Sylvie!" It changed, a happy expression on its pink face as it wrapped its ribbons around Sky in a hug-like manner.

Sky laughed, spinning around a little. "Haha, that's great! Just wait until you see your-"

She was cut off by a knock on the door. Sylveon took its place on Sky's shoulder, and she opened the door to reveal Ash.

He leaned to the side a little, and was staring down at the ground as he scratched the back of his neck. "Hey, uh... Sky... Can I ask you something...?" He asked hesitantly, acting nothing like himself.

Sky nodded, surprised. She opened the door wider for him to come in, then closed it behind him. It seemed that whatever he wanted to talk about would have to be private. Sylveon understood, so it curled up and took a nap.

"Listen, uh-" Ash sighed, meeting her eyes. "You're really the only person I could come to here. Because you'd know Serena better than Clemont, and Bonnie... Well, Bonnie's always teasing us. So I just wanted to ask, well-"

Sky tilted her head, the faintest knowing smile on her face. "Go ahead, Ash. I-It's okay."

He nodded. "I wanted to ask you if you think this would be something nice for me to give her tomorrow." He said with a red face, showing Sky a package that hasn't been wrapped yet. She opened it, revealing a chain necklace with a ribbon pendant- this ribbon was pink, instead of her normal blue one.

Sky smiled, placing it back in gently. "Of course she would love it, Ash. Don't stress over it. Y-you know how much she loves that blue ribbon."

"I know, but..." Ash grinned. "I just want her to be happy, y'know. Same with you and Clemont, I'm sure you guys got each other something special. So me and Serena would do the same." He responded, taking the package back.

Now it was Sky's turn for her face to go red. "I g-guess so."

"Anyways, um... Can you wrap this for me?" He asked, chuckling a little. "Whenever I try to wrap something, I rip it."

Sky sweat dropped. "Yeah, no problem."

* * *

After helping Ash with wrapping some of his presents (he told her that he'd get Bonnie or Serena to wrap Sky's), Sky and the others began to prepare for bed after a nice supper made by the Professor and Clemont.

They (specifically Bonnie) wanted to go to bed early just so they could wake up extremely early and get the most out of Christmas Day... Yet their plan backfired. Everyone else stayed up later than they were supposed to, just chatting.

As everyone laid down in their respective places inside of Sky's room, finally asleep, Sky sneaked up up to the roof after the others were asleep- and heard Clemont behind her. She smirked to herself but didn't turn around as she repeated the process she had done ages ago with him. She climbed up to the roof, then finally turned around to help Clemont up.

They sat side by side, yet closer than they had before. Despite being best friends- they had grown even closer over the past year of Sky traveling with them. Her and Clemont spent a lot of their time together, leisure time or no, and their bond only strengthened.

Sky looked up to the stars. They had done this almost every night, and it never became boring. She always looked forward to her time with her best friend under the stars.

They sat in silence for a few moments until a grandfather clock-like chime rang from down below, continuously dinging to signify that that another hour had passed. Sky thought, then wondering what time it was- then it clicked. Midnight.

"Merry Christmas, Sky." Clemont spoke up, drawing her attention to him. This was something different, however; he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, blushing madly.

Sky's eyes widened. The only few amount of times they had done that, she had started it and then quickly ran off to avoid confronting the problem. This time, she had no choice as her cheeks went red.

"M-Merry Christmas, Clemont..." She stammered, still surprised. Yet she turned her head to him with her face hidden by her dark hair a little.

"Uh, sorry about that..." Clemont said, scratching the back of his neck after noticing her red face.

"No, d-don't apologize. It's fine..." Sky responded, blinking.

Silence overcame them once more. Until after they both recovered from the almost awkward incident, Sky smirked and turned to face him. "You'll never believe what I got you."

"Shh, Sky! You can't tell me, it has to be a surprise." He laughed a little.

"I know, I know." She rolled her eyes slightly. "I wasn't going to tell you. I'm just saying I'm almost positive that you'll really like it."

"Well, that's good, as long as you didn't get anything too big... You don't need to spend much on me, y'know."

She nodded. "I didn't spend anything, actually..."

"So you made something." Clemont stated, fixing his glasses.

"Uhh... Scratch that. It's hard to explain, really." She chuckled sheepishly, hoping it didn't degrade her present in any way.

"Well, if it helps, I made you something too." Clemont responded, smiling brightly.

 _'He looks so adorable when he smiles like that-'_ She quickly shook her head, trying to snap out of it. _'Not now! Stay cool...'_ Yet that didn't work out, because her face went completely red again.

Sky shivered, finding it cold as snow began to fall from the sky. Clemont quickly picked up on that, and moved closer- then draped his arm over her shoulder.

 _'W-what did I just do?!'_ He thought. _'I hope she doesn't mind this... I only did it on impulse...'_

She instantly felt warmer, and moved even closer. Taking a deep breath, she watched as the snow began to make the scene even more beautiful.

Some snow landed on top of them, and she laughed when she saw how much snow was in Clemont's hair. He blushed even more, yet continued to smile.

Sky stuck her tongue out playfully again, but a snowflake landed on it, instantly melting. That caused Clemont to laugh a little as well- until they were both laughing continuously, leaning into each others embrace.

She didn't want it to end, but eventually they went back down and back into bed. Sky closed her eyes, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

Clemont fell asleep while studying Sky's sleeping face. He felt completely at peace, not even nervous at all for tomorrow.


	53. Fifty Three - Christmas

**Fifty Three – Christmas  
**

 _Skylar - Clemont - Gallade - Misdreavus_

" **WAKE UP! GET UP, GUYS!"**

Sky groaned, and wiped the sleep out of her eyes. She looked up at the ceiling's window, and frowned. It was still pitch black outside.

"Bonnie… Just a little more sleep…" Ash mumbled into his pillow, while Clemont's and Serena's expression showed the same.

Bonnie shook her head, looming over everyone with her Tyrantrum pyjamas. "No way am I going back to sleep, and I'm not going down there without you guys. Just wait until you see what Santa brought!"

Sky couldn't help but smile, despite sunrise not even arriving quite yet.

"Pleeeaaase?" Bonnie asked, and everyone got up. It was hard to say no to her.

Sky mentally thanked her dad for putting everyone's gifts under the tree for them, because they were all stacked neatly around the tree. She wasn't used to seeing so many gifts… Last year, it was just a very small number of presents to Sky from her dad, and to Professor sycamore from his daughter, plus maybe a few scattered ones- like maybe a gift to or from Diantha, or to the professor's assistants.

However, the gifts were not organized in any way- so Sky gladly took up the task to pass them out, calling out people and Pokémon to come and receive their gifts.

Bonnie was extremely happy- she got a new hair accessory from Serena, a Pokémon grooming kit and the candy bouquet from Sky, a set of Pokémon figures from Ash, and giant Minun and Plusle set of plushies from Clemont.

Ash got a new hat from Serena, a new invention to help him with training with his Pokémon from Clemont and Bonnie (she decorated it nicely and gave it a better name), and a book about legendary Pokémon from Sky.

Serena got a new performance dress from both Clemont and Bonnie (Bonnie had picked it out), a set of many TMs from Sky (she said they'd be great for new competition strategies), and of course the ribbon necklace from Ash. She was so happy that she nearly cried- constantly thanking him, and even hugged him.

Sky got a framed photo of her and Sylveon that Serena took long ago, a drawing that Bonnie made of all the Pokémon (yet again, but updated), some Rare Candies for her Pokémon from Ash, yet she couldn't find Clemont's. He just told her to wait until later tonight when they would be outside together, and nobody else noticed.

Clemont got a set of tools from Serena, a new jumpsuit from Bonnie (that she had picked out while with Serena), and he also got some Rare Candies from Ash… But he couldn't find Sky's present- until he looked over at her and saw it in her hands. "Just wait until later, mister." She responded with her tongue sticking out. He laughed, nodding. _'She's way too adorable.'_

Everyone received a new Pokédex from Professor Sycamore- even Bonnie! When she questioned why he gave her one, he responded with: "I know you're not quite old enough to be a trainer just yet, but that doesn't mean you can't have such an important tool. Plus, I know you love Pokémon anyways."

Then it came time for the Pokémon to open the presents from their trainers. Ash and Serena had fallen asleep together, their heads leaning on each other's shoulders- with Pikachu on top of Ash's other shoulder. But Sky still gave out the presents to their Pokémon- they were too impatient and nobody wanted to wake them up.

Ash gave all his Pokémon lots of berries like at the festival before, which everyone enjoyed; even Chespin and Dedenne joined in- Pikachu woke up from the smell and are some.

Serena gave Eevee, Pancham and Braixen some new accessories for future competitions; they all loved them.

Bonnie gave Dedenne some Poké Puffs that she had tried to make on her own, without Serena's help- they turned out great!

Clemont gave his Pokémon all an machine that he made- a small box that was like a "theatre" and made Luxray, Chespin and Bunnelby dance around and use their moves- such as Swift, Pin Missile and Mud Shot.

Sky got a new bow for Sylveon, and a new anklet for Altaria. However, her presents for Misdreavus and Gallade were different.

"Misdreavus…" She said, walking up to it. "I have something pretty special for you. But I understand if you don't want to use it, alright? If you want me to get you something else, then… Of course I can." At this point Misdreavus was completely confused, until Sky pulled out a Dusk Stone and its eyes widened. Misdreavus wasn't sure what it was, but something was drawing it towards the stone.

"It's called a Dusk Stone. If you touch it, and you really want to, you can evolve." Sky explained, watching the Ghost type's expression. Everyone watched as it touched its gem against the stone, and the room was enveloped in a light blue glow as the evolution began.

Then the glow faded, and a witch-like Pokémon was revealed. Bonnie took this opportunity to use her Poké Dex for the first time, and scanned it.

 _"Mismagius, the Magic Pokémon. It chants incantations. While they usually torment targets, some chants bring happiness."_ The Poké Dex read, and Bonnie was smiling widely- as was Sky.

Mismagius studied itself, then cried out happily. "Mis magi!" It then span around in a circle, disappearing and reappearing all around the living room.

Sky laughed. "Well, I suppose you like you gift. That's great, Mismagius!"

After playing with it for a while, Sky turned to Gallade. "Now… Time for your gift." She smirked, a special look in her eye. She was incredibly excited.

Gallade tilted its head, confused. Yet it watched as Sky pulled a small wrapped box from her bag, labelled: "To Gallade, From Sky."

It slowly unwrapped the presents with its blade-like arms, then all you could see was its shocked expression as Gallade looked from the box to Sky, over and over again.

Since Ash and Serena weren't awake to see it, Bonnie and Professor Sycamore, who already knew, were smiling widely as well. Inside the box was a circular, glowing stone- Clemont was left with a shocked expression. "No way… Is that a Mega Stone?!" He asked Sky.

She nodded. "Yep. A-According to Dad, this is Galladite." She turned back to Gallade. "So… Wanna try it out?"

Gallade nodded eagerly, standing up and running out to the battlefield.

Bonnie woke up Ash and Serena, telling them it was a surprise they had to see, as everyone followed the Psychic and Fighting type. All the Pokémon were returned, except for Sylveon, Pikachu and Dedenne of course.

"The only th-thing is," Sky said with Sylveon on her shoulder, looking around as everyone arrived. "I need a battle partner. Mega Evolution is only used in battle."

Both Clemont and Ash wanted to step up, but Professor Sycamore beat them to that. "I would be honored to have a Mega Evolution battle with my daughter... Garchomp against Gallade."

Sky nodded, her battle attitude already showing. "Of course, Dad. Let's get started."

Serena's eyes were wide, yet Ash was wiping his. "What...? What's going on?"

The Professor returned after getting Garchomp and the Garchompite.

Sky and her father went to either side of the battlefield. Clemont went up to referee, while the others tried to stay back as far as they could; while staying somewhere they could get a good view.

Professor Sycamore took out his new Key Stone of his own- clutching it in his hand as Garchomp held onto its own stone. He called out: "Garchomp, Mega Evolve!" And it did just so; evolving once more as it covered the battlefield in a bright glow.

Gallade turned to look back at Sky, a grin on its face. Sky nodded, but mentioned: "If you are too overwhelmed… Please let me know, okay? Do you promise?"

Gallade nodded, but it seemed distracted. Sky frowned slightly. "I'm serious, Gallade. Mega Evolving can put you under some possible strain, and I don't want you ending up too hurt. We can call off the battle at any time."

Gallade nodded more firmly this time, understanding. It held on tight to its Galladite.

Sky reached for her ring, and placed it over her heart. "Gallade, Mega Evolve!" The words felt unfamiliar on her tongue, but she couldn't hold in her excitement- and worry.

Gallade's form changed as it evolved, its blade arms growing larger and more formed, while a cape grew from its back. The horn-like helmet on its head also grew larger, and soon the glow disappeared, revealing Mega Gallade. It stood up straight, still smirking.

Ash was now the one wide-eyed; he had no idea what was going on until now. Serena and Bonnie were smiling brightly, and Clemont felt overwhelming pride for Sky and Gallade. They had done it. Even though Sky hadn't expected Gallade to Mega Evolve from the beginning, she still believed in it- like she does with all her Pokémon- and now Gallade was even stronger.

Sky was speechless, but in a good way.

The battle started as Professor Sycamore called out a command, but she didn't focus on that. The only thing she saw was Mega Gallade's grin fading as it slowly crumpled to the ground, shaking violently with its eyes shut tight.

Sky ran over to its side, not even paying attention to Garchomp... who had finished charging a Hyper Beam.

Professor Sycamore had no time to stop it- Hyper Beam was released, and it was heading straight toward Mega Gallade and Sky.

Sky looked up in time to see it only feet away from her- but the shaking form she was trying to comfort stood up right in front of her, its arms glowing white as it used Psycho Cut to stop the Hyper Beam.

The beam stopped completely, and Mega Gallade fell over- instantly transforming back into Gallade.

Sky gasped, moving over to it again. "Gallade! Gallade, are you okay?!"

It groaned slightly, getting Sky's attention as she sighed in relief. "Thank goodness…We'll get you healed in the lab soon, okay?"

Everyone rushed over. Mega Garchomp went back to normal as well, ash the Professor ran over. "SKY! Are you alright? You could have gotten hit, and you're still hurt!"

Sky frowned sightly, ready for the others to lecture her about trying to protect her partner, but none came. Everyone was looking down at her, seeing the tears in her eyes. "I'm fine, Dad. I just didn't see it coming." She wiped the tears away, and proceeded to help Gallade onto its feet. "We need to get Gallade to the healing area… Please."

Professor Sycamore nodded. Ash helped carry Gallade's other side, and Bonnie picked up the dropped Galladite; holding it close so nothing happened to it.

* * *

After that, nobody was quite as happy as before. Sylveon and Pikachu tried to lighten the mood by encouraging everyone to play charades- Sylveon was pretending to be a Wailord, while Pikachu was a Skitty. Bonnie gave half-hearted guesses, but couldn't quite get it. Her and everyone else were just too worried about Gallade and if it would be okay.

Sky was taking it the worse. Everyone was in their same spots as before on the couch, so Clemont tried to comfort her by holding Sky's hand behind their backs. It helped her a lot, yet Sky still struggled to hold back tears. She was just too worried: her anxiety was kicking in once more.

Some time passed, until the professor said Gallade was feeling better, and was fully conscious- yet it still had to stay in the medical area. Sky got up quickly, rushing to see Gallade; the others followed.

Sky didn't even wait outside the glass window- she went right in, feeling so much more relieved again once more- he was fine. Just covered in cuts and bruises, and seemed quite exhausted.

She walked over to him, smiling slightly. "I'm so glad you're okay. I told you we had to be careful about Mega Evolving, right? Some Pokémon have trouble with it. Even Altaria did." She explained, yet her smile didn't fade.

Gallade nodded. It was still determined to try again- not yet, but sometime soon.

"You'll just need to get accustomed to your new strength. It might take awhile... But we'll get through, won't we?"

Gallade smirked, nodding once more.

"Alright." She turned to the Professor who had came into the room after her. "Is Gallade okay to come back out in the living room?"

He nodded. "As long as Gallade can sit down and take it easy, then yes."

Sky smiled even more, then helped Gallade up as they headed back to the living room.

Everyone else was back in their own spot just like before, only everyone's moods were elevated. All the other Pokémon were out there too now, enjoying their gifts and socializing with the others.

Just relaxing and enjoy their Christmas. That was until the new Mismagius got a great idea- a new prank to play.

Turning invisible, it took a piece of mistletoe from another room, then floated back into the living room, right above Skylar and Clemont.

Still remaining invisible, it kept the mistletoe visible and still directly above their heads, waiting to be noticed- and just to ensure they saw, it cried out quietly. That got Clemont's attention.

He slowly looked up, seeing the mistletoe somehow floating above them. "Uh... Sky...?" He nudged Sky, his face red.

She turned away from the others, facing him. "Yeah...? What's wrong?"

He slowly pointed upwards, showing her. Sky's eyes widened. "Uh- umm..." She stammered.

Bonnie heard her, and saw- her grin became huge. "Well, guys. Go on!"

"Okay..." Sky mumbled, and she leaned forward- giving Clemont a quick kiss on the cheek. Both their faces were tomato red. That was when everyone else noticed- smiles on their faces.

Sighing, Bonnie shook her head. "No, a real kiss. Not just that."

However, they didn't do so because Mismagius seemed satisfied. It then made the mistletoe float over to Ash and Serena. Bonnie encouraged them to have a "real" kiss. Eventually, they agreed- and then Mismagius appeared, chanting happily as its work was finished.

"Mismagius!" Sky called out, yet didn't sound mad. "I really thought it was hung up on the ceiling- you little trickster!"

Mismagius made a giggle-like noise, put the mistletoe back, then returned to playing with the other Pokémon.

* * *

Later on, the others left the lab and headed to Meyer's house for dinner. Everyone was in a great mood and enjoyed all the food that he had made- and some gifts he gave.

Sky went up to Meyer to thank him for the new bag he gave her, but he'd responded with: "Don't speak a word of it, Sky. I should be thanking you for the gift that you gave me." He chuckled, smiling afterwards.

Sky shook her head, but smiled back as well. "You're completely welcome, Meyer."

"I've noticed something." Meyer responded, not wanting their conversation to end. "Your stutter. It's gone."

Sky thought about it- then nodded. "I-I guess it's because I'm in a good mood?" She sighed. "Nevermind. I just did."

"No worries! You're getting better, and that's all that counts. Although, I have noticed that you never speak like that around Clemont. I wonder why?" He said teasingly, smiling.

Sky's face went red, and she shrugged. "Uh... I'm not sure, m-maybe because we're great friends?" She responded, then walked away to avoid him teasing them anymore.

After enjoying spending more time together, Bonnie began yawning a lot and everyone started to feel tired- even though it was only early in the evening. Meyer carried Bonnie up to bed after she fell asleep on top of Luxray, and soon everyone else went up to bed- excluding Sky and Clemont. They still had to give each other their gifts.

Both took theirs out, looking at each other as they sat together on the couch. "Do you want to open mine first?" Clemont asked, to which Sky agreed.

Clemont passed her the present. It was rectangular, with a small lump on top. Sky gently opened it, trying to be quiet with all the wrapping paper, and gasped.

Clemont went right into explaining. "That's just a normal sketchbook, you see... I noticed you drawing sometimes." He smiled. "But that pen is special- I made it so that by pushing the combination of buttons on the side, you can create almost any colour you want!" His glasses grew foggy, as he displayed his invention.

Sky's smile grew even wider. "Clemont... This is awesome! Thank you so much!" She answered gratefully, hugging his side while holding her gift.

Clemont blushed a little. He was just happy that she liked it.

Still overwhelmingly happy from his gift, she handed Clemont his- a small, cube like box that contained something she hoped that he loved.

Clemont slowly unwrapped it as well, revealing that the cube was completely white- he looked at her, confused as to what it was.

"Go on, open it!" She asked, watching his expression.

Clemont did so, and his expression was pure shock. He stared at the glowing stone in awe. "No way... Sky..." He stammered, just looking at her.

"Well... I kinda lied..." She sighed slightly, hoping he wouldn't be upset at this. "That wasn't Meg's Key Stone. When you saved me from Team Flare, they were trying to take it from me. I saw it inside a special chamber hidden inside that tunnel... My own Key Stone led me to it."

Clemont took in that explanation. "So... You found another Key Stone. And instead of giving it to your dad, or Ash, or Serena, or anyone else, you gave it to me?!"

"Of course I did!" Skylar explained, feeling worried. "You're my best friend, Clemont. I think you'll put it to greater use than any of the others... Plus, I know that you understand the risks and the science of it from listening to me rant all the time." She laughed slightly.

"But... But I don't even have a Mega Stone for any of my Pokémon-" he started, passing the box back to her.

Sky cut him off. "Clemont, that's enough. I'm giving you a Key Stone because I know that you're someone that's perfectly able to use it. It doesn't matter if you aren't able to use Mega Evolution right now. I wasn't either, at first. None of that matters, Clemont. I trust you with it one hundred percent." She passed the box back, making sure he kept it.

"Sky... I don't know what to say." Clemont answered, not protesting any longer.

"You don't have to say anything. As long as you like it." Sky answered with her smile returned.

Clemont leaned over, and hugged her full on. He didn't say anything else, but enough was said through the hug.

Sky hugged back, not even blushing anymore. Hugging had become something somewhat normal for them, yet it was something she treasured each and every time it happened.


	54. Fifty Four - Realization

**Fifty Four - Realization**

 _Skylar - Meg_

After finishing up with their holiday activities, everyone left to go to Laverre City for Sky's next gym battle. She was nervous, yet felt ready. However, she wouldn't use Mega Evolution. Especially not if Valerie herself could not use it.

It didn't take long for them to arrive; travelling on Route 14 was now easier since they knew the way. It was muddy and raining, but they continued, and finally made it to the city in time to rest at the Pokémon Center.

Sky and Clemont didn't chat for long, as both of them were tired, so they went to bed earlier than usual so they could be rested tomorrow.

However, outside the Pokémon Center was a group of people still awake.

"Alright, all we have to do is just sneak in through the window."

"No, Nurse Joy isn't dumb enough to leave that unlocked. We'll have to break in through the back door-"

"Idiots! Just shut up, and look around the perimeter of the building. See if you can find any way to get in. We need the Pokémon inside, remember- so the closer to the storage room, the better." Said a female voice, cold and cruel.

The other two began to look around while the third stayed behind.

They managed to find a way inside through the back door by picking the lock.

The three people tried to stealthily get through, but one of the men tripped, and fell onto a shelf in the storage room. It fell over, making a huge amount of noise as all the Poké Balls that were on it fell to the ground.

"You idiot!" The female cried out. "Grab as many as you can and run!"

An alarm sounded, just making their luck worse.

This caused everyone to wake up. Sky and Ash were the first to react, and ran downstairs. Sylveon and Pikachu joined them. Nurse Joy ran out and saw that the commotion was handled, then rushed to secure the Poké Balls that hadn't been taken. Wigglytuff assisted her.

Soon they were face to face with the robbers; it was hard to tell who exactly they were, but the red suits gave it away.

"Team Flare!" Ash called out, and Pikachu prepared for an attack.

"Go, Poochyena!" "Gastly!" The two men called out, with the female going: "Alakazam!" Sky's eyes widened as she realized who it was. _'Out of anyone in Team Flare, it has to be Meg.'_ She thought bitterly.

"Well, look who it is." Meg sneered as Sylveon and Pikachu prepared for battle. "Outnumbered, this time. What're you gonna do?"

Serena, Bonnie and Clemont finally caught up. Bonnie stayed behind but got ready in case Dedenne could battle, while Serena and Clemont took their places by Ash and Skylar.

"Whatever. Boys, you get outta here. I'll handle this for now." The other two Team Flare grunts quickly returned their Pokémon, then grabbed their bags and retreated with the Poké Balls while Meg and her Alakazam blocked the exit.

"Now you're the one outnumbered." Serena spoke, frowning. "One on four."

"That's not what matters- Serena, was it?" She smirked. "All I've got to do is make sure you don't follow those grunts." Meg spoke, shrugging. Alakazam didn't like its fate in battle, yet still remained ready to battle. It was obedient to Meg.

"Sylveon, Moonblast." Sky called out first- yet Sylveon stepped on a stray Poké Ball and slipped- causing it to miss by a lot.

Meg burst out in laughter. "Is that really the best your can do, wimp? Maybe I was right about you cheating. Because not even your stupid fairy-type can land an attack."

"Moonblast, again please!" Sky called out, extremely upset. Sylveon was as well, and aimed it right on target- yet the attack didn't do much damage.

Bonnie sneaked away behind Meg, and wasn't even noticed.

"My Alakazam is trained. Your Sylveon or whatever it is isn't. Idiot." She commented again, and Sky resisted the urge to run over and slap her again.

The others simply just watched as Sylveon aimed Moonblast after Moonblast, Sky being much too stubborn and determined to even think of any other moves to use.

"Wow. You're more horrible at battling than before. Is it possible to get worse within a few minutes?" Meg asked, her smirk even wider.

Clemont put a hand on Sky's shoulder. It instantly calmed her. "Sky, it's okay. Calm down."

Yet her stubbornness kicked in again, and she shook his hand off.

She commanded Sylveon to use Attract, which failed. Next, Misty Terrain, which didn't do much either.

Meg called out through the mist: "That's doing nothing! How do you expect to win like that, idiot?"

Lastly, Sky called: "Last Resort!" And with all the built-up damage, Alakazam fainted.

Meg returned Alakazam with a big smirk. "Thank you for helping me stall, Sycamore. All that time you took to finally get this over with was obviousuly enough time for my boys to get away!" Thanks for being dumb!" She ran off, following in the same direction where the grunts went.

Sky pulled at her hair. "I can't believe- I'm sorry, ugh-" she stopped talking, turned, and ran after Meg. Sylveon hopped on her shoulder, holding on tight to Skylar with her ribbons.

Clemont wanted to go after her, but he looked around. Bonnie wasn't there. "BONNIE?" He called it loudly, looking around wildly.

Bonnie ran inside from the snowstorm that had just began. She was covered in snow, but had a big smile on her face. In her hands and inside of her pouch, were all of the stolen Poké Balls. "Me and Dedenne knocked those guys out!" She cheered, feeling proud of herself.

Clemont ran over, hugging his sister. "You had me worried for a second there- are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

Bonnie shook her head as she laid down all the Poké Balls. "I'm fine, Clemont. Aren't you happy I got them back?"

"Of course I am!" He responded, smiling a little. "It's great, Bonnie, but you need to be careful. It's snowing outside-" That's when he snapped out of it. "And Sky is out there in her pyjamas..." He said with a frown.

"She's gonna get cold!" Said Bonnie, shaking some snow out of her hair. "Clemont, we gotta find her..."

While they left to go and find her, Sky returned to the Pokémon Center without even realizing they weren't there. She went upstairs to see Sylveon waiting- it stayed behind, somehow knowing that Sky would come back. Skylar fetched her bag and winter coat, then left again with her partner over her shoulders once more. The snow covered up her footprints, making them almost non-existent. Sky was glad she didn't have to face her friends just yet, but hoped that they weren't gone for long.

* * *

After the others gave up, completely worried, Sky ended up back in Lumiose City quickly on her own. She took out her HoloCaster, which finally had a connection, and called Serena. It connected instantly.

"Sky? Where are you?!" Rang Serena's voice, and soon enough everyone else was visible on the hologram.

"I'm fine, guys..." She said with her cheeks burning, feeling embarrassed about her outburst earlier. Sylveon helped to ease her worry a little, however. "I just... I'm in Lumiose City. I need a little a-alone time..." She admitted, afraid of their reaction to what she was saying.

At first, nobody said anything, but Serena answered after a few moments. "Okay, Sky. Are you staying there for the rest of the night?"

Sky nodded. "Y-yeah. I'll come back around supper tomorrow, I think... Bye." She hung up then, and put her HoloCaster back. Then she turned to Sylveon. "I'm probably too upset to sleep. Are you tired?" Sylveon shook its head, still hyper from the battle earlier.

"I've got an idea." She said, then hailed a cab- she considered herself lucky for finding one this late in the night. "Take us to the Route Five gate, please." She asked, handing the driver some money. They drove for awhile, but Sky and Sylveon remained quiet, just finding the presence of the other to be comforting.

They arrived and she thanked the driver, then her and Sylveon went through the gate. Sylveon didn't know what Sky was doing, but didn't question it as its trainer walked towards a meadow that she had been to before with the others.

Sky stopped, then sat down. Her face was hard to read as she took out all of her Poké Balls, releasing every one of her Pokémon. They all watched her in concern, wondering what she would do next, until...

She broke down crying.

Tears ran down her face, and her Pokémon instantly reacted by comforting her. Sylveon wiped away her tears as they flew down her cheeks with its ribbons. Gallade rubbed her back soothingly. Misdreavus nuzzled her, and Altaria hummed while snuggling up as close at it could.

She continued crying, but eventually stopped. "T-thanks guys..." She mumbled, and as she recovered, began to talk to them all.

"It isn't Meg. I know she's heartless, but it's n-not her that's making me cry... It's just everything built up. My battle with Valerie, and-" She sniffed. "T-Team Flare and Team Rocket all put together, and Meg... Everyone's mad at me, and I can't stay together anymore... And it helps me realize just how s-sick I really am." More tears fell, but she wiped them away herself. "I know Meg was right about my battling too. I-I started my journey to be stronger and more confident, but..." She took a deep breath, and tried to calm down a little more. "It backfired. Now when I'm battling or angry, I'm just too... Too stubborn. I can't let that happen, b-because I can't let you guys be affected by that too..."

Everyone continued comforting her, and it seemed to work. She let the tears freely flow, because they were built up for much too long.

"I told the others I wanted to be alone, but I really don't. I just want to be with you guys... You always know how to c-cheer me up, huh?" She said with a faint smile.

"I'll go up against Valerie tomorrow." She said reluctantly. "But now..." She held back a yawn. "I-I just want to stay here with you guys..."

It wasn't long before she fell asleep with her Pokémon in the middle of the meadow. Even if everything was covered in snow, she wasn't cold as the warmth from all her partners comforted her.

Early in the morning, she awoke to Sylveon's and Mismagius' simultanious snoring. A shiver went up her back, and her eyes widened. She woke up the others, apologizing for falling asleep in the snow. However, none of her partners seemed to mind.

She knew that she would have to go right back and apologize to everyone else. So she returned Mismagius and Gallade, let Sylveon climb onto her shoulder, and faced Altaria who hummed happily.

Skylar slowly climbed onto the Dragon and Flying type, hugging onto its neck. Sylveon did the same, yet with its ribbons, and they took off flying for Laverre City.

* * *

She arrived just after lunch- much earlier than she planned, but she was glad. Sky knew the others would worry about her, and she didn't want them to. Altaria landed, and she returned it to its Poké Ball after giving her thanks. Yet she couldn't remove the pit in her stomach from earlier- and Sky was worried that it wasn't just guilt she was feeling.

She walked into the Pokémon Center with Sylveon, and saw the others waiting in the lobby. "Sky!" Bonnie called out, running to her. "You're okay!" Everyone else had big smiles on their faces.

"Of course I'm okay. Nothing happened to me, Bonnie." Sky reassured, hugging back. "I just needed some time to think."

As Bonnie let go of her, she faced the others. "I'm sorry for how I acted earlier, everyone. I was just… Overreacting. I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course we can, Sky." Ash responded, then stood up- everyone else did, and everyone went in for a group hug.

Laughing, Sky felt a little better. The guilt was definitely gone, yet something else remained… Something she couldn't quite place, like she was doing something wrong.

"Are you okay?" Someone asked, and It snapped her out of her thoughts. Sky shook her head, not feeling the words "I'm fine" come to her mouth like they usually would. "I'm not okay, but I'll get over it."

The moment seemed happy and peaceful, until Team Rocket literally came out of nowhere- bursting through the front door and getting straight into their motto.

"We heard that Team Flare was here, so we decided to come along and see how they messed up their job." James stated, then lunged for Pikachu's tail as it hung over Ash's shoulder.

No one expected it- but James somehow managed to successfully grab Pikachu, then shoved it into a cage that Meowth was holding.

"Hey!" Sky yelled turning to them with an expression of anger. "Sylveon, Moonblast on Meowth!"

It instantly struck, and Meowth went flying backwards outside the store. The cage was dropped, yet Pikachu was still trapped. Ash commanded it to keep using Iron Tail on the bars, which gradually worked.

James and Jessie blocked the cage and released Gourgeist and Inkay. "Psybeam!" "Dark Pulse!"

Ash released Hawlucha and battled alongside Sky- Clemont and Serena wanted to help, was but knew they could handle it.

"Dodge!" Sky said, yet Sylveon got hit by Dark Pulse. Even so, it wasn't very effective.

"X-Scissor on Inkay!" Ash called out, which was _supremely_ effective. Inkay fainted instantly, much to James's shock.

"Moonblast on Gourgeist!" Sky called out once more, and it landed- knocking the Ghost and Grass type to the ground.

Pikachu broke out of its cage then, running over towards Ash. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded while pointing to Team Rocket. They were launched away instantly.

Nurse Joy came rushing out into the lobby, only to see nothing but the doors wide open. "What happened?! I was busy securing all the Pokémin again."

"Oh, nothing! Team Rocket broke in, but we dealt with them." Serena explained, to which Nurse Joy sighed in relief.

"I swear, if another team-something-or-other comes... I'm going to need you all to stay here for longer!" She said jokingly, and everyone laughed.

* * *

The next morning, everyone stood outside the Laverre Gym again. Sky stared up at the large house-like gym, and sighed. The pit in her stomach hasn't left yet. She could tell it wasn't just her being nervous- yet she just didn't have the enthusiasm to battle.

They stood out there for a while, waiting for Sky to go ahead. Clemont wanted to snap her out of her daze, but was afraid after what had happened yesterday; he tried to comfort her, and she pushed him away. Had he bothered her somehow?

Bonnie reacted- she nudged her arm. "Sky? Are we going in or not?"

She shook her head, but didn't say anything else. Everyone waited for her to elaborate what she meant by that, but she never.

Ash cleared his throat. "Uh, Sky? Why don't you want to have your gym battle?"

Sky's thoughts finally concluded with something, and she stepped ahead- turning to face the others. "No, we're not going in. I'm not going to battle Valerie."

"What?! Why not?" Serena asked, surprised.

"Because… Because I've decided that I'm not going to do anymore gym battles." Skylar answered after another deep breath.

Once again, no one said anything for a moment. Then Clemont finally decided to speak up. "Please tell us why, Sky…"

"I-I found a new dream. Something that feels more right than winning badges. Because it seems like my original goal, being less shy... I've already accomplished that." She smiled slightly, explaining. "I've become a more confident person. A-all I need to do now is work on my stutter, which is just an old habit now."

"Oh?" Serena asked, tilting her head to one side. "Then what's your new dream?"

"I want to be like my dad... Become a Mega Evolution researcher, and maybe eventually..." She smiled brightly. "Become the Kalos Pokémon Professor. That always was my plan, but I want to focus on that more. So no more gym battles. No Kalos League. This... This is what I'm doing now." She said with the biggest smile on her face.

Everyone else found her smile contagious as well. Clemont approached, not worried about her earlier reacttion anymore. "We'll support you no matter what, Sky."

* * *

 **A/N:** _Yep. I moved away from the original ending plan and changed it up. Sky just doing the exact same thing as Ash didn_ _'_ _t really seem special, and her goal was pretty much fulfilled already as she said above._

 _I don't plan on completely editing to older story to fit this. The point of changing what Sky's goal was is to show that she's changing. Everyone has different ideas, opinions, goals... Yet they can change in the blink of an eye. And I want to show that Sky is no different._


	55. Fifty Five - Dance

**A/N:** _So, just to elaborate a little: this chapter_ _'_ _s story is based off XY104, or if you prefer, XYZ012._

 _HOWEVER- Since (once again) this story does not have any elements of Pokémon XYZ in it, there won_ _'_ _t be any spoilers for that episode. It will just be a mixed up version to fit having Stormyshipping in it. However, if you_ _'_ _re really picky and don_ _'_ _t want to know anything at all, please avoid reading this chapter. Also, apologies if I get any details about the episode wrong. At this moment, no subtitled version of the episode has been released._

 _Thanks for everything, you guys!_

* * *

 **Fifty Five - Dance**

 _Clemont_ _–_ _Serena_ _–_ _Skylar - Ash_

After returning to the Pokémon Center from the gym, Serena had checked her messages to find an invitation to a dance- all Pokémon Performers and any friends they wished to bring were invited.

Everyone seemed excited about this. So, after heading to the hall where this event would be held, the time came for everyone to pick their dance partners. Bonnie stepped to the side, leaving Ash, Serena, Sky and Clemont to partner up. Yet before they could, everyone was handed a small playing card. The staff told them it would be of use later on.

Serena slowly drifted towards Ash- then quietly asked him if he wanted to dance with her. Both with red cheeks, Ash agreed, and they left to begin preparing by dressing up.

Sylveon turned to Sky- a pleading look on its face. Sky laughed. "I knew it. Mismagius, c-come on out!"

She released the Ghost type. Sylveon hopped down onto the ground, nuzzling Mismagius. They of course would be dance partners.

Serena's Eevee partnered up with Bunnelby- both her and Clemont knew that the two got along well.

Ash scratched his head, and wondered who Pikachu could be partners with. Bonnie suggested Dedenne, and they agreed. The two were great friends already.

That left Sky and Clemont standing there together. "Uh... I-I guess we have to be partners then…" Sky mumbled, smiling a little. She was glad it worked out that way.

Clemont nodded with a blush on his cheeks, and they began to locate the dress room.

Shoes and dressed were laid out everywhere to pick from. First, Ash and Clemont helped Serena, Sky and Bonnie pick out some dresses, and while they were getting changed, left to pick out their own clothes.

Serena ended up sticking with a dark red dress along with a matching headpiece. Bonnie had the same, except her dress was a golden yellow. Sky had some difficulty, but settled with a dress that was her favourite colour- light purple, or lavender. She also picked out a set of earrings and a headpiece that matched, but as she looked at herself in the mirror; she couldn't help but think that her black glasses seemed completely out of place- and she didn't have her spare ones.

So Sky decided to leave behind her glasses. She had difficulty seeing, but thought that she looked better that way.

After everyone has finished picking out what they were wearing, they left towards the ballroom where they could talk for a while before the event began.

Clemont located Sky, who was looking around everywhere for him, and stopped. He was only a few feet away from her, so she saw Clemont as well. Clemont looked at her in awe, and Sky just blinked, blushed, then stared down at the ground.

"Sky... You look amazing. Really." Clemont commented, and stopped staring. "Sorry, but where are your glasses?"

"I-I thought I looked better without them, that's all…" She answered quietly, finally looking up towards him.

Clemont shook his head. "You look fine with your glasses, Sky. But it doesn't matter, as long as you can see properly."

"Well... Sorta." Sky shrugged with a small smile. "I'll manage."

"If you say so." Clemont responded, then turned towards the balcony of the room. Monsieur Pierre and Aria stood there together with the spotlight turned on them- they began to descend towards the ballroom for their own dance, but not before Aria winked in Serena's direction.

Sky couldn't help but feel confused- did Serena somehow know the Kalos Queen? But she didn't reflect on that thought any longer, because before she knew it, the real dancing had begun. Dance partners drifted towards each other and began.

Clemont approached Sky more, and they placed their hands together. Sky danced well- she had been taught how to ballroom dance. Before she was homeschooled, her school teachers would teach the kids different dancing in gym class. After all, dancing events were not uncommon in Kalos.

However, Clemont was having some trouble. He stepped on Sky's toes at one point, and had difficulty keeping the rhythm. But Sky had no problem helping him; calling out the beats of the music to keep their dancing steady. This system seemed to work well, and they were dancing together well in no time.

Clemont wouldn't meet Sky's eyes, until he couldn't help it any longer. Looking at Skylar would be much more interesting than focusing his attention on the floor. Sky then met his gaze as well- blushing profusely.

Yet they both smiled, their red cheeks lifting as they began to put a little more energy into their dance. This was their moment, and nothing- not even the music ending- would make them stop.

That statement was true, as the music was silenced- everyone stopped dancing, yet Skylar and Clemont continued. That was until Bonnie nudged Clemont, whispering: "Hey, Clemont! The song's over!"

Both stopped instantly, and they separated. Their blushes darkened. "S-sorry!" Sky whispered back, eyes wide. They were so absorbed into their own thoughts that neither her nor Clemont realized.

The next event of the night was the rotation dance. Boys on the outside, remaining still, with girls on the inside, moving from one person to the next. The Pokémon rotated in a similar fashion, yet on the inside of the circle.

Sky danced with almost everyone, including Clemont (a second time) and Ash, until she winded up dancing with Monsieur Pierre.

She had no clue who he was, only that she saw him on Poké Vision and in showcases. However, they danced well together. Before Sky moved on, he leaned over and whispered: "You're very elegant, my dear. You would make a wonderful performer."

She didn't have a chance to respond beacuse she had to move onto the next person, but her cheeks went red once more. _'_ _R-really?! I could never perform on stage. I_ _…_ _I never could._ _'_

Then the rotation dance ended, and Monsieur Pierre began to explain the next activity. Four people: two men and two women would be chosen at random. If your playing card from before had a symbol when put in the light. Everyone took their cards and lifted them up, seeing if the chandelier's warm light would reveal anything.

Sky proceeded to gasp. It was such a coincidence. Her, Serena, Ash and Clemont were picked. Sky's symbol matched Ash's, while Serena was paired with Clemont.

A tag team battle.

Smirking, this got Sky into the spirit.

Speaking of spirits...

Mismagius floated directly over towards Sky for battle- Sylveon nodded, wanting to let the ghost type take over.

Pikachu stood along with Mismagius- they were facing off against Eevee and Bunnelby.

Sky began to smile: _'_ _Both normal types. They_ _'_ _ll have trouble hitting Mismagius with any Normal type attacks._ _'_

A member of the staff came over to the battlefield to act as referee. He called out: "Battle, begin!"

And right away, the battle went directly into action.

Ash commanded Pikachu to use Quick Attack on Bunnelby, while Sky called out for Mismagius to use Power Gem on Eevee. Mismagius missed after Eevee danced out of the way, but Pikachu's attack struck.

Next, Eevee used Swift towards Pikachu as it was recovering- the stars hit Pikachu and it went flying backwards.

Bunnelby also aimed a Mud Shot towards Pikachu, as it would be a super effective attack. But on Sky's command, Mismagius stopped them all from hitting the recovering Pikachu with a Shadow Ball. Sky had trouble seeing the battle without her glasses, but could see enough for her to know what was going on.

In reality, the only attacks that could hit Mismagius were Bunnelby's Wild Charge and Mud Shot- so Sky prepared for that by commanding Mismagius to use Confuse Ray on Bunnelby.

Like in their gym battle before, it succeeded and Bunnelby became confused. However, it seemed like it would recover soon, so Clemont refrained from giving it any commands for now.

Ash proceeded to ask Pikachu if it was alright- it had taken quite a lot of damage already. Pikachu nodded, then launched a Thunderbolt towards Eevee, who used Protect in return.

"Use Power Gem on Bunnelby!" Sky yelled with determination. A beam was shot towards it and hit- Bunnelby was blown backwards, and was swirly-eyed.

Ash then finished up with another Thunderbolt- Eevee couldn't use Protect two turns in a row, so Eevee fainted as well.

"Bunnelby and Eevee are unable to battle! That means the winners are Mismagius and Pikachu!" The referee called out. The other people watching all applauded, then watched the victors.

Mismagius floated back over to Sylveon, and they hugged- Sky quickly bounded over towards Ash and gave him a high-five. "That was awesome!"

"I know!" He responded, smiling. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder and agreed: calling out "Pika pika!" Pikachu and Mismagius were so full of energy that they didn't even need to rest.

Bonnie and Dedenne then came over, excited as well. Bonnie congratulated Ash and Sky on their win.

Both Clemont and Serena returned Bunnelby and Eevee- they were their partners for the dance, but needed some rest. They then approached their friends, but Monsieur Pierre made it to Sky quickly and pulled her away.

"See, mademoiselle? I knew it. You are perfectly confident and radiant while in a battle! Why not try a performance-"

Sky cleared her throat. "M-Monsieur Pierre? I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in any kind of performing on a stage. I would get stage fright, and at the moment, that isn't my goal. A-Apologies." She quickly scurried off before he could say anything else- feeling a little overwhelmed.

"Sky? What did Monsieur Pierre want?" Serena spoke up, feeling curious- then distressed after seeing the expression on her friend's face.

"Oh- uh, nothing, Serena. I-I'll tell you later." Skylar even smiled a little to reassure her friends she was fine.

Soon enough, the dance was over. After Sky came out of the change room, Clemont approached her.

"Hey, Sky. That battle was really good. You and Ash really beat us quickly." He said with a chuckle.

Sky shrugged. "Maybe so. But it was fun, and that's all that really matters." She answered, putting her glasses back on.

Clemont nodded. "Yeah, agreed."


	56. Fifty Six - Valentine

**A/N:** _Have a Valentine's Day chapter!_

 **Fifty Six - Valentine ❤**

 _Skylar – Clemont_

After everyone returned to the Pokémon Center from the dance party, everyone felt exhausted and ready to go to sleep.

Sky opened up her Poké Dex to check the date. She found herself doing this often, as she lost track of what day it was during her travels.

She saw that the date was February 13th, and passed it off as nothing. That was until she began thinking about Clemont's birthday coming up in a couple of months, then hers that followed. Her mind wandered to upcoming holidays- and it hit her.

Tomorrow was _Valentine_ _'_ _s Day._

Instantly, a blush spread across her face as she let her mind wander once more. Obviously, nothing special would happen, but there was nothing wrong with her fantasizing her and Clemont becoming closer…

As the others got into bed, she spoke up. "Uh… Guys? You do realize tomorrow is V-Valentine's Day?"

Ash and Serena glanced at each other, then Serena nodded at Skylar. "Y-yeah, we're going out again…"

Bonnie had a smirk on her face as she looked in between Sky and Clemont. She wasn't going to barge in and try to get them together again, but a little push in the right direction could help…

In the end, she responded with: "Nope, I didn't realize."

"Me too, Bonnie." Clemont added on as he got into bed, taking off his glasses as he avoided everyone's gaze.

Soon enough, they were all in bed. But also like usual, Skylar got up out of bed and Clemont soon followed as they went onto the balcony.

Some nights, under the stars, they spent in comfortable silence. Others had them talking about whatever came to mind. However, this time was an awkward silence.

A few moments passed before Sky couldn't take it any longer, and she spoke up. "So… Wh-what are you doing tomorrow?"

Clemont jumped a little, not expecting the sudden noise of her speaking. His glasses grew foggy, making his eyes unable to be seen. "Well… I-I don't know…" He stammered himself, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

"I… Um…" Sky spoke, then took a deep breath. _'_ _You can do this_ _…_ _Just concentrate_ _…'_ She tried to persuade herself, but ultimately failed. Her voice was barely heard. "I was thinking.. M-maybe we could… D-do something for Valentine's Day…" She looked down at the ground, cheeks red.

Clemont found himself leaning closer to hear her better, then caught himself and stopped. "Of course we can."

A small smile formed on her face. "M-maybe… Um," She sneezed, her hair flowing upwards for a moment until she recovered. "We can go e-eat somewhere?"

Clemont smiled back. "Yeah. That'd be nice, Sky."

Her smile curved upwards, and before she could stop herself, she hugged him. "Thanks… I was really worried, asking you that."

Clemont was surprised for a moment, but then hugged her back. "You should know that I would have said yes no matter what."

She shook her head. "Maybe… But I can't always help myself." She answered calmly, and without stuttering.

They broke apart, blushes covering their faces, but neither really felt embarrassed in any way. They just felt happy.

* * *

The next morning, Bonnie approached Clemont. "So are you and Sky doing anything today?"

"I- Bonnie!" Clemont exclaimed, glasses foggy again.

Bonnie smirked. "I'll take that as a yes. I'll watch the Pokémon for you, mkay?"

"Fine." Clemont frowned, looking away quickly as he handed her his Pokémon.

Ash and Serena were just about to leave when Bonnie ran over and took their Pokémon- along with Pikachu.

Finally she approached Sky, and she gave Bonnie hers as well. Sylveon pawed at Mismagius's Poké Ball, so Bonnie released all the Pokémon inside of the lobby- and they all began to play.

Ash and Serena soon left, hand in hand. Sky walked shyly over to Clemont and smiled a little. "So… Are you ready to go?" She asked softly, looking up at him.

Clemont nodded in return. "Yeah, I am."

Sky slowly reached over, and took his hand. Her cheeks were burning, but she asked: "I-I hope you don't mind, I-I just…"

Clemont's face also went red. "No worries…"

They left soon after, walking together. Sky couldn't help but remember something:

* * *

 _"Hey guys, I've got a great idea!" Bonnie announced , a smirk on her face._

 _"What is it?" Ash asked, looking over at her._

 _"We're all running low on supplies, so here-" She handed Serena one list, and Skylar another. "You guys can split up and go shopping- even get some lunch, and I'll watch all the Pokémon!"_

 _Clemont looked dubious, but the others seemed to agree. Clemont looked over the list._ _"_ _Bonnie, we don_ _'_ _t need all this stuff-_ _"_

 _Bonnie cut him off by pushing him towards the door. "C'mon, Clemont! You and Sky go have some fun on your time out together and even go and get some lunch! Go!"_

 _They both blushed, and Clemont sighed. "Whatever Sky wants to do is fine with me_ _…_ _"_

 _Ash and Serena smirked, but they didn't notice. Sky nodded. "Y-yeah, I guess that'll be fun_ _…_ _"_

* * *

 _As they walked along the sidewalk, heading towards the diner, a bunch of people ran past them. Clemont and Skylar had to squish right against the other's side just so they wouldn't bump into them._

 _Skylar turned around and realized that those people were paparazzi, and she gasped when she saw who they were going after._

 _She quickly grabbed Clemont's hand for support- squeezing it lightly as she ducked her head. "Don't turn around. L-let's go, quick."_

 _Clemont was confused, but didn't question her- he was too busy trying to control his blushing._

* * *

"Hey, Clem?" She spoke up, smiling slightly at the memory. "This reminds me of when Bonnie set us up to go out for l-lunch. Remember?"

"Of course I do." He answered with a laugh.

As Sky though more and more about it, she recalled what had happened afterwards.

* * *

 _They went to the park after their lunch. The two sat around a few inches apart, but Sky shivered and fought the urge to move closer to him- no matter how much she wanted to, that would be weird._

 _"Sky_ _…_ _" Clemont started, and took a deep breath. He hoped that he didn't make her mad. "About earlier_ _…_ _"_

 _Sky stared off into the distance. She didn't say anything._

 _"Was that your mom, whoever the paparazzi were chasing after?" He asked quietly._

 _Skylar still didn't speak. She felt upset that he asked, but knew that she was being too reluctant- it wasn't fair to him. So after a minute's silence, she numbly nodded. "Y-yeah_ _…_ _That was her."_

 _Clemont placed his hand on her shoulder- like he did on her first night with them. "I'm sorry for prying, but why didn't you want to see her?"_

 _Sky turned her head to look over at him; and she knew she would have to tell him, it was only fair. But that didn't mean she had to say who her mom was._

 _"You know that I'm shy. S-so paparazzi and I don't mix_ _…_ _If they knew I was her daughter, they'd f-freak out. I'd be all over the news, because people d-don't know about me." She kept looking at him, explaining. "And_ _…_ _And my mom doesn't approve of me. She thinks I_ _'_ _m too shy to really accomplish much._ _"_

 _Clemont was shocked. How could someone treat someone amazing as Skylar so badly? And to know that she always feels like this_ _…_ _It hurt him._

 _He scooted over closer to her, close enough so that their sides were touching. He took her hand to help support her, hoping she wouldn't mind._

 _"Don't believe her, Sky." He shivered as well, but focused on what he was saying. "Being shy is part of your personality; part of your life. You know you can't change it, and so should she. You're not weak whatsoever, Sky! You're strong, both in battle and in life. She's not right at all; I don't know how someone can think like that about you_ _…_ _" Clemont took another deep breath. "I look up to you, Sky_ _…_ _You can overcome all the bad things that are thrown at you and still come out okay." He wasn't sure how to continue- he couldn't exactly put his thoughts into words._

 _"C-Clemont_ _…_ _" She mumbled, actually looking up at him through watery eyes. "Why let me come with you guys, of all people? I'm nobody, I'm-"_

 _What happened next shocked them both. His heart was pounding, and the butterflies in his stomach were going mad; but he ignored them. Clemont leaned down slowly, closing his eyes._

 _She didn't know how to react: Do nothing, or lean forward were the two disputing sides; either way, the same outcome would occur._

 _Their lips connected as Sky leaned forward, closing her eyes as well. Time seemed to freeze for one brief moment- then it ended as soon as it happened._

 _Clemont pulled away. He chose to continue where he left off, reassuring her. His face was like a tomato, but he continued. "You're not nobody, you're somebody amazing."_

 _Skylar was disappointed, but listened to his tone carefully. He truly was being honest._

 _He stood up, and offered his hand to her. He avoided looking at her face, out of guilt. "Bonnie's probably expecting us. Let's go back."_

* * *

Sky's eyes widened as they continued to walk. She had put that kiss out of her mind after it had happened, because Clemont began avoiding her afterwards. She turned to look up at him- her smile gone.

"Do you remember, when we went to the park...?"

Clemont cut her off. "I do, Sky… And I'd rather us not talk about that." He responded quietly, letting go of her hand and letting it drop to her side.

Sky couldn't help her frown. They continued to walk in silence.

"Okay." Sky answered with a angry tone. "If you don't want to talk about that, then we don't need to go out to lunch together. Because clearly, in your opinion, it shouldn't have happened."

 _'I can't believe him!'_ She thought after turning around. She began to storm back towards the Pokémon Center. _'I know that maybe that was probably really embarrassing and all, but he doesn't need to avoiding talking about it! Seriously…That was a pretty important moment for me… If he thinks nothing of it, then there's no reason for-'_

"Sky! Wait, please!" Clemont called out, and ran after her. He eventually caught up, out of breath, frowning as well.

"Go ahead, then." Sky responded, crossing her arms. "Explain to me why **that** doesn't even matter."

"It does!" He pleaded. "Really. It's just that… I started avoiding you after that because I was worried that you'd be mad at me- I just randomly kissed you out of nowhere- it was completely uncalled for, and I..." His glasses were foggy once more. "I'm sorry."

Sky's eyes widened, as she was surprised. "Clem- do you really think that I would be mad over that? I-I was happy that you... Well, you know."

Clemont's expression matched hers. "You… you were?"

Sky didn't answer; she just nodded and looked away.

Clemont sighed, and felt angry with himself. "I'm sorry, Sky, I shouldn't have acted-"

She cut him off with another hug, as she shook her head into his chest. "No. It's m-my fault for overreacting. So let's just f-forget about it and get some food… Okay?" Her voice was mumbled as she was speaking into his clothes.

Clemont smiled, hugging back once more. "Of course."

* * *

After the two returned to the Pokémon Center from their lunch, Bonnie pressed them for details- to which Sky explained that they had a little misunderstanding, but everything had worked out.

Ash and Serena came back later as well. They seemed to have gotten closer after their "date" as well, to Bonnie's delight. "I can't believe it's happening- I've shipped you two for ages!" She had exclaimed once they came back.

Clemont spoke up to Bonnie. "Bonnie, don't you think that's a little invasive?"

Bonnie pouted. "Well, maybe, but you don't seem to have that much of a problem with me shipping you with Sky!"

Clemont looked away with a red face and didn't respond, making Bonnie feel satisfied.


	57. Fifty Seven - Reunite

**A/N:** _There's only four chapters left, guys! The first three will focus on some conflict that needs to be resolved; and the last one will be full of fluff.  
_

 _Therefore, no angst in the last chapter._

 _I would never do something like that to you guys, would I?_

 _Would I?_

(¬‿¬)

* * *

 **Fifty Seven - Reunite _  
_**

 _Skylar - Ella - Meg  
_

After returning to the Pokémon Center, everyone prepared to leave to go back to Lumiose City. However, a familiar face entered the building, and caught Sky's attention.

They seemed to be only around ten years old, and carried a bag with Poké Balls attached. The young girl took them, gave them to Nurse Joy, then moved onto the waiting area where the others were- but Sky approached them.

"Ella? Is that you...?" She asked softly, and when the girl looked up, Sky was certain. Her face brightened.

"Sky?" She responded as a smile grew on her face. Without warning, Ella latched onto her. "It's you!"

"Y-yeah, it is!" Sky answered smiling and hugging back. "I see you've started your journey?"

"Yeah, I have! Me and Azumarill have been all over Kalos-" She stopped for a moment. "Azurill even evolved!"

"Really? That's awesome." Sky broke apart the hug. "Well, I-I'm sure the others won't mind if we stay for a chat..."

Ella nodded, but then asked: "Where are you guys headed?"

Sky turned to others. Serena nodded and gave her a thumbs-up to continue talking. "We're going to Lumiose City. What about you?"

"Really? Me too!" Ella smirked. "I was getting ready to challenge the gym there!"

"What a coincidence..." Sky smirked back. "I-I know the leader."

Ella blinked. "I thought the gym leader was a robot? At least, that's what I heard."

Sky began laughing. "No, of c-course not! Clem, c'mere." She gestured for him to come over, and he did so.

"What...?" Clemont asked, approaching the two girls.

Ella's eyes widened in realization. "No way. Your hair looks just like the picture of that robot- and your name is Clemont- the robot's name is Clembot..." She began putting all the pieces together, then beamed at Clemont. "You've got to be the Lumiose gym leader!"

Clemont's cheeks went red, and he scratched the back of his neck. "Um, yes... I invented Clembot."

"That's amazing!" Ella exclaimed. "We've got to have out battle- I've already got four gym badges, see!?" She said eagerly, then took out her badge case. It revealed the Bug Badge, Plant Badge, Cliff Badge, and the Fairy Badge.

Clemont nodded. "If you want... I would guess people would rather battle me than Clembot, anyways."

Ella nodded quickly, feeling excited. "Thank you so much!"

Sky felt happy- no, almost proud when it came to Ella's speech. She had no problem speaking anymore.

Once Ella's Pokémon were healed, they all departed together. It wasn't until they were a few minutes into their walk, when Ella was talking to Bonnie when Skylar realized something.

"Wait, Ella... The day we met..." Sky recalled in her memory, and she relived it. Sylveon watched its trainer expectantly, waiting for her to answer back.

* * *

 _It made Sky upset to do this, but she knew it was for the best. Besides, it was what Azurill wanted, right? "Here." She held out Azurill's Poké Ball. "If it w-wants to go with you, keep Azurill."_

 _Ella gasped. "R-really?! I can keep it?!"_

 _Sky smiled only lightly. "Sure you can. Take good care her her, Azurill, okay?"_

 _Azurill smiled determinedly- then waved to Sylveon… Being rivals, this was the first friendly thing they've done since they even met._

 _Ella smiled, and returned Azurill to its Poké Ball. "T-thank you so much, Sky! Let's have a battle when you g-get back, alright?"_

 _A bell toned in the distance- Ella's lunch break was over. "A b-battle would be great. Hurry on back to school!"_

 _Ella ran back towards school, Poké Ball in hand. Sky felt sad seeing Azurill go, but knew that she would never regret giving Ella her potential lifelong friend._

* * *

Sky smiled at that memory. She would have to ask to see Azumarill later- it had been almost a year. "Didn't you say we should have a battle the next time we met? Of course, we didn't before, but... I-I'm certain we could now."

Ella stopped in her tracks, and turned to Skylar with a smirk on her face. "We definitely should! Right here, so we don't forget about it later!"

Sylveon cheered, nuzzling Sky's cheek. It obviously wanted to battle. Sky laughed at the Fairy-type's behaviour. "Sure... Is that okay with y-you guys?"

"Fine with me." Serena answered. Clemont nodded. Both Ash and Bonnie seemed really excited to watch.

"So... A one on one?" Sky proposed, to which Ella agreed.

Ella released Azumarill; who cheered happily at the sight of its old trainer. However, it became determined to battle once it saw Sylveon. Their rivalry still remained.

Clemont was about to volunteer to referee, but Ash shook his head. "It's only a battle for fun, right? And it's a one on one battle."

Clemont nodded, but Serena pressed on. "We know you only want to impress Sky, but you don't have to-"

"Serena!" Clemont exclaimed with a bright red face. "Not you too!"

However, that conversation was avoided as the battle was about to begin. Ella made the move to strike first. "Azumarill, use Play Rough!"

Azumarill rushed over, and seemingly began to "play" with Sylveon... Yet the attack's name was true. Their play was incredibly rough- yet Sylveon didn't seem too badly injured.

"Sylveon, use Attract!" Sky called out. The move was successful and Azumarill became almost enchanted with Sylveon for a brief moment- before it snapped out of it. Their rivalry must be too strong.

"Now, use Aqua Tail!" Ella commanded. Azumarill's tail became soaked in water, then it zoomed towards Sylveon with quick speed. There was no time to react; and Sylveon was struck and flung backwards.

Sky was about to ask Sylveon to use Moonblast, but something interrupted. She caught a flash of some sort of object in her vision- then instantly knew what it was. It was heading towards Ash and Serena, who were standing together near Sky.

Her eyes widened. "Look out!" She called, but then realized they wou;dn't have any time to react. Without thinking, she dove towards them and let the object hit her. It was one of Team Rocket's cube-like devices. When it struck her, a net escaped from the cube and she was trapped.

"Darn!" A voice yelled. "That stupid twerpette got in the way again!" Together, James, Jessie and Meowth appeared from the trees, and began to say their motto. But nobody was listening- Ash and Serena were far too occupied with trying to free Sky. Ella and Azumarill were watching Sky, shocked. Sylveon, Clemont and Bonnie were on their way over to her.

"Well, well, well... Lookie here." Another voice rang. Men and women and red suits emerged from the other side of the path. "We were hoping to eliminate some of our... Competition by following these idiots." The voice laughed. "And check this out- some of the troublemakers are here too! What a lovely opportunity, everyone!"

With everyone's help, Sky was finally out of the net. She disregarded the other's concern, and faced both Teams. Team Rocket, and Team Flare. And but of course, Meg was leading them.

"How are you doing, my favourite little jerk." Meg sneered after seeing Sky. "Come for another battle? I'm afraid last time's... Was quite unsatisfying."

"No, Meg." Sky spoke with a completely serious- yet aggravated tone. "Get out of here. None of us want this."

Team Rocket tried to sneak away after seeing the competition- but Meg simply threw a Poké Ball without sparing a second glance. Salamence appeared behind Team Rocket, preventing them from leaving.

Meg began laughing again- yet her laugh seemed more unsure this time, for an unknown reason. "Yeah, like that's gonna happen. I think it's time for some payback... Am I right?"

The grunts all nodded, reaching for their Pokémon. Seeing them do so, Team Rocket released Inkay and Gourgeist.

However, both sides were completely outnumbered. Team Flare just had too many grunts.

Sky turned to her side. Team Rocket was trying their hardest to stay away from Salamence. "You guys!" She called out to get their attention. Team Rocket wasn't always so bad- and she would take them over Team Flare any day. "If we team up, we might stand a chance..."

Team Rocket seemed to consider this. Knowing this was an optimal chance to snag Pikachu by earning their trust- they accepted and hesitantly went to their side.

"Bonnie, Ella... You two get back." Clemont advised. "I promise we'll take care of this."

"But I can fight too!" Ella protested. Bonnie nodded as well- she wasn't a trainer like Ella yet, but her and Dedenne could battle.

Clemont sighed. "If we need your help, you can battle. But only if it's absolutely necessary, got it?"

Bonnie felt like complaining, as did Ella, but they both stood back behind them all.

All the grunts released their Pokémon- then the others followed. Serena brought out Braixen, Ash let Pikachu battle, Clemont got Luxray, and Sky brought out Altaria.

Sky's Key Stone began shining; as did the Altarianite. She knew that this kind of battle would require Mega Evolution if they wanted to do well. And Gallade was out of the question- it still needed much more practice when it came to evolving further.

"Altaria, let's use Mega Evolution!" Sky called out, pressing her finger onto her ring that was laid over her heart. Their stones began to glow even more- and before long, Mega Altaria was revealed.

Ella watched in shock. Bonnie smirked and nudged her. "Y'know, you help with that."

"How- What?!" Ella exclaimed, eyes wide as she looked between Bonnie and Mega Altaria.

Then the battle began. Attacks were being constantly called out, and it was hard to keep track of everything.

When Ella tried to intervene with the battle by pushing past Ash and Serena, she was struck by a large rock that another Pokémon had launched. No one had noticed, however, except for Bonnie who tried to help her.

Soon many Pokémon had fainted. There were only two remaining, and both sides were having it rough.

The only two left were Mega Altaria and Meg's Alakazam, whom she had brought out after returning Salamence.

However, Team Rocket ran off soon after. Grabbing Pikachu was certainly impossible when Ash had the fainted electric type in his arms, and they were fearful of Team Flare.

Clemont approached. "Sky, we can all bring out other Pokémon-"

Sky shook her head. "No. All of you guys get out of here and go to the Pokémon Center." She said while staring at Meg, ready to deflect any attacks Alakazam launched. None came, as Meg was ordering the grunts to do something.

"Sky, please. You can't just-"

She cut him off again- and faced Clemont again. "Clemont, please. Those grunts are out of Pokémon. It's just me and Meg. But if you stay here, something might happen to you guys. You need to get Ella and Bonnie somewhere safe- Team Flare is dangerous and you know it."

Clemont was just about to argue again when Sky leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek. She blushed a little, but tried to stay on task. She had a battle to fight. "I'll be fine. Trust me." She smiled a little. "If something goes wrong, me and Mega Altaria will pull through. Get to Lumiose City."

Clemont was too flustered to protest further, so when Sky turned back around to focus on the battle, he gave in. Him and the others began to leave- however, Sylveon remained by Sky's side.

"Go find those idiots!" Meg yelled as the other grunts ran off- presumably to find Team Rocket.

"Lost your backup, huh wimp?" Meg put her hand on her hip.

"So did you." Sky fired back, frowning deeply.

"I don't need others to fight my battles for me. It's just you and me know- and we know who will come out victorious."

"I sure do. Mega Altaria, Moonblast!" Sky yelled. Mega Altaria was getting tired, but it wasn't finished yet.

"Dodge, Alakazam. Now use Psychic." Alakazam flung Altaria towards the ground-

And it didn't get up.

Mega Altaria reverted back to its normal self; fainted. Sky rushed over and began to comfort it. Altaria opened its eyes weakly, humming softly to reassure its trainer. Sylveon comforted the now Flying and Dragon type as well.

"Told 'ya." Meg sneered. "Mega Evolution can't always win, wimp."

"Then what're you going to do?!" Sky tried to say confidently, but it came out more confused. Meg didn't seem to want to fight anymore.

Meg poked her cheek with her finger, in thought. "Hmm. I was trying to teach you a lesson by battling me, but I don't think that will work anymore since you seem to be just as much as a monster as before. So... How about-"

They were cut off by the sound of someone running. Sky turned around to see Ella.

Ella caught up to them, then caught her breath.

Meg stared at Ella in awe- looking between her and Sky. Then the big brown bruise on Ella's face caught her eye, and Meg frowned deeply. She stomped forward, pushing Sky backwards.

Sky stumbled backwards. "What was that for!?"

Meg approached her again, then pushed Sky with more force. "You hurt my sister?! You really are such a fu-"

"STOP IT!" Ella intervened, getting in between them both. "She didn't hurt me, sis!"

Meg looked down at her. "Then what did happen?"

"I got hurt while all of you were battling." Ella explained, looking back and forth between her sister and Sky. She noticed them glaring at each other.

"Why-WHAT are you even doing here?! You're supposed to be home with June!" Meg asked aggressively.

However, Ella didn't back down. "I'm old enough to go on my own journey now. Aunt June said I could."

"That doesn't even matter... But what are you doing with THAT bit-"

Ella interrupted again, trying to stop Meg's flow of curse words. "We met up earlier today. Me and Sky were having a battle until Team Rocket came along."

"Whatever." Meh scoffed and turned away. "Stay safe." She mumbled before beginning to walk away.

"Get back here, sis!" Ella said sternly. "Me and you need a talk."

She turned back around. "Oh really? What about?" She responded sarcastically.

"Why you've been missing for an ENTIRE YEAR!" Ella said back, arms crossed. "And why you're with Team Flare- they're bad people!"

And after seeing Sky give the Meg the worst kind of death glare, Ella sighed. "And why you two hate each other so much." She grumbled.


	58. Fifty Eight - Apology

**A/N:** _I didn't describe the battle in much detail- I skipped over the actual "battle" parts. Whenever I tried to write those, I just felt uninspired. Maybe eventually when I edit this chapter I'll add it in._

 _Thank you so much for your reviews, guys! You give me the motivation to keep this story going!_

 **Fifty Eight - Apology  
**

 _Skylar - Ella - Meg_

Sky messaged the others on her HoloCaster to let them know she was going somewhere with Meg and Ella and would be back later on, in time for dinner. She told none of them to worry and that everything turned out fine.

That last part was a lie.

Her and Meg fought the whole way. Ella wouldn't tell them where they were going, but tried her hardest to stop Meg from insulting Sky, and to stop Sky from becoming too angry.

Eventually, however, they arrived at Lumiose City, and Ella led them both to one of the many cafés: Café Action. Many of the people here seemed to be passionate about Trainer Videos and Pokémon Showcases, but Ella just explained that they came here because "It was the first place I saw."

Someone even approached Sky and asked her if she was related to someone famous, but she just brushed them off.

The three of them sat down, but Sky avoided looking at Meg. She was glad Ella was at least _trying_ to get them to become civil; but she was positive it wasn't going to work.

"ARE you related to someone famous?" Ella asked out of the blue after someone took their order.

Sky sighed. She didn't mind telling Ella, but it was Meg she was worried about. "My dad is Professor Sycamore, as you may already know... And my mom is Diantha." She however made sure to say this quietly.

"Wait a second." Meg spoke up, eyeing her. "Diantha? As in the celebrity, and Kalos Champion?"

Sky just merely nodded. Ella looked at Sky in shock, but when Meg whispered something that sounded like: "liar attention hog", Ella frowned and nudged her sister.

Their food arrived, and Ella began questioning Meg. "So why did you join Team Flare?"

"Shush!" Meg said frantically, looking around to make sure nobody heard. "You can't just say stuff like that!"

"So you're embarrassed about it." Sky pointed out, feeling upset again. Due to her negative emotions she wasn't even stuttering.

Meg sent Sky another glare, but didn't respond. Ella continued. "Well?"

She crossed her arms, ignoring her fries. "That's my own business."

Ella just sighed, but moved on. "Okay, then why did you LEAVE without telling me or auntie? For a whole YEAR?"

Meg didn't even bother to answer that one. She just glared at the wall.

"Why don't you answer your sister? Is it because I'm here?" Sky asked her, frowning deeply as well.

"No." She said simply, and that was it.

Ella put her head in her hands, feeling more and more frustrated. "Can you at least tell me why you hate Sky so much?"

That seemed to make Meg more talkative. Sending a glare towards Sky, she began to explain. "I wanted to be friends with her when I was younger. But one day when I was considering going over to her to talk, she was playing tag or something with some other kids and running towards me. I didn't have any time to react- she just pushed me out of the way, and I went rolling down a hill. She gave a broken leg and a scar on my hip."

Sky looked like she wanted to protest and explain herself, but Ella stopped her. "Bad stuff happens. Why do you _still_ hate her?"

"Because after we met again, she acted like she was a QUEEN! Putting on some sort of fake, weak act to make those other people pity her. When really, all she cares about is **HERSELF**!" Meg yelled, slamming her fists on the table, which caused their drinks to spill slightly.

Sky sniffed. "Do you... Really think that's what I'm like, Meg...?"

" **YES! I DO!** " Meg's eyes sent daggers towards Sky. "You're a stupid little wimp who acts like she can't even stand up for herself or talk normally- but then when I start to piss you off, you're an entirely different person-"

"That's because I'm bipolar." Sky revealed while whispering, wiping her tears away. "And I have anxiety. See? I'm crying now..."

Ella moved over and hugged Sky, and Meg just watched them in silence. When Sky calmed down and Ella returned to her seat, she spoke up.

"Okay... Then why did you push me?"

To prove her point, Sky even smiled a little bit through her tears. "I've said b-before; that was a complete accident, that I really regret... I was running from those kids because they were b-bullying me."

Meg raised her eyebrows. "And your stutter?"

"That's just a side effect of my anxiety, and because I'm so s-shy." Sky explained, keeping her smile.

 _'Maybe there's a possibility that our terrible relationship...'_

 _'Is just a big misunderstanding?'_

"Whatever. this doesn't change anything." Meg scoffed, looking away.

 _'So much for that idea.'_

After even more awkward silence followed, the three of them finished their lunch in silence.

"Well... I'm gonna go challenge your boyfriend, Sky." Ella spoke up with a smirk.

"He isn't my boyfriend!" Sky protested, but was ignored.

Meg eyed her. "You mean that guy with the blonde hair? Why would you challenge him?"

Ella's smirk grew even larger. "Well, _Clemont_ is the Lumiose City gym leader. And I've already got four badges, just like he prefers challengers to have."

Meg's neutral expression turned into a happy one. "Four badges? Man, you're tough, sis. I definitely want to see this battle."

Ella's mood greatly improved after the encouragement from her older sister, and Sky saw her nearly skipping as they walked towards the Pokémon Center first.

Sky opened up her HoloCaster, and dialed Clemont's contact. He picked up right away.

"Hey, Sky, everything alright?" He asked with a concerned expression.

"It's p-pretty good, actually." Sky smiled. "But that's not what I'm calling for, Clem."

"Oh?" Clemont smiled back, then fixed his glasses. "Then what are you calling for?"

"Ella's pretty excited about your battle. We're going to the Pokémon Center right now, and then we're heading to the gym."

"Oh!" Clemont laughed a little. "Well, as you can see, we're here right now." He turned his HoloCaster so that the upstairs area of the gym was visible; Bonnie was playing with Dedenne. "Ash and Serena are gone out, of course."

Sky laughed back. "I guess you can expect that from them. It's gotten to the point where I'm sure they're s-secretly dating."

"Really?!" Ella exclaimed, turning around. "I always kind of figured they were, actually."

"They sure act like it." Sky stuck out her tongue to Ella, who returned it.

"Anyways, we can start the battle whenever you like, Ella." Clemont spoke, to which Ella nodded.

Sky waved to Clemont. "See ya soon, Clem!" Then she hung up.

"Are you two dating?" Meg asked from ahead of them, an almost playful tune to her speech.

"No!" Sky said with red cheeks, shoving her HoloCaster back into her bag.

They walked in through the automatic doors of the Pokémon Center, but Meg didn't let it drop. "Do you at least like him?"

Sky sighed, but she figured that she didn't have anything to lose. Meg didn't even know Clemont- besides from when she tied him up and tried to convince to him that Sky was a monster...

Pushing that thought from her mind, she smiled a little. "Yeah."

"KNEW IT!" Ella yelled, pumping her fist. Meg laughed at her sister's behaviour, and Sky couldn't help but do the same.

After healing their Pokémon, they went directly to Prism Tower- which wasn't that far away. Ella went through the process of showing her badges to the mechanical voice by the front door, and they went inside. Sky felt almost at home since it was so familiar.

"Do you guys want to come upstairs while I get Clemont, Bonnie and Sylveon? Or will you stay here?" Sky asked before going up the stairs.

Meg wanted to stay behind, but with Ella's persuasion, she went along. When Clemont opened the door, he instantly pulled Sky into a hug. "I was really worried."

Sky hugged back right away- she was getting used to their now frequent hugs as well. "You shouldn't have to worry, Clem."

Ella made eye contact with Bonnie, smirking. Bonnie mimicked her expression, and Ella went right over to Bonnie to tell her the details of what Sky said earlier.

When Sky and Clemont broke apart, Clemont's eyes drifted to Meg who was behind her the entire time. Clemont merely nodded with a neutral expression, and stepped aside to let them both in.

Clemont offered them something to eat, but before anyone could answer, Ella rushed to Clemont.

"I'm done talking to Bonnie now, can we have a battle?!" She said excitedly.

Clemont laughed. "Okay, I guess that can wait. Let's go downstairs."

As they walked down the stairs, Clemont turned to Sky. "Would you want to referee, or should I get Clembot?"

Sky smiled, heart warming at the fact he even asked her. "Whatever you want."

"I'd like you to referee this time, actually..." Clemont said, scratching the back of his neck. Sky smiled warmly. "Okay!"

* * *

Clemont and Ella took their places on either side of the battlefield, and Sky remained in the center. Meg went up to the viewing area, putting her feet up on the ledge as she watched Ella prepare for battle. Bonnie went up there as well, but didn't sit near Meg.

Sky began stating the rules at once. "Both sides are allowed the use of one P-Pokémon! Only the challenger can make substitutions, and the first side to have all their Pokémon faint loses! Now, battle begin!" Sky fixed her glasses and watched intently. She saw the nervous, yet excited look on Ella's face and began to empathize instantly.

"Togetic, come on out!" Ella yelled, throwing her Poké Ball.

Then, Clemont released Heliolisk, and the battle truly began.

Both Sky and Meg watched in anticipation. But because of its disadvantage, Togetic fainted.

Next, Ella brought out a Solrock. Meg looked at it with wide eyes. "That's... Dad's..." She mumbled, but nobody heard her.

Now Clemont was the one at the disadvantage; and because of that, Heliolisk fainted.

He brought out Bunnelby, but it fainted as well after a while.

Smiling, Clemont didn't feel discouraged. You win some, you lose some, right?

But that didn't mean he was about to give up.

Sky saw that look on his face, and knew that this was going to be the best part of the battle. Clemont released Luxray, and the battle became even more unpredictable and amazing.

However, Solrock fainted and Ella found that they were left at a one-on-one... But she was yet again at a disadvantage.

"I won't let that stop me!" Ella called out, releasing Azumarill.

Meg watched her sister's actions in awe. It struck her that she was almost similar to Sky when she was younger- shy, quiet, nervous. But when Meg realized how much Ella had changed- she began to accept that maybe Sky changed, too.

Sky watched Ella and felt yet another sense of familiarity. She smiled warmly and watched both sides- she wasn't rooting for any specific side, but she almost hoped Ella could win. Because the look of satisfaction on Ella's face, and the look of pride on Meg's face... It would be worth it. Sky then realized that Meg wasn't a horrible person like she always thought. Meg cared _deeply_ for her sister, despite trying not to show it sometimes. She just had a tough exterior.

However, it just wasn't the right time for Ella to win. Luxray pulled through in the end, giving Clemont his victory.

Ella returned Azuarill, but Meg was shocked to see her reaction.

Ella was smiling.

She ran over to Clemont, thanking him for the great battle, and how she wished to challenge him again soon once she became a better trainer.

Meg couldn't comprehend it. She _lost_. Why wasn't Ella upset?

Sky approached them, congratulating both sides. "You both did g-great, guys!" Bonnie nodded, then made Ella promise her that they could battle once Bonnie became a trainer too.

Meg hugged her sister from behind. "I'm proud of you, sis. That was awesome."

Ella turned around and hugged back, and Sky smiled at the both of them.

The moment was interrupted when Serena's ringtone blared through the speaker of Sky's HoloCaster- it was a cheery, upbeat tune that Sky always enjoyed hearing.

Sky answered it, mumbling an apology to the others as she walked away. "Hey, Serena!"

"Hey, Sky!" Serena answered, fixing her hat. "We're just about back to the gym. Are you guys there?"

"Yeah, we are. What were y-you and Ash up to...?" Sky asked, smirking.

Serena's face went red. "N-nothing! See you soon!"

She hung up, and Sky burst into laughter.

* * *

Later on, Clemont offered to Ella and Meg if they wanted to stay the night at the gym along with them. Meg looked like she wanted to protest, but Ella begged her and she eventually gave in.

They ate dinner together cheerfully- even Meg participated in some conversation after Ella began talking.

However, Bonnie ended up getting tired, so Ella followed her as they were supposed to sleep in the same room. Clemont followed to tuck Bonnie in. Ash and Serena tuned in for the night then as well- leaving Sky and Meg alone.

Silence followed. Meg didn't want to do anything, but Sky found herself wanting to break the awkward silence. But what could she say...?

"I'm sorry." She blurted out randomly, and regretted it instantly. Now what was she going to do?

Meg turned to look at her, and she felt even more worried. However, Sky continued. "B-back when we were younger. I shouldn't have pushed you, o-or I could have helped you..." Then Sky looked away from Meg's intimidating gaze. "But I'm also sorry about h-how I've treated you recently. I-I can't say the problems between us were all one-sided; in fact they're n-nowhere near that." She gulped. "But I-I've made mistakes and I'm sorry."

That was certainly the last thing Meg expected to hear.

"You know... You're not half-bad, Sycamore..." Meg blinked, and continued looking at Sky to see her reaction. "... And you know what Ella's helped me realized?"

Sky didn't respond verbally, but she returned Meg's look.

"That I'm kinda sorry too." Meg smirked a little. "Yeah, I probably have treated you a lot worse than I should have. You have your reasons for acting the way you do, and I shouldn't have let that get to me. Of course, you're not off the hook from what happened when we were kids." Meg advised, shaking her head. "And, well... I definitely don't expect us to be friends now, but..." Meg's smirk faded into a slight smile. "I can tell that Ella hates seeing us fight. Maybe we can at least be civil from now on? For Ella?"

Sky found the courage to return the smile. "Yeah. O-of course."

Meg got up and stretched. "Would you mind showing me to the guest room Clemont was talking about?"

"S-sure. Nice to know you and Clem are on first-name basis, too." Sky responded quietly while leading her to the room.

Sky showed her in, but pointed to the window. "I wouldn't open th-that, because it slams shut randomly. It happened to me in the middle of the night..." She frowned again.

Meg didn't smile, just gave Sky a knowing look. "You've slept over here a lot, haven't you?"

Sky's face went red. "I... I- Have a good night!" Then frantically, she closed the door and went straight back to the living room.

She could hear Meg's laughter as she walked away, and her face was burning. However, when she went back into the living room, Clemont was there.

"Hey, Sky. I was just looking for you." He smiled. "Did you want to go outside?"

She nodded in response while putting on her bag; trying to make sure he didn't see her blushing.

* * *

They sat together underneath the stars; as normal. Sky could tell that Clemont had something on his mind, and she didn't want to pressure him, but eventually she couldn't take it.

"Clem, is there something you want to ask me?" She asked, noticing his constant fidgeting.

"I... Well, yeah, there is. How can you tell?" He asked, frowning a little with a worried expression.

"You keep fidgeting, fixing your glasses and messing with that bit of hair that sticks up." She said with a goofy smile, flicking the lightning-bolt shaped bit of hair.

Clemont's eyes widened. "Oh. I didn't even realize."

Sky repressed the urge to laugh. "You kn-know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

He sighed. "Yeah, I do know... It's just that I don't know what you'll think."

"You don't need to worry, Clem. Trust me." Sky advised, and he finally gave in.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to, uh..." His glasses grew foggy. "Since your birthday is coming up in a week or so..."

Sky's heart pounded, wondering what he was getting at.

"I-I wanted to know if you wanted to go out somewhere for your birthday!" He blurted out.

Sky put a hand over her mouth, suppressing another laugh. "Clem, you know I'll want to-"

"Like a date." He mumbled, looking out into the distance.

Sky let her hand drop as butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

 _'He... He really wants to...?'_

She pushed away her thoughts, knowing instantly what her answer would be.

"OF COURSE, I would!" Her eyes widened when she realized how excited she sounded. "I-I mean, sure!"

Clemont's expression instantly relaxed. He wanted to ask Sky how things were going with Meg, but knew it wasn't the time.

"Okay, then. It's a date." He said proudly.


	59. Fifty Nine - Sorry

**A/N:** _I'm really sorry about the long wait, everyone. I had a bad case of writer's block… Again. This chapter's really long to make up for it (5k words!). Also, keep in mind this is the second-last chapter!_

 _Also, a few days ago I celebrated the six month anniversary of the story by buying a cake! For the most part, I've been updating weekly for almost half a year so I felt like treating myself, haha!_

 _The sequel won't take very long, though. I already decided on the plot and some other major things, including the title which I'll reveal now: Stormy Skies! It kind of gives away that there will be some angst but that doesn't matter. I love the title._

 _Anyways, to the story!_

 **Fifty Nine - Sorry**

 _Skylar_

Breakfast the next morning was fairly silent. Clemont and Sky had both gotten up early and prepared it, and at first it was just them eating since everyone slept in.

Eventually, as they both chatted minimally, the others got up one by one. Soon enough all of them sat eating at the table together, but no conversation was present.

Meg stared down at her nearly empty plate. She loved Sky's and Clemont's food, but felt it would be strange if she thanked them during this silence. Especially since her and Sky... Still weren't supposed to be on the best of terms, even after the night before.

Meg felt herself becoming more and more guilty over what she had done. Sky had her reasons for always acting the way she did, and now that she put more thought into it...

Meg was a complete jerk.

And right away, she wanted to know how she could fix her mistakes. How can she make it up to Sky, who she had treated badly? How can she get them all to trust her? How can she show that she had changed?

"I'm going to quit Team Flare." She spoke up suddenly, and immediately regretted it. Everyone turned to look at her with shocked expressions, and Meg felt herself sink down into her seat.

Of course, she was never happy in Team Flare. Ever. The only thing she enjoyed doing was bossing the other grunts around, sometimes. Since they were all jerks anyways.

Meg never really felt at home among them, of course. But the stares she was receiving from everyone else- from surprise, happiness, confusion... It made her feel worried.

The first to respond was Ella. She reached over, hugging Meg's arm. "Really? That's awesome!"

Sky smiled slightly, but remained quiet. The others didn't interrupt either, despite having some questions.

After a long period of silence, Sky then decided that it would be an appropriate time to speak up. "But why?"

Meg stared down at the carpet, but she still responded. "I was... Never really happy there. I had just heard of Team Rocket and how they chased you around. But they weren't the smartest people, so I joined Team Flare instead. I guess having people to boss around made me want to stay, too." She explained and sighed. "I just won't go back."

"Or," Sky began to say but paused for a moment. "We could make your leave m-more interesting." She smirked slightly.

"What do you have in mind?!" Ella demanded, placing her hands flat on the table as she stood up.

Sky nodded, glad Ella agreed for the moment. Everyone watched her quizzically, so she explained. "Instead of you just staying away from them; which might cause problems, actually. Instead we could i-infiltrate them and try to convince the grunts to leave." She pushed her hair out of her face. "Without them, Team Flare's leaders w-won't have anyone to do their work for them. N-no offence, Meg..." She frowned.

"None taken." Meg responded honestly. "I do like that idea, but how do expect it to work? There's only four-" When Meg saw the two stares from Bonnie and Ella, she corrected herself. "Six of us. The base is full of members and is always guarded".

"If we battle them with our Pokémon, they'll just tell the leaders." Sky explained. "But instead of that, you still pose as one of the l-leaders and gather all the grunts together... Th-then we explain to them why they should leave." Sky's smile then returned, as she looked around at everyone. "And some of us can guard any kind of exits or e-entrances, that way the leaders won't find out."

"I really like that plan." Ash spoke up from the silence afterwards, and pumped his fist. Pikachu mimicked him.

"I... I think it'll work?" Serena offered, feeling unsure. "I wouldn't really know."

"Well, I can't guarantee the grunts will listen, but the overall plan is excellent. We should do it as soon as possible." Meg told Sky, and she couldn't help but feel much more relieved when Sky smiled.

Bonnie seemed enthusiastic. Her and Ella discussed how Dedenne and Azumarill could fight together, and how much of a great team they would make. Serena asked Ash about any sort of strategy she could use in battle, and of course Ash responded enthusiastically to that.

Sky and Meg planned some more, but the quiet one in this situation was Clemont. He couldn't forget what happened the last time they broke into Team Flare's base- and that was only a temporary headquarters.

* * *

 _Clemont shook his head- with so much force his gag fell off again. "I know Skylar. She would never do anything like that on purpose."_

 _Sky turned and watched Clemont with wide eyes. However, he kept his attention on Meg, whose face was full of anger. She stared at Clemont with intensive eyes. "You're wrong. She's playing an act. I'm trying to save you from her." She tried to say without yelling._

 _Clemont shook his head again. "No. You're obviously mislead. Skylar would never hurt someone purposely. She acts shy because she truly was hurt by bullies- and she's afraid to speak up, to show her opinion! Well, over her journey she has learned differently! Skylar may still be afraid to speak sometimes, but she knows how to stand up for herself and her friends, and that she matters! Her opinion counts, just like anyone else's! And I won't let anyone convince her otherwise." Clemont said seriously, frowning deeply._

 _Meg didn't take that well, however. She reached into her pocket and revealed the first Pokémon Sky ever seen her use- a Salamence. "Use Dragon Claw - knock some sense into him." She said, turning to look out the window._

 _Salamence smirked and flew over towards Clemont, ready to scratch its claws against his face- until Sky summoned as much strength as she could, and jumped in the way to interfere._

 _Salamence reacted too late- it sliced Skylar. But she aligned herself well so her arm got hurt. The ropes binding her also became cut from Salamence's claws._

 _Meg turned in time to see- hatred burned in her eyes as she pointed at her. "Salamence, Dragon Breath!"_

 _Clemont panicked, yelling through his gag. The attack was heading straight for Sky quickly._

 _However, it never struck. Altaria had flown in front of Sky to block to attack, but it didn't seem overly damaged._

 _Nothing could describe the relief he felt after that. He truly feared that Sky could have died in that moment._

* * *

Clemont shivered. That memory still scared him sometimes. And now that he knew they were going into a much dangerous situation than before... He realized that everyone could get really hurt from this.

Especially Sky.

Yes, on the outside she seemed timid and shy, but in reality... She could become too rash and stubborn when she's determined. That was definitely something he was seeing lately: a different side of his closest friend. And if that side showed itself during their mission, then he knew something horrible could happen.

"Sky..." Clemont interrupted her conversation with Meg. "I don't really think this a good idea." He said honestly, with a frown on his face.

Sky then mimicked his negative expression, yet seemed mildly frustrated. "A-and why do you think so?"

Clemont felt intimidated by her look, and suddenly lost the want to talk. He shook his head and tried to drop that feeling, yet in return he didn't look Skylar in the eye. "You know... Sometimes, you can..."

"I can what, Clemont?" She responded angrily with an even deeper frown. His full name felt unfamiliar, but she disregarded that.

"You can get too stubborn. And rash. And I don't want you-" Clemont finally answered and explained. However, Sky cut him off again.

"I don't care. You need to understand that we need to do this. If Meg quits out of the blue, they'll just want to get revenge. But if we can convince most of them to leave, then Team Flare won't even exist anymore!" She cried out loudly, which earned her some looks from everyone else. But she didn't care.

Clemont went silent then, and stared down at the ground. The entire kitchen went into silence too, but after a few moments, Clemont spoke up again. "I just want to make sure you're safe..." He said quietly.

Sky sent him another upset expression, then looked away again. "I can take care of myself." She responded with a neutral tone.

* * *

Earlier in the evening after completely planning out what they would do, everyone was getting ready.

Ash was making sure all of everyone's Pokémon were accounted for, and ready for battle.

Serena was packing bags with anything they would need that was available to them in the Pokémon Center.

Pikachu, Sylveon and Dedenne all played together- they were somehow having fun amidst all the chaos of planning that was going on.

Sky and Meg were both making sure that the flock of Pidgeot they had ordered were ready to go. Team Flare offered Flying Type Pokémon to any of their members to help them get around. They were also planning some last minute ideas.

"So, once we're all disguised and we get into there, I'll make an announcement to call all the grunts to the dining hall. That happens sometimes, so let's hope none of the Admins or other Scientists get suspicious." Meg explained and Sky nodded in response. "We'll have a table set up for you to get on, then you can go ahead and talk to them-"

Sky froze, eyes wide. She cut Meg off. "Wait, you want me to talk t-to them!?"

"Well, yeah, of course. I was thinking you'd want to, since it was you who came up with the plan and everything." Meg replied with a neutral expression.

"I-I'd rather not, you… You know what I'm like…" She mumbled and looked down.

Meg shook her head. "No way. You need to do this, 'cause you're the most capable. I wouldn't really understand how to persuade them. I don't really think any of the others would volunteer besides Ella and Bonnie, but they're too young to do it."

Sky looked up and Meg with a large frown. "You really th-think I can?"

Meg nodded. "Sure."

Meanwhile, Ella and Bonnie were having a practice battle between Dedenne and Azumarill; making sure that neither side would get injured. All Pokémon would need to be in great shape.

Clemont, however, wasn't sure what to do. Under normal circumstances he might have tried to invent something that could potentially help them somehow. But now, he didn't feel any inspiration.

Him and Sky had almost never fought. Usually there was only a few small mishaps that they recovered from quickly. But Sky hadn't spoken to him all day.

Of course, if Clemont was also facing normal circumstances today, he wouldn't even notice. They did talk often, but there were some days during their travels where him and Skylar almost didn't talk to each other at all. But he knew the real reason he was being ignored: because she was upset, and those negative feelings were because of what he did.

Clemont didn't even feel bad for what he said. He was just mad at himself for how he said it. He was definitely telling the truth when he said that he was just looking out for Sky, but even so, he should have tread more carefully…

Sky, on the other hand, felt the same way. 'I can't believe I snapped at him like that. Clem is right, but he was putting it lightly. I really can become a completely different person sometimes… And not always in a good way.'

She decided that she would go over and apologize right away; but she never got the chance. The time for them to leave came much quicker than she anticipated.

She didn't even get the opportunity to talk to Clemont right before they left, because everyone needed to get their supplies and Pokémon, then get on their Pidgeot. Everyone had their own except for Sky, Bonnie and Ella because the latter two were sharing one, and Sky would be flying on Altaria.

Then, on Ash's mark, all the Flying-types took off in the direction of Geosenge Town, where Meg had said Team Flare's main base of operations was.

Nothing happened for the rest of the flight. Skylar was hugging Altaria tightly, overwhelmed with worry. She was scared for the outcome of their plan, she was scared of talking to the members of Team Flare, but she was mostly scared of Clemont and his reaction to her outburst. A large frown remained on her face but Altaria comforted its trainer by humming softly occasionally. Sylveon, who remained behind Sky, also gave her some reassurance by patting her back with its ribbons.

"Alright, so I'm gonna go in and grab some Team Flare suits for you guys!" Meg yelled. "Stay in cover, someone could come out!"

Soon after that, everyone landed. Meg opened the metal door that was attached to a huge dome-shaped rock. The others all hid behind the rock and waited for Meg to come back; but in the meantime, Ella and Bonnie worked together to set up a tent for everyone to change in. No other conversation was made, besides the occasional words exchanged between Ella and Bonnie.

Sky once again wanted to go over to Clemont and talk to him, but Meg soon came back with some red suits and sunglasses. One by one, everyone went into the tent to change into the uniforms.

Bonnie approached Meg and looked up at her with a pouty face. "Why don't we get any suits! Me and Ella want to help!"

Meg sighed in response as she was mildly annoyed. "You will be helping. You'll standing watch outside together. If anyone comes out, leave them alone and stay hidden. If someone tries to go in, then you let us know with this." Meg handed Bonnie a walkie talkie. "Only battle if necessary."

Bonnie wanted to argue because she wanted a bigger role in the mission. However, Ella approached and shook her head before the other could protest. "It's an important job, and we'll do it perfectly!"

"Yeah, I guess it isn't so bad…" Bonnie smiled softly in agreement.

Everyone soon finished changing, and went to style their hair. Sky placed her hair into a bun, but since Serena's hair was so short she just left it the same. Ash and Clemont both tried to grease their hair back, but their hair just bounced back to way it was before.

Meg told them to remain silent unless they're spoken to so they didn't raise suspicion. As everyone entered, Skylar turned to Sylveon. "I want you to stay with Ella and Bonnie, okay? Make sure they stay safe." Sylveon nodded. Sky smiled and pet behind the Fairy-type's ear, then followed behind the others. Ash, who noticed at the last second that Pikachu was still on his shoulder, advised the Electric-type to follow Sylveon's example. Pikachu nodded excitedly and joined them.

Sky tried to catch up to Clemont. Once she did, she tapped on his shoulder. "Clem?"

Clemont turned around, a surprised expression on his face. "Sky? What is it?"

Meg, who was leading them, turned around and mumbled angrily: "Guys! Quiet!"

Clemont reluctantly turned around. Sky sighed deeply, then took her place beside Serena in their little "group". Serena sent Sky a saddened look, but Sky just frowned and looked away. 'I don't deserve anyone's pity for what I did.'

Once they arrived in a less crowded place, Meg turned around. "I'm gonna go call everyone to the dining hall. Act normal until I do, then follow everyone else." She whispered, then set off.

Everyone just stood there awkwardly until Ash approached Sky. "Hey, let's have a battle!" He whispered then. "It's what the other Grunts seem to be doing…"

He wasn't wrong. Some of the grunts were doing some training with their Pokémon.

Sky put on another fake act and smirked. "Yeah, and I'm gonna beat you!" She exaggerated her voice, making her voice sound more rough.

While Serena and Clemont stood to the side to watch, Ash and Sky both prepared their Poké Balls. Skylar released Gallade, and felt the familiar rush of energy as her Key Stone glowed faintly. She disregarded it, however, knowing that Mega Evolving would be a big mistake.

Ash released Hawlucha, and the battle began with full force.

"Hawlucha, use Karate Chop!" Ash began smirking. He loved battling. He made the move to turn his hat backwards, but then realized he wasn't wearing one.

"Counter with Psycho Cut!" Sky responded, yet less enthusiastically.

Both of them struck each other with so much force that somehow dust clouded up above them. After a few moments, the dust cleared and revealed that both sides were knocked back. Both seemed evenly matched.

"Now use Low Sweep!" Sky commanded while resisting the urge to look down at her ring. Gallade's Mega Stone also seemed to be reacting, but thankfully none of the other Grunts noticed this.

"Dodge it!" Ash called out in response, but Hawlucha couldn't react in time. Gallade knocked Hawlucha down from below.

"Use X-Scissor!" Ash cried out, beginning to get worried. Before its opponent could do anything else, Hawlucha crossed its arms and struck them against it.

Gallade recoiled, and backed away. "Strike back and use Psycho Cut again!" Gallade recovered as its arms began to glow, then it charged towards the other Fighting-type.

"Dodge and use Flying Press!" Ash called out. Hawlucha succeeded, and after posing, glided towards and struck Gallade with a super effective attack.

Yet Gallade was still standing. "Use Psychic to launch it away!" Gallade concentrated for a moment, leaving an opening.

"High Jump Kick, now!" Ash yelled from across their makeshift battlefield, but Gallade saw Hawlucha coming. It floated in mid-air for a brief moment, then was forced to fly in the opposite direction.

Hawlucha got up, but was struggling to stay on its feet.

"Use Double Team to confuse it!" Sky commanded Gallade. However, it seemed that for once Skylar wasn't particularly in the mood for a battle; in fact her stance was almost assertive instead of its aggressive one.

Gallade created copies of itself all over the area. Hawlucha looked around wildly and was unable to determine which one was the real one. Gallade smirked as ot felt proud of itself.

"Come on, Hawlucha! You can do this- use Flying Press on the one you think is real!" Ash encouraged, pumping his fist.

 _'Huh…'_ Skylar smiled as she thought. _'Ash could have explained to Hawlucha how to figure out which Gallada was fake, but he would rather Hawlucha determine it independently…'_

As all of Gallade's copies ran around in circles, the real one became distracted by the glowing stone around its neck. By doing so, it wasn't paying full attention to the battle and tripped.

Hawlucha, who had jumped high into the air, saw this right away. It smirked during its pose, then crashed down on top of the real Gallade.

After Hawlucha jumped off it, Gallade collapsed onto the ground with swirled eyes; no longer able to battle.

Ash as thanked Hawlucha and returned it, Sky ran over to Gallade. "Are you alright?" She asked as she helped it get up.

"Lade." It reassured in response. Skylar smiled brightly, yet it seemed forced. "Get some rest." She then returned it to its Poké Ball.

Ash approached Skylar. "That was another awesome battle, but... Are you okay, Sky?"

Sky sighed and sweat-dropped. _'Ash will forever be dense. I wonder how Serena deals with it...'_ "Of course I'm not okay, Ash..." She answered quietly. "Me and Clemont were fighting."

"So what?" Ash shrugged, but he backed down when he saw Sky's shocked and almost intimidating look.

"So what?!" She said loudly. "Are you trying to say that it **doesn't matter?!** " Clemont and Serena once again turned to look at her.

Ash stepped back, feeling even more worried over Sky's aggressiveness. "I... I was going to say that you two always pull through things together. That it doesn't matter, because you'll get over it and become even closer. You always have..." Ash mumbled. His demeanor had completely changed, as he definitely wasn't accustomed with Skylar ever being mad at him.

Sky's eyes widened and she put a hand over her mouth again. She felt like just running away.

Serena, however, took her outburst the wrong way. She stepped in between them both with a large frown overtaking her usual smile. "That's enough, Sky. You've gotten mad at two of your friends today. You need to stop this."

Sky's eyes filled with tears. "I... I-I'm..." She took a few steps back as well. "Sorry…" After speaking, she turned around and ran.

"Sky!" Clemont yelled after her, and ran clumsily to try and catch up.

Ash and Serena were left there. All the other grunts were staring at the two of them; they had obviously caught onto their act. Their hair wasn't even dyed red like all the other grunts.

The grunts began to close in on them. Someone sent a message to an Admin.

"Serena, I think we've got to run too!" Ash told her quickly. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along through the crowd, as they followed after Sky and Clemont out of the headquarters.

"But- What about Meg?" Serena protested as they ran. "Bonnie and Ella have that walkie talkie, it'll be fine!" Ash said back.

* * *

Even after Sky ran past Ella and Bonnie, even after she ran through Geosenge Town and into Route 10, Clemont didn't stop running. She had obviously gotten a head start on him, but it didn't stop there. He had quite a lot of trouble trying to stay on her tail, because she kept getting further and further away.

'You'll have to stop eventually, Sky!' Clemont thought as he continued. 'And there's now way you're more determined than me!'

Skylar found herself getting more and more tired, until eventually she stopped to rest behind one of the many large rocks on the route. She hadn't even realized Clemont was on her trail, until he ran past.

He hadn't seemed to notice her. However, Clemont tripped over another rock and face planted, and decided that he would rest for a quick moment. "I… I'm not going to give up, Sky…" He said in between breaths as he got up.

"C-Clem?" She asked. Sky would have stayed quiet so as to not give away her location, but she was overwhelmed with curiosity. "Why did you f-follow me?"

Clemont turned around to see her and sighed in relief. "Thank Arceus you're okay, I was really worried…"

"But… W-why?" Sky stammered, then stood up.

"Well, of course I would follow you. I wanted to see if you were alright, or maybe if you wanted to talk." He explained, and stood up himself.

"But why would you f-follow me after how I treated you?" She pressed, wiping even more tears from her eyes.

Clemont approached her, feeling overcome with worry. "Something like that wouldn't stop me from caring, Sky…"

She looked up, her eyes red and puffy from crying. "R-really?"

"Of course. Even if you're still mad at me, I would still care about you…" He smiled slightly while scratching the back of his neck.

Sky didn't hesitate to walk over and wrap him in a hug. "I… I would never stay mad for this long."

Clemont blushed, but still hugged back. "We're-we're still going on that d-date, right?" He asked nervously.

"Now look who's stuttering." Sky joked as she pulled away. "Of c-course we are, as long as you want to…"

Sky's smile grew, but then faded. "What about tbe mission…?"

Clemont sighed, then fixed his glasses. "I'm not sure. I'm sure Ash and Serena have contacted Meg by now, but I know for a fact that the grunts found out about us… Perhaps we could try again another time, but it would be much harder."

Sky frowned deeply. "I ruined it, though. I was the one who ruined the mission."

"You didn't ruin it, Sky-" Clemont went to explain, but she stopped him.

"I did ruin it. I ended up arguing with Ash, and when Serena tried to defend him, I got upset…"

Clemont shook his head. "Don't say that, Sky. Maybe you did overreact, but I'm sure the others understand." He fixed his glasses.

Sky didn't believe him, but she didn't feel like arguing with him anymore.

Before they could do anything else, footsteps were heard running across the grassy terrain. Ash, Serena, Meg, Bonnie and Ella were all grouped together along with Sylveon and Pikachu. Sky and Ash both greeted their partners happily.

Meg was the first person to do anything. She frowned and stomped over towards Sky. "You… You sabotaged everything." She said cruelly.

Sky looked away. "I-I know. I'm sorry." She spoke sincerely.

Ella intervened, however. "Meg, don't act like that. You know she didn't do it on purpose."

She sighed and leaned her head on her hand. "Whatever you say, sis."

"But what are we gonna do now?" Bonnie asked, looking up at the other.

Nobody had a real response to give her. Instead, they went to Geosenge Town's Pokémon Center.

"I might as well tell Officer Jenny where the headquarters are." Meg offered. "That way, she could gather up some more officers and try another invasion; of course, I could still help."

Ella nodded. "That sounds like a good idea."

After that, everyone split up. Ash and Serena went separated first, followed by Ella and Bonnie. Meg went off on her own somewhere, possibly to send a message to Officer Jenny.

Skylar gave Nurse Joy Gallade's Poké Ball to help it recover, then her and Sylveon sat down together. Sylveon was in Sky's lap as she absentmindedly stroked its soft pink fur.

"I really m-messed up again, didn't I…?" Sky asked Sylveon. The Fairy-type shook its head in response, but she continued. "Clemont was definitely right. I shouldn't have went with the others a-at all. I'm just too… Too unpredictable."

Sylveon nuzzled its head into Sky's side, chanting: "Sylvie…" That made her smile and pet her partner even more

Sky looked over to see Ash, Serena and Clemont talking together. All of them sported frowns on their faces, and at that sight, Sky mirrored it. Sylveon rested on her shoulder as she got up and went towards them.

Skylar stared down at the ground so she wouldn't have to look them in the eye. "G-Guys, I'm really sorry. It was really wrong of m-me to do that, and-and I hope you can forgive me."

Ash shook his head and placed a hand on Sky's unoccupied shoulder. "Don't worry about it. You got upset for a reason. Everybody does that sometimes."

"Yeah!" Serena agreed, then gave Sky a quick hug. "You're our friend, Sky. We'll forgive you no matter what."

Sky pulled back with the biggest smile on her face as she sighed in relief. "I-I don't deserve friends like you guys."


End file.
